JL: The Newest Recruit
by Arcadia81
Summary: Alternate take of the SM/WW relationship during the events of Justice League series.
1. Chapter 1

JL: The Newest Recruit

Part One:

Rookie

Rookie, eh? That's what Green Lantern called her. She was the most beautiful rookie he ever saw. Clark watched Diana talk with J'onn, Flash and Hawkgirl. Green Lantern and Batman were nearby discussing the physical aspects of the Justice League satellite called the Watchtower. It was only ten minutes ago Superman, Flash, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Diana and even Batman agreed to come together and form the Justice League. Less the twenty-four hours ago, these seven members came together to save the world from it's latest near apocalyptic disaster.

They were now in the new constructed Watchtower, a satellite that was monitoring the Earth. Own of course by Bruce Wayne but no one other than Superman and Batman, Bruce Wayne, himself knew that.

Now the new members were walking around their headquarters. For Diana and J'onn, it will be a home to them as well as work. Clark continued to watch Diana. He only knew her for a day but he was quite fascinated with her. She came from an island not yet discovered on Earth. She was an Amazon Princess and though tough she obviously was, Clark also detected a softness to her. She was also downright gorgeous! Perhaps the most beautiful woman he has ever or will ever see. Innocent, too. She didn't know anything about the world she was now living in. The press would eat her up. What if the press overwhelm her? Suddenly, he felt a protectiveness for her and Clark was thinking of ways to do so. She would need an identity or something the people of Earth should call her other than Diana. Everyone had special names for themselves. Diana would need one as well if she was to live in this world.

Superman approached Diana as she listened to Flash make a joke. Diana didn't get it and Shayera was shaking her head in disgust. "Diana?"

Diana turned to him. "Yes, Superman."

Eyes he could drown himself in. He always thought that statement was cheesy but he never realized how true it was until now. "I've been thinking. Everyone here have names they are known to in the public. Since you are going to be living in this world now, you will need a name, too."

Her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "I have a name. Diana."

"What Supes means," Flash chimed in, "you're gonna need a superhero name. We all have regular names like Joe Smith but when we're out saving the world, we go by our heroic names like Superman, Flash and Hawkgirl. Plus, it keeps our identity safe."

"Safe?"

"People who know our true names, will know what we do in our off time when we're not heroes. They could attack us or hurt someone close to us."

"The only ones close to me are my Sisters and my mother. There isn't a way the people of this world will find Themyscira," Diana explained.

"Suppose you become close to someone here," Shayera said. "You'd want to protect them. Besides, when you save the day you have to have a different name."

"I do not fully understand," Diana said, "But if you think it is best, I will agree to it."

"Cool!" Flash grinned. "Do you have any names in mind?"

Diana shook her head innocently. "No."

"How about Huntress?" Hawkgirl suggested. "Your name comes from the Goddess of Hunt."

"I think we already have a Huntress," Flash stated.

"What's going on?" Green Lantern asked as he and Batman joined the group.

"We're trying to help Diana come up with a name." J'onn explained.

"She's an Amazon. What about the Amazing Amazon?" John suggested.

"It could work," Shayera said. "Do you like it Diana?"

"It's a possibility," Diana remarked.

"No," Flash disagreed. "Amazing Amazon sounds more like a description you know like Superman is described as being the Man of Steel."

"Man of Steel?" Diana looked Superman over. "Why do they call you that?"

Diana was looking at him with interest which made Superman feel on the spot. "I guess you could say I'm pretty indestructible physically. I can take a lot before I'm knocked down," he quickly explained. "Bullets, missiles, stuff like that."

"Oh," Diana understood. Sort of.

"Hey," Flash interrupted which caused Diana to turn her attention back to him. "I know some people who could make a cool theme song for Diana." Flash snapped his fingers. "Let's see. What would be good?" Flash hummed a tone. "All the world's waiting for you and the power you possessed. In your satin tights, fighting for your rights, something, something, something."

Superman rolled his eyes.

"I'm not wearing satin tights," Diana said and then asked, "What are satin tights?"

Very innocent indeed Superman noted.

Flash looked at Diana's legs and Green Lantern nudged him to put his eyes back on her face. "Right. You don't wear them. How about: Make a hawk a dove. Stop a war with love." Diana looked baffled. "No? How about: Stop a bullet cold. Make the axis fold. Change their minds and the change the wooorrrld!" Flash sang the last one off key.

"Axis?" Diana repeated puzzled.

Green Lantern smacked Flash on the back of his head. "Shut up with that nonsense! She doesn't need a theme song! She needs a name!"

"But it would work for her. She could sell anything!" Another tune flowed in Flash's mind. "Oh, I got it! You guys will love this one! All's the world is waiting for you and the wonders that you do." Flash stopped himself. "No, that *does* sound stupid. "How about: Putting all your might, on the side of right and our courage to the tesssssst!" Flash looked to the others. "That's good right. Right?"

Batman shook his head. Was he making a mistake joining this League he wondered.

Hawkgirl glared at Flash. "You are an idiot."

"That is true," Superman agreed, "But he is on to something."

John and Shayera looked at Superman as if he was nuts. "You don't actually think she should have a theme song, do you?" Shayera asked.

"No, but he is describing the things she can do. Diana can stop a bullet cold with her bracelets. 'The wonders that you do,'" Superman repeated the line. "She comes from what was thought a mythical land with mythical people. People would consider her mysterious, a wonder of sorts, like a wonder of the world. Wonder could be a good first name," he suggested.

"Wonder what?" John asked. "Wonder Girl? Wonder Rookie?"

"Woman," Diana said suddenly. "Wonder Woman."

Shayera smiled as did J'onn and Flash. "Wonder Woman. I like that."

"We're gonna have to make a statement to the press," Superman said. "The world will want to know about our two new heroes," he indicated to J'onn and Diana.

"Hey, I'm all for press conference. Just tell me when and where," Flash said. "I love the attention."

"Count me out," Batman said.

"I can arrange it for tomorrow afternoon," Superman suggested. "It's best to get this over with."

J'onn nodded in agreement. Everyone else look to Diana to agree as well. "Perhaps, I will agree as well, as soon as I know what a press conference is?"

"Maybe we better hold off the press conference another day," Superman suggested and the others quickly agreed. "Diana needs to catch up on how the world works." No way was he going to allow Diana appear before the press as green as she was.

"She's a rookie in everything," John grumbled.

Diana scowled insulted by that remark. "And what are you implying?"

"Look, Princess, you're strong and all but you are too naïve for this world," John said. "It's gonna take you a while to catch up on a society you isolated yourself from for centuries."

"It is because of the history of what the men did to my mother and her people that we isolate ourselves from this world."

Diana was furious and Superman intervene before she went off on John. "Whoa," he said getting between the two. "John, I'll catch Diana up on the world and prep her for the press conference. No one knows more about this than me."

"That is true," J'onn agreed with a knowing smile to Superman.

"I can help her catch up," Flash offered.

"No way," Shayera argued. "You'll do nothing but put the moves on her."

"Well, if this is over," Batman said. "I'll be leaving."

"Wait for me!" Flash said following Batman. "That Javelin ship is my only ticket back to Earth."

Shayera followed as she decided to leave as well. Green Lantern who didn't need the Javelin flew out of the Watchtower using his ring. This left J'onn, Diana and Superman alone.

"I'll retire to my room so you and Diana can talk alone," J'onn said. "Good night."

And then there were two. Superman looked to Diana nervous. This was the first time he was alone with Diana and he felt like an awkward teenager alone with his first girlfriend. "Are you up for a crash course in the 21st Century?" he joked.

"Crash course?" Diana repeated. "You speak in strange tongues."

"It's local lingo basically meaning if you're ready for a quick study."

"Oh, then yes," Diana agreed. "It seems it's the only way I will understand this world. Are there books in this place for me to read? I'm quite learned and I'm a very fast reader."

"There might be some books but you'll learn more with the information on the computers here. I'll show you how to use them but for now I'll give you an oral review that will help you through the press conference."

Diana nodded in agreement. "Fair enough. Should we do this here?"

"There's a lounge on the next floor near the kitchen," Superman said. "I could make us something to eat and then we can get started."

Diana waited in the 'lounge' Superman had called it while he prepared a snack for them. Diana thought over the things she has seen since arriving in this world. So many new, strange things in this world she would have to know. So many different types of people to understand. Her mother and her Sisters must be worried about her. Diana knew she really should go home and tell her mother what she had done. That would be the wise thing to do. Worried her mother will be, she was probably furious too with Diana for disobeying her command and running away.

If she returned to Themyscira now, Diana felt her mother would forbid her from returning to this world. A world that opened new feelings and emotions to her that she didn't quite understand. At that moment, the doors in the lounge opened and Superman entered a tray of food. She would also be cut off from a world with people she would like to get to know better.

"That didn't take long," Diana said.

"I'm pretty quick. Hope you hungry." Clark placed the sandwiches and root beer float drinks on a table before her.

Diana looked at the food before her. Sandwiches and two glasses of root beer floats. She never had those on Themyscira. Diana picked up the sandwich, curious at the new food and took a bite into a sandwich. "This is good."

"Try it with the root beer float," Clark suggested. "It's great."

Diana did. "It's delicious. Thank you for the meal. I was famished."

Clark finished off one half of his sandwich. "Thank you."

"Before we begin, may I ask questions about you?" Diana requested.

"Sure."

"How is it you are invulnerable to bullets and missiles?" Diana asked. "How did you come to have such powers of flight? The strength of Heracles? The power to shoot heat from your eyes?" Diana stared at him with interest. "Are you a God?"

Superman shook his head with a light chuckle at the compliment. "No, I'm far from it. I come from another planet. Krypton. My parents sent me here as a baby to save me from it's destruction. When I came to Earth, the power of the yellow sun gave me my powers."

"I see," Diana said. "We have something in common. We are both gifted by the Gods. The God Apollo gives sunlight which gives you your powers while I am gifted by several Gods for my gifts. What other gifts are you blessed with?"

"Speed." He stood. "I'll show you." One second he stood before her and the next he was across the room then back in front of Diana.

"Incredible," Diana said awed. "That is faster than I can run!"

Clark sat back down feeling confident he was impressing Diana. He spent the next half hour showing off to Diana his powers of vision, hearing and his freeze breath. Diana was amazed each time but suddenly became apologetic. "I'm sorry. I'm going on asking questions about you, wanting to see your gifts, when you should be preparing me for this press conference."

"No, I understand," he said easily. "You're new to this world. You have a lot of questions. You can ask me anything you like."

Diana appreciated his kindness. "I will but for now let's focus on the task at hand."

Clark agreed and as he prepared Diana for her press conference he felt something beginning with them. Friendship or something else, he wasn't sure but he knew it will be special.


	2. Chapter 2

JL: The Newest Recruit

Part Two

Press Meeting and Musings

When Superman entered the Watchtower the next day, the first person he found in the satellite was J'onn. J'onn, who was watching the news on one of the many large screens, sent his new friend a smile. "I didn't expect you back so soon. You only left two hours ago." He studied the bags in Clark's hands. "I thought you were going home to sleep."

"I can go without sleep for a while." Clark looked around. "No one else is here yet?"

"Flash is on his way with Green Lantern and Diana of course is in her room studying. You were here longer than I thought."

"Diana has a lot to catch up on."

"How is the studying going?" J'onn asked.

"Great. Diana is a fast learner. She knew a lot more than I thought she would. Diana told me a group of her Sisters would travel to our world once a century and study the new changes of the world and they would teach Diana. It explains why Diana knew English so fluently instead of addressing us in her native Greek. The last time her people were hear it was the beginning of the twentieth century." He was confident when he said, "I think she will do well at the press conference."

"May I ask what are in the bags?" J'onn indicated the shopping bags Clark was holding.

"Oh, this?" Clark said innocently. "It's clothes and other stuff for Diana. I figured she would need some." J'onn only stared at Clark. "She is new to the world and she came to us just wearing her, um, outfit." Clark suddenly felt warm explaining his reasons to J'onn. J'onn only smiled. He didn't say it but Clark knew what the Martian was thinking. "I'll, uh, I'll check on Diana."

Clark hurried away and went to Diana's room. He knocked and a moment later, Diana opened the door. She smiled at him. "Superman. Hello. I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"I had to pick up some things. May I come in?"

"Of course." Diana stepped aside and Superman entered.

"Any trouble with the laptop or questions with the books you are studying?"

"I'm having no trouble with the books. I've read most of them. The laptop is quite fascinating. I cannot believe so much knowledge is on this device. I'm getting better with my typing," she added proudly, recalling how earlier where Clark was slowing her how to type she was clumsy at it.

Clark looked over at the laptop screen and saw what Diana was viewing. "Studying Greece?" Clark asked seeing pictures of the ruins of Ancient Greece on the screen.

"Yes. I thought since I was here, I could see the home of my mother and Amazon Sisters before coming to Themyscira. I will like to see it in person one day."

Clark had wanted to ask what men did to her mother and Amazon Sisters to cause them to leave for Themyscira but he didn't want to pry into her world. Diana seemed wary of men and he wanted her to be comfortable around him before she opened up about her people's past.

"I'll take you there," Clark offered. "The ruins of ancient Greece are a tourist spot. I could talk the officials into letting you see it privately."

"Thank you." Diana had to admit she was surprised Superman would do this for her. She wasn't entirely sure of what to make of his behavior. Why was he so kind to her? Was he after something? Diana noticed the bags in his hands. "What are those?"

"These? Oh, um," Suddenly he was feeling awkward again. Not sure how she would respond to the things he got for her. He held the bigger bags up for her viewing. "Clothes. I thought you would like to change out of your uniform when you're not fighting with the League. I hope I got the right size." Diana took the bags and placed them on the bed. "The smaller bag has toiletries." He wasn't sure if Diana knew what that meant. He was right when Diana looked at him curiously. "Shower gels, sponges, toothpaste, and toothbrush. Hygiene stuff."

Diana seems to understand that as she took the bag and looked inside. She smiled kindly at him. "Thank you. I hadn't given much thought about any of this since leaving home."

Diana placed the smaller bag on the bed and examines the items in the larger bags. She pulled out two pairs of loose fitting jeans. She looked at the garment awkwardly before slipping off her boots and pulling a pair of jeans on. Clark immediately turned away. Diana didn't noticed Clark as she slipped on a sleeveless green tank. "Is this how these clothes suppose to fit?"

Clark turned to her. "Yeah." Even covered up, there was no way of hiding the curves. He bet she could wear a potato sack and look beautiful in it.

Diana looked herself over in the mirror. "The shirt is nice but these jeans are confining. Women wear these clothes?"

"Those are the loose kind. They have jeans that are tighter and shorter but I didn't think they would be comfortable for you."

Diana shook her head not understanding the women of this world. She slipped the clothes off and Clark looked the other way again. Even though Diana was wearing her colorful swimsuit underneath, he didn't feel it was right to look at her.

Diana went on to try on the other clothes: two dresses, a skirt, loose tees, a couple sweaters, a pair of boots, sandals and a pair of sneakers. The attire looked strange to her compared to what she normally wore on Themyscira but they were comfortable.

"Thank you, Superman," Diana told him as she folded the clothes neatly. "It was thoughtful of you to do this for me, but I have to ask why?"

"I knew you couldn't wear what you have on all the time. You're new to this world and I wanted to help. Oh, and you can call me Clark when it's just us."

"That's the name you use when you are in your other life," Diana stated. "May I ask what it is you do?"

Clark thought for a moment and figured why not. If he trusted Diana with his name, what harm would it be if she knew his profession. "I'm a reporter for the Daily Planet."

"Reporter." Diana recalled Superman telling her what a reporter does last night. "That's why you understand dealing with the press so well. You're one of them."

Clark smiled shyly. "Well, I'm a reporter to find out where I'm needed most. Speaking of the press, are you're ready for the press conference tomorrow?"

"I am. I want to help humanity, Clark. Perhaps, I can use my gifts to change this world. From what I read in the books and Internet, there's so much violence and injustice in this world. I do not understand how one can hate another because their skin color is different. The Captain of the Guards of Themyscira skin color is different from mine and she is one of my dearest Sisters."

"Maybe you do what Flash said: change their minds and change the world."

Diana recalled Flash singing that odd song to her and laughed. "I didn't understand half of what he was saying."

"You're not the only one." It was the first time he heard her laugh. He decided he would like to see her laugh more often. "I should be going, Diana. I know you have a lot of reading to do. I have to get to work in my civilian life but I will drop by as soon I'm off."

Diana nodded in understanding. "I will see you later then." As soon as Clark left, Diana looked at the items Clark bought for her. "How strange he would do this for me. He's a man and yet he's shown me kindness and generosity." What kind of man was Superman Diana wondered.

*****

Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Flash and Hawkgirl stood on a stage in front of the United Nations. Diana listened as Superman spoke to the press waiting for him to introduce her. He was an excellent orator she noted. The press in the room looked to him as a leader, as someone they respected and listened to his every word as he explained the events with the white Martians and explained the new Justice League that will be forming, introducing each member and the two new members her and J'onn Jones he introduced as Martian Manhunter.

J'onn addressed the people first taking a few questions from the press as he explained his origins and his joining the Justice League. Then it was Diana's turn.

Everyone was silent as Diana stood before podium. Reporters from all over the world stared at her, waiting for her to speak. "Hello, I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira but as Superman said earlier, I am also Wonder Woman. I come from an island of Amazons that are hidden from this world. We live in peace."

Superman watched Diana speak eloquently of being new to the world and how she was learning as much as possible. She spoke of her desire to help end the violence and hate of this world. She had the crowd of reporters on her every word. She could command the room with her beauty, intelligence and sheer honesty.

When Diana finished, reporters yelled several questions at her. Superman had thought to step in but Diana merely raised a hand and the reporters were silenced.

"I understand there is more you will like to know about me but at this time I am not ready to give an interview. I should like to understand this world and people more before I choose a newspaper or news network to give an interview. I implore you to give me time." She flashed a smile that won the sea of reporters over and even caused Clark's knees to weaken slightly. "Thank you."

Diana stepped off the podium and joined the League members while Superman concluded the press conference. When they left the UN, the Justice League got in the Javelin and John flew them back to the Watchtower.

"Nice going, Princess," Flash said pleased. "You had them eating out of your hands.

Diana looked to Clark for an explanation. "He said you had their attention."

"Oh. Superman prepared me so I think he deserves the gratitude. I don't think the press would've listened to me without his coaching."

"Yeah, right," Flash laughed. "You could've just stood there and smile and they would've done whatever you wanted." He leaned towards Diana. "So, now that Supes helped you deal with the press, how about I take you to a movie? It's a good way to observe the people in their everyday lives. No one can show you a good time better than the Fastest Man Alive."

"Being the Fastest Man Alive isn't always a good thing," Shayera said with a smirk.

"Oh, you're just saying that because you haven't been with Flash."

Shayera rolled her eyes and the conversation went over Diana's head.

"Thank you for the offer, Flash but there are things I like to read upon this world and see first. I'd also like to learn more about the functions of the Watchtower so I can be of better help such as flying the Javelin."

"I can show you how to fly the Javelin," Flash offered.

"I think it would be better if we get someone else," Clark suggested. "Green Lantern?"

"I'll show the…." he was about to say rookie but he corrected himself. "Diana."

"That's not fair!" Flash complained. "First, Superman gets alone time with Diana and now G.L.? Who's next Batman? The Martian? When's my turn?"

"Maybe if you stop acting like you want to jump Diana and show an interest in teaching her about the world, you would be taken more seriously." Shayera said.

"Hey, I can show her the world. The dating world," Flash wickedly added and was promptly smacked on the back of his head this time by Superman, much to the surprise of everyone. Flash crossed his arms and grumbled. "You people are no fun."

Clark looked over at Diana who was smiling as if mildly amused by all this. Seems the princess was catching on a lot faster than he thought.

*****

Clark Kent sat in a press meeting Perry White was giving to the staff. With the formation of the Justice League, he was busier than ever. Clark was glad to have his job as a reporter at the Daily Planet to have a sense of normalcy in his busy life.

The main topic of discussion at the meeting was the newly formed Justice League. It has been two months since Diana asked the public to give her time to adjust to this world before giving an interview. Perry White was insistent Diana had enough time and that one of his reporters land the story with Wonder Woman. He wanted to know more about J'onn but Wonder Woman was top priority just as Superman was when he first arrived in the world.

Lois Lane was sitting across from Clark she was jotting notes down in shorthand writing. 'SM DNR WW' which translated to Superman. Dinner. Wonder Woman. Superman was scheduled to have dinner with Lois Lane. It was their first time since the formation of the League. He knew Lois was going to bring up Wonder Woman. Lois would say anything to use Superman to get a story with Wonder Woman, which he would freely allow but he preferred to honor Diana's wishes of settling in this world first.

Perry's words drowned out of Clark's mind as he thought about Lois. Superman was dating Lois but Lois never gave Clark the time of day. That was the double edge sword to his relationship with Lois. Though Lois secretly dated Superman, she saw Clark as the country bumpkin reporter she work along with and felt nothing for him romantically. That was the problem in his relationship to Lois. She didn't know he was Clark Kent. He wanted Lois to fall for Clark first before letting her know he was Superman, but with Darkseid brainwashing him to do his bidding and turning him on the Earth, thus leaving the people of Earth think Superman had turned evil. It was Lois who embraced Superman, believing in him. At that time, he needed that comfort and support as he worked his way to earning the trust of the people again.

Clark vowed to tell Lois the truth but couldn't find it in himself to tell her. He knew this was a problem the longer he dated Lois but what would happen when he tells her? Would she be angry with him for keeping this secret from her or would she understand? Either way, Clark felt he was screwed because no matter the response Lois was going to be furious with him.

There was also Diana. There was a pull to her he didn't understand. Beautiful. Innocent. Strong. Intelligent. When he bought those clothes and accessories for Diana, he told himself he was being a nice guy helping a new person out. It was what his parents taught him. That excuse could only work for so long and even now two months later it was weak. Clark knew Bruce was paying for everything. It was announced in the first Justice League meeting that all the League members' personal needs in the Watchtower would be seen too. So, why still did he tell Diana if she needed anything he would get it for her? Why whenever he was shopping for himself he thought of things Diana would need or like? Why was he still bringing her things even when she didn't ask for it? Clark knew but he didn't want to admit it to himself just yet.

Her responses to his thoughtful gifts were questioning, too. Whenever he brought Diana anything, she would express surprise, then thanks but look at Clark not sure she should accept it or not. Perhaps she was trying to figure out why he would do this? She did have a distrust of men but she didn't look at him as just a man. She saw him as something more. He was caught off guard when she asked if he was a God.

Women. Lex Luthor was easier to figure out.

When Perry ended the meeting, Lois gathered her notes and notice Clark looking glum. "Why the long face, Smallville?"

Clark looked up at Lois. "Oh. Nothing."

Lois shrugged. "Well, you glumness can't kill my mood. I got twenty bucks I land that interview with Wonder Woman and I bet you I'll get it before she *finds* herself in this world."

Clark actually smiled. He knew how she was going to get the story but he humored her. "How are you going to get a story with Wonder Woman?"

"I have sources in high places."

High places indeed Clark thought with a roll of the eyes.

****

That evening, Superman had dinner at Lois' apartment. Lois wore a nice, sleek black dress. Lois was a bright reporter, strong, and intelligent but not a great cook. Lois mainly lived on microwave dishes and quick fixes.

"Dinner's delicious," Superman said taking a bite into his chicken.

Lois smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I made it myself."

Liar. During lunch today, Lois 'tricked' Clark into helping her plan her dinner menu with Superman where she mentioned she was going to buy her meal at the market.

Clark expected Lois to go right into the Wonder Woman interview over dinner but she talked of other things instead. Clark saw that she was going for subtlety. It was when they were eating dessert, Lois said, "You know, Superman, I was wondering if you could do a favor for me."

Here we go. "What is it?" He feign innocence.

"Before I ask, tell me what's it like working with Wonder Woman?"

"Good. She's a valuable member to the team. She's strong, intelligent, a quick learner--"

"Beautiful?" Lois inquired.

He wasn't expecting that but his voice was neutral. "She is. Does that bother you?"

"No. No. No," Lois said quickly. "Just making conversation. Think I can get an interview with her?"

Superman smiled. "I don't know. She's still learning her way around the world. She's quite innocent--"

"Innocent?" Lois mocked.

"She is. Wonder Woman's never been exposed to this world before. She's still learning about the people. Wonder Woman said she will grant the interview when she is ready."

Lois smiled flirty at Superman. "But you will convince her if need be, right? I can be fair in an interview."

"I'll try, Lois."

"Try?" Lois smiled. "Surely you can do better than that." Lois rose from her seat, walking to Superman.

Clark looked at her nervous. What was Lois up to? "I'll recommend you, Lois, but it is Wonder Woman's call."

Lois wrapped her arms around Superman from behind. She leaned her head against his. "I've also been thinking about something else, Superman. We've been seeing each other for quite a while. You trust me to keep our relationship a secret. Don't you think it's time you trust me to tell you who you are like your name?"

"Lois you know my name is Kal-El."

"That's not what I meant," she almost yelled. They went over this several times. Taking in a sigh, Lois said, "Remember our first interview? I asked you who you were; that you didn't walk around in a cape and tights on a daily basis? You said that's an interview for another time. Well, don't you think it's time I get that interview…. between us of course."

Superman hated whenever this was brought up but Lois was right. They were secretly seeing each other and yet they were in the same spot as they were when they first started their relationship.

"You know I can't. If anyone finds out about us, your life could be in danger."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Y'know, you're starting to sound like a broken record. We've been sneaking around all this time without anyone knowing. What difference would it make if I know who you are?"

"Lois, I can't."

Lois took her arms off Superman. "You still don't trust me enough with the truth."

"Lois, that's not true."

"The hell it isn't! If you trusted me, you'd tell me. If you love me, you'll tell me."

_Help! Someone help!_

Someone was calling for him. Clark wanted to stay with Lois but duty called. Superman stood. "I'm sorry, Lois, but I have to go. Trouble."

"Oh, no you don't," Lois denied him to leave. "Don't you dare walk out on an argument!"

"Someone needs help. I have to go. We'll talk later." Superman gave Lois a kiss on the cheek and flew out her window.

Lois crossed her arms scowling. "I hate it when he does that."

****

Diana entered her room a little weary from her recent battle in aiding the Justice League. Diana slipped off her clothes and changed into a nightgown. It was another piece of clothing given to her by Clark. 'Something you could sleep in', he said. Diana smiled. Diana was comfortable sleeping nude like she always had but admitted to herself she hadn't slept that way since Clark gave her the gown. He was thoughtful. Sitting upon her bed, she noticed the brown leather bound book also given to her by Clark. He thought with all the new things she was seeing in this world, she should jot her thoughts down in something. Lately Diana hadn't the chance to write in it until now.

Diana opened the book, the pen inside and began writing. She started off writing how Man's World was different from her own and the recent adventures she's had including the one tonight where she helped Aquaman deal with his traitorous brother and saved the world.

Six months ago, I arrived in the world of Man. I'm getting a better understanding of this world and I'm still learning new things about the members of the Justice League.

John Stewart goes by the name Green Lantern. Unlike Superman, Batman, and Flash he doesn't hide his identity. He walks freely among the world. He's not worried who knows he is Green Lantern. Flash told me he was in the military. That explains his tough attitude which can be annoying and insulting. Sometimes he judges too quickly. He misjudged me by thinking since I'm new to this world I wouldn't know what to do. Over the past months, he has seen the error of his ways as I've proven I can handle myself.

J'onn is a welcome presence. He's the only company in this satellite when the others are gone. Sometimes when there is nothing on the monitors, we would talk. He would tell me about his life on Mars and the family he loss. He would talk more of the good times. I in return would share some of my life on Themyscira. While I've a fondness for Ice Mochas, J'onn has a fondness for Oreo cookies. The treat is sweet but I think J'onn is addicted to them. He could eat an entire bag in one sitting. It is nice to talk to someone who is new to the world as I and compare our thoughts on the things we've seen, but I feel he has an advantage over me. He has interacted with males and females of society while I've not.

The males in this world are many things. Some are fools; some are brave, some are intelligent; some well, I've not figure out. One such person is Flash. He can be rude and offensive but oddly funny. He always try to lighten the mood with a joke and makes what I've discovered terrible at passes at me. Flash also is the less focused person on the team, which is cause of him getting in trouble where I or one the others must save him. He's valuable to the team but constantly irritates John. Still, I think John sees him as a valuable ally and actually likes him despite the contrary.

Batman is another member of the team I've not figure out yet. He uses fear and intimidation to scare criminals. He's bossy and intimidating to the others with the exception of Superman, J'onn and myself. (I think that is because I don't let myself be pushed around by him.) Batman is everything my mother and Sisters taught me about Man: dangerous, violent, distrusting. I recently witness Batman interrogate Deadshot into why he wanted to assassinate Aquaman. I didn't hear him but Superman did and though he didn't want to tell me, he later confessed Batman threaten to put Deadshot's head up his rear.

Batman is many things that rings true to what my mother and Sisters say of men but there's also a different side to him. He is a noble man with a good heart. Two weeks ago, I was in Gotham touring the city and he wasn't happy. Apparently, he doesn't like anyone in his city but that didn't stop me from accompanying him on his night in Gotham. We came across a pimp beating up on prostitutes. After we dropped the pimp with the proper authorities, I learned one of the girls was a runaway. I saw Batman give her a card where she could find a job. It was from Waynetech. I asked Batman how does he know they would give her a job. He only said the owner owed him one. I think there is something more to that. Maybe in time I will know.

Shayera or Hawkgirl as she goes by is the only other female. She's very strong, aggressive. She would've made a great Amazon. However, sometimes I think she is too hard. Shayera has questioned me about my Sisters and how we can isolate ourselves from Man and if we missed them. I've not been in the company of man since coming to this world so it didn't bother me living without them. Shayera commented some of my Sisters probably missed the company of a man. I didn't think so but perhaps I'm not the best person to judge. I was also under the impression she meant it as women mating with men but that concept is foreign to me also. Flash seem to think I'm closest to Shayera because she is a female and in the eyes of others, I suppose that would make sense but I'm not closest to her. Surprisingly, it's a man I'm closest too.

Superman. I'm not sure what to make of him. There's something about him that evokes honesty. Of all the League members, he intrigues me the most. My mother spoke of men as if there was nothing redeeming about them. Men were deceptive she said, used their power to control others; were savage barbarians. Superman's not like that at all. He uses his powers to help others. He doesn't abuse it like the Gods have done. Superman doesn't flirt with me like Flash. He doesn't give me stares as I've seen on men. He treats me with respect and a friend. He challenges the preconceptions I have of men.

He's also very kind, buying me clothes and necessities I would need. He didn't have to but he did. In the beginning, I thought he was doing that to get something out of me, but I've learned he did it because he is a good person. A good friend. He's also a friend that caused me to feel things I've not felt before. Mentally, his presence is welcomed because I don't feel so different in this world. Strange I feel he could understand me more than my Sisters because of our similar gifts. Physically, I don't understand some of the feelings that overcome me when he's near me. It's nice but I don't know what to make of it. Perhaps in time I will.

****

Two weeks later, Superman flew to the Watchtower to check on the League and see if anything was going on. Clark wondered if he be witness to another of Flash's pathetic attempts to flirt with Diana.

Clark shook his head as he recalled Flash trying to show off to Diana about how he saved John on trial before the Green Lantern Corps on charges of destroying a planet which he was cleared of. Flash was shameless in his attempts to impress Diana. Clark wasn't sure if Diana was aware Flash was asking her out on a date the times he flirt with her. Poor Flash. He wondered how many times would Flash make a fool of himself before he realized Diana wasn't into him.

Clark found J'onn and chalked up a conversation with him. "I wasn't expecting you this evening, Superman."

"It was a slow night in Metropolis, I'd thought I fly in for a few hours in case something comes up."

J'onn knew that wasn't the real reason for Clark's trip here but humored him into thinking he believed it. "The only activity we had were Green Lantern and Flash in Gateway City earlier. Green Lantern doesn't want to admit it but he enjoys Flash's company."

"They're like The Odd Couple." J'onn looked to Clark for explanation. "Old TV show."

"I see. Diana has returned from Greece today."

Clark feigned innocence. "Did she?" When she wasn't at the Watchtower or on League business, Diana was spending her time traveling the world, observing the people and their culture. Clark didn't see Diana as often as he like but he was happy that she was enlightening herself in the world she wanted to protect. "I wonder how that went. Seeing the home of her people had to be a humbling experience."

"Yes, I wanted to ask how it went but Flash pulled her away and wanted to share his story of being in Gateway City with Green Lantern."

"He tries too hard," Clark said. "She's never going to go for him."

"And who do you think would attract a woman like Diana?" J'onn asked.

Clark was suddenly tongue tied. "Who's to say? Diana has been in this world for six months. Her world is completely different from our own. It'll be a while before she wants to date anyone. *If* she wants to date anyone."

At that moment, Flash ran in the room bursting with excitement. "J'onn guess what?" Flash saw Clark. "Hey, Supes. I didn't know you were here. You won't believe this! I got a date with Diana!"


	3. Chapter 3

JL: The Newest Recruit

Part Three:

First Date

A date? With Diana? Clark couldn't believe it. Clark refused to believe it.

"You have a date with Diana?" Flash couldn't be serious. He had to be joking. Yes. That's it. It was all a joke. Flash jokes all the time. Clark even forced a laugh. "Very funny, Flash."

"I'm totally serious, Supes. Diana was talking about her trip to Greece when I told her she should see 'Hercules in New York'."

"You didn't." Clark couldn't believe Flash said that. "Of all the movies that has a Greece theme to it, you would suggest THAT movie? What about Jason and the Argonauts? Clash of the Titans or Hercules Unleashed would've been better."

"Come on, Supes. The movie stars Arnold Schwarzenegger! He's like the biggest star on the planet!"

"Ten years ago maybe," Clark scoffed.

"I told her it will be the perfect movie for her to see: a mythical being coming to our world. It's just like her. Diana wants to see it."

Clark still couldn't believe he was hearing this. "You have this movie on DVD?"

"Yeah, but I told her I know the owner of a small theater outside of Keystone City. He owes me a favor. I told Diana I could take her and she agreed."

"And that's how you got your date?" Clark asked.

Flash grinned. "Yes!"

Diana didn't understand what she was getting into Clark thought. Flash tricked her into a date. She probably didn't know she was going on one! "So, when are you guys going out?"

"Tomorrow night. I'm striking this when the iron's hot!" Flash said eagerly. "I'm not going to wait until she backs out of it! I gotta get back to Earth. I gotta prepare for our date!" Flash got on the teleport pad. "Beam me down, J'onn."

Clark waited until Flash disappeared before speaking. "The nerve of Flash. Taking advantage of Diana's innocence."

"Diana may have unwittingly agreed to this not knowing this is a date but I think Diana can take care of herself if Flash tries anything inappropriate." J'onn said. He didn't need to read Clark's mind to know he was not happy about this.

Clark wasn't paying attention to what J'onn as he said, "And just how is Flash preparing for his date? I have to get back to Earth." Clark didn't wait to teleport himself. He raced out of the Watchtower.

Diana entered the room only to see a red and blue blur leave. "J'onn, was that Superman?"

"Yes, but he had to leave."

"Emergency?" Diana asked.

J'onn could see the concern on Diana's face. "No, he just stopped by for a few minutes before taking care of some business."

Diana frowned. She thought it was strange he didn't see her. He always did when he came to the Watchtower. "Oh. I know he's not scheduled to be here tonight but I was hoping to talk to him about my trip to Greece. I wanted to thank him again for making arrangements with the Greece government to allow me to see the ruins in private. There's so much I want to share with him."

J'onn smiled to himself as he was confirmed nothing would happen between her and Flash. Too bad Clark was too blind to see this. "Maybe you will have the chance some other time."

Diana smiled. "You're right. I think Superman's on schedule tomorrow night. Maybe I'll see him after I go to the movies with Flash. Thanks, J'onn."

J'onn turned his attention back to the task at hand and chuckled to himself, "Earthlings."

****

Superman was not in a good mood when he entered the Watchtower the next day. He was in the kitchen stewing as he drunk a can of soda. He was still angry at what he saw Flash buy when he was in Keystone City yesterday. Like Batman, Clark knew Flash was Wally West but kept the information to himself. The first place he spotted Wally going to was the mall, buying cologne. The next place Wally went to made Clark's eyes burn red. He spotted Wally go into an erotic shop buying condoms and erotic shaped scented candles.

Just the thought of it made a sickening image come to his mind.

Wally and Diana were in his apartment lying in his bed content after another round of lovemaking. Scented erotic candles were lit around the room creating a soft glow. After a healthy sigh from both, Wally suddenly rolled on Diana and planted kisses along Diana's neck.

"Oh, Wally, that feels so good," Diana moaned. "Mmm, I'm so glad I left Themyscira. I never knew what I was missing. I never knew being with a man had so much to offer. I don't why Shayera thinks it's wrong of you being the fastest man alive. I think it's a great thing!"

Wally smiled at Diana with a wicked glint in his eyes. "I told you I could teach you about the world."

"You certainly did," she sighed as Wally continued planting kisses on Diana going lower. "And I love the smell of your cologne. What is it?"

Wally locked eyes with Diana. "Come Get Me."

"I most certainly will," Diana said pulling Wally close to her and kissing him hotly on the mouth.

"Ready for round twenty?" Wally asked.

"I am," Diana eagerly admitted, "But didn't we finish off the last of those condoms?"

"Yeah, but it's much better going bare anyway."

"Oh, why didn't you say so!" Diana rolled over and pinned Wally beneath her. "Can we do what that candle is doing?" Diana asked indicating an erotic image of two candles.

"That's illegal in forty-eight states," Wally said. "All right!"

"Clark?"

Clark turned and saw Diana in the doorway of the kitchen. "Diana." She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and white off-shoulder tunic. He bought that for her and she was going to wear it on her date with Flash.

"Are you all right?" Diana asked approaching him. "What happened?"

Clark looked at his hand and saw the can in his hand was crushed to pieces. "Sometimes I forget how strong I am," Clark tried to joked. He dumped the pieces in the trash and grabbed a paper towel to wipe the spilled soda off the counter and floor.

"Sometimes I have that trouble, too. You wouldn't believe how many light bulbs I've broken. I'm glad you're here. I want to tell you about my trip to Greece."

Clark tossed the towels in the trash. "Oh. Well, I've got time. I'm here all night."

"I would share my trip with you now but I'm leaving in a few minutes with Flash to see a movie. Perhaps, we can talk when I get back," Diana said hopefully.

"Sure," Clark cheerfully responded. "I'm not going anywhere."

Flash entered the room. He took one look at Diana and whistled. "Wow. You are looking hot, Diana."

Diana, now understanding some of the lingo, responded with a smile. "Thank you. Are you ready to leave?" She caught a whiff of the cologne Flash was wearing. "What is that smell?"

Superman was opening the refrigerator door to get another can of soda when Flash said, "My new cologne. It's call, 'Come Get Me'."

The refrigerator door was suddenly ripped off its hinges. Diana and Flash turned to Superman.

"Whoa, Supes! Ate your Wheaties this morning?" Flash joked.

"You know me," Superman tried to joke. "Sometimes I forget how strong I am."

Flash ignored him as he focused his attention on Diana again. "Let's go before he sneezes and blow us away. "See ya, Supes!"

Batman entered to see Flash and Diana leave. He did a double take at the pair leaving before spotting Superman fix the refrigerator door with his heat vision. Clark looked at Batman when he was finished. "What is it, Bruce?"

"Nothing," Batman said aware of Clark's sharp tone. "I just came for a snack."

"Kitchen's yours," Clark said leaving. Clark knew Bruce's mind was already working on his behavior and what he saw with Flash and Diana but he didn't have time to think about that. He had to spy on Flash and Diana.

****

There weren't a lot of people at the small theater Flash picked to view 'Hercules in New York.' Diana looked around in curiosity while Flash paid for their tickets. Three people behind them was Clark, but he wasn't dressed as Clark Kent or Superman. He wore jeans and a T-shirt but he also wore a ball cap and a fake beard with his glasses. He paid for his ticket and walked inside.

Clark stood in the back of the lobby shaking his head at Wally going on his date with Diana as Flash instead of changing into civilian clothes. Diana wasn't wearing her uniform. Why couldn't Wally do the same? Thankfully, since there was hardly anyone in the small theater, no one noticed Diana as Wonder Woman in regular clothes. The few men there would stare at her while they ignored Flash since he was a regular to this place.

Clark followed the two to the refreshment stand and listened as Diana and Flash ordered their food. "I'll take two jumbo buckets of popcorn, large nachos, a big box of Skittles, Snickers and three jumbo cola sodas." He turned to Diana. "Do you want anything?"

Diana was nonplussed Flash would order so much "No, thank you."

Flash shrugged. "Suit yourself."

After Flash got his order he and Diana walked inside the theater. One other person followed them before Clark decided to go inside. Who else would see this movie Clark wondered. He saw Flash and Diana taking a seat in the middle. Clark sat five rows behind them. Looking around, Clark saw there were only four people in the theater.

Throughout most of the movie, Flash behaved. He laughed and belched too loudly but he wasn't touching Diana. A few times Flash had to leave, probably to relieve himself after drinking so much soda. Near the end of the movie, Clark saw Flash performing one of the lamest moves ever: faking a yawn so he could put his arms around Diana. Clark rolled his eyes. Diana being Diana wouldn't notice it. Maybe it wouldn't bother her if Flash did put his arms around her but it bothered Clark. Flash put his arms in the air yawning and as his left arm was about to rest on Diana's shoulder, Clark blew his breath and Flash's hand smack Diana on the back of her head.

"Ow!" Diana touched her head and looked at Flash. "Why did you do that?"

"I…I.." Flash tried to explain. "I didn't mean to. I was trying to put my arm around you and it hit your head." Flash looked at his hand. "I don't know how that happened. Something pushed my hand." Flash looked behind him but he didn't see anyone.

Diana looked as well. "No one is behind us and why were you trying to put your arm around me?"

"Uh…I…. thought you might like it?" Flash laughed nervously.

"Well, I prefer you didn't do that," Diana said and turned back to the movie.

Flash turned as well and folded his arms as he watched the rest of the movie in disappointment. Strike one with Diana.

Clark who was ducking behind the seats, checked to see Diana and Flash were watching the movie again. Flash wouldn't try anything now. As soon as the movie was over, Clark slipped out and waited in the lobby for them to come out.

"So, how did you like the movie?" Clark heard Flash asked Diana.

"I didn't like the movie," Diana said honestly. "It was completely inaccurate of Heracles and the Gods. I do not have fond thoughts of Heracles but I must say I am insulted for him at his portrayal by that actor. I do not see how you thought I would like this movie."

"So nothing was funny?" Flash asked.

"No, it wasn't."

Strike two. Flash quickly tried to think of something to keep this date going because it was going south fast. "Let me make it up to you to, Diana. Let me take you to Studio 21. It's in Metropolis."

"What's that?"

"It's this great place," Flash praised. "You meet a lot of fun people. They have some great food, music and dancing."

"Dancing?" Diana lit up. "I like to dance."

Studio 21?! Clark clenched his fists in anger and his eyes turned red again. Studio 21 has been compared to the Studio 54 of the 1970s. All types of things went on there: heavy drinking, drugs, dancing, people who had sex with anyone. There were rumors of threesomes and foursomes taking place in that club and Flash was going to take Diana there?! Clark saw Flash run to Metropolis while Diana followed him from the sky. Clark waited a minute before following them.

If Flash tries anything…. Hell with that! If *anyone* tries anything…. Clark eyes burned red. For their safety, they better not try anything.

There was a long line of people waiting outside Studio 21. Flash and Diana easily got in. Clark was five people behind them. He ditched the beard and ball cap, knowing that would lessen his chances of getting inside. When Clark waited for his turn, a tall, bulking man stood in front of him. He was two inches shorter than Clark but he gave him a look that would intimidate others but not him.

"No. You can't get in."

"I have to get inside," Clark said.

The bouncer shook his head. "No. You're not cool enough to get in here."

"A guy in there is gonna take advantage of an innocent woman!" Clark argued.

The bouncer snorted. "It won't be the first time that happens."

Desperate and not thinking straight, Clark grabbed the guy by the collar of his jacket and lifts him several feet off the ground with one hand. Clark's eyes glowed red as he said, "I won't ask twice!"

The bouncer looked as if he was going to wet his pants. "Okay. Okay. Go in."

Clark lowered the man back on the ground. "Thanks." Clark moved through the crowd of clubbers looking for Diana and Flash. The music was loud and voices were everywhere. Clark used his sharp hearing to single them all out listening for Diana and Flash.

"It's a little loud!" Clark heard Diana say. She was ahead of him by five feet. Clark moved through the crowd but keeping a safe distance.

"It's always like this!" Flash was standing in front of her dancing. He was throwing his hands up and moving his hips suggestively. "Come on! You said you dance on the island?"

"Yes, but not like this!" Diana said. The sounds of the loud music were growing increasingly distracting. The instrumental music Diana danced to on Themyscira was nothing like the hip hop music playing in the club.

"Do you want something to drink?" Flash offered. "It may help you loosen up to the music."

"I don't see how but I'll take a glass of water.

"Stay here. I'll be back."

Flash walked over to the bar and Clark rolled his eyes. He was leaving Diana alone? What the hell? Clark kept an eye on her. If Flash wasn't going to, he certainly was. Someone bumped into Diana from behind. Diana turned and was confronted with a guy: tall, nice looking, with muscles threatening to break out of his shirt. He looked Diana over.

"Well, hello," he smiled. "I'm Michael."

"Hello," Diana said. She resisted the urge to put a hand over her mouth. This man's breath smelled worse than horse dung. "I'm Diana."

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" the man flirted.

"I don't think it's possible to fall in love at first sight," Diana said innocently.

"There are two hundred and sixty-five bones in the human body. How would you like one more?"

"Where would it go?" Diana innocently asked.

Michael laughed. Was she seriously this naïve? He was going to have fun with this pretty lady. Unfortunately for Michael, he was unaware of a Kryptonian staring at him with his red eyes flashing occasionally.

"If I told you that you have a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"

"No," Diana answered unaware of the implication.

"How about I get you a drink? We can find a table and get to know each other better."

"No, thank you. A friend of mine is bringing me something."

"That's cool. We can dance a little bit until he gets here." He grabbed Diana's hand and pulled her further in the dance floor. He danced suggestively before Diana thrusting towards her and shaking his hips, which caused the Princess of Themyscira's sharp eyebrows to rise in confusion. Michael turned his back on her. "Tap my ass."

Diana's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Michael pointed to his rear end. "Come on. Tap it. Slap it."

"No."

Michael grabbed her arm. "C'mon. It's fun."

Diana yanked her hand away. "No!"

Michael grabbed her again, firmly this time. Clark was about to stepped forward but Diana took care of it. She tossed Michael on his back and walked off in search for Flash.

Diana found Flash at the bar chatting with the bartender. "Flash, I would like--"

Flash turned to her with drinks. "I got the drinks. Let's find a table."

They moved around the people until they found an empty table. When Flash and Diana sat down, he gave Diana her glass. "Here you go. So, what do you think of this place? Are you having fun?"

Diana knew Flash was trying to show her what was fun to him in hopes she would like it but she didn't. She was honest but kind when she said, "It's very loud and distracting." Diana took the glass and was about to drink it when the scent wafting from the glass wasn't water. She immediately lowered it back on the table. "This isn't water."

"It's a martini. I thought you'd like it. It tastes better than water."

"Maybe but I wanted water."

Diana looked annoyed and Flash felt this was strike number three. At the way they were going, there was no way they were going back to his place. Flash knew it was a stretch buying condoms but he didn't see anything wrong in being prepared. He was hoping to get a kiss at least and if he couldn't get that at his place, he was going to try here at the club. "Hey, you wanna know how to drown the noise?"

"Leave?" Diana suggested.

"I have a trick. Close your eyes and think of a calm, serene place."

Diana did so. Closing her eyes, she thought of Themyscira. "Then what?"

Flash grinned wickedly. He may have a broken face in the morning but it will be so worth it to kiss Diana. "Just keep thinking," Flash urge and leaned closer.

Clark's eyes turned red as it melted the legs of Flash's chair. Flash fell back and crashed on the floor. Diana opened her eyes and saw Flash falling back on the floor.

"Flash!" Diana went to him. "Are you all right?"

Flash sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "I think so. Dumb chair broke on me."

"Flash, I'd like to leave."

"Really? We just got here." Flash said as Diana help him stand.

"This is something you like to do so you can stay, but I will leave." Flash started to say something but Diana silenced him. "No. I don't want you to leave on my account. Stay here and have fun. I'll see you on the Watchtower."

"What about the rest of our date?" Flash whined.

"Date?" Diana repeated. "You thought this was a date? That was not my interpretation. I'm sorry if you thought it was."

Instead of being down his 'date' with Diana was over, Flash decided to look on the bright side. At least he got to spend some time alone with Diana. "Nah. Don't be sorry," Flash said. "I was making this more into what it was."

"Will you be all right then?" Diana asked.

"Yeah. Go on to the Watchtower," Flash urged. "I'll find someone to keep me occupied. There are plenty of hotties here."

Mission Accomplished Clark smugly thought as he immediately left the club. He went to the nearest alley and changed into Superman. He sent a message to J'onn requesting he get teleported to the Watchtower.

Seconds later, Clark arrived in the Watchtower. "Thanks, J'onn."

"You usually fly in on your own accord," J'onn said.

"It was an emergency I get here as soon as possible," Clark explained just as Batman entered the room.

"Emergency?" Batman questioned. "It's been quiet all night."

Neither J'onn nor Clark responded as J'onn answered Diana's call to be teleported to the Watchtower. Diana saw Clark and smiled. "Superman, I'm glad you're still here."

Clark knew Batman was watching him in curiosity but he ignored him. "Actually, I was just leaving."

"Oh." Diana seem disappointed. "Are you going home? I thought you would be here a little longer."

"I'm going to spend some time at my home in the artic."

"You have a home in the artic?" Diana didn't know that. "Why?"

"Privacy. If you still want to talk, you can come if you like," Clark offered.

Diana smiled. "Yes. I would like that."

Clark typed in the specific coordinates that would take him fifty miles from the Fortress. He and Diana stood on the teleport pad and within seconds they were gone.

Batman approached J'onn. "Didn't Superman just arrive?"

"Yes," J'onn answered with a smile.

"But he let Diana think he has been here a while?"

"Yes."

Batman thought about that for a moment. "I see. Well, I'm up to date."

J'onn shook his head at the amusement of it all.

****

Diana was in awe of Superman's Fortress of Solitude. Touring his home in the artic just added another layer of mystery and allure to Superman. Clark showed her all the rooms of the private fortress including a room Clark where kept a statue of his Kryptonian parents, his alien zoo, his laboratory, weapons room, training room, a room dedicated to alien artifacts he collected during his space adventures including his much larger trophy room.

"Your home is impressive," Diana remarked as they concluded the tour in his kitchen. "How long did it take you to do all this?"

"It took a few years to get where it is today. When I first started, it was just one ice room with a few polar bears as company. Once a week, I would come here and add stuff or carve out the ice to make room for more things I wanted to add. Actually, it's gotten bigger than I imagined it would be." Clark opened the refrigerator. "Do you want anything? I made some smores the other day but I was called away before I had a chance to eat any. We can have it with some ice cream."

"Smores?" Diana said unfamiliar with the term.

Clark pulled the pan out of the refrigerator and placed it before Diana who was sitting at the kitchen bar. "It's graham crackers, chocolate and marshmallow melted. It's great with ice cream."

Diana looked at the dish. It looked tempting. "I'll try it."

Clark went to the cabinet to get bowls, spoons and a knife when Diana suddenly asked. "Why do you call this place Fortress of Solitude? It sounds as if you are alone."

"I am the last son of Krypton and this home I built, well, it let's me be myself. I don't have to think about being Superman or Clark Kent. I can be Kal-El of Krypton. I don't have to worry about hurting someone if I use too much strength. I can study my world, Krypton, take care of other species that are the last of their kind."

Thinking of Clark being alone sadden Diana. She wanted to tell him he wasn't alone, that he had her but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. She didn't understand why it was difficult to say that.

Clark sat beside Diana. He used his heat vision to warm up the smores before cutting it and fixing a bowl of smores and ice cream for Diana and one for himself. He waited until Diana took a bite and give her opinion.

"It's delicious," Diana remarked and took another spoonful.

The conversation soon changed from the Fortress of Solitude to Diana's trip to Greece and how humbling it was to be in the city the Gods, her mother and Amazon Sisters once were. It was relaxing for Diana to share her thoughts with Clark for she thought he understood where she was coming from better than anyone else in the League. Diana went on to tell Superman about her 'date' with Flash.

"Can you believe him?" Diana asked incredulous. "Flash actually thought it was a date."

Clark half rolled his eyes. "You know Flash."

"In my understanding of dates, the parties involve have a mutual attraction to each other. I like Flash as my ally but nothing beyond that."

Clark was relieved more than he wanted to admit by that confession. Still, he couldn't help but ask, "Have you thought about going on a date?"

"No. I haven't even considered going on one," Diana admitted honestly. "I never thought about it. Must be my upbringing." She was sad to admit that. "What do you do on a date?"

"Me?" Clark voice was a little shrilled.

"You've lived here all your life. I'm sure you've gone on one."

"Oh, well, yeah," Clark said. Suddenly, he thought of Lois. They were dating, sort of. "The first thing I do is make sure my date knows we're on a date. As a first date, we might go to a movie or dinner where we would talk to get to know each other better."

"How I envy you."

"What?"

"I envy you." Diana looked sad as she admitted. "We're both adults and you've experience things I've yet to discover. Spending all my life on Themyscira, I was sheltered from many things: interacting with males, a date, a kiss. It's embarrassing to admit I do not know things the average adult, the average teenager knows about. My mother and Sisters haven't lived in this world for centuries but they still know more about this world than I do. Maybe it's why I haven't gone home yet. I know my mother is worried, probably angry with me. She might force me to stay on Themyscira if I return but I want to stay here longer."

"No matter the outcome. You know you have to go home," Clark told her.

Diana nodded. "I know, but for now I'll stay here."

Diana was smiling as she and Clark finished off the last of the smores. She had come to a decision. Before going back to Themyscira, Diana decided she would like to go on a date and it would be with Clark.


	4. Chapter 4

JL: The Newest Recruit

Part Four:

Changes

Diana sat alone in her room. She wouldn't cry. She was wouldn't she vowed. How could her mother do this to her? Banish her from Themyscira when she broke the rule of allowing men to the island out of love for her mother and Amazon Sisters? Never again would she see home, her Sisters, partake in festivals and celebrations. A tear shed from her eyes as it finally hit her at what she lost. She wouldn't cry in front of the League when the announcement was made by her mother. She had to be strong in front of them; show her loss wasn't affecting her as deeply as it was.

Just as she was going to allow her tears to flow freely, a light knocking from her door stopped her. She wondered who it was. Once the Javelin returned to the Watchtower, Diana retreated to her room. She said nothing on the flight back home and no one provoke a conversation with her.

Flash started a conversation with the rest of the League trying to lighten the mood with his adventures in Keystone City. While a smile was cracked from J'onn, Batman and Superman remained quiet.

The knock came to her door again. Diana didn't want to talk to anyone. Didn't *they* see that?

A third knock came followed by, "Diana, I know you don't want to see anyone now, but if I could have a moment of your time."

Superman? What did he want to say to her? Sympathy perhaps? Of all the men she encountered, he intrigued her the most. He always challenged her preconceptions of men by his actions, proving they all weren't savage barbarians. He was the one to come to Diana's defense when her mother ordered her banishment. He was the only one she would talk to now.

"Come in," she whispered so low only he could hear.

Superman entered and remained close to the door, ready to leave when he said what he had to say.

Superman's eyes were full of sympathy and if she didn't know any better, he looked guilty. "Diana, I'm sorry. This is my fault."

Diana blinked. She expected Superman to apologize for her loss, but never for him to blame himself. "Why would you think that?"

"I suggested you go home and talk to your mother."

"And if you hadn't, I wouldn't have learned about Faust. No, Clark. This is *_my* _fault. After I decided to stay in Man's World, I should've went home and told my mother what I want to do. I didn't. I didn't want to face her for I knew she would be angry with me for leaving. She might even order me to stay home."

"Children never want their parents angry with them," Superman reasoned.

Diana nodded. "My mother didn't always see eye to eye. Mother didn't want the Amazons to involve ourselves in Man's World. Mother always talked of Man's World in a negative way, and while I deplore some of the things I've seen, there are things I've come to like."

"Ice Mochas?" Superman quipped.

For the first time since her banishment Diana smiled. "Yes. That's one." Her smile faded just as fast as she was overcome with her loss again. "I never thought I would be banished for my actions. I only wanted to save my family."

Diana hugged herself. "My mother and my Sisters were raped and beaten by Heracles and his men. That has not happened to me but I understand how it feels to have something taken from me beyond my control. That's how I feel about losing my home and Sisters." She sighed. "I'm not making any sense am I?"

Clark stepped further into the room. "Actually, you're making perfect sense." He pulled a chair from her desk and before Diana. Taking her hand in his he said, "But this isn't your fault. Faust is to blame, Diana and he has paid the ultimate price. Give your mother some time. I'm sure she'll change her mind and allow you to return to Themyscira."

Diana shook her head stubbornly. "No, she won't. My mother is dedicated to the rules of the island. She wouldn't change it for me. I'm banished from Themyscira and will forever remain in Man's World."

"Don't you think you should stop calling Earth that?" Diana looked puzzled. "This isn't just Man's World, Diana. It's your home. You should start living in it."

Diana looked even more confused. "What do you mean? I've been living in this world since I arrived eight months ago."

"As a visitor not as a citizen. You live in the Watchtower when you could be living on Earth in your own home. You told me you want to help change the world. You can't do it living up here. You should live on Earth with the people where you can decide where to help the most," Clark suggested. "Maybe you can even have a career."

"You mean a double life like you?" Diana questioned.

"No, you don't have to have a double life to have a career. John doesn't but having a double life has its advantages. Being Clark Kent, I can go about my daily life without being hounded by people questioning me, taking pictures. I know people will like me for who I am and not because I'm Superman."

"Even if I wanted a career, what could I do?" Diana asked.

"You have many talents, Diana," Clark said. "You have to find which one you want to use as a career. I would suggest you think of something you can that do that spreads your Amazon way of life to change the world."

"What if the people of Earth don't want to change? What if they don't want to listen to me?"

Clark smiled. "They'll listen to you. No one can't help but listen to what you have to say."

Diana smiled again. Her second one that night. "I'm from a race of warrior woman, Clark. We are a peaceful people but after my banishment, I'm not sure if the Amazon way is best. Even if I wanted a home on Earth, I will need plastics you call credit cards and green paper you call money, which I don't have."

"I can offer you money and so can Batman. He has more than enough to spare," Clark said. "Just think about it, Diana. You can find a home on Earth instead of living in the Watchtower." Clark rose to leave the room when Diana stopped him.

"What's it like being Clark Kent?" Diana asked. She knew he had another life but she never given much thought to Superman's identity on Earth until now.

"It's relaxing honestly. I can do what I want and no one would bat an eye. It gives me a sense of normalcy."

Diana shook her head amused. "I've seen how you look as Clark Kent. I'm amazed no one at your workplace knows who you are."

"It's not really that amazing," Clark shrugged. "It's hard to see the truth behind appearances."

What did Superman mean by that Diana wondered? "Perhaps one day I can accompany you to see what it's like, but for now I prefer to be alone with my thoughts."

That was his cue to leave. "I understand, but Diana, you're not alone in the world. Not when you have me and the Justice League. Whenever you want to talk, remember I'm here."

"I'll remember that," Diana said. Superman smiled at her and left the room.

*****

Two weeks later, Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash saved Indonesia from a tsunami that followed an 8.2 earthquake just off the coast of the island Java in the Indian Ocean. They were in Indonesian Islands for twelve hours before they returned to the Watchtower. Flash grabbed nearly all the food in the fridge and head for the lounge to watch a movie to relax from the event.

Diana and Clark made due with what was left in the kitchen. Diana sat on a stool at the counter watching Clark make them hamburgers with his heat vision. When the burger was cooked and decorated with tomatoes, no onions for either of them, cheese, lettuce and tomatoes, Clark made their root beer floats to wash it off.

"Delicious as always," Diana commented after taking her first bite into the hamburger.

Clark took the empty seat beside her. "Most people will think this is odd."

"What is?" Diana asked.

"You, Flash and I just saved Indonesia and what are we doing? Flash is eating a meal for twelve in the lounge and watching a movie and you and I are eating burgers and drinking root beer floats in the kitchen as if this was no big deal."

"Clark, we have powers that amazes human but we do ordinary things. We eat. We sleep. We relax."

"I know, but people are so amazed by my powers sometimes I forget I am normal. Well, I feel things that I do is normal."

"That's because you *_are*_ normal," Diana said softly. "The gifts you have while amazing to others are normal for you. There are things humans do that impress others such as a human running into burning building to save the people trap inside. Not everyone would do that."

"I see what you mean. Sometimes I feel you are the only one who understands me."

Diana's eyes fell on him. "The feeling's mutual." They stared at each other for a long moment. Diana was losing herself in his eyes before she caught herself. These feelings she had while in Clark's company were new to her and she knew she should take things slow. Diana pulled back pushing a lock her hair behind her ear. "I'm glad we have this chance to talk," Diana said before sipping her drink. Suddenly she was feeling warm and she couldn't explain why. "I've given much thought on what you told me and you are right. I need to make my place in this world. It is my home now since I can never return to Themyscira. I'd like to take you up on our offer to help me live in Man's--," she stopped herself. "Earth."

Clark was happy Diana was going to take him up on his offer and even more relieved, she didn't question the strange pull felt by them moment ago. "I'm glad you're doing this. When would you like to start?"

"Tomorrow if you have time."

Clark had to work but what was the harm in taking a day off? "Tomorrow's perfect."

"I will need money if I'm to buy a place of my own," she admitted feeling slightly embarrassed. "You can't do anything without money in this world."

"Like I told you before, I can loan you some and I'm sure Batman will, too. He can also give you an identity. Do you know where you want to live, a name you want to use or what you want to do for a living?"

"I've decided to live in Boston. I don't think I need a special identity."

Boston. That meant Diana wouldn't be too far from him in Metropolis. "Having an identity will save you from being harassed by the paparazzi. If you lived in an apartment, your neighbors won't get any rest knowing Wonder Woman is their neighbor."

"John is opened by who he is and the media doesn't follow him."

"John isn't a beautiful Amazon princess. John's life is out in the open. You are still mysterious to the people and people love that."

Diana paused. Clark remarked on her looks. Flash talked about it all the time but coming from him, Diana liked it. "Maybe I will consider an alias. I suppose I can't have Princess Diana on my checks. What about Diana Prince?"

Diana Prince. Clark smiled at the irony of it all. "Clever. I like it."

"I have an idea on what I want to do. I've read many interpretations of Greek Gods and stories that pertain them. Most of them are inaccurate. I wonder if it's possible to share the true story and even share the Amazon philosophy."

"You certainly will be financially secure." Clark thought of the many Greek stories out there and how people would buy anything Diana wrote. She'd be a millionaire over night but she will need a company that will handle her well and not cheat her out of her money. "I recommend you go to Wayne Publishing. It's a new company under Wayne Enterprises."

"Wayne?" Diana repeated the name with familiarity. "As in Bruce Wayne?"

"How do you know Bruce Wayne?" Clark asked. He was certain Diana didn't know Batman was Bruce.

"I don't know him personally but Batman mentioned him to me in passing when I was in Gotham. I read up on Mr. Wayne and it's led me to wonder if he is supplying Batman with the technology he uses. Batman knows all about the technology in the Watchtower and Javelin and he uses special gadgets and many scientific equipment to fight crime which all cost a lot of money."

Looks like another person will know Bruce's secret but it won't be coming from him. "If you're asking me to confirm or deny this, I'm not telling you."

Diana grinned. "I don't expect you, too. Batman likes to keep secrets. If it is to protect who he is then I accept that."

"True. So tomorrow we'll go house shopping and squeeze in an appointment with Bruce Wayne."

"By talking to Batman?" Diana guessed.

"Uh, yeah."

"Sounds good."

After finishing their snack, Diana went to her bedroom. Clark cleaned up and searched for Batman. He found him on the teleport pad preparing to be teleported to Gotham. "Batman, wait a second."

"What is it?"

"Diana has decided she wants to live on Earth. She wants to live in Boston with a new identity: Diana Prince. I'm going to help her find a place tomorrow. Diana also wants to support herself by writing books telling the true Greek stories so I was hoping if Wayne Publishing would help her."

"Diana just decided this *_now*_?" Batman questioned.

Superman smiled sheepishly. He could already tell what was going on in Batman's mind. "I talked to her after her mother banished her from Themyscira."

"I'll make an identity for her. Bring her to Wayne Manor to meet Bruce Wayne. Batman opened a slot from his utility belt and tossed Superman a large wad of cash in a money clip. "In case you need some extra money on a deposit for Diana's new place. Let me know if you need more."

Superman looked at the clip then at Batman. "You carry two thousand dollars on you?"

"Always be prepared," Batman said and he was teleported to Gotham.

****

Diana and Clark spent the morning looking around at apartments, penthouses and homes in Boston before Diana settled on a two bedroom penthouse apartment in a nice neighborhood. The view was great and Diana would be able to slip in and out of her apartment without notice. Even though Diana was dressed in civilian clothes: black boots and a black skirt and purple tunic, Clark insisted Diana wore glasses to conceal her identity.

"You really think glasses will stop people from noticing I'm Wonder Woman?" Diana asked him.

"You'd be amazed at what glasses can do," he told her.

And so Diana went along with it as well as sweeping her hair up in a ponytail despite Clark's suggestion in putting it in an unflattering bun. No one questioned her appearance or asked if she was Wonder Woman.

While house shopping with Clark, Diana got a look at Superman in his Clark Kent's clothes. Out of his Superman suit and wearing a business suit and glasses, Clark looked like any other man but she could see that he was Superman with her eyes and was baffled that people were fooled by Clark Kent's clothes on a daily basis.

After signing papers and leaving a deposit for the penthouse, Diana and Clark left Boston and went to Gotham to Wayne Manor. At Wayne Manor, Diana dropped the glasses and let her hair down as she was seeing Bruce Wayne as Wonder Woman.

"I'm sure you can talk to Bruce Wayne alone, Diana. You don't need me to accompany you." Clark had only meant to show her where Wayne Manor was. Diana insisted he accompanied her.

"You're my friend, Clark. I want you to come with me."

"All right but Mr. Wayne will question how we know each other," Clark said.

Diana smiled sweetly at him. "Then I'll just tell him Superman referred you to me as a possible interviewer. I've yet to give one you know."

That was true and Lois was pressing Superman talk to Diana about her.

Wayne Manor doors opened and Diana was greeted by an old gentleman in a British accent. He bowed before Diana knowing she was royalty. "Wonder Woman I presume. Mr. Wayne told me he was expecting you." He looked to Clark Kent. "Hello again, Mr. Kent. I wasn't expecting your company but I assure you are most welcome."

"Thank you, Mr. Pennyworth."

"Alfred," Alfred insisted and looking to Diana he said, "And you may call me Alfred as well."

"Thank you and you may call me Diana."

Diana and Clark walked inside and Diana looked around at the large and lavish home of Bruce Wayne. "You have met Bruce Wayne?" Diana asked. Diana only thought Clark was using Batman's connection to Bruce to meet the playboy. She didn't know she knew the man personally. "You didn't tell me that."

"I interviewed him once in Metropolis," Clark explained.

Diana took that into account though wondering how strong a coincidence it was that Superman knew Batman and Clark Kent knew Bruce Wayne and Batman possibly has close ties to Bruce Wayne.

Alfred escorted the pair to a decorated table and chairs on a terrace on Wayne Manor. Fresh flowers rested on the balustrades of the terrace.

"Mr. Wayne is on an important phone call from Japan. He will join us as soon as possible. In the meantime, he has told me to offer you lunch."

"Thank you," Diana said and Alfred pulled out her chair for Diana to sit in which she thanked him again.

Alfred left to bring lunch, leaving Clark and Diana alone.

Diana looked around at the wide expansion of land. "Mr. Wayne has a lovely home. It's very large but it must be lonely to live in this place by himself, his ward, Tim Drake and his butler."

"Actually, it's livelier than you think."

Diana and Clark turned to see Bruce Wayne walk onto the terrace. Diana rose to meet him. He was a tall man, a few inches taller than her which was impressive given her height. Diana read up on him being a handsome playboy. Diana was still deciphering the difference on what makes one attractive. He was nice looking but Diana didn't see what drew so many women to him.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce took her hand and kissed it. "It's an honor to meet you, Princess."

"Thank you, but please call me Diana," Diana insisted.

"Of course." He smiled at her flashing a smile that usually won the women over. "Please call me Bruce."

Clark rolled his eyes.

Bruce's dark eyes were sharp but there was playfulness to him and yet Diana saw something more. With her sharp warrior eyes, Diana knew this wasn't the real Bruce Wayne. Physically, this was him but this persona wasn't real at all.

Bruce helped Diana in her seat. He looked at Clark. "Mr. Kent. Nice to meet you again. I wasn't expecting you."

"Mr. Kent is accompanying me as my guest," Diana said. "I invited him if that is all right."

Alfred arrived with lunch. He arranged their dishes of chicken carbonara and Caesar salad served with red wine before them. Clark preferred to drink water.

"Of course of course," Bruce said giving a sly smile to Clark. "I wasn't aware you had a boyfriend, Diana. I didn't know you were so smooth, Clark."

Clark nearly choked on his water.

"No," Diana corrected Bruce. "Mr. Kent is a friend of mine. I do not have a boyfriend."

Bruce smile widen. He reached forward and caressed Diana's left hand with his. "Is that so? I must say you are quite beautiful, Diana, and if you like, I would be most honored to have dinner with you." He looked at Clark then at Diana and said, "Alone."

Clark fought the temptation to kick Bruce under the table.

Diana pulled her hand away. "Thank you, Mr. Wayne but seeing as we are going to do business together I hope, I do think it is best we keep our relationship strictly professional."

Bruce smiled not at all offended at Diana's brush off. "All right. Through mutual friends of ours, it seems I can help you with some business. And it's Bruce."

Diana explained her plans to tell true stories of the Greeks as the books she read in this world were inaccurate. She also included thoughts on writing about her Amazon teachings.

"I think it's a great idea coming to Wayne Publishing. We'll accompany you every step of the way. I'll arrange meetings with my best editor and you can reach me *personally*." He added a wink. "We can schedule a book tour where you sign autographs, read portions of your stories. You'll be a very rich woman, Diana."

"While I will need some money for a living, I prefer to share the money I earn to charitable organizations," Diana explained.

"My company will offer you a more than generous offer for your writings and as an added bonus whatever organization you want to donate your money, too I will equal it."

Diana smiled appreciatively. "Thank you. That is very generous of you."

Once lunch was finished, Alfred arrived to clear the lunch plates and bring dessert, chocolate crème brulee. Bruce continued to flirt with Diana as they talk business and Diana share some stories about Themyscira to him while Clark was growing agitated. He knew Bruce was playing up with his playboy persona but he thought his friend was overplaying the role.

"This look delicious," Diana remarked on the brulee.

Bruce put a piece of it on his spoon and held the food to Diana's mouth. "It's more enjoyable if you eat it this way."

Forget thinking. Clark *knew* Bruce was overplaying the role.

"What about your spoon?" Diana asked.

"Well, you feed me the brulee with yours. It's much tastier that way."

Clark cleared his throat and sent a glare to Bruce to which he ignored.

Diana smiled. "I think it will be best if I eat with my spoon and you eat with yours."

After dessert, Alfred served coffee and as the three were finishing with their meal, Bruce suggested. "Would you like a tour of my home, Diana? I assure you it's quite a sight."

"Thank you. I would like that."

Bruce came around to help Diana out of her chair and held an arm out to her. Reluctantly, Diana took it. Bruce looked over at Clark. "Are you going to accompany us, Mr. Kent?"

"Yes." Clark rose from his seat.

Clark followed not believing himself. First, he was jealous of Wally going on a date with Diana. Now he was jealous of Bruce flirting with Diana. Diana rebuffed his every move and Clark knew Bruce was playing to his image but he still couldn't shake the fact he was jealous for no reason.

Or was there?

Bruce has been aloof with Diana as he has been with the other League members but maybe that was an excuse because he was fighting his attraction to Diana. Even though he didn't want her to, Bruce allowed Diana to accompany him in his city. This is a man who kicked Flash and Green Lantern out but not Diana. Maybe he was attracted to Diana. Who wouldn't be Clark thought but Bruce was able to express his attraction through his Bruce Wayne persona.

Clark shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like this. Bruce was a close friend to him. He shouldn't think like this about him, but more importantly he shouldn't be thinking nor caring who attracts Diana because he was dating Lois.

Lois was his girlfriend right? He should focus on her. He shouldn't be concern about Diana. She's a woman who can handle herself and if she wanted to date someone it wasn't his business. Who was he anyway but a friend to her? A friend who did more than he shouldn't to help her in this world. A friend who was secretly attracted to her.

Clark shook his head as he finally admitted to himself he was attracted to Diana and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Thank you for the tour, Bruce," Diana said once the tour was over, "but Mr. Kent and I should be going."

"Of course." He took her hand and kissed it again. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Diana. I do hope we can meet again on more personal terms."

Diana slyly pulled her hand away. "Good afternoon, Bruce." Diana turned to Clark. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes. Just give me a minute alone with Mr. Wayne," Clark said. "I will meet you in the foyer."

Diana nodded and left the room. As soon as she was gone, Clark said, "You're really rubbing it on thick, Bruce."

Bruce smiled. "I'm renowned playboy. If I don't hit on the most beautiful woman in the world, people would question it. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Yeah, but I think you were rubbing it on too thick," Clark commented.

"Your personal interests in Diana aside, Clark, I'm mainly doing this so Diana doesn't think Bruce Wayne and Batman are the same person."

"Personal interest?" Clark questioned.

"You're attracted to Diana, Clark. I give you credit for fooling everyone in the League except J'onn and I," Bruce said. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me though I think it is foolish of you to get involve with someone you work with."

"Oh, so it's better to get involve with someone you fight with like Selina Kyle?" Clark countered.

Bruce frowned as Clark's words struck hard and shot back with one of his own. "How is that relationship with Lois going?"

Clark was silenced. Bruce had him just as he had with Selina. "We're fine and Diana and I are just friends."

Bruce held Clark's eyes in a stare before pulling back and resuming the conversation to business. "I have Diana's new identity created. I'll bring it by the Watchtower this evening. Has she found a place?"

"Yes. It's a nice penthouse in Boston. It's great for sneaking in and out without the neighbors noticing. It's a nice, quiet neighborhood."

"Good. I'll create a bank account for her and wire some money into her account. One hundred thousand dollars should be good enough for Diana to start with to get on her feet. She can buy furniture for her place and even a car if she like."

Bruce said the number as if it was pocket change to him. It *was* pocket change to him. Bruce was helping Diana out more than he could financially and Clark couldn't help but feel threatened by that. Bruce could give Diana more than he could if he generally wanted her. The question Clark couldn't figure out was Bruce doing this to help Diana out as a fellow ally or was he doing this because he had an attraction to Diana?

****

A month passed since the event in Gotham. Superman stood at the console in the Watchtower listening to Flash tells him about his adventure against Groud and the League dealing with the monkeys in Gorilla City. Clark was listening to Flash but with his hearing, he could pick up other sounds and conversations going on in the Watchtower and on the Earth below. Usually he ignore it but he couldn't ignore the conversation taking place between Shayera and Diana as they were making their way to the room.

"So, what's going on between you and Batman, Diana?"

Clark's ears perked up at Shayera's question. What had happened between Diana and Bruce? He knew Batman was with her in Gorilla City but Flash wasn't saying anything about them.

"There isn't anything going on between Batman and myself, Shayera," Diana said. "Why do you ask?"

"You kissed him."

*_Kissed_?*

"On the cheek," Diana explained. "It was merely a thank you. He was more concern about my condition when I was buried under the missile than he wanted to let on and I was merely showing my thanks for the gesture. I know Batman is not one to express himself. It's nice to see that he does care."

"Hmm," was all Shayera said. "So, you're not attracted to him?"

Diana laughed. "No. This world has strange customs. If one is to kiss another on the cheek it is misconstrued as an attraction when it could be merely a gesture of thanks, of friendship."

"Yeah, well, Batman is a man, Diana and your kind do not look highly upon men. So, you can't blame me for finding it strange you gave Batman a kiss."

"I suppose not but your misunderstandings are all wrong," Diana said.

"Does that mean you will give Flash a kiss on the cheek?" Shayera teased.

"If the moment calls for it but something tells me it's best I don't. If you

misunderstood my kiss to Batman, then Flash certainly would misinterpret it."

What Diana was saying made sense but part of Clark was envious of Bruce for receiving a kiss from Diana and he had not even though they were good friends. Clark chastised himself. This was wrong and he knew it.

Shayera laughed at Diana's words. "You do have a point, Princess. I'm going to write this report up and go home."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Clark could hear Shayera going off in another room in the Watchtower and the doors opening before him and Diana coming to him and Flash.

"Hey, Di! I was just telling Superman what was going on in Gorilla City. It's crazy I tell ya! First I find out there is an island of gorgeous woman and now a city with talking gorillas. What's next?" Flash asked. "I'm starting to wonder what kind of world we live in."

Diana shook her head amused. "It's an amazing world, Flash."

"Yeah and a little bird is saying you got a place on your own." Flash put his arm around Diana. "So, when are you going to invite Flash to the place?"

Diana took Flash's arm off her as Clark said, "Flash, Diana is keeping a low profile in the place you can't show up the way you are without drawing questions. We all have identities to keep."

Flash frowned. "Yeah. Yeah. I hear ya but I gotta get going. I made a couple of hot dates with my superhero persona and the Flash cannot disappoint." Flash stepped on the teleport pad and returned to Earth.

When Flash was gone, Diana leaned on the console and smiled at Clark. "Busy?"

"Not particularly," Clark said. "It's been a while since we've seen each other."

"Yes, we've both been busy. It's been nearly a month since we've really seen each other. John told me what happened while you were in War World. I wish I was there with you."

Clark smiled. "I was fine. Mongul's tough but I can handle him. How's the apartment and the writing going? I haven't seen the place since you we toured it."

"Good. I've finished with the true telling of Jason and the Argonauts, Odysseus and Romulus and Remus. Bruce Wayne has been very cooperative. A shameless flirt," Diana commented with a laugh. "I do find it strange a man like him has associations with Batman. It's as if there's a side to Batman he doesn't want anyone to know."

"You know Batman and his secrets," Clark said and secretly hoped Diana would get off the topic of Batman. It's bad enough she kissed him. Now he had to hear about her commenting about him. Clark berates himself again. He shouldn't be thinking like this.

"So, what's it like living alone?"

Unaware of Clark was deliberately changing the subject, Diana answered. "Strange. I guess I should be use to being alone since I've been without my mother and Sisters for months but even at the Watchtower, even if it was J'onn, someone was here. It feels strange to be truly alone. Silly, isn't it?"

Diana's smile left Clark's heart beating a little faster. He forced himself to concentrate. "Not really. When I left home and traveled the world before settling in Metropolis, it was lonely and it took some time before I adjusted."

"That's not the only thing. I've put off buying food since I don't know how to cook." She blushed, slightly embarrassed. "I've hunted on Themyscira. I know how to skin and cook animals over a fire. As for using the mechanics in the kitchen, I'm lost." At Clark's raised eyebrows, Diana went on. "I never learned how to cook. Either it was you, Flash, or John making something in the kitchen at the Watchtower."

"Oh, that's just isn't right," Clark said with a laugh. "You have to learn how to cook. What have you been eating? Fast foods?"

"No. I make sandwiches and salads…" Clark laughed. "It's not funny, Clark."

"Yes, it is," Clark continued his laughter. "I'm off this Saturday. Why don't I bring some food over? I'll teach you to cook a meal."

Diana half rolled her eyes. "If I really have to."

Diana and Clark broke into laughter again. Diana eyed Clark in admiration. This man was simply amazing to her. He did things out of the goodness of his heart and never asked for anything in return. How could he be a man and act this way? Diana was grateful for Superman's friendship over the months. While Batman paid and arrange everything from her apartment, bank account to an identity, Superman helped her with the more day to day things that helped her become more independent and mark her place in the world.

She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to date him. Maybe this weekend, she'll finally have the chance to ask him out.

****

Clark arrived at Diana's place on time with bags of groceries in tow. Diana couldn't explain the nervous feeling she got as she waited for him. She was happy, excited and a little scared and she didn't know why. Clark was dressed casually in blue jeans and a red shirt opened at the neck that emphasized his broad shoulders and muscled chest. Diana for a moment wondered what he would look like without the shirt before shoving such an alien thought back to the recesses of her mind.

"You brought a lot of bags," Diana told him.

"Not really," Clark said. "There's food in the bags but I do have cookbooks for you to read upon."

"What will you help me make?" Diana asked as they walked into the kitchen. She began helping him take the food out of the bags.

"Chicken scampi with a fresh salad and chocolate gelato for dessert."

"Sounds delicious."

Diana listened and followed Clark's instructions as he showed her how to make chicken scampi. While that cook, Clark and Diana went about making the salad. "Do you do this all the time?" Diana asked. She couldn't imagine with his busy schedule, Clark would take time to make a meal they were making on a regular basis. Then again, he is faster than speeding bullet.

Clark grinned. "When it's a slow night or I have guests." As Superman, he made dinner for Lois. He even cooked for his parents when they were in town.

"What guests?" Diana asked suddenly.

"Oh…uh, friends at the _Daily_ _Planet _and my parents when they come to town." He thought best not to mention Lois. He should. She was his girlfriend but he didn't want to confess that little piece of information yet.

"Your Earth parents?" Diana said as she chopped the lettuce. Clark suddenly stood straight, his face serious. "What is it?" Diana asked.

He resume chopping the carrots. "Someone's in trouble. The police can handle it."

Curious, Diana asked, "Do you hear everything at once or just certain things?"

"Everything. I was a fifteen when I discovered my super hearing. I was at a pep rally in school. I could hear the football captain on the microphone, but I could also hear everyone in the gym. The voices filling my head all at once gave me a headache. I learned how to tune it out." Diana dumped the lettuce in the bowl and Clark followed with the carrots and began chopping the cucumbers. "It's not hard. We hear all types of sounds everyday and easily tune them out as we go about our life. Like all my abilities, I've gotten used to it."

Diana added fresh tomatoes to the bowl. "It must've been difficult to go through that by yourself."

"Not really. I had my parents."

"But it's not the same," Diana said gently. "They don't understand the powers you have. They don't know what it feels like. Even though I am different from my Sisters, we still share common interests. We share our strengths, our training regime, and our studies." Diana stared at Clark sympathetic. "You didn't have anyone who shared one iota of your abilities."

"Not until I met you," Clark said and quickly added. "And the rest of the League."

Diana smiled at the mutual feeling.

Once they finished preparing their meal, dinner was eaten at the kitchen table where Diana and Clark shared stories of their childhood on Themyscira and Smallville.

"I know you mentioned growing up in a small town. I never thought it was on a farm." Diana said incredulous. It wasn't a put down or insult as Lois' reaction was when she learned where he was from.

"You never know when the next superhero will come from," Clark quipped.

After the dishes were placed in a dishwasher, Clark and Diana walked out onto the balcony, looking out at the city of Boston. Clark noticed Diana had different pots of flowers planted on the balcony. "Nice flowers."

"Thank you. Gardening gives me something to relax myself after my time with the League. I've also thought about doing some painting. I was very good at it on Themyscira."

Clark noticed the hurt tone in her voice when mentioning her home. He decided to steer clear of talk about Themyscira. "I have a favor to ask you, Diana."

"After all you've done for me, I'll be more than happy to help."

He hoped so. "My editor wants an interview with you. He has been on all the reporters for months about this. He thinks the people should know more about Wonder Woman and I think it's time. You've been on this world for nearly a year now."

"And you want that interview?" Diana guessed.

It would be a boost to his career but Lois wanted this interview badly. Besides, he knew Diana a lot more than Lois ever will. It wouldn't be fair to interview her. "Actually, I think you will more comfortable with a female reporter. I know a great one--Lois Lane."

"Lois Lane. I've read a lot of articles from the _Daily Planet_ by her. She's good, but so are you." She cocked her head at Clark. "Reporters can be sneaky and I can handle any question they throw at me, but I prefer you to interview me."

"Lois will be fair," Clark said.

"Maybe, but I prefer you." Diana grinned at Clark. "If you write something bad about me, I know where to find you." Diana entered her apartment and Clark followed. "Why won't you take the article? Because you're Superman?"

"No."

"Did your editor say it has to be a woman?"

"No."

"Then why?" Diana asked. She cocked her head to the side. "Did you tell Lois Lane you will get an interview with me?"

"No," Clark flustered.

Diana looked at him suspicious. There was something Clark wasn't telling her and Diana wanted to know what. It wasn't like him to keep secrets from her. "How well does Lois know you? Does Lois know you're Superman?"

"No," he answered and she detected regret in his voice. He sighed. "It's complicated."

Diana frowned, not expecting that. "Tell me."

Clark didn't want to tell her about Lois. It wasn't for safety reasons. No one knew about his relationship with Lois, not even his parents though. Bruce knew but it wasn't hard for him to figure it out. Would Diana look at him differently if she knew? Would she pull away from him? It was time to find out.

"Lois is seeing Superman, romantically."

Diana blinked. She heard him but she didn't understand what she heard. "Excuse me?"

"Lois is seeing Superman secretly but doesn't know Clark is Superman."

Diana was silent for a moment. Clark could see the confusion on Diana's face and as he hadn't hope, disappointment. "That doesn't make sense."

"It did at the time," Clark said. "It's complicated, Diana."

That made even less sense. "What happened? Tell me so I can understand."

Clark explained about Darkseid turning him against Earth, how the people of Earth lost trust in him and he had to earn it back and during all that, Lois and he came together because of it. When he finished, Diana, said, "That *is* complicated."

"I told you."

"You're not happy?" Diana asked.

"I am. It's just--"

"You want her to know you as Clark," Diana finished. "Why don't you tell her?"

"Easier said than done." Clark was silent for a long moment before saying. "She may be angry, might not even want to be with me."

"If she doesn't accept you for who you are, then perhaps you shouldn't be together," Diana said. "You should be with someone who accepts you for you."

Clark couldn't look at Diana. He knew she was disappointed. She was going to look at him differently because of this. Then again maybe not. Diana hadn't shown any attraction to him that he could see. She would give him looks but they were only friendly at least to him. She would talk to him and seek him out but that was as a friend he told himself. The thought of Diana being attracted to him was all in his head he surmised. He was wrong to have feelings for Diana anyway given he was with Lois. Now that Diana knew about Lois, she would keep him on the straight and narrow and make sure he was focus on Lois and not her.

"I should get going," Clark said suddenly.

"Why?" Diana asked. First he tells her he has someone and now he was suddenly leaving her without an explanation? Diana didn't understand Clark.

"I have patrols I do in Metropolis," Clark said as he quickly made his way for the door. He stopped and turned to her. "About that interview, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I'll give the interview but only to you."

Clark nodded seeing no need to argue. Perry wanted the story. He didn't care who. Lois will be furious country bumpkin Clark scooped her again and then she'll let him have it when she see him as Superman. He just couldn't win.

Diana watched Clark walk out her apartment door leaving her completely confused. All the things Clark did for her Diana had thought maybe he shared an attraction to her as she was developing for him but it seems she was wrong. He was only helping a friend out like he always does. It was her fault for misinterpreting this, whatever they had as something more.

'To think I was going to ask him for a date? How mortifying it would've been to hear him tell me no. I still have a ways to go to understand the sexes of this world.'

Diana went to her bedroom where her shrine of the Gods were kept. Diana knelt before it, lit the candles and prayed. She needed advice. She needed to consult her Gods. Her feelings for Clark were now more confusing than ever. What to do with feelings she knew would not be returned? She couldn't go home to talk to her mother. So, Diana had to pray to the Goddess Hera on advice for such matters for she was the only one who could help her.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Based on events inspired by the episode "Fury" with my twist to it :D. DC characters are not my own.

JL: The Newest Recruit

Part Five

Fury

Circe sat in the bedroom of her secluded palace on the island Aeaea, just off the Greece coast. Through her large crystal ball that in the middle of the room, Circe watch Diana fight with the Justice League. She has been watching the Princess closely since she arrived in the world. Circe knew all about her including her recent banishment from Themyscira. Circe had wondered; even hoped because of it Diana would turn on humanity and join her in conquering the world but Diana still chose to save it and thus becoming a threat to her.

So, Circe needed another pawn. Watching the Amazons closely on Themyscira, Circe found her sucker in Aresia. Aresia wasn't an Amazon. She was from Man's World washed ashore on Themyscira and taken in. The horrors of what Aresia witness as a child compiled with the Amazon regime hardened Aresia's thoughts on men.

Aresia right now was in the last stage of becoming an Amazon. She was in isolation in a tower on the outskirts of Themyscira going through the last rites. Circe decided now to make her appearance known.

Aresia was in meditation when Circe arrived. She opened her eyes and a saw a beautiful woman with long dark purple hair, red eyes in a green gown with side slits up to her legs.

"Who are you?" Aresia asked. "A Goddess?"

"Yes, darling, I'm a Goddess. Rise, child. I've a mission you are to perform for me."

Aresia stood. "What is it you request of me?"

Circe smiled. She liked this one. She was following her without question. "You know what happened to Princess Diana."

"Yes. It was a week ago she was banished from our island because she trusted men with the secret location of Themyscira." Circe smiled that Aresia said 'men' with such malice. "She deserves banishment for breaking such a noble law. Men are disgusting barbarians who want nothing more than to weaken and degrade women and corrupt the world with their wicked laws."

Aresia certainly had a hate for men Circe noted. "Diana continues to serve with the League as Wonder Woman."

"She continues to work with the men who aided in her banishment?" Aresia scowled. "She is not a true Amazon. How disappointed our Queen must be in her daughter."

"Yes, Hippolyta is," Circe said. The hate in this young one was inspiring. "We can make her pay but first let's deal with the men on Earth. I propose we eliminated the male race once and for all and with them gone, it will be women ruling the world as it should be."

Aresia bowed before her. "I am your servant. I will do what you wish."

Under Circe's power books on germ and human warfare appeared on Aresia's bed. "Study these and in one month I will return and we will begin the ending of men on Earth."

****

_One Month Later_

Lois Lane dropped the latest edition of the _Daily Planet _on Clark Kent's desk. Clark looked at the paper's headline, "An Afternoon with a Warrior Princess." Clark wished he could sink into the ground. He looked at Lois with an easy smile and saw the fire in her eyes. Her lips were tight and her arms crossed. She was pissed.

"Hi, Lois."

"Just how the hell did you pull this off?"

"Uh, lucky?"

"Lucky my ass! I've been trying to get--" she cut herself off knowing she was going to expose herself. "A source. I've been working a source for months on getting an interview with Wonder Woman. He fails me and she gives an interview to a country bumpkin like you!"

"Maybe she was more responsive to a man?" Clark suggested.

Lois scoffed. "And you think you're that man?" Lois laughed. "You wish, Smallville. If Wonder Woman's going to be attracted with a man, it won't be you." She sighed. "It was Bruce Wayne, wasn't it?"

"Wayne?"

"In your interview with her, Wonder Woman mentioned she will write the true Greek stories as the ones on Earth aren't accurate and she was working with Wayne Publishing." Lois blew a heavy breath. "Wayne. That S.O.B. He should've given me a call and not you."

"Was he your source?" Clark asked knowing that wasn't the case.

"No, it was someone else I thought I could count on. I'm going to let him and Bruce have it." Lois let out another huff of air and stormed off.

Clark sighed. At least he wasn't going to be the only Lois unleashed her anger on. Still, better to call Bruce and prepare himself. He tried to get through Bruce's personal line at Wayne Enterprises but Bruce Wayne wasn't in for the day. Knowing Bruce he was sleeping in after a night of protecting Gotham.

He will see him tonight at the Watchtower including Diana. It's been a little over two weeks since Clark confessed to Diana he had a girlfriend and things were slowly changing. Clark wasn't sure if it was their busy schedules or not but they were seeing less of each other. Diana was spending her time in Boston, getting to know the city and at her place writing. Clark thought their growing distance was Diana's reaction to knowing he had someone.

However, when they were together, their relationship was still the same. Clark saw this when he interviewed Diana for the Daily Planet. The conversation flowed freely, the connection was still strong. There were no resent on Diana's part. She was as warm and friendly as before, completely unaffected Clark had someone. Clark should be happy about that but part of him wasn't. He was feeling foolish for wanting Diana to feel some emotion to his relationship to Lois. Maybe if she did, Clark would see his feelings for Diana weren't one sided.

****

When Clark arrived at the Watchtower that evening, he found Batman at the console with J'onn looking impatient. "Batman, you're here early."

"I'm waiting for Wonder Woman," was his only response.

"Why?"

Batman didn't answer as the docking bay opened to receive Diana and Flash coming in on the Javelin. The two were returning from a mission in space. Batman walked off to meet them and Superman followed wondering why Batman wanted to talk to Diana.

As soon as Diana stepped off the ship, Batman said. "Wonder Woman. I need to talk to you."

"Yes?" Diana said not understanding what's going on.

Batman held up a photo of a gold necklace. "Recognize this?"

Diana examined the picture. "It's an Amazonian design. Why?"

"I got the necklace off a woman at Gotham Biotech last night. She, Copperhead, Star Sapphire, Solomon Grundy, Tsukuri and Shade broke into the facility and stole a chemical vial scientists were working on. I'm not sure what they are using it for but the woman I fought was strong and wore that."

Diana looked at the picture again. From the designs of the necklace in the picture, it looked genuine but Diana still didn't want to believe the possibility. "Are you saying an Amazon did it? Amazons do not steal. It's not our code."

"They don't leave the island either but you've managed to do that," Batman shot back.

Diana glowered at him and Clark intervene, "Your point, Batman?"

"To find out who this belongs to, we need to consult my mother to see if anyone left the island," Diana said. "But since I've been banished…" Diana let the rest of the words hang. "Where's the necklace?"

"I've sent Hawkgirl to Themyscira with it."

"What?" Superman and Diana responded with mild shock.

"Only females are allowed on the island and since you are no longer welcomed, Princess, Hawkgirl was the only solution."

"You could've consulted me on this," Diana said.

"You weren't here and time was of the essence," Batman explained himself. "We need to find out why an Amazon left the island and why she stole a biological chemical."

Clark could see Diana was angry by Batman's action and quickly stepped in if Diana's usually calm demeanor wore off. "How long has Hawkgirl been gone?"

"A few hours," Batman said. "In the meantime, we need to be scouring the cities for anymore unusual robberies."

"Diana and I will start off in Metropolis and New York City. Keep us posted." Clark started to leave but he noticed Diana wasn't following him. "Diana?"

Diana shoved the photo to Batman's chest. "Do not do that again," Diana warned. Diana stormed out of the room and Clark got out of her way. Batman rubbed his chest.

"Speaking of angry women, expect a call from Lois. She's mad Clark Kent got the interview with Diana and she thinks you gave it to him."

"What?" Even Batman wasn't expecting that. "Why?"

"Diana mentioned she was working with Wayne Publishing on her books in the interview and so she thought Bruce Wayne made connections with Clark Kent."

"You certainly know to pick 'em," Batman teased.

Superman shook his head and left the hangar. He went to the teleport pad where Diana was waiting. "Have you calmed down yet?"

"Batman certainly have nerves," Diana commented.

"He does what he wants regardless of who he offends," Clark said. "Don't let him get to you. He does mean well."

Diana said nothing else as she was teleported to New York City and Clark went to Metropolis.

Superman surveyed the city looking for any signs of trouble. There were the usual petty crimes but nothing that would suggest a rouge Amazon and members of the Injustice League behind it.

J'onn's voice suddenly chime through their earpieces, "Superman. Wonder Woman. The Amazon has broken in the Gem Depository in Metropolis."

"Got it," Clark said and flew where the depository was located.

At the Gem Depository, Aresia had sent off her new gang of members to go to their hideout and wait for her. Star Sapphire used her powers to destroy a wall of the depository to safely escape. Aresia returned to business, following Circe's plan to a tee. She opened a deposit box and pulled out a large red jewel.

Circe materialized behind her. "Wonderful job, Aresia. You are a most faithful servant."

Aresia bowed before. "I am honored, My Goddess."

Superman flew in through the destroyed wall. Circe and Aresia turned to their new arrival. "That's far enough. You better put that back."

"Why don't you take it from me, Big Man?" Aresia taunted.

Superman reached for the jewel but Aresia quickly maneuvered herself behind Superman and pinned his arm behind his back. Superman easily broke Aresia's grip on him and tossed her on her back. Aresia looked up at Superman stunned. She was a strong Amazon and she was easily knocked down by a man?

"Do not try to fight me," Superman warned.

Aresia jumped to her feet. Aresia moved to kick and punched Superman but he blocked each blow and pushed Aresia lightly, knocking her on her butt.

Circe had enough watching. It was time to get involve. "Don't worry, darling," Circe said stepping forward. "I'll take care of him. You get out of here."

Aresia started to run and Superman was going after her when a charge of Circe's energy surrounded him. "Ah. Ah. Superman. You belong to me."

Superman found himself covered in pink energy. He hated magic. He had little to no control over it. Circe was pulling him closer to her. He summoned what strength he could muster and broke the energy Circe had surrounding him.

"Hmm. I thought a light dose would subdue you," Circe commented. With a wave of her hand, a large rock of kryptonite manifested. Superman fell back weakened. "But I'm sure this will along with me upping my powers." With her free hand Circe released her powers on Superman once more enveloping him. Superman doubled back in pain.

"Don't worry. What Aresia and I have planned for the men of this world, I won't let happen to you. Your Kryptonian body keeps you immune to all diseases on this planet, but I'll have something for you. You will be my personal pet." Circe began enchanting a spell over Superman. Superman tried to break free but he felt her spell working on his weakening body.

Aresia jumped from down from the Gem Depository building and dodged the police as she made her escape. As she was running she saw Diana swooping down to her.

The two both stopped when they recognized each other. "Princess."

"Aresia? What are you doing?"

"Can't stop to talk now, Princess." Aresia started to run away but Diana grabbed her and pinned an arm back.

"You're not going anywhere. You have a lot to answer for."

"Don't you have pressing matters to attend too?" She tilted her head in the direction of the depository. "Your friend will need your help."

Diana looked in Aresia's direction. To her horror, she saw Superman transform into a humanoid lion. His head and chest was covered in a thick, brown mane. Whiskers grew on his face, teeth bared fangs, furs broke through his uniform over his body and a tail formed behind him. A lour roar echoed across the area.

Diana released Aresia. "Superman." Diana flew inside the building and saw her friend growling like a lion and a woman standing over him with a chain wrapped around his neck as if she was his master. "Who are you? What have you done to Superman?"

"The name's Circe's, darling." Though having a human body in spite of the fur and whiskers, Superman was crawling on all fours like an animal. Circe ran her hand through Superman's thick mane. "I've turned this magnificent man into my servant."

"Circe? I know that name."

"Really?" Circe was impressed. "So your mother and those Amazons have told you about me." She smiled wickedly. "I bet they haven't told you everything."

"Release him!" Diana ordered.

"Hmm. No!" Circe fired her deadly rays through her eyes onto Diana. Diana blocked it with her bracelets.

Diana flew to attack her but Superman pounced on Diana instead. He roared into her face. "Superman, it's me!" But he didn't recognize her. Superman raised a fist to strike her and Diana kick him off her. Diana stood and was met with a blast of Circe's dark magic which sent the Princess of Themyscira through the open wall and crashing on the streets below.

Diana rose to her feet. She could only watch in horror as Circe disappeared with Superman. Flash and Green Lantern arrived to find Diana alone.

"What's going on?" Flash asked. "J'onn said that Amazon might be here."

"She was. Aresia left Themyscira and is committing crimes here. I don't know why."

"Where's Superman," John asked. "J'onn said you and he might need help."

"He was here," Diana said. "But he was transformed into a lion and taken away by Circe."

"A lion?" Flash said puzzled.

"Who's Circe?" John asked.

"She's an evil witch. Daughter of Hyperion and Perseis."

"Oh, boy. Sounds like Greek stuff," Flash said. "It's going to go over my head."

"Yes. We've never met but I've heard of her and she seems to know me." And Diana didn't know how or why she got hold of Aresia. She had to return to the Watchtower and see if Hawkgirl has returned from Themyscira. "Has Hawkgirl returned yet?"

"Not that we know of but Batman is up there," Flash said.

"You two track down Aresia. I need to get to the Watchtower. I need to talk to Hawkgirl as soon as she arrives." After giving her orders, Diana flew away leaving John and Flash to follow Aresia's steps.

****

"Has Hawkgirl returned?" Diana asked J'onn as soon as she arrived in the Watchtower.

"No, she hasn't."

"Is Batman still here?"

"He left to pick up Hawkgirl. Where is Superman? What happened in Metropolis?" J'onn asked.

Diana quickly explained her encounter with Aresia, Circe and what happened to Superman. "Flash and Green Lantern are tracking Aresia now. I had hoped Hawkgirl was back."

"Do you know anything about Circe?"

"Only what my mother told me about her being a deadly witch. She has an affection for turning men into her servants. I have to find her and Superman and stop her and Aresia from planning whatever it is they are doing."

An alarm on the console beep. Diana looked to it to see Flash and Green Lantern returning. Diana noticed something was odd. Green Lantern had Flash thrown over his shoulder. Why was he carrying him like that?

"Something's wrong," Diana said and raced to the hangar. She met Green Lantern and Flash halfway. John lowered Flash to the floor. Diana saw Flash was covered in sweat. "What happened? What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," John said tiredly. "Flash collapsed and so I…." John put a hand on his forehead. "Oh, suddenly…. I'm not feeling so well."

Diana looked at him and saw he was covered in sweat. "John?" John groaned and collapsed in Diana's arms.

J'onn entered the room. "Diana. What's going on?"

"Stay back!" Diana warned. "They're infected."

"What about you? You could be exposed."

Diana stood with John in her arms. "I'll risk it but I don't think I will be infected." Diana carried John to a table and she returned to the hangar and gathered Flash in her arms as well.

J'onn kept a safe distance but look at his colleagues with concern. "Diana, there's something forming on their faces."

Diana saw a weird marks on John and Flash. She removed their shirts and saw it was infecting their chest as well. "I've studied all types of medicines and sciences on Themyscira but I don't know if I can counter this with a cure."

A phone in the sickbay rang. J'onn put it on speaker. "This is J'onn."

"J'onn it's Hawkgirl. Is Diana there?"

Diana went to the phones, "Yes. Batman was right. One of my Sisters has gone rogue."

"I know. Aresia. Batman and I are getting stress calls all over the cities on the eastern seaboard and it's spreading. Men are falling sick everywhere by some strange virus. We're in Gotham now. I think your Sister is involved."

"She is as well as someone else. Flash and Green Lantern have fall victim to it. Where's Batman? He must return to the Watchtower so he won't get infected."

"Too late. He's doing what he can to help."

"He's going to get infected!" Diana raced out of the room. "J'onn stay here! I'm going down to get Batman before it's too late!"

Diana teleported down to Gotham. She scoured the city in search for Batman. Noble that he was for wanting to help, he was also foolish. Still, if she was he, she would be down on Earth doing what she could to help and not stay safe.

Diana saw female firefighters, policewomen, and female rescue workers doing what they could to help the city. Diana saw a bus driving erratically on the road. It was going to hit a group of female firefighters putting out a fire. Diana flew down to stop it when the bus turned on its side and skid to a stop. Diana landed just as the window kicked open and Batman weakly carried a man out. He dropped the man on the ground and stagger.

"Batman!" Diana cried. Batman fell over and Diana gathered him in her arms. His face was covered in spots she noticed on Flash and Green Lantern's face and chest. He was infected.

****

On Themyscira, Queen Hippolyta sat on her throne deep in thought. She thought over what Hawkgirl had told her and what they found at the tower where Aresia was supposed to be in solitary confinement.

"Your Highness," Phillipus called as she entered the room. "Are you all right?"

"No. I was thinking of what Hawkgirl and I found in the tower. How did those books get there? When I sent a group of Amazons to Man's World to study the world and technology, the Amazons never brought back any books. They brought back notes on what they learn to share with us. That was in the early nineteen hundreds. The books I found are more modern."

"Is it possible Aresia left for Man's World to get those books?"

Hippolyta shook her head. "No, at least I don't think so. Oh, Phillipus, I think I made a grave mistake with Aresia."

"My Queen, we had no choice but to take her in. We couldn't leave a child to the sea."

"It's not that." Hippolyta eyed one of her oldest friends. "I never told Aresia she owes her life to a man. And when I think of the Amazonian teachings, the world Aresia came from…" the queen sighed heavily. "It's very possible Aresia misinterpret the teachings and is causing great danger to Man's World."

"Diana is there. She can handle Aresia."

"Yes," Hippolyta said as she stood, "But Aresia is my responsibility. Ready the invisible jet."

Phillipus knew what that meant. "Right away, Your Highness."

****

Hawkgirl and Diana were in the Watchtower with J'onn and the fallen male members of the Justice League. Batman now lied with Flash and John on tables shirtless with a mask covering his face just as Flash.

J'onn was careful as he and Diana examine three men in hopes of studying what was affecting them and finding a cure. With him being a Martian, J'onn was certain an Earthling disease wouldn't harm him but he wasn't going to take any chances. "It's not a virus as we feared," J'onn said, "but an allergen. I'll need more time to study it in hopes of finding a cure."

"And to do that, we have to find Aresia," Diana said. "But we also must find Superman."

"There's one thing that doesn't make sense," Hawkgirl said. "Why didn't Circe allow Superman to be contaminated? Why turn him into this lion monster? He's a man, too."

"Maybe it wouldn't have affect on him because he's not from Earth," Diana guessed. "I don't know for sure but I will find out. Circe is working with Aresia. If we find her, she could lead us to Circe and Superman."

Diana and Hawkgirl took the Javelin and descended to Earth to being their search for Circe. As Diana thought about Aresia, she remembered how she was as a young girl. Diana tried to befriend her and connect with her but Aresia still held her at a distance. Sometimes Aresia was happy but other times she was sad, even downright angry. Nothing Diana tried to do could warm Aresia.

"Even when she was a child, I felt a bitterness from Aresia. She never really fit in with the rest of the Amazons," Diana admitted sadly. "Maybe it was our difference in upbringing."

"I think Aresia fits in just fine," Hawkgirl commented.

"How can you say that?" Diana asked.

"She's expressing the Amazon Code to the logical extension."

"We don't teach hatred," Diana said. "We're a warrior society but we are always a peaceful nation and try to settle differences in a peaceful matter through words, compassion and understanding. We only fight as a last result."

"Your kind have a healthy hatred of men," Hawkgirl retorted. "You might be the exception, Princess, but I was on that island. I saw the hate and distrust in the Amazons eyes. I know what you said Heracles and his men did to your mother and Sisters but it's obvious after all this time they haven't forgotten and still think all the men are the same and even you paid the price for it."

"Me?" Diana questioned. "How?"

"You were banished for allowing men to the island. The Justice League did nothing wrong but help you and your family at the risk of their own lives and what did your family do to you? They kicked you out."

Hawkgirl was right but Diana didn't want to admit that. "How is my mother?" Diana asked changing the subject.

"Fine but I sense she is sad about banishing you. She won't change her mind though. I tried talking to her before I left in reinstating you but she said she can't do it. You broke the law and must be punished."

Diana sighed and fought off a tear. It's been a nearly two months since her banishment but the feelings if hurt and loss were still fresh. Diana couldn't think about her own loss again not when the world needed her. Instead she focused on the mission. "Aresia could be anywhere on Earth. Where should we start?"

Hawkgirl typed some buttons on the console of the ship. "An air force base," Hawkgirl commented. "We'll keep the channels open for a break in. If they want to spread this allergen across the world, they'll need a plane. In the meantime, we'll do what we can to help the people of Earth."

"It's going to be hard with just the two of us."

"Not really," Hawkgirl turned on the small monitor in the ship. It was hooked to the news where they were showing other female heroes helping out. Zatanna was on screen with Black Canary. Vixen was on another channel. Supergirl was seen in Metropolis and Batgirl in Gotham.

Diana smiled. Seems they weren't alone after all.

****

Aresia, Star Sapphire and Tsukuri stood in an abandoned building outside Washington, D.C. Earlier, Aresia poisoned Solomon Grundy, Shade and Copperhead to the allergen that would sicken the men on the planet.

Aresia revealed her true plans to Star Sapphire and Tsukuri and they were waiting for Circe's arrival. While Tsukuri was all for the plan Star Sapphire was a little reluctant to the elimination of all men. While she met some bad men in her life she didn't want to be rid of them. They were still useful for some things.

"So, this Circe is really a Goddess?" Star Sapphire asked. So far she has been taken orders from Aresia since she round them up and lured them away from working with Luthor.

"Yes, and you will treat her with respect when she arrives."

"That's right, darlings or I'll make you pay," a voice filled the room followed by a flashing light. Circe appeared with beastiamorph Superman by her side.

"Goddess," Aresia fell to her knees before Circe.

"Rise, child," Circe told Aresia. She looked to the two remaining woman. "The rest of your associates?"

Star Sapphire recoiled seeing Superman looked half man, half lion with a chain around his neck, on all fours like a regular lion even though his body had not complete the transformation into a true lion. "Is that Superman?"

Circe ran her fingers through his fur. Superman purred in appreciation. "Why, yes it is. Beautiful, isn't he?"

"If we're getting rid of all the men on this planet, why are you sparing him?" Aresia asked.

"A woman has to have some pets," Circe said. "And in his condition he can do nothing but obey me. You ladies have done well. There's one more part of the plan needed before it's complete."

"What would you have us do?"

"There's an airbase nearby. Break into it and use the rest of the allergen to load on a plane. Fly to the highest altitude and release it so the winds will take it around the rest of the world. Take one of your girls with you."

Aresia nodded. "Tsukuri, you're with me!"

Aresia and Tsukuri left to carry out Circe's plan. Star Sapphire stood nervous in Circe's company. The woman was downright creepy. "You!" Circe pointed to Star Sapphire who jumped. "Go to Keystone City. You will find Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl there. Tell them of Aresia's plan to spread the allergen."

"Why are you betraying your servant?"

Circe smiled wickedly. "I know you're not entirely for this plan and you were the most likely candidate to squeal to the good guys. Besides, I want Wonder Woman. Now go and it would be in your best interest to not come back!"

"No problem with that," Star Sapphire said and left.

Circe pulled on Superman's chain. "Come, my pet. We have a showdown with Wonder Woman." She looked at her servant. "Why should I get my hands dirty in killing her, when you are more than capable of doing the job."

****

Aresia and Tsukuri had no trouble breaking into the air base and taking care of the few guards there. Aresia looked up at the large plane she and Tsukuri were going to use to spread their poison across the globe and rid the world of men forever.

"It's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"For what, Aresia?" Aresia turned and saw Hippolyta walking into the air base in full battle armor. She wasn't expecting her Queen to be here but she was happy none the less. "More betrayal? Destruction?"

Aresia bowed before Hippolyta. "Your Highness. You of all people must understand why I am doing this."

"No," Hippolyta was defiant. "You have violated sacred Amazonian Law."

Aresia only smiled as she saw Tsukuri moving to strike Hippolyta. "I'm sorry you see it that way but I answer to a higher calling now."

Tsukuri moved to strike Hippolyta with a metal baton. Hippolyta unsheathed her sword and cut the baton in half. She then moved to kick Tsukuri. Tsukuri rose to her feet to strike Hippolyta again with her sword but Hippolyta with her years of training easily discarded Tsukuri of her weapon and knocked the woman out.

Hippolyta sheathed her sword. "Now Aresia, will you come quietly or will I show you why I am Queen of the Amazons?"

Aresia ready herself to fight her queen. "That won't be necessary, darling. I will deal with Hippolyta myself."

Hippolyta turned and saw Circe walking in the base with Superman in tow. "Circe!"

"Ah, another Amazons who know me."

Hippolyta thought of her daughter. "Where is Diana?"

"Oh, she's fine for the moment. It's you who will have to worry." Circe released her chain on Superman. "Pet, be a dear and take care of her."

Hippolyta unsheathed her sword. "You're an ally of my daughter. You're Superman. What have you done to him, Circe?"

Circe laughed. "Made him my pet. After he subdues you, he'll finish off Diana. Pet. Take her."

Superman roared and launched himself towards Hippolyta. Hippolyta swung her sword at Superman to which he deftly moved from. He fired his heat vision on Hippolyta to which she blocked it with the blade of her sword. "You are not the man who fought so gallantly at my daughter's side on Themyscira. I cannot free you from Circe's spell. Only the lasso of my daughter can save you but I will fight you with all I've got."

Hippolyta sliced his arm tearing into his skin. He roared in anger. Moving with swiftness too much for Hippolyta, Superman knocked the sword out of her hands. He locked an hand around her throat and tossed her into a steel wall. The Queen of the Amazons fell unconscious.

Circe sauntered over to give Superman a kiss on the cheek. "Good, my pet. Very good." She looked to Aresia. "Take her and put her on the plane." She turned to Superman. "Pet, be a dear and load the chemicals."

****

Diana and Hawkgirl followed Star Sapphire as she lead them to where Aresia, Circe and Superman were. Diana thought of Superman. They haven't seen much of each other since the interview she gave him as Clark Kent. Justice League and their own personal careers kept them apart. Diana welcomed the distance as she needed to understand her confusion and come to terms with her feelings for Superman. She was drawn to him, wanted to know what it would be like to date him but all plans were destroyed with his revelation that he had someone. Diana felt foolish. Of course he would have someone and it was her fault for misinterpreting her friendship with him for something. Now all she wanted to do was help return him back to normal only she didn't know how or how to deal with Circe.

When they entered the hangar, Diana spotted Superman standing with Circe. "Circe! Superman!"

Aresia stepped out of the ship, shocked to see Diana. "Diana! What are you doing here?"

"I invited her." Circe said.

Aresia looked at Circe stunned. "Goddess, why?"

"Goddess? She is no Goddess, Aresia. She is an evil witch," Diana told Aresia.

Aresia was shocked by the revelation. "You're not a Goddess."

"No," Circe admitted. "But does it really matter, Aresia? You want to eliminate men from this world. Only I can help you do that."

"Don't listen to her, Sister!" Diana tried to reason with her. "What you are doing is eliminating not only the wicked men of this world but you are killing the good men. Think of the policemen who fight to protect the innocent, the male doctors who save lives, the male teachers who teach the children of this world, the male scientists and humanitarians who try to make this world a better place."

"We have women to take care of the people of the world," Aresia said. "Women can do anything a man can do but only better."

"Then think about the women of this world and what you will be taking from them," Diana pleaded with Aresia. "You will be killing a woman's husband; a mother's son, grandson; a daughter's father, grandfather, uncle, brother. You had a family once, Aresia. You had a father and a brother who you said were good people. Can you really take that away from your fellow Sister?"

Aresia thought about Diana's words for a moment then said, "They'll get over it."

"That's it!" Hawkgirl said pulling out her mace. "Talking's not working. This Amazon's going down!"

"Tsukuri!"

A recovered Tsukuri jumped over Aresia weapons out ready to fight Hawkgirl. While the two battled, Diana advanced on Aresia.

"Pet," Circe called.

Superman left Circe's side and advanced on Diana. Diana groaned in pain as a punch from Superman sent her through one of the steel walls in the hangar. "Superman, it's me! Diana!"

When Superman came for her again roaring, Diana grabbed his wrists and head butted him with all her strength. Both groaned in pain and fell back. Diana's head was ringing. Suddenly, there were two Supermen dancing before her eyes.

Superman fired his heat vision on Diana. Diana saw four pairs of heat vision rays coming to her. Not sure which was real, Diana jumped to avoid it instead of using her bracelets. The result caused her left side to be burned. Staggering and clutching her side in pain, Superman moved with speed to grab her by the hair and slammed her face into the floor.

Diana was knocked down momentarily before she gathered the strength to strike a blow to Superman's face then chest. It wasn't much of an attack but it was buying her time.

Circe laughed at the beat down Diana was getting by Superman. "He can't hear you! He only hears my commanding voice."

Hawkgirl had finally taken out Tsukuri only to see a monster Superman fight Diana. Hawkgirl charged up her mace and flew to help Diana. "Yeah, well he's gonna feel my mace."

Circe shot a blast of her energy on Hawkgirl which knocked the hawk woman to her knees. "Sorry, dear, but this battle doesn't include you." Circe look to Aresia. "Get that plane up in the air and spread that poison."

"Yes," Aresia agreed. Aresia started up the ramp of the plane when she was suddenly knocked back from someone inside. Circe turned and saw Hippolyta stepping off the ship.

"What! I thought Aresia tied you up good. You can't find good help these days," Circe cursed and was struck by Hawkgirl's mace from behind.

Circe screamed as the electric current charged through her body.

"Depends who you are working for," Hawkgirl said and hit Circe again with her mace.

Diana was thrown to the ground like a rag doll once more. Superman under control was fighting at full strength. As strong as she was, even Diana knew she couldn't beat him this way. As she saw him coming towards her, her mind raced with ideas.

Then it hit her. Superman was turned to half man half lion thanks to Circe. Lion. Animal. Diana had the power to communicate with animals. If she could tap into that side of Superman.

"Superman," Diana said gently. "It's me, Diana. You know me. You do not want to hurt me. I am your friend, remember." Diana smiled warmly at him, eyes soft with caring. "I am your friend."

Superman suddenly stopped moving. He just stared at Diana. Diana slowly approached him. "It's all right," she smiled as she got closer to him. "It's Diana." A hand neared Superman's face and he growled. "Shh. It's okay. I just want to touch you." Superman said nothing as Diana touched his hair and Superman purred contently. "See, that wasn't so bad. Your fur is so soft." Superman purred excitedly.

Circe saw the exchanged between Diana and Superman while she continued to fight Hawkgirl. "What the hell? Don't let her touch you! Kill her!"

But Superman wasn't responding to Circe's words. His attention was on Diana.

"Diana has the gift to communicate with animals," Hippolyta said stepping off the plane. "And since you made the foolish mistake of turning Superman into a half animal, you lose."

"Mother?" Diana was taken back by her mother's appearance. Where did she come from?

"Diana, use your lasso to tie Superman!" Hippolyta ordered her. "Only the truth in Hestia's lasso can free Superman!"

"No!" Circe cried out only to be punched by Hawkgirl.

Diana didn't argue and did as her mother said. She unhooked her lasso. "I'm going to put this around you, Superman, but don't be afraid." Diana wrapped her lasso around Superman. He struggled to break it but it wouldn't budge. Diana continued to smile at him, talking in soft tones. "Don't fight it, Superman. This will free you of the spell Circe has cast on you. This is not to hurt you. This is to help you. I will never do anything to harm you." The gentle tones of Diana voice calmed Superman as he allowed the lasso to cure him.

The sounds of engines hummed and everyone saw the plane departing from the hangar.

With Circe and Hawkgirl still fighting each other, Diana knew it had to be Aresia who got away. The poison was on the plane. Diana knew she had to stop her Sister but she couldn't leave Superman.

"Keep talking to him, Diana," Hippolyta ordered, keeping her daughter focused on Superman. "Remind him of who he is. The lasso reveals the truth of one's self."

Diana nodded and focused her attention on Superman. She had no idea her lasso had that kind of power. If she hadn't run away from Themyscira, she would've known this. "You are not only Superman, but Kal-El of Krypton. You have come from humble beginnings to be the man you are now." Diana saw the fur on Superman was rescinding, the tail was fading. He was returning to normal. "You are strong, resilient. You inspire others. The people who look up to you to protect them need you now. Don't fail them, Superman. Don't fail me."

Returning to his body completely cured, Superman fell to his knees. Diana went to his side. "Superman?"

Superman opened his eyes. He saw Diana looking down on him. She had cuts and bruises on her face. Part of her uniform was burned revealing more wounds. "Diana? What have I done to you?"

"Nothing," Diana told him gently. "It's not your fault."

"Your mother. Diana I remember attacking your mother and I couldn't stop myself. I attacked *you*. Diana, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

"It's all right," Diana said soothingly. "You didn't mean it. We both know that. After all, it was my mother who helped me get you back to normal, but we'll talk it out later. We have other matters to contend to."

"That's right," Hippolyta said approaching them. "You must go after Aresia, Diana. Whatever she's planning can't be good. Superman and I will deal with Circe."

Diana didn't argue as she flew out the hangar, going after Aresia. The plane Aresia was in was fast but so was she.

Hawkgirl's scream took Superman and Hippolyta off Diana flying away. The pair turned and saw Hawkgirl soaring across the room, victim to Circe's power. Circe saw Superman and Hippolyta advancing on her. Circe knew she was out powered for now and her plans to have Superman killed Diana failed.

"You two can fight me now but would that be the smart thing? In minutes, Aresia will release the poison and the winds will carry it across the globe. Diana can't stop her alone."

Superman asked, "Who are you and why did you send me to attack Diana?"

Circe only smiled. "Afraid there's no time to explain, darling, but her mother might tell you."

A flash of light blinded them and Circe was gone.

A groan was heard from Hawkgirl on the other side of the hangar. Superman went to his friend side and helped her stand. "Are you all right, Hawkgirl?"

"Oh," Hawkgirl groaned. "I think so." She looked him over seeing he had recovered. "Superman, you're back to normal."

"Yeah. We need to help Diana."

"Wait. Look at this." Hawkgirl knelt and picked up a rolling vial of liquid that was near her when she crashed. "Circe tossed me over her and I found this. I think it's the allergen that poisoned the men. We can use it for a cure."

Superman didn't know what Hawkgirl was talking about since his memory was fuzzy since turning into half a lion, but he knew he'll get the answers later. It was time to deal with the now. If men were poisoned while he was out of commission, then it was possible the male League members were affected, too. "Are any of the League members active?" Superman asked.

"Only J'onn."

"Take that vial to him," Superman ordered. "Maybe he can find a cure. I will help Diana."

As Hawkgirl rushed off in the Javelin to follow Superman's order, he turned to Hippolyta. "Your Highness, I'm so sorry for what I did."

"You can make it up to me by taking me to my daughter."

Superman put an arm around Hippolyta and flew with great speed to where Diana was. He saw the plane high in the sky, and looking inside, saw Diana fighting with Aresia. "Hang on to me tight," Superman ordered the queen. With one hand he pulled the ramp of the plane down and helped Hippolyta climb in the plane. The Amazons continued to fight despite the new arrivals.

A punch from Diana sent Aresia back on the controls. "Stop it!" Aresia ordered Diana. "I'm not your enemy. It's the men of this world!"

"Is that so Aresia?" Hippolyta questioned the Amazon. "The way I see it. If it wasn't for a man, you wouldn't still be here. You owe your life to one."

"What are you talking about?" Aresia demanded.

"The last thing you remembered on the ship you were on was drifting in the ocean on a piece of board. You fell unconscious and do not remember a man swam you to the shores of Themyscira. From his clothes, my guess he was the Captain of the ship. He used all his strength to get you ashore before his heart gave out. Phillipus and I buried him in an unmarked grave. He is the only man buried on Themyscira. Do you know how every year I will take you to the shores I found you?" Aresia nodded slowly. "We will pray at that unmarked grave. You thought you were praying to the Gods for bringing you to Themyscira. You were doing that but you were also remembering the man who saved your life. So, while you hate men, you owe your life to one."

Just like Aresia, Diana was shocked by this revelation as well. She didn't know about the man who died saving Aresia. She was only told by her mother and Phillipus they found the girl washed ashore. This is what they told the Amazons which meant they were the only ones that knew this secret.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" asked Aresia.

"At the time, I didn't think it was important," Hippolyta admitted gravely, "but seeing what you've done, what you're trying to do, I see I've made a grave mistake in that matter."

"Mother, by withholding this information, so much could've been avoided," Diana said. She looked at Superman wondering if he was going to say anything but he remained silent. He knew it was not in his best interest to speak at this moment.

"So, everything you preached is a lie," Aresia concluded.

"No. You misinterpret my words, Aresia. I should've counseled you more; made sure your mind was free of the hate you harbored since losing your family through the war before I began your Amazon teachings. Amazons may teach wariness of men, distrust, but we never taught hate nor genocide of the male race which is want you want to do."

"It's only the next logical step," Aresia said. "Distrust of men logically leads to fear, which leads to anger, then hate and the only way to deal with the hate once and for all is to kill all men and no act of kindness by one man will redeem the sins of all men."

Aresia pressed the launch button which would set off the poison missiles. "Aresia!" Hippolyta advanced on her but Aresia knocked the Queen of the Amazon out of the open ramp sending the queen out of the plane.

Superman went after Hippolyta leaving Diana to battle Aresia alone in the ship. Superman caught the Queen of the Amazons and flew back to the large aircraft. The plane had four launching bays that carried the deadly poison. The first launching bay started to open. With one arm around Hippolyta, Superman used his free hand to press the launching bay closed. He sealed it shut permanently with his heat vision. He busied himself with the other three launching bays.

When that was done, Superman looked inside the ship and saw Diana and Aresia were still fighting. "Your daughter needs help. If she doesn't get out, the ship will explode."

"No. Pull back, Superman," Hippolyta ordered. "Diana can handle this. She won't leave until she reach Aresia. That's the way she is and we will only get in her way."

Reluctantly, Superman did as the queen ordered and pulled away from the large plane.

With Superman jamming the launching bays shut, the controls started to malfunction causing smoke to fill the plane. Despite this, Diana and Aresia continue to fight with Diana trying to knock some sense into her Sister. "Aresia, the missiles carrying the poison are jammed. This ship will explode if we don't get out! Let's go!"

"I rather die for my cause than to live in a world where men live!" Aresia argued and punched Diana across her face.

"Don't be foolish, Sister!"

Aresia ripped off a large piece of interior of the ship and hurled it at Diana. "If you won't aid me, then you are my enemy!"

The large piece of the ship hit Diana head on in her stomach and knocked her through the window of the ship. Diana plummet towards the ocean before she caught herself. "Aresia!"

To her horror, the ship exploded in a burst of flames! Pieces of the ship and Aresia's remains fell into the ocean.

"Aresia!" Diana cried out again with tears in her eyes.

Superman with Hippolyta flew to Diana's side. Diana looked to her mother for answers. "Mother….Aresia. I tried to save her…"

Hippolyta brushed the tears away from Diana's cheeks. "Don't cry, Diana. You did your best. We can only pray the Gods can grant Aresia's tortured soul peace at last."

Diana went into the mother's arms and the queen hugged her daughter. Even though this was a time for mourning, Hippolyta and Diana were happy to see each other.

****

On the Watchtower, Superman and Hawkgirl assisted J'onn with developing a cure to the allergen poisoning the men while Diana and Hippolyta have a small reunion in her room. There, Hippolyta told Diana about Circe and their connection to Hectate and why Circe wanted her dead. She told Diana this was revealed to her by the God Hermes when Diana was still a child.

"I had thought with you staying on Themyscira, you will never encounter Circe but now with you being in Man's World that's not an option anymore." Hippolyta sighed heavily.

"So, if I kill Circe, Circe believes Hectate's soul would possess me, making me even more powerful, evil, and her soulless body would be reduced to dust," Diana said coming to an understanding of this new information. "And if she kills me, she would keep her immortality, youth and power."

"Yes, but the Gods can be tricky in their prophecy," Hippolyta warned Diana. "I don't think she can outright kill you. She might try other ways to be done with you. I fear with you being Wonder Woman, you will encounter more deadly foes; foes that will work for Circe to try to kill you."

"I'll be all right," Diana assured her mother. "I can take care of myself. I wish I could've save Aresia."

"You did your best, Diana. That's all you can hope for. Truly, Aresia was beyond saving and the truth of the matter is, no matter how many people you want to save, you can't. There are some that won't be reached."

Diana took her mother's advice into account and embraced her again. "I'm so glad you're here, Mother. How did you get here by the way?"

Hippolyta smiled, "With my invisible jet of course. It could've been yours but with your banishment, it's not possible."

"Because I allowed men to the island?"

"Yes, but there's another reason for your banishment, daughter, that I didn't speak of."

"What?"

"You stole the mantle of the Champion of Amazons to aide in Man's World and you didn't return immediately. Had you returned after you left to explain yourself, you would've been forgiven, but you were gone for months, Diana. You only thought of yourself and what it felt for you to be in Man's World and not what your leaving did to me, your Queen or your Amazons Sisters. I couldn't look away from that and it fuel the grounds for your banishment."

"What could I have done if I had returned?" Diana asked.

"Well, had you returned and explained why you did so, it would've opened talk that it was time for Amazons to return to the world. A tournament would've been held to determine the Champion of the Amazons to represent us. If you were the victor, not only would you have not been banished when you invited men to the island but you would know how to use the gifts from the Gods you have stolen." Hippolyta pointed to the lasso. "You merely thought Hestia's lasso was something to wrap opponents in. It's is more than that. Not only is it unbreakable but it forces anyone in the binds of the lasso to tell the truth. By using the truth, you can free one from magic and spells as you did with Superman earlier. Practice the gifts of the lasso. It can be your most powerful weapon."

"I will," Diana promised.

"Now, daughter. Tell me what you have been doing in this world besides being Wonder Woman."

Diana relayed to her mother how she was living on Earth in Boston and how she was making a living writing the true Greek stories and her humanitarian plans to help the world.

Hippolyta listened intently while her daughter's cause was noble, it bothered her how she associated herself with men more than she liked her daughter, too. "It seems you have relied on men to allow this transition possible."

"They are my friends, Mother, and I could've have done it without them. If only Aresia saw the nobility of men," Diana stated sadly. "I wonder if the antidote is working."

"Let us see if it is," Hippolyta suggested.

Diana and Hippolyta found everyone in sick bay where Green Lantern, Flash and Batman were fully recovered and getting dressed. "I see you have found a cure," Diana said. "How are you?" Diana asked her allies.

"Better," was all Batman said.

"I think I'm still sick," Flash said. "Am I seeing things or is that your mother standing by you, Diana?"

Diana smiled. "It's my mother. She came from Themyscira to help us."

"Oh good," Flash sighed. "I thought I was sick again."

Hippolyta stepped forward to the men. "As Queen of Themyscira, I apologize for Aresia's actions."

"Just make sure no more rogue Amazons leave the island," John snapped.

Superman intervened, "Green Lantern, there's no need to be angry. Diana and Queen Hippolyta feel guilty about this enough as it is."

"Well, I think it's best in the future the Amazons should reconsider their teachings," Hawkgirl said supporting John's stance. "We have enough of the antidote prepared. We need to start administering this to the hospitals that are holding the victims."

"I'll take some," Superman volunteered.

"Yeah, so will I," Green Lantern joined in.

"With this crisis on this planet dealt with, I will return to Themyscira," Hippolyta announced.

"So soon?" Diana said hurt. "You can stay longer can't you, Mother?"

"No, daughter, I must leave and return to my place. Walk me out," Hippolyta requested of her daughter.

Diana walked her mother to the hangar where the invisible jet was waiting. Hippolyta hugged her daughter. "May the Gods be with you, Diana."

"And you mother."

"Your Highness!" Mother and daughter turned to see Superman entering the room. "Before you leave, I want to apologize again for my behavior. I'm so sorry for attacking you when Circe had me under her control."

"It is forgiven, Superman. No more apologies are needed."

"I would also like to apologize for Green Lantern's behavior. He was just upset."

Hippolyta smiled almost amused by Superman. "It is not needed and the Green Lantern is right. The world has changed from when I remembered it. Perhaps, it's time the Amazons change as well."

Superman bowed before Hippolyta again. "Thank you for your time, Your Highness and thank you for your help in dealing with Aresia and Circe."

Superman left and Hippolyta looked to her daughter amused. "He's a strange one, Diana."

"How so?"

"He has nobility. It's something I've not seen in men in centuries. It's something I never thought I'd see again. Still, he reminds me so much of Heracles."

"Perhaps in strength but that is where the similarities end," Diana said well aware of Heracles history.

"Yes." Hippolyta said slowly. "You haven't lied with him have you, daughter?"

"What?" Diana exclaimed, her shock apparent. "No. No! Why would you say that?"

"You've been in this world for nearly a year now. You yourself have said Superman has helped you more than anyone else."

"That doesn't mean we are lying together," Diana said. She couldn't believe her mother was so bold with her statement. She had wanted to go on a date with Superman yes but she had not even considered sleeping with him. "You should also know Superman has someone, Mother."

Hippolyta was pleased with that information. "He does. That's good. That's very good." The news really gave Hippolyta peace of mind for she worried if her daughter fall for a man similar to Heracles like she. "I should be going, Diana. There's much to tell the Senate."

Hippolyta embraced her daughter once more. "May the Glory of Gaea be with you."

"And with you, Mother."

Diana watched her mother leave once more in her jet. She wondered if she would see her mother again. If so, it won't be soon and perhaps that was best as Diana. Considering what Aresia had done, Diana knew she would think long and hard about her Amazon teachings and how she would share it with this world in a way that Aresia's attempts in genocide of the male race would not happen again.

* * *

Diana Grey: Only I can hug and kiss Clark senseless but since your name is Diana I can share him with you. :)

Kairan: Clark will understand alot quicker than DC! :D

Kyer: Thanks I hope you like the banter between them when I revises Maid of Honor.

VFSnake: The path the true love isn't an easy path. There are always bumps in the road.

Thanks for the reviews everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

JL: The Newest Recruit

Part Six:

Relationships

If Clark was human, he would be worried about the food placed before him by Lois Lane but since he was a Kryptonian immune to all the poisons and diseases on the planet Earth, he decided to take a chance and eat the dish Lois prepared.

It didn't look like any lasagna he's made or eaten but he wasn't going to tell Lois that. Lois really tried at her cooking and he was going to show her he appreciated this.

This was all unexpected to be honest. Superman had stopped a five alarm fire in downtown Metropolis. After his feat, he stopped to answer reporters' questions including Lois Lane who whispered she wanted dinner with him tonight.

It was going to be the first time they saw each other since Wonder Woman's interview with Clark Kent. He knew Lois was still furious about it even though it's been two weeks since the article was printed. Three days after the article was released Lois finally got a hold of Bruce and gave him an earful because she thought he connected Wonder Woman with Clark Kent for the interview.

Strange enough, Lois was welcoming when he came to her apartment that night. She gave him a passionate kiss and encouraged him to sit down while she finished with dinner. So far, Lois didn't say anything about the news article. She talked about a movie she thought he might enjoy seeing and getting away for a day, dropping hints on places she would like to go.

So, here he was eating the lasagna that was too seasoned and deciding which of the cities he should take Lois for a day. He smiled at her appreciatively for the meal and grateful she had forgiven him. "Thank you, Lois. This lasagna is great."

"I really tried," Lois said apprehensively. "I'm not too good with cooking."

"Next time dinner is on me," Superman promised.

"Good, but I will decide the place."

The conversation remained positive. They didn't talk about Lois' work at the Daily Planet or Superman's with the League. Superman thought Lois had forgiven him or finally cooled down over the article until Lois served him pecan pie over cool whip for dessert.

"It's been a year since the Justice League was formed," Lois started, "and what you're doing is a good thing but I can't help but wonder if you're worried about the power you and the Justice League are displaying over us humans."

Superman looked at his dessert and wondered if this was leading up to something. Was she softening the blow? "What power?"

"You know some people haven't forgotten what you did to Metropolis. I know you were under Darkseid's power and most of the people of Earth have forgiven you but there are others--"

"Like your father?" Superman guessed, well aware of Sam Lane's hate for Superman.

"Yeah, and other military officials. With this League and other metahumans surfacing, the military's growing nervous about them, especially those who don't want to talk to the press."

"You will never get Batman to speak to the media," Superman said flatly.

"It's not Batman the military's nervous about or want information on."

"Everyone has given an interview to the media including Wonder Woman who was the last hold out." Superman stopped as he realized what Lois was doing. This wasn't a conversation about the military's distrust in the League or him. The military was a cover for Superman to bring up what Lois really wanted to talk about: Wonder Woman.

The smug look on Lois' face confirmed his thoughts. Damn. "Wonder Woman finally gave an interview to the Daily Planet but it was to Clark Kent and not *me*."

Superman wished he hadn't finished dessert. He felt he was going to lose it after this. "The point was Wonder Woman give an interview and she did."

Exasperated, Lois asked, "Didn't you talk to her about giving *me* the interview?"

"I did. I told her about you, Lois, but Wonder Woman didn't want to give the interview to you."

"Why not?" Lois complained. "I'm a great reporter. Didn't you tell her about the stories I did on you?" Lois asked, her voice rising just as her temper was.

"Yes, but Wonder Woman is her own woman, Lois. I can't tell her who to interview her. It was her decision."

"And she decided on Clark?" Lois couldn't wrap her head around it. "Why? Because he's a man? There are plenty of male reporters so why him?"

"Mr. Kent is a very honest and fair reporter."

"And why would Bruce suggest Clark," Lois wondered. "Bruce knows me more than Clark and unlike Clark, I know Bruce is Batman." Lois looked at Superman suspicious. "I wonder if you had more influence on Wonder Woman's decision than you are saying."

"Me?" Superman sputtered.

"According to the article, Wonder Woman credits you with helping her making the transition to this world."

"Lois---"

"Is Wonder Woman attracted to you?" she asked bluntly.

He wished. "Diana? No."

"You addressed her by her name and not her title this time," Lois was quick to pick up on. "How close are you two?"

"We work together. Sometimes we address each other by first name," he explained.

"So, does she call you Kal-El?" Lois asked.

"No…" He wished he hadn't said that. This wasn't good. He knew what was coming next.

"So, my secret boyfriend, for over two years now hasn't told me your Earth name and yet Wonder Woman has been on this planet for a little over a year knows? Am I missing something here?"

"Lois--"

"Are you attracted to her?"

"Lois, you're jumping to conclusion," Superman tried to calm her down.

"You didn't answer!"

Superman gripped Lois' gently. "Lois, you know how I feel for you."

"Then why won't you open up to me?" Lois asked. "Why do I feel like I'm the only one trying in this relationship?"

"Lois, we talked about this. When we decided to move beyond friendship, I told you we should start slow; we had to be careful because if someone found out about us, your life will be in danger, and if something happens to you because of me, I would never let that down."

"We've been moving at a snail's pace for two years now!" Lois jumped from her seat and walked away from him.

Superman went to her side. "Lois, I---" he struggled but the words wouldn't come out.

"Forget it," Lois said and hugged Superman. His arms came around her. They didn't argue anymore tonight and spent the rest of their time together watching the movie Lois bought. Lois didn't press it feeling that she was pushing Superman away with her anger, pushing him away from telling her his secrets, and the last thing she wanted to do was push him away and into the arms of the Warrior Princess.

****

"Bruce, when you wanted to congratulate me on the publication of my books and discuss dates for my book tour over dinner, I thought you meant at Wayne Manor and not in New York City," Diana said to Bruce Wayne as they flew in his personal jet to New York City from Gotham.

Diana looked out the window, watching the evening sun disappear into the clouds. He told her to dress formal so she dressed in a simple black evening gown. She thought she was going to be overdressed having dinner in Wayne Manor but now the attire was making sense. "I was also under the impression, Bruce that Miss Evans, my editor would be attending the dinner, too."

"If I told you it was just dinner, I knew you would turn me down," Bruce said charmingly as he poured a glass of wine. He offered one to Diana to which she decline. She shook her head and Bruce took the glass of wine for himself. "And Jessica had to work late."

"Something tells me she wasn't told about this meeting," Diana said confidently.

Bruce didn't say respond to that comment letting Diana believe her theory was true. "So, do you like living in a world with men as oppose to living with just women?" Bruce asked.

"I'm still learning and I'm finding some of the women of this world are no better than the men. The company of some men are welcome. Not all, but some."

Bruce smiled and moved closer to Diana on the sofa of his private jet. "So, while living on Themyscira, were you ever lonely for the companionship of men?"

"No. I never met a man then. How could I be lonely for something I never knew?"

Bruce sipped his wine and placed a hand over hers. "What about now?"

Diana was aware of what Bruce was hinting at. "I like the company of some men, present company excluded." She gave his hand a tight squeeze.

Bruce winced and pulled his hand away, placing it over his heart. "You wound me, Princess. In more ways than one."

"Something tells me a man like you recovers quickly when refused by the female sex," Diana said. When he wasn't shamelessly flirting, his presence was welcoming. He wasn't phony as he was now. "Bruce, I must tell you this constant flirting is quite distracting and if I have to use physical force to get you to stop, I will."

When Wonder Woman made a threat like that, Bruce knew to take it seriously.

Bruce knew how this look, especially should, no, when Clark finds out. He was curious about Diana and wanted to know more about her and the only way to do that was through Bruce Wayne. Questioning her as Batman would raise too many questions since he always remained aloof with her and all members of the League except Superman. Also given the recent attack of the rogue Amazon, Aresia, Bruce thought it was best he found out all he could about Amazons lest they should attack again and he prepare himself. He wasn't going to be caught off guard again.

So, Bruce thought if he wooed her, Diana would be more open to him. Diana was a strong warrior, intelligent, compassionate and unpredictable. Even he was surprised she would kiss him in Gorilla City. Diana was also still naïve, especially to men. He thought Diana would warm up to his persuasive ways. After all, Alfred was a brilliant teacher in acting but even those acting skills weren't enough to win over Diana.

For now, Diana was unimpressed with his charm and wanted to get to business. Until otherwise, he'll have to do just that.

With Bruce Wayne seeing he wasn't winning her over with charm that woo other women, Bruce Wayne was back to talking business on her book tour.

As they started to talk more about business, Diana was feeling more comfortable in the presence of Bruce Wayne. She couldn't shake the feeling there was another side to what he was presenting to her and he was harboring a secret. She read up on Bruce Wayne, knew he lost his parents at a young age and adopted Dick Grayson and Tim Drake. Two boys who shared the same loss as he when he was a child. The fact he would do that, didn't flesh well with this promiscuous person before her. Whatever he was hiding, it was deep and she was curious enough to find out.

****

Wonder Woman returned to the Watchtower after spending an hour with Steve Trevor. It was nice to see him again and learn what happened to him after the war. He lived a full life, earning medals and various honors while in service during World War II and working for the CIA after the war ended. He settled down with his feisty secretary, had children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren. He was a widow now. His sun streak blonde hair turned gray, various wrinkles were on his once smooth, handsome face. Despite his aging, he still had a sharp mind, a twinkle in his blue eyes and flirted with her even though he was much too old for her now. Shameless, Diana thought with a smile. They talked until visiting hours were over and Steve had to return to his room. Before leaving, Diana gave him a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

Diana returned to the Watchtower and went to the observation deck, thinking of Steve Trevor, wondering with her busy life if she would ever see him again. The price of being human. It saddened her to see Steve aged and being an Amazon, Diana knew she would not. In truth, Diana had not given much to aging until she saw Steve Trevor tonight. Here she was centuries old and didn't feel any different than well to be honest Diana never felt any different. Steve was in his eighties and near the end of his life on Earth. If she were to become involve with a human, she'll have to consider the fact she will outlive him. How would the man she become involve with feel knowing he will age and she will not? Would he be threatened by that? Men for all their macho and bravado were sensitive creatures. As Diana Prince, men avoided her but as Wonder Woman, men were intimidated by her strength and her beauty. They couldn't speak coherently while in her presence. The ones who did form words were often lewd. The only ones who seem comfortable in her presence were besides the men of the Justice League were Steve Trevor, Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth.

Diana heard the doors opening behind her but didn't bother turning around to see who was entering. "Diana." She smiled hearing Clark's voice. "You've been in here for an hour. Are you all right?"

Diana sat on the large windowsill, unaware she was here that long and wondering how Clark knew that. "I'm fine. I went to see a friend at a retirement home."

"Oh," Clark joined her. "I didn't know you knew anyone there. Is she all right?"

Diana smiled shyly. "Actually, it's a he. I met him when we traveled back to World War II. His name's Steve Trevor."

There was something about the way Diana said that name--Steve Trevor--sent an unwelcome feeling in the pit of Clark's stomach. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" Diana bit her lower lip nervously, an odd trait for her. "Come on," Clark coaxed gently. "Tell me. You know I can keep a secret."

Diana thought this over. What would it hurt if she told Clark? He was her closest friend after all. He looked out for her, gave her advice, and helped her settle into the Man's World. It wouldn't hurt to tell him. "I…. I kissed a man."

Superman knew he shouldn't but the first emotion he felt when Diana told him this news was jealousy. Diana kissed a man and it wasn't him. It shouldn't bother him but it did. He wasn't involved with her but the thought of her first kiss from a man and it wasn't him nagged at him. "R-r-really?"

"It was unexpected," Diana explained. "Steve grabbed me suddenly and kissed me. I kissed him back. Twice." She smiled. "It felt strange. Kind of nice but strange."

Clark wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Strange?"

Diana shrugged. "It is to me. I've never been kissed before. So…"

"Does that mean you will be kissing more now?"

Diana laughed. "I think I will have to find someone I'm attracted to before I do the kind of kissing you're referring to."

"Are you attracted to anyone?" Clark asked suddenly then quickly apologize. "Don't answer. I'm sorry. That's not my business."

Diana could tell by his expression, he wanted to ask her something but was afraid to ask. "There's a question you want to ask me. Ask. I won't deny you."

"It's not my business," Clark said.

Diana placed a hand over his, giving him an assuring smile. "You're my friend. I've nothing to hide from you."

All right since she gave him permission, he decided not to hold back. "Are you attracted to Bruce Wayne?"

Diana's smile widen in understanding. "You heard about our dinner in New York City. Believe me you're not the first to ask. Flash and Hawkgirl have as well. Flash doesn't seem too happy about my dinner with Bruce."

"Why?"

"He thinks I'm too good for Bruce and he will break my heart because he's a playboy," Diana explained. "I don't need protecting but I think it is sweet of Flash to care."

Compared to Bruce, Flash wasn't much of a threat. "So?"

Diana laughed. Clark was protective, too. She wondered if he would've been this way if he knew Flash tricked her into a date. "I don't even know Bruce," Diana admitted. "Bruce Wayne has a reputation of being a Casanova. He flirts with me and I'm well aware he wants me to be his next conquest. It'll boost his ego and give him a bigger reputation with the women if he does so."

Diana thought about this for a moment before saying, "Despite his promiscuous behavior, there's a side to him that makes him more than meets the eye. He's a humanitarian. He donates to several organizations. Even some of his employees have come from the streets. He was the only person to give them a chance to make their lives better. Many people had their lives turned around in halfway houses he owns. Bruce has done many good things and yet I get the feeling he's hiding something. I can see it in his eyes. I know he's a good person otherwise you wouldn't recommend me to him but this secret he's hiding, keeps me guarded around him."

"So, is that a yes, you're attracted to Bruce Wayne?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Diana admitted. "If I were to be in a relationship with a man he has to be honest with me on who he is. He has to be secure in himself and not be intimidated by my gifts. If he is human, he has to be comfortable with the fact he will age and I will not. I will have to accept that what we have won't last forever. I will have to treasure every moment we have because it could end at any time."

This was not what Clark wanted to hear. If Diana learn Bruce Wayne was Batman, would she be attracted to him then or would she be repulsed by it like Lois was? Here he was again getting worked over something he had no control over. He was with Lois so he had no right to be jealous or concern if Diana was attracted to Bruce. Diana and Bruce were both single. If they were to come together, it shouldn't bother him. He should be happy if his closest friends love with each other.

Like hell he should.

Diana had her mission and Bruce would distract her in spreading her peaceful Amazon ways. Bruce had his mission and Diana would distract him, make him see the light instead of darkness, use compassion instead of fear to break criminals. He would be punching the lights out of Two-Face with a smile on his face while spouting teachings of Athena. Whoever heard of a happy Batman?

Clark scolded himself again. Once again he was letting his imagination and jealousy run wild.

"It's strange, Clark," Diana's voice brought him back to reality. "As long as I have lived, I know of death but I've never experienced it. If I to become involve with a human, not only will I have to take his lifespan into consideration, I will have to accept I won't feel things that humans can feel with each other."

Clark's eyebrows rose. "What do you mean?"

"When I held Steve's hand, when Bruce touched mine, I could barely feel it. I couldn't feel any emotion behind it. I feel no warmth, no coldness. Nothing." Diana looked at her joined hand with Clark's and squeezed it. "When I hold your hand, I can feel your warmth. I can feel your pulse beating next to my own. I can feel new emotions flowing in me."

Diana looked at Clark, locking her eye with him. "What is it like for you with Lois?"

Clark knew what Diana was talking about. He never admitted to anyone, not even to Lois about what he can't feel with her. "It's difficult to feel her touch but there's more to a relationship than physical touches, Diana. In relationship, you find someone you mentally and emotionally connect with."

"I believe I understand. You compensate for what you can't have."

"Compensate?" Clark questioned sharply. "No, I don't think you get it, Diana."

"That's what it is," Diana said. "You make up for what you are lacking in your physical relationship with Lois through the other aspects of your relationship. There's nothing wrong with that. What's not there physically, you make up for emotionally and that can be so much stronger. Your love for Lois must be very strong."

Whether he was secretly denying it all this time, what Diana was saying about his relationship with Lois was true. Physically, they weren't there which was more on his part than Lois' and emotionally, they were slowly starting to drift apart. As for love, it wasn't turning out as he thought it would.

"Clark, may I ask you a question?"

Clark pulled himself from his own thoughts and focused on Diana again. "Sure."

"Do you know your lifespan?"

Clark blinked. Why was Diana asking him this? "I don't know. It's longer than humans. My powers come from the yellow sun. It recharges me so I don't know how long I can live."

"I see," Diana said. "In a way, you're immortal like I am." Diana looked at him and Clark held his breath. "Your relationship with Lois…is she your partner for life?"

Where she was going with this? "I… don't know. Lois wants to be more serious but I've been reluctant to go that far."

"Because of your secret. If you want a future with Lois, you have to tell her, Clark. You won't go anywhere unless you tell her," Diana told him.

"I know."

Diana thought about that for a moment. "When you considered a relationship with Lois, did you think about her mortality? Does it even matter you will outlive her?"

"Honestly, I didn't think about it." Not once did he think about Lois mortality or even his parents. "It's best not to dwell on it. Death is a natural part of life, Diana. When it happens, I will mourn when the time comes. It's not something I want to think about for a long time."

"I'm sorry for bringing this up," Diana apologized.

"Don't. It's natural to ask these questions. I may not like the conversation but I know it's something that has to be talked about. I just prefer not to think about it now."

Diana saw how troubling this conversation was for Clark. Was he thinking of losing Lois or his parents? "Don't worry, Clark. You'll never be alone." Diana promised, squeezing his hand for assurance. "I'll still be here."

As sad as he was about losing his parents and anyone else close to him, the thought of Diana being around him always raised his spirits and left a satisfying feeling in his heart. He won't be alone.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Based on events inspired by the episode "Twilight." I own nothing.

JL: The Newest Recruit

Part Seven

Twilight

It was a rare moment that Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman were working together in the Watchtower. Usually their shifts would be split up so two of them were together and not all three.

So far, it was a slow day. Batman was at the console working on something he wasn't sharing yet. He was often quiet and only spoke when he had to. Clark and Diana didn't have that problem as they love to talk together.

"Congratulations, Diana. Your books are the top sellers and I heard your speech in Washington, D.C. Very inspiring. The crowds continue to grow in every city you go."

"I didn't know you were in Washington," Diana said. "Why didn't you tell me? We could've spent some time together."

"Last minute. Perry sent me since I wrote that article on you."

"Hopefully, we can squeeze some time after my international tour. I've been so busy with the tour, my speeches and my shifts at the League I don't have much time for anything else. I haven't been to my apartment in weeks. My plants are probably dead now," she joked.

"I can go by your place if you like and check things out," Clark offered.

She was touched by the offer. "You don't have to do that. Your schedule is busy enough."

"I want to. When you don't have the time to go to your place, let me know. It's no trouble."

"Okay. I'll give you my spare keys when my shift ends," Diana agreed. "Thank you."

Batman who was listening gave a little laugh followed by, "Errand boy," to which only Clark heard.

Clark was going to remark on Batman's teasing when the room shook suddenly as if an earthquake was taking place. Clark and Diana went to Batman at the console.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"Sensors are picking up a powerful energy surge," Batman said, "but I've never seen signatures like this."

Clark read the sensors. He knew where the signatures were coming from. *He* was coming. "I have," he gritted. "It's a boom tube."

Diana was unfamiliar with the term. She saw Clark leaving the console and stepping towards the middle of the room as if expecting something to happen.

And it did.

A light flashed in the room temporarily blinding them. A dark imposing figure stepped through. Diana never met him before but knew Darkseid when she saw him. Clark told her all about him from their first encounter after fighting Kalibak, to his invasion of Earth where Dan Turpin died, to his attempt to destroy the Earth first with a meteor and then brainwashing Superman and sending him to attack the people of Earth.

The two exchanged words and Superman launched himself on Darkseid throwing punch after punch carelessly nearly knocking the Watchtower out of orbit. She heard Batman's orders to stop him and it took her and J'onn to pull Superman back.

Diana never saw Superman provoke to attack so quickly or as angry before. She knew Superman's hatred of Darkseid cut deep but even she was surprised at Superman's complacency over the fact of his other nemesis Brainaic destroying Darkseid. Darkseid was unfazed by Superman's reluctance to help but left with a warning millions would die if he didn't intervene.

"So, what are you saying?" Hawkgirl asked after Darkseid left. "You're willing to let millions die because you don't like this guy."

"You don't know Darkseid like I do."

"We know he used you, humiliated you, brainwashed you. Wound you up like a tin solider and use you against Earth," Batman said approaching Superman. He got in his face and remarked rudely. "Cry me a river."

Diana whipped her head at Batman, angry at the tone he was using towards Superman. It was as if Batman was talking down to Superman and Diana felt someone as noble and honest as her friend deserved better than that. "You wouldn't speak so high and mighty if the Joker poisoned you with his chemicals, set you loose on Gotham so you can lay waste to the city you protect and put Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl in critical condition."

Diana didn't know what was overcoming her but she couldn't stop herself as the words flowed from her lips. "Yes, you do not care if the people of Gotham fear you. You thrive on fear but what if your fellow allies who you rely on began to fear you and pull away so you are truly alone?" She got in his face just as Batman got in Superman's. "You wouldn't like that and you would want revenge on the Joker for doing that to you so don't talk to Superman as if his feelings are petty and he should just get over it. Have you gotten over everything you couldn't control, Batman?"

Silence. That's what followed the room after Diana's tirade. Diana didn't understand her behavior herself. She never acted that way before. She sympathized with Superman and what he was feeling and to hear Batman criticize Superman for emotions Diana knew Batman experienced she lost it.

Batman inhaled sharply and took a step back. The last remarked stung him.

"Diana," Superman touched her arm and pulled her away from Batman. Diana looked at him. There was something in Clark's eyes that Diana read as sympathy and it was for Batman. "It's okay, Diana."

"No, it's not," Diana argued. "Batman has no right to talk to you that way."

Superman smiled; touched really that Diana would come to his defense. He never saw her get so angry so fast. Usually, everyone let Batman say what he wanted and do what he wanted, but it was obvious when it came to him, Superman, Diana wasn't going to allow Batman say what he wanted. "It's fine. Diana."

The anger from Diana's face melted and her expression softened to a smile.

"On an outside chance this isn't another of his schemes, we have to take action," Batman said bringing everyone back to the matter at hand. "So get--" he was going to tell Superman to get over it but after Diana's outburst he decided to hold his tongue. "So, let's make a plan."

J'onn stepped forward calmly explaining how they couldn't let Brainaic destroy anymore civilizations and they have to aid Darkseid.

"There's more to what Darkseid is saying, J'onn" Superman said. "But we'll play it your way, Batman. J'onn, Hawkgirl and I will go to Apokolips but I want you and Diana to go to New Genesis, tell High Father and Orion what's going on. We may need their help."

"Wouldn't I be more of a help coming with you?" Diana said.

"No, Diana, I think you better go with Batman. He's going to need you to get to New Genesis and you'll be better at talking to High Father than him." Clark suggested and smiled. "Just because you're alone with Batman, it doesn't mean we won't think you killed him if he doesn't return."

Despite the insult from Batman, the anger he was feeling towards Darkseid, he still had it in him to make her smile. "If that's how you want it, I'll go with him."

****

Diana and Batman arrived in New Genesis using a Boom Tube Superman had gathered during a previous battle with Darkseid. Once arriving there, they encountered a giant worm creature which knocked Diana out. After the help of a civilian they were shown where they could find Orion high in the clouds.

Diana flew herself and Batman to New Genesis where Diana was in awe of what she was seeing. The architecture of this place even challenged the designs of her beloved home Themyscira. She would've continued to be in awe of the place if Batman's sharp tongue didn't get her focused on the matter at hand.

After a run in with a New Genesis resident who toyed with them, they finally met Orion and once she and Batman explained everything to Orion they were taken to High Father. Orion wanted to use the opportunity to attack Darkseid and not help him. High Father left them to contemplate on what to do.

While waiting for High Father's decision, Diana paced anxiously and Batman stood patiently watching Diana make circles on the gold polished grounds of New Genesis while keeping an eye on Orion who was fiddling with his Mother Box. Orion looked as impatient as Diana waiting for High Father's decision and just as itchy as to join the fighting on Apokolips.

Thinking over Diana's reaction to him after what he said to Superman, he suspected an attraction to Diana on Superman's part but Batman hated to admit he missed Diana's attraction to Superman. So far, she was friendly with him just as she was to everyone else but after what happened earlier, there was no doubt in his mind, Diana was attracted to Superman. Given her naiveté Diana probably didn't know about the attraction or how deep it was.

While Batman mused over his thoughts, Diana grew concern about Superman with each passing minute. She felt she would be better suited fighting alongside with him on Apokolips instead of waiting for High Father to make up his mind. So while she waited, she paced. How was Clark Diana wanted to know. Was he being calm and not letting his anger cloud his judgment? What if the others were trapped and they needed her and Batman? Clark knew Darkseid better than any of them. He was certain this was a trap.

"Pacing will not help you, Princess," Batman told her.

"How can you be so calm? While High Father is making his decision, Superman and the others can be in grave danger? Have you given any thought that Superman might be right and this is a trap somehow?"

"Anything is possible," Batman said.

"Superman told me about Brainaic as well," Diana said thinking aloud. "He's very devious and can't be trusted anymore than Darkseid."

"Something tells me there isn't a lot Superman doesn't tell you," Batman quipped.

Diana's eyebrows rose puzzled. "What does that mean?"

"You were very quick to defend him earlier," Batman remarked.

"It wasn't right to put Superman down on feelings that are natural."

"Natural or not, Superman wasn't thinking clearly. He was only thinking of his anger towards Darkseid and it clouded his judgment to do what was right. I only said those things to get Superman's mind back in the game."

"You didn't have to speak so hostile to achieved your point, Batman," Diana said. "But we can discuss that another time. We should be discussing what's going on with Superman and the others on Apokolips. Darkseid and Brainaic are both enemies of Superman. Enemies do join forces to defeat a mortal enemy of their own. Isn't it possible Brainaic and Darkseid have joined forces to kill Superman? Knowing Superman still harbors hate for what Darkseid did to him, suppose he knew Superman would reject his plea for help and *we* would convince Superman to help regardless?"

Thinking along Diana's trail of thoughts, she had a point and if she was right, they *did* walk right into Darkseid and Brainaic's plan. Superman, Hawkgirl and J'onn were all in trouble and most importantly of all, Superman was right all along.

Orion who had been quiet during the exchanged growled, "I will no longer wait for High Father to make his decision." Orion activated his Mother Box which opened a portal to where Darkseid was. "I am going to Apokolips!"

"High Father told you to wait," Diana said but part of her was eager that someone was finally taking action. As soon as he opened the portal, she was going to follow.

"I have my reasons for not waiting," Orion said, knocking Batman aside to fly inside the portal.

Batman growled, "Next time I let Superman take charge just hit me real hard!" He dived in the portal after Orion.

As if he's right all the time Diana thought. "Do I have to wait for that to happen to hit you?" Diana remarked sarcastically and jumped in following Batman and Orion.

Batman looked at her surprised she would say that. Apparently this world was starting to influence her. That or she was hanging around Hawkgirl too much.

When they passed through to the other side, they were in space surrounded by floating rocks. Orion covered them in a protective shield so they could continue their travel safely in space.

"This isn't Apokolips." Batman stated the obvious.

"No, Mother Box senses Darkseid's hand here," Orion said.

Diana looked around seeing an electrical storm in space swirling around the large floating rocks. The closer they got to the storm, the more dangerous it became. Diana's worry for Superman grew. Soon they came upon a giant rock form of Darkseid's face. The three knew this was where everyone was. As they, flew inside the louder the sounds of battle became clearer. Diana clenched her fist and became edgy. A fight was taking place and she was ready to take part in it.

Reaching the epicenter, Diana saw several Brainaic forms fighting J'onn. She noticed Hawkgirl was down. Where was Superman? Then she saw him: pinned against an apparatus he couldn't get out of and having the life sucked out of him. His painful cries rang in Diana's ears and that angered her. Batman left to engage in battle with one of the Brainaic robots and Orion left to take on Darkseid. Diana flew into attack mode taking down one of the Brainaic robots. She tried to get to Superman to break him free but another Brainaic robot blocked her and another surrounded itself around her, then another and another until there was a large swarm over her like bees around honey.

She was Princess Diana of Themyscira, gifted by the Gods. No robots were going to take her down. "Hera, give me strength!" Diana cried out. Diana felt her strength rise upon summoning her Gods to help and she knocked all the Brainaic robots off her. They were scattered in all part of the room damaged or destroy.

Batman was at a console trying to access the commands to free Superman and J'onn was using a Brainaic robot to fight the others. Diana joined them and used the strength in her arms and legs to destroy the Brainaic robots and her bracelets to deflect them as she and J'onn covered for Batman.

More Brainaic robots tried to fight her and she punched and kicked at them. An explosion behind her caused Diana to look back. She saw smoke coming from the console Batman was working and Superman freed from his prison.

Diana flew to Superman and was going to ask him if he was all right when she heard Superman ask Batman with malice laced in his voice, "Where is Darksied?"

"I don't know," Batman said, "But we've gotta get out of here!"

They found an opening in the now damaging epicenter and decided to make their escape. J'onn carried a still unconscious Hawkgirl and Diana had an arm around Batman flying him out with Superman as the anchor. J'onn lead them to the Javelin. When Diana and Batman started up the Javelin's ramp, Diana looked back and saw Superman wasn't behind them.

"Wait. Where is Superman?"

"That idiot," Batman cursed. "I'll get him. The rest of you take off now!"

"No!" Diana stopped Batman. "I'll get him. Give me that boom tube."

"I said…" Batman started to argue.

"I know what you said but if anyone is going to bring him back it's me." The voice Diana sent Batman told him she wasn't going to argue with him and if need to, she would use force. "I can handle him. This isn't the time to test me, Batman," Batman gave Diana the boom tube and she flew off at warp speed.

"She better know what she's doing," Batman said and started up the ramp.

"If anyone knows what she's doing, it's her," J'onn said and went into the Javelin.

****

Great Gaea, please don't let me too late Diana thought worriedly as she flew to find Superman. Would she have to fight him to get him to leave? She knew how much Superman hated Darkseid and now it seemed Superman was going to fight Darkseid to the death. Death. That send a cold shiver down her spine. Diana wouldn't let Superman kill himself fighting a monster like Darkseid.

Diana flew down a red tunnel, hearing the sounds of punches, grunts and groans. Turning a corner, she saw Superman ready to resume his fight with Darkseid and an unconscious Orion on the floor.

"Superman!"

Superman turned his head and saw Diana. His eyes were full of rage that startled Diana. "GO! I'm finishing this!"

Diana went to him and grabbed his hand. She whispered, "Clark, don't be foolish."

If this was Batman, he would probably smack him but even through his rage, he couldn't hit Diana. Instead he blew his breath, knocking Diana off her feet. "Get out of here! NOW!!!"

The strength of Superman's breath slammed Diana into a wall. She saw Superman walk off to finish his fight with Darkseid. She didn't care how angry he would be with her but she wasn't going to let Superman die for the likes of Darksied.

Diana pounced on Superman from behind. She had her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and shoulder. Diana activated the boom tube.

"No! Dammit, Diana! Let me go!" Superman growled.

Superman tried to fight her, throw her off him as he felt both of them slowly being pulled into the boom tube but Diana only tightened her hold on him. "I'm never letting you go!"

With Orion being in close proximity, he was being pulled in as well. Superman struggled all the way as he felt himself being drawn further and further into the boom tube. When they reached the other end, they crash landed on New Genesis on the outskirts of a forest.

Diana landed on her back and grunted when Superman's back slammed into her at the course of their fall. He stood and looked back at her, his face full of fury then stalked off.

Citizens of New Genesis gathered Orion and were tending to him. His labored breathing indicating how physically hurt he was. The Javelin landed behind her but Diana didn't give it any attention as her only concern was Superman.

The ramp was lowered followed by footsteps. A shadow covered her and Diana was forced to look up and see Batman looking down on her, his hand held out to her.

Diana took it and allowed Batman to pull her up. "He's angry with me, but I did what I had to do." Diana waited and asked. "No smart remark, Batman?"

Batman didn't respond. Diana looked passed him and J'onn carrying Hawkgirl out of the Javelin who was semi-conscious. "How is she?"

"Bruise ribs. She'll be fine," Batman remarked.

A large rumbling in the skies cause them to look upward. The skies were set ablaze by a fiery explosion. "It's over. Darkseid is gone as well as Brainaic. Neither of them could've survived that."

"That doesn't matter to him, Batman," Diana stated sadly. Her eyes fell to Superman who was watching the skies above him. "He's angry because he didn't deliver the final blow himself. He's angry with me for taking that away from him. To him, this was his chance to redeem himself after what Darkseid did to him. He's never gotten over being brainwashed."

"He's not the only one with high emotions today," Batman commented.

Diana turned to him. "Is that in reference to me?"

"It's whatever you want to think."

"I think you should include yourself in that, too. Given what he's been through, you could show a little sympathy towards Superman, but you are yourself, Batman. It is always your way because you trust yourself better than anyone else; because you feel your plan is right and everyone is wrong." Diana shook her head at Batman in pity. "It's sad that you feel you must be in control because you can't trust anyone else. Superman was right about Darkseid and you were wrong, Batman. You didn't calculate Darkseid and Brainaic working together and Darkseid betraying Brainaic. If anything, this situation should've told you, Batman, that you're not always right."

****

The Justice League left New Genesis and returned to the Watchtower an hour later. No one spoke on the flight back. Batman sat in the front with J'onn who was piloting the ship. Diana sat with Hawkgirl but she would occasionally shoot looks at Superman who distance himself from everyone.

As soon as the Javelin door's opened, Superman stormed off in an angry huff. Diana helped Hawkgirl to her feet. "He's still angry at you I see," Hawkgirl remarked.

"Yes, he is. Can you make it to your room?" Diana asked.

Hawkgirl nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Go talk to him."

Diana left Hawkgirl and went to Superman's room. She knocked but he didn't answer. She knocked again. "Superman, I know you're in there." When he didn't respond, Diana typed the override code and the doors opened. To her surprise, Superman wasn't inside. She thought for a moment on where he could be. Diana went to the next floor where the workout rooms were. She entered and found Superman inside engaged in a battle simulator.

Diana turned the device off. "Clark."

With his battle gone, Superman crossed his arms at Diana annoyed. "I don't want to talk about it, Diana."

"Well, I want to." Diana walked to him. "I know you're angry with me for pulling you away from the fight with Darkseid."

"You had no right to do that!"

"I had every right to that. You do not kill. That is a code you always follow even with your most diabolical enemies."

"The world, no universe will be better off without him, Diana. The only ones mourning his death would be his sick advisor Desaad, his son Kalibak and those foolish blind followers of his who's spirits Darkseid's broken."

"Someone else more powerful could rise," Diana said.

"It wouldn't matter," Superman said arrogantly. "I'll take care of him, too."

"Listen to yourself," Diana tried to reason with him. "You're letting Darkseid corrupt you. If you kill him, what's to stop you from killing the next person who takes his place or someone who didn't agree with your ideas? What if it were I who stood in your way? Would you kill me, too?"

"Diana, you know I would never do that."

"Who knows. If you let yourself become evil like Darkseid and I stood in your way, you wouldn't see me as your friend but your enemy. You would kill me."

"No, I wouldn't." Superman stared at Diana seriously. "No matter what, I wouldn't forget how special you are to me and I would never kill you, even if you did become my enemy."

"I hope it never comes to that," Diana whispered.

Superman cupped the side of Diana's face. "It won't. I promise."

"There's one more thing you didn't take into consideration. You could've died in that explosion, Clark. Think of what that would've done to your parents, Lois, to me." Diana closed the distance between them and pulled Clark into a hug. Their first hug Clark realized. His arms came around her and hugged her back. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel Diana's body against his. Her voice was soothing; the feel of her body against his was even more welcoming. "I know you're still angry about what Darkseid did to you, but you can't let that anger consume you."

Clark sighed, reluctantly pulling away from Diana and sat down on the floor. "I know, Diana, but what he did to me, what he made me do to Earth, to Kara…" He buried his hands in his head, his mind reliving the things he did while brainwashed. "I just can't forget that and even though I've done so much to make it up to the people of Earth and Kara, I still feel like it will never be enough. The military was already wary of me when I first arrive. I don't think they trust me at all now."

Diana dropped to her knees, wrapped her arms around him from behind and pressed her head against his. "You feel by killing Darkseid, this was a way to redeem yourself." Superman nodded. "You don't need to kill Darkseid or yourself in the fight to redeem yourself, Clark. You *have* redeemed yourself but it's not me, the League, the people of Earth, Lois, or even your parents that needs to convince you. It's you and you alone. You have to get rid of the guilt otherwise it's going eat at you forever. I know you can get over the guilt. You have to accept all that has happen and move on."

Clark leaned against Diana letting her words sink in. Lois told him it wasn't his fault but he wasn't convinced. He still had the hate for Darkseid, the thirst for revenge inside him, but now with Diana talking to him, holding him like this it wasn't as strong as before.

"Thank you, Diana. I guess I needed to hear that. I'm sorry for getting so upset with you."

"I understand," Diana said. "I think the others will be glad to see you calm down. They are worried about you."

"I guess only you and Batman would face an angry Superman," he joked.

"I suppose so, but there's one thing I don't understand. Why were you sympathetic to Batman when he insulted you like that?"

Superman sighed. "He doesn't deal with lost well, Diana. Batman became who he is when he lost his family. He hasn't gotten over that. He never will. It's what makes him Batman."

Diana thought over what she said to Batman earlier; her comments about Batman getting over something he had no control over. "Oh, Hera, how terrible of me to say such things to him. I didn't know. I--" It was like a light bulb went off in her head. Why didn't she see it before? It all made sense. "Batman's Bruce Wayne!" she blurted.

Uh-oh. Superman stiffened. Did he say something he shouldn't have? "What?"

"Don't deny it. It's true. Oh, it all makes sense. Every time I was with Bruce Wayne, I had this feeling he was hiding something. Something told me the man I was with wasn't the real man. How can he be this Casanova and a humanitarian? Bruce Wayne *is* his façade."

"Diana, I don't know what you're talking about," Superman tried to deny the truth.

Diana laughed at Superman's attempt to protect Batman's secret. "Fine. If that's how you want to play it, so be it. But I know it's true. I won't tell. Batman wouldn't even admit it to me anyway if I did confront him."

Superman let out a sigh of relief.

"Feeling better?" Diana asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. I have to go." Diana released him and rose to her feet. "I leave for the international leg of my tour tomorrow and I need some rest after today's events."

"Bruce Wayne is flying you?" Superman asked standing.

Diana smiled suddenly as she knew Bruce Wayne's secret. "On the company's private plane," Diana said. "We start off in London, Barcelona, and Athens. Bruce said something about meeting me in Paris. He said he might have some business scheduled around that time."

Superman made a mental note to be in Paris at that time, too. "Have fun. I'll check your place while you're gone," Superman said. "Try to save some of your plants," he joked.

Diana stopped as she reached the door. She had forgotten about his offer to do that. "Thank you. I'll repay you." Diana gave Clark another hug and left the room.

"Have fun. I'll check your place while you're gone," Clark said. "Try to save some of your plants," he joked.

Given what happened today and their fight, Diana had forgotten about his offer to do that. "Thank you. I'll repay you." Diana promised and gave Clark another hug and left the room.

Bruce Wayne was going to be in Paris with Diana. Superman made a mental note to be in Paris at that time, too.

AN: You guessed it Maid of Honor is next.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Based on events from the episode "Maid of Honor." I own nothing of DC.

JL: The Newest Recruit

Part Eight

Maid of Honor

"Kent! In my office!"

Clark jumped to his feet at the irate sound of his boss, Perry White. "Coming, Mr. White." He rushed to Perry White's office. Perry stood at his door cantankerous as usual. Perry went to his desk as Clark stood at the door. "You wanted to see me, Chief?"

"Close the door, Kent."

This can't be good Clark thought as he closed the door. He couldn't be getting fired. He just printed the article of the Justice League taking care of the prison break of Copperhead, Solomon Grundy, Shade and Volcana.

"You're a good reporter, Kent and you've done some great work but the Daily Planet, isn't just a paper for Metropolis. It's global so I think it's time I send one of my best reporters out in the world. I want you to be the Daily Planet's newest Foreign Correspondent."

He wasn't getting fired. Clark was relieved by that, but Perry was still getting rid of him. "Well, uh, I'm humbled, Chief but I think it's best I stay in Metropolis."

Perry wagged a finger at Clark knowingly. "I knew you were going to say that. You're like a loyal dog, Kent. You're laid back, comfortable in your surroundings and set in your ways."

"Uh, thank you?" Clark said awkwardly.

"You're a young man, Kent. You're single. You don't have any roots like family. You should be out there living life and I think you will get a lot more out of it traveling the world." Perry White opened his drawers lifting papers inside as he searched for something.

"I think I live a lot here, Chief. Living in Metropolis with Superman around, is anything but boring. There's always something new happening. You never know if some new villain will show up or if one of Superman's foes will come back." Clark knew what Perry was looking for. His box of cigars. He seem to always misplace it. He looked through the desk and found the box. "Last drawer on the right in the corner in the back."

Perry looked up. "What?"

"Your cigars."

Perry pulled out the last drawer and found his box. He wondered how Kent knew that. "That's true about Superman but Lane's got his stories. You should go after stories featuring Wonder Woman."

"Wonder Woman?"

Perry pulled out a cigar and closed its box. He bit off the end and lit his cigar as he said, "The story you did on Wonder Woman was the second best selling paper next to Lois' first story on Superman. Right now, Wonder Woman is part of a world tour. Not only are her books selling off the shelves but her speeches of peace are drawing large crowds. When she was in London, she drew forty thousand people. They were all standing in the rain listening to her speak about peace and how humanity can help one another. She gave you an interview once, Kent. Get another one."

"But I was so lucky the last time," Clark said.

"Then get lucky again," Perry ordered. "Wonder Woman will be in Paris the day after tomorrow speaking at Place de la Bastille and at night she will be attending some art show party off the Champs-Elysees."

Clark was wondering how he would explain his presence to Diana and Bruce in Paris. Now it looks like he would have a legitimate excuse, but he still had play off his reluctance. "But Perry--"

"Now, Kent, I know you like talking yourself out of something great but I won't let you this time."

"But Perry--"

"Kent, you're going to Paris and cover Wonder Woman and that's final." Perry White handed Clark the media invite to the art show party. "Don't forget to fill out an expense report and if you can get Wonder Woman to allow you to accompany her the rest of her tour, that would be even better."

"But Wonder Woman's tour is expected to last into November," Clark mildly argued. "That's three months."

"It'll be no different than reporters traveling on a presidential candidate's private plane during an election year," Perry said. "Only this will sell more papers and give people more of an inside look into who is Wonder Woman; make more women want to be like her or men want to date her and all that."

"I don't know if Wonder Woman would even agree to this, Perry. It's really a far fetch idea."

"At least try, Kent. You're the only one Wonder Woman has given an interview, too," Perry suggested. "She might respond to you and your suggestion. Put on that country boy charm and sell yourself."

Clark's shoulders slump. "I'll try, sir, but I don't think it will work." Clark left Perry's office and smiled.

****

Clark felt out of place as he was surrounded by wealthy businessmen, heirs and local French celebrities. They were all around him gossiping and chatting about themselves, their business instead of the art around them. Many were also talking of the imminent arrival of Wonder Woman.

"Susan, where have you been all my life!" A flamboyant voice followed by a distinctive laugh cut through Clark's ears among the rest of the guests. He turned, looked through some people and saw Bruce Wayne flirting to a pretty blonde.

Bruce saw Clark and excused himself from the blonde. He made his way to Clark holding a champagne glass in his hand. "Clark Kent, you're a long way from Metropolis."

Clark flashed Bruce his press pass. "I'm here on business."

Bruce smirked. "Of course you are. Is that the excuse you're going to tell her?"

Clark hardly looked amused at the teasing he was getting from Bruce. "You know what's stranger than you not talking in a gravelly voice? You smiling. Perry White is testing me as a Foreign Correspondent."

"Metropolis is your home, Kent. You're not doing this because your boss' orders. You're doing it to be near her." Bruce drunk some of his champagne. "Give it up and admit it, Kent."

"Admit what?"

"You want Diana and you want her bad."

"Isn't it you who wants Diana?" Clark returned the question. "Flying her to New York City for dinner, flirting with her, and dropping big cash so Diana can live comfortably in Boston?"

Bruce laughed. "Great. Throw the question back on me. You are so jealous it's pathetic, Kent. I was lavish with her to protect my identity. I'll admit I was having a little fun at your expense, but you're the one who mentioned Diana wanting to live on Earth and needed finances, and I am very generous with my money. You know that." He was earnest as he said, " I'm a lot of things but I do not go after the woman a true friend of mine has interest in even though he is involve with another woman. Unlike you, I am not a lovesick errand boy."

Even though this wasn't the place to have this discussion, Clark needed to make some matters clear to Bruce. "First of all, I'm not jealous. Second, Diana is a friend and I have Lois." Bruce rolled his eyes. "I'm committed to Lois," he said again. "Third, I'm not a lovesick errand boy."

Bruce scoffed. "When Diana first arrived in this world, someone bought her plenty of clothes and it wasn't Green Lantern, Flash, Hawkgirl or me."

"You expect her to walk around in the same clothes all the time?" Clark asked.

"I bet a few of those pieces of clothing includes specific sleepwear."

"She has to sleep in something," Clark explained.

Bruce chuckled. Clark had an answer for everything. "You went to Diana's place to check on her plants while she's on tour. "

"You heard that?" Clark asked. "I mean, Diana's concern about them and friends do check on friends places while they are out of town." Bruce chuckled again. "It's the truth."

"I bet you cleaned out the fridge, too," Bruce teased.

"She hasn't been to her place in weeks and bad food needs to be tossed." Bruce laughed even louder and Clark sighed wishing he never started this conversation.

All teasing came to an end when there was a sudden rush of the crowd and flashes of lights to the center of the room. "Looks like your girlfriend is here," Bruce commented. "And she's surrounded."

Clark looked through the crowd of people surrounding Diana. "She's overwhelmed."

"Someone should help her out," Bruce suggested.

"Yes… someone." Clark stared at Diana. She was beautiful in her black gown but also vulnerable as the swarm continued to surround her. Clark kept an eye on Bruce, wondering if he was going to be the person to help Diana out.

Given how Clark felt for Diana, Bruce knew there was no way *he* was going to rescue her but it would be fun letting Clark think that. Bruce took a stepped forward and paused as he felt a cold chill on his right hand. He looked down and saw see his hand and champagne glass frozen together. As Bruce struggled to free his frozen hand he saw Clark making a beeline towards Diana.

Diana was momentarily speechless as several men and women crowded her, asking questions about Themyscira, how it was like living with men for the first time and her personal life. Diana wasn't sure how to respond to the onslaught of questions.

"May I have this dance?"

Diana saw a hand out to her. Knowing the voice, she looked up and saw the face of Clark Kent. "Yes!" Diana eagerly took his hand and let him lead her away from the crowd.

"You didn't tell me you were going to be here," Diana said.

"Business. Do you know how to dance?" Clark asked.

"Besides Themyscira dances, I can do the waltz and tango."

"When did you learn that?" Clark asked curiously.

"Sometimes when there was nothing to do, J'onn and I would watch the TV to understand life on Earth. We came across a dance channel. It was fun."

"Oh," Clark said and wondered why he didn't know this. He lead Diana into the waltz.

"What do you mean you're here on business?" Diana asked. "You live in Metropolis."

"*You're* the business. My boss wants me to get a follow-up story with you."

Diana smiled. "I bet you didn't resist taking the story."

Clark didn't answer as he suddenly thrust Diana in an unexpected turn. Diana spun awkwardly and couldn't collect herself before she was pulled back to Clark. It would've been halfway smooth if Diana's right foot didn't get caught between Clark's. Clark could've easily caught it but he let her foot tangle with his and the two went crashing to the floor.

Cameras were flashing over Diana sprawled all over Clark. Bruce who was still trying to free his frozen hand, witnessed it all and shook his head. This will be all over the papers in the world. Probably how Clark wanted it. Even he couldn't help but be amused by it all.

Diana was the first to rise and help Clark to his feet. "Are you all right?" Diana asked him.

"I'm fine," Clark said and shielded her from the cameras as he lead her off the dance floor. "Sorry about that."

"It wasn't your fault," Diana said. "My foot got tangled in yours."

"I did throw you," Clark said. "I thought you knew the turn."

"I did but it was so sudden." Diana was going to say more but she smiled seeing another familiar face. "Bruce?"

Bruce winced as he finally yank the glass away. He force a smile as he approached Diana and gave her a chaste kiss on both her cheeks while smiling smugly at Clark. "Diana. If I had gotten to you first, I assure you I would've been much smoother on the dance floor."

"How unfortunate," Clark remarked sarcastically.

"You said you had business here, Bruce." Diana grinned. "Legitimate or extra curricular?"

Bruce frowned. "Extra-curricular?"

Diana winked at him. "Don't worry about it." That cause Bruce to look at Clark who looked impassive.

The glass ceiling above them shattered and four men in green suits dropped down on ropes. Diana, Clark and Bruce saw them capture a young pretty blonde and began taking her away.

"I'll take this," Diana said.

Clark and Bruce watch as Diana single handedly rescue the young woman and beat up the men who tried to kidnap her. "Nice to sit back and watch someone else be the rescuer for a change."

"At least we don't have to make an excuse for disappearing," Bruce agreed.

After the rescue, Bruce and Clark stepped outside the building to see Diana talking with the young woman she rescued. "Who is that woman?" Clark asked.

"Princess Audrey of Kasnia. Spoiled rich child. Complete party girl. You'll love her," Bruce said sarcastically.

"Thanks," Clark said. He saw Diana get in the car with Princess Audrey. "Where's Diana going?"

"Probably clubbing with the princess," Bruce remarked. "Princess Audrey is known for that and little else."

"Diana? Clubbing?" Clark's eyes widened.

"I'll keep an eye on Diana if I were you," Bruce warned. "Audrey isn't the best influence. I've got other business going on tonight and I might need your and Diana's help."

Bruce left Clark going in his limousine. Clark looked off in the direction Diana and Princess Audrey left and decided to take Bruce's advice.

Diana sat uncomfortable in the backseat of Princess Audrey's limo with bags of clothes the princess bought for herself and her personal bodyguards opposite her and Audrey. Diana allowed Audrey to buy her a dress in return of her own getting damage in the battle with the men trying to kidnap Audrey. Audrey was a mystery to Diana. She was almost kidnapped and instead of wanting to find the person responsible, Audrey wanted to shop and shop and shop.

Diana patted her lasso she kept with her around her hip. After her talk with her mother during Aresia's attempt to kill all the men on Earth, Diana learned how important her lasso was and it was not a gift to leave lying around. Diana was tempted to use the lasso on Audrey to finally get her to talk but Diana promised herself not to use the gift of Hestia's lasso on the innocent. Audrey was a spoiled rotten princess but she wasn't a criminal.

"You know you're right," Audrey said, admiring a diamond necklace she purchased.

"Are you finally going to let me help you find out why those men tried to kidnap you?"

"I meant about the dress," Audrey said. "You can get away with scarlet, even with the gold belt and lasso combo and that crown on your head. Not the most stylist accessories with that dress, but I bet you can get away with anything."

"Audrey," Diana said a little frustrated.

Audrey sighed, "I don't know. A lot of people are upset about the money we are putting into the International Space Program."

Now we were getting somewhere. "That project's making your father a very popular world leader."

"Someone forgot to tell that to the peasants back home," Audrey remarked as she put the necklace away. She took out her compact from her purse and reapplied her makeup. "Anyway, my fiancé is running the whole thing. I really don't know much about it."

"You haven't said much about him," Diana commented. "I find it strange you would want to attend so many parties before you get married. You make it sound as if marriage will take your freedom away."

Audrey smirked, "You really were isolated from reality." She looked her new face over. "What's to say?" Audrey said closing the compact. "An arranged marriage to a dreary older man."

Diana was starting to understand. Arrange marriage was a strange custom to her. It bothered her really. She didn't like the idea of a woman forced to marry someone that wasn't her own choosing. "You don't love him?"

Audrey laughed. "Nah. He's a little too old and serious for my taste."

"And you're willing to give yourself to a man who doesn't love you?"

Audrey didn't seem to mind. "Hey, that's the way the world works."

"It doesn't have to be. You can marry someone of your own choice."

"Maybe, but who cares? I'm getting a fabulous engagement party, lots of expensive gifts and until I marry, I'm going to party as much as I can."

"I wouldn't recommend partying," Diana said. "Whoever attacked you will come after you again and staying in the public eye with several people around you only exacerbates the problem."

Audrey smirked, "Not with you at my side. Aren't you going to be my bodyguard or are you going to let the bad men attempt to kidnap me again?"

Diana frowned. Audrey was a princess but she didn't have the class and grace of one and was certainly not above blackmailing. "Even I do continue to guard you, your bodyguard won't let you do anymore partying."

"Please," Audrey scoffed. She pressed a button on her car door and wall came up in the car blocking Audrey's guard from her. "I've been ditching my guards since I was on my father's knee." She winked at Diana. "Keep up if you can!"

Audrey climbed out of the car and jumped in another taxi and jumping out of that one into another taxi with Diana keeping up. While they were in another taxi going only Hera knows where Diana shook her head. This was completely silly.

"I allowed you to get away from your bodyguards," Diana said. "I will protect you but we are not going to anymore parties. It makes you a target and bring on unwanted publicity."

Audrey pleaded. "Oh, come on. Don't you go clubbing when you're not being a superhero? The music. The people. The bump and grind. It's so much fun."

Diana thought of the night she went with Flash at Studio 21. "I've tried that. It wasn't for me."

"Well, what do you suggest I do for fun? You will grant me that, won't you? I'm giving my life away to a man. I need to have some fun before I marry."

Something told Diana her idea of fun wasn't Audrey's idea of fun.

"While you're thinking of something fun for me to do, you can fly me around Paris and give me a real thrill!" Audrey said.

"Fly?" It would be much safer than going to clubs. "We can do that."

"Stop the car!" Audrey ordered. Audrey dropped the cab driver some money. When they got out of the cab, Diana put an arm around Audrey and flew into the sky.

"Whee! This is so much fun!!" Audrey sighed happily enjoying the feeling of the wind flowing through her hair and dress.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Diana asked.

"Yes. Take me to the Eiffel Tower!"

Diana flew Audrey to famous iron tower. Audrey sat on the ledge looking out at the city gently swinging her feet happily enjoying herself. Audrey noticed Diana wasn't looking as if she was enjoying herself. Her eyes were searching the skies for trouble. "Wonder---y'know that's such a handful. I can call you Diana right?"

"Of course."

"Diana, don't look so serious. No one's going to attack us way up here in the sky."

"Oh, no, it's not that. I saw a friend just before we landed. He seem to be keeping his distance. I thought he would want to help you."

"A boyfriend checking up on you?" Audrey asked with interest.

Diana shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

A slow smile curved the corner of Diana's lips as she said, "No."

Audrey wasn't buying it. "A beautiful woman like you? That is a sin itself. What about Superman?"

"Why would you suggest him?" Diana asked.

"Why not? He's the most handsome one that League of yours."

True but given that he had someone, Diana was accepting that she and Superman could only be friends and it would be foolish to think beyond that. "Superman is a friend."

Audrey saw Diana looked sad at that confession. "You like him don't you and who wouldn't? He's cute. He's strong. He has a lot of virility I bet. Take a chance and tell him how you feel."

Diana became flustered, "Audrey--"

Audrey carried on, "If he was my future husband, I would have no regrets marrying him. I'll do it tonight. "

"I wouldn't say such things, Audrey."

"Why not?"

"He's coming towards us and with his hearing, I'm sure he heard you."

"He is?" Audrey looked in Diana's direction and saw something coming towards them. "Sweet."

Superman thought he should lag behind and follow Diana and Audrey but given what Bruce said about Audrey and what he witnessed earlier, Superman decided his presence would put an end to any of Audrey's games. "Wonder Woman, I saw what happened earlier."

"You saw?" Audrey questioned. "I didn't see you at the event, darling. I would've spotted you. Are you spying on Diana? Keeping an eye on your sweetheart?"

"Audrey!"

"No," Superman said. "Wonder Woman isn't my sweetheart. She's a friend."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Sure, darling." Audrey looked from Diana to Superman. "So two of the world's greatest heroes are protecting me? I must be special." Audrey looked Superman over. "You are much cuter in person, darling."

"Um, thank you," Superman said uncomfortable.

"Guess I should make you work for protecting me." Audrey jumped off the Eiffel Tower. She laughed in pleasure at the feel of free falling. Superman beat Diana to the punch and caught Audrey. Audrey put her arms around Superman's neck and cooed. "You must get this a lot but I love the feel of your hands on me."

"I think we should take you back to your home," Diana announced suddenly.

"Why?" Audrey pouted. "The fun's just starting."

"I think you had enough fun tonight," Diana told her.

"All right," Audrey gave in. "But only if Superman flies me back."

Superman gave Diana a regretful shrugged. Diana only smiled in understanding.

After dropping Aresia off at her home she was renting during her stay in Paris, Clark and Diana flew to the hotel room Diana was staying in. Diana took off her shoes and walked to her closet. "When do you have to fly back to Metropolis?"

Clark looked around the room. Naturally, Bruce's people would book Diana with the best room in the ritziest hotel in Paris. His room only had a bed and bath and not a sitting room and private bar and fridge like Diana's. His room could also fit in hers. "I was going to leave tomorrow afternoon but I could stay longer if a story's involved."

Diana placed a nightgown on the bed and began slipping off her dress. Clark immediately turned his back on her. He was getting a case of deja vu as he thought back to when Diana first undressed before him. She was naïve then. Now, he thought she knew better. "Diana, you know there's a bathroom to change in."

Diana looked at the bathroom in question and shrugged. "You're my friend, Clark. I'm comfortable with you." Diana slipped her nightgown on. "I am not ashamed of my body."

"That's not the reason," Clark mumbled.

Diana stared at Clark. So noble, so kind. If only…. Diana stopped herself from going further down the road. Diana went around to face Clark. "Let's have lunch together before you return to Metropolis," Diana suggested. "You haven't gotten that follow up story for your paper."

For a second, Clark couldn't speak. She was wearing a nightgown he purchased for her. He never imagined how well suited it would be for her; how it would define the curves of her breasts and hips. He fail to see how low cut it was. "Um…" Clark focused on her face. "I haven't gotten the story but there's more to it than that."

"What do you mean?"

"My boss wants me to accompany you the rest of your tour and report it to the paper."

Diana's face lit up and she hugged Clark. "That's a wonderful idea! It's sometimes lonely to travel by myself. I'll be glad to have you with me."

There was a flutter of the curtains near the balcony and the two turned to see Batman standing nearby. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Clark released Diana and took an awkward step back. "N-no. No, you're not. It's not what you think."

"Of course it's not," Batman remarked sarcastically. He noticed Diana slipping on her robe to cover herself. How convenient she does this for him and not Clark he noted.

"Diana was keeping an eye on Princess Audrey and I helped her," Clark rushed. "Someone was trying to kidnap her."

"You should be careful with the circles you occupy. Both of you."

"If you're talking about Princess Audrey, she's spoiled rotten, but she's sweet in her own way," Diana said. "She can be as Hawkgirl would say, 'flighty' but she knows her responsibilities."

Batman wasn't buying it. "Right. Several hours ago, I captured a burglar part of a sting stealing classified weapons from Star labs among other places."

"Who was this burglar?" Clark asked.

"He's a Kasian Special Forces Officer."

Diana and Clark exchanged looks. "Audrey wouldn't knowingly be involve. She can be deceptive but not *that* deceptive."

"Maybe, but it wouldn't hurt if you ask her," Clark suggested.

"Audrey is having her engagement party tomorrow night. She's invited both of us, but Superman declined." Diana looked to Clark. "You can come as my guest Clark Kent. They wouldn't deny you if you're my escort. With both of us on the inside, I can talk to Audrey and Clark can look out for anything suspicious," Diana suggested then thought. "Of course, there could be three of us on the inside." This time she was staring at Batman.

"What?"

Diana approached Batman. "All three of us trust each other. Superman knows who you are behind the mask, Batman. You know Superman is Clark Kent. I see no sense in hiding the truth any longer." She placed her hands on Batman's cowl. "I know who you are Batman and I promise to keep your secret, Bruce Wayne." Diana removed the cowl to reveal Bruce Wayne. He didn't look angry or shock as she expected. He was very calm at having his secret exposed.

Bruce stepped back and put his cowl back on. "No thanks. I'll stay on the outside."

Batman turned to leave when Clark blurted. "I'll give you a ride back to your hotel." Batman didn't argue as he appreciated the lift. Besides he had a few choice words for Clark.

"You told Diana I was Batman!" Batman accused Clark once they left Diana's hotel.

"I didn't tell her. She found out because of your constantly flirting with her as Bruce Wayne. She saw through your façade and suspected you were hiding something. She's not like the other women you flirt with, Bruce. She's smart."

"But someone tipped her hand off to me." He glared at Superman. "What did you say?"

"She wanted to know why I defended you when you came down on my reluctance to help Darkseid. I only told her you have a hard time dealing with lost and I might've mentioned your parents."

"Might've?"

"All right. I did."

Batman glowered at him. "This is payback for my teasing, isn't it?"

It wasn't but Clark wasn't going to tell Batman that.

****

With Diana as his date, it wasn't hard for Clark to get in the mansion Audrey was using to host her engagement party. While Diana was upstairs talking to Audrey, Clark mingled among the dignitaries from several countries and local celebrities. Again, not his crowd at all. No one talked to him which was good. It allowed him to watch out for anything suspicious. So far, no one was a suspect to the weapons being stolen from Star labs until his ears heard a familiar voice.

He turned and saw Vandal Savage talking to a Kasian officer. Impossible. Superman last battled him when he traveled back to World War II. Vandal Savage should've been dead but he looked as young as he did then. Clark moved to the buffet table separating himself from the guest and whispered to Batman to his commlink. "Batman, Vandal Savage is here."

"Vandal Savage?" Batman was aware of him since Superman and the others told him of their excursion to World War II. "Have you told Diana?"

"I will after I talk to you. You better find out all he has been doing since World War II."

"Warn Diana," was Batman's response.

In Audrey's bedroom, Audrey hurriedly slipped on her evening gown. "I'm so glad you've decided to come, Diana. My security told me you brought a date. A reporter from the Daily Planet?" Audrey scoffed. "Why did you do such a thing, darling? Why not invite Superman? Surely you could've talked him into coming."

"Superman is busy and I promised Mr. Kent an interview," Diana explained. "He's on a short scheduled, but I'm not here to talk about that. I want to talk about you, Audrey. I'm concern you're getting involve in something you don't know about."

Audrey looked herself over in her full length mirror. "Oh, I know what I have to do. I'll get married and push out an army of heirs. It's not hard to understand at all."

"It's not that. Last night, a Kasian Special Forces Officer was part of a sting to steal classified weapons from Star labs."

Audrey stopped admiring herself in the mirror and looked at Diana. "And you think my father ordered the theft? My father wouldn't do such a thing. I know him."

She might not know her father as well as she thinks Diana guessed. It's not a surprised for a father to be part of something the wife or even the children didn't know about. "I'm sorry if I upset you, Audrey, but I had to ask."

Audrey smiled cheerily. "There's nothing to be sorry for. We all have obligations." She looked sad for a moment as if thinking about the man she would have to marry and didn't love. "Come." Audrey grabbed her hand. "Let's me introduce you to my future ball and chain."

"Diana, it's Superman," Clark called in Diana's earpiece.

"I'm here," Diana answered.

"Something wrong?" Audrey asked.

"League business," Diana told her. "Go ahead, Superman."

"Diana, Vandal Savage is in the room."

Diana was floored. "He is? How is that possible?"

"Batman is looking it up right now."

Diana looked to Audrey. What should she do? "Should I get Audrey out of here?"

"What?" Audrey said.

"Not yet," Clark, "but be on your guard."

"Diana, what is going on?" Audrey demanded.

Diana took her hand off her earpiece. "Stay close to me Audrey. There may be a battle downstairs."

"What are you talking about?"

"A monster the Justice League fought is downstairs. I don't know how he survive our last battle but the Justice League fought him in World War II. He was a Nazi War Criminal. His name is Vandal Savage."

Diana expected shock from Audrey but instead she laughed and laughed heartily. "Oh, Diana, your information must be misplaced. Vandal Savage isn't an evil man. He's my fiancé."

"Come again?"

Audrey laughed. "Come. I will introduce you to him."

Diana allowed Audrey to lead her to the ballroom where the guests were. As she and Audrey entered the ballroom, Diana searched for Clark and saw him keeping an eye on things. She knew her information wasn't misplaced. Clark was in the past with her. He knew what Vandal Savage looked like. He would never get his information wrong.

"There he is," Audrey said pointing to her fiancé. Audrey touched his back gently and Vandal Savage turned to face Diana. "Now tell me, does he look like a Nazi War Criminal, let alone someone who was around during World War II?"

"Yes," Diana said firmly. "He looks exactly like the man I saw in World War II."

"You must have me mistaken for my grandfather," Vandal said smoothly. "I am Vandal Savage III." He held his hand out for Diana to shake. She refused.

"Diana, don't be rude," Audrey admonished her.

Vandal pulled his hand back. "I understand. My grandfather was an evil man.

"Evil man is only a compliment to what type of person Vandal Savage is."

"Was," Vandal corrected Diana. "I've dedicated my life to good works. It was the only way I felt I could restore my family's loss honor."

"The resemblance is uncanny."

"Our genes are rather insistent. Excuse me." Vandal gave a kiss to Audrey's check, bowed before Diana and left.

Diana looked at Audrey who was upset at Diana for her remarks to her fiancé. "I apologize if I upset you, Audrey."

"You seem to be doing a lot of apologizing lately," Audrey remarked bitterly.

Diana knew it was her cue to leave. "Excuse me." Diana left the room and soon felt Clark on her heels. "He looks just like him, Clark."

"I know. It's hard to believe he's an actual descendent."

They both saw Vandal entering the courtyard talking on his cell phone. "I'll talk to him," Diana told Clark. "We'll meet up soon afterwards. I don't feel comfortable staying here any longer."

"I know the feeling," Clark said. He found another exit and flew over the castle beyond detection as he listened to Diana speak with Vandal Savage.

"How insistent are those genes, Mr. Savage?" Diana asked.

Vandal closed his phone and turned to Diana. "Meaning?"

"Your grandfather was an ammunitions expert."

"He was ahead of his time in many ways."

"Does that run in the family as well?" Diana asked.

"No. Kasnia interest is in peaceful space exploration and I love Audrey. I wouldn't do anything to harm her."

"I don't believe you," Diana said.

"What are you saying?" Vandal asked. "That I am my grandfather. I am over a hundred years old."

Diana unhooked her lasso. "There's only one way to find out for sure."

Vandal took a step back. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm going to make you tell me the truth," Diana told him approaching Vandal.

"Diana!" Diana and Vandal turned to see Audrey entering the courtyard. She went to Vandal's side. "Diana, what are you doing?"

"Audrey." She knew how this must look. "I'm sorry but I need to know if your fiancé is who he says he is."

Audrey stepped in front of Vandal with her arms stretched as if to protect him. "No! I will not let you use that on my fiancé. I think it's time you leave, Diana."

Diana could easily push Audrey aside and put the lasso around Vandal but she knew she couldn't. Instead, Diana hooked her lasso back on her belt and flew away. She met Clark above the clouds and they flew back to Paris together.

"He's lying," Clark said.

"Which part?" Diana asked.

"Everything. When he said he love Audrey, he was lying. When he rebuffed the accusation of being over a hundred years old, he was lying, too."

"How can you tell?" Diana asked.

"In his heartbeat. Something's going on, Diana. Let's meet Bruce in his hotel room. He should have something."

Back at the mansion, Audrey was apologizing to Vandal for Diana's behavior. "I'm sorry about Diana, Vandal. I thought she was fun. I like her and all but her behavior tonight was uncalled for."

"It is not your fault, Princess. You have such a trusting nature." And a foolish one at that, Vandal thought wickedly. Vandal's cell phone rang. He answered.

Audrey watched Vandal's expression turn grave as he listened to the conversation on the phone. When he closed his phone, Audrey asked. "Vandal, what's wrong?"

Vandal act saddened as he delicately told Audrey. "It's your father, Audrey. He's suffered a stroke."

Audrey gasped. "No." She embraced Vandal for comfort as she digest the information. "Cancel the dinner. Send everyone away. I want to return home immediately."

"As you wish, Princess," Vandal said. "Might I suggest we not let the press know why we're leaving so suddenly or the conditions of your father until you see him yourself." Audrey nodded in agreement and Vandal grinned wickedly. This way Wonder Woman or anyone from the League won't get in the way of their plans until it was too late.

****

In Bruce Wayne's hotel room, Diana and Clark stood over Bruce as he sat at his desk typing furiously on his laptop. Diana and Clark were no longer wearing their evening attire but were dressed in their heroic uniforms. They all were expecting something to happen and soon. Bruce was still uncomfortable with the fact Diana knew his secret but he couldn't do anything about it now and he trust she wouldn't tell.

"I think Princess Audrey's fiancé is the Vandal Savage Diana and I faced in World War II, and if I'm right, a lot of the pieces will start to make sense," Clark said.

"I had J'onn send me all he could on Vandal Savage: birth certificates, school records. It checks out but we all know papers can be forged," Bruce added.

"Vandal Savage also look hesitant in letting me use my lasso on him. If Audrey hadn't shown up, I would've. I don't trust him."

"You shouldn't." Bruce said. "Look at what we've got: a Kasian operative stealing military secrets. Kasnia spearheading an international space station."

"It could be a cover to set up a weapons embargo they're supposed to be under," Diana suggested.

"If this is the Vandal Savage you two faced in the past, this could be the start of something big," Bruce said. "Much bigger than what he tried to do in World War II."

Clark saw something on the television from the corner of his eye. A reporter was standing in front of Kasnia's royal palace. "Something's going on."

Bruce grabbed the remote and took the television off mute. "…..sources have confirmed earlier tonight the King of Kasnia has suffered a serious stroke."

"Serious and convenient," Bruce remarked.

"Thirty minutes ago the private plane of Princess Audrey and her fiancé landed and upon learning the grave condition of her father, Princess Audrey has announced she and her fiancé will marry tonight."

A strong gust of wind blew behind Bruce. It whipped papers across the room and Bruce had to hold his laptop on his desk so it wouldn't blow off, too. He looked back seeing Clark and Diana gone. He knew where they were going. "I guess I'll meet them there."

It didn't take long for Superman and Wonder Woman to arrive at Kasnia's Royal Palace. With his hearing, Superman could hear the sounds of the wedding march starting. "The wedding's starting. Remember the plan, Diana."

Diana nodded. "I know."

Within half a mile from the palace they were met with Kasnia's defense forces. From the look of the air team it looked as if they were expected. General Vox, Vandal's right hand man in a green suit and a voice box over this throat, flew out of the castle on a jet pack along with several jet fighter planes.

General Vox opened his mouth and sonic waves were released through the sound box on his throat. Diana swerve to avoid it while maneuvering to protect herself from jet fighters firing missiles.

Diana landed on top of a jet fighter, ripped open the glass shield and pulled the pilot out of the jet. The pilot pulled his parachute and landed safely.

Superman was also busy with three jet fighters on him. One jet fighter shot a missile on him. Superman caught it and crushed it in his hands while taking direct attack from behind. When he turned his attention to the other jet fighters, Superman sliced the wings off each jet with his heat vision forcing the pilots to eject.

While Diana was disassembling another plane, General Vox, shot his sonic waves on Diana. Diana clamped her ears as the painful sounds radiated over her. The pain was so strong, she couldn't focus and fell off the plane. General Vox fired another blast of the sonic wave until Diana crashed into the ground below. Superman saw this and before Vox could damage Diana's ears again with another blast of his sonic waves, he cut through Vox's jet pack with his heat vision.

General Vox crashed to the ground lying unconscious. Superman was going to check on Diana when a kryptonite net was fired from the remaining jet fighter, catching Superman. Once wrapped in the net, the jet fighter fired a missile on Superman. Superman took a direct hit and crashed into the ground. He lied still.

When Diana crashed on the ground, she was surrounded by a ground team armed with guns and hi tech weaponry. They fired bullets and lasers on her. Diana deflected them with her bracelets until she was able to duck for cover under a tree. Diana pulled the tree from its roots and used that as a shield as she rammed the ground team into a nearby stream.

As Diana neared the palace, she saw Superman being carried inside trapped in a kryptonite net by Kasian forces. Diana started to go after Superman but she remembered the plan. Diana made her way to the wedding hall and was met with a tank blocking Diana. Diana twisted and dismantled the tank and used that to break through the palace walls right into altar.

Guests looked on shocked. Audrey looked stunned at Diana's sudden presence at her wedding. "Diana, what are you doing?"

"Audrey, you can't marry, Savage! He--" Diana screamed as Vandal shot a blast from his gun on her with enough electrical current to weaken her. Diana fell to her knees. She started to rise but another blast from her gun knocked her unconscious.

****

Batman flew over the land leading up to Kasnia's Royal Palace in his Batjet. He saw the destroyed jets and still unconscious Kasian soldiers on the ground. Superman and Wonder Woman were here all right but since he hadn't heard from them in the past hour since their departure, he guess they got themselves captured.

"This is what happens when you go charging in without a plan," Batman muttered. "Looks like I will have to save them."

Batman landed his jet safely out on the outskirts of the palace so it wouldn't be detected as he made the rest of the trip to the palace on land. Given the security level was up due to Superman and Wonder Woman's attack, it wasn't easy for Batman to sneak in but he did.

It took another hour before Batman came across the cells Superman and Wonder Woman were being held captive. Superman was bound in Kryptonite cuffs. Wonder Woman was in a cell across from him. Her arms were bound in electrical cuffs. Each time she struggled, bolts of electricity shot through her body. Four Kasian guards stood on watch. Batman moved over to Diana's cell when he saw Audrey enter the prison area.

"I can't believe you and Superman would disrupt my wedding!" Audrey blasted at Diana.

"Aren't you even curious about what Savage is up to?" Diana asked. "He's dangerous."

"And you two aren't?" Audrey questioned. "I don't see my husband throwing tanks in the wedding hall." Audrey looked at Superman behind her. "I don't see Vandal destroying my jet fighters that are to protect me from hostiles."

"Princess Audrey, Vandal Savage is amassing military and political power and you are unwittingly allowing it," Superman spoke calmly to Audrey.

"For what?" Audrey asked.

Diana couldn't believe Audrey was so blind. It frustrated her! "Savage is obviously using you and you're too blind to see it because you are a spoiled, pampered princess turned queen who has never taken responsibility of her own actions. You are a queen now and like any leader you serve your people. They do not serve you which is what you have been allowing all your life. It's time for you to grow up, act like a real queen and take back your kingdom before it's too late!"

Audrey was insulted Diana would talk to her this way. No one talked to her like she did not even her father. "You were fun to hang around with, even though you were a bit stiff, but you have crossed a line. I did care what Vandal would do to you but now I don't."

"Wonder Woman and I think Savage is responsible for your father's illness."

Audrey whirled around to Superman shocked. "How dare you. Both of you to make such vile accusations. Vandal will never do such a thing. I have had enough with you both."

"Don't walk away Audrey," Diana warned seeing Audrey stomping off. "You're making a big mistake."

Audrey glared at Diana. "I can do whatever I pleased. Surely, you've noticed that right now."

Audrey left the room angry. How dare Diana call her spoiled and pampered. Well, it was true but to accuse of her not being a real princess? Not knowing her responsibilities? That was insulting. She knew her role. When her father was ill, she knew the kingdom would need to be assure so she married Vandal even if she didn't want to. She was queen. She would have the power. Although as she thought about it, Vandal would be running the kingdom while she push out the heirs. Audrey reached the elevator. She was going to press the up button going to her bedroom but decided it wouldn't hurt to see what exactly what Vandal was working. It was nothing what Superman and Wonder Woman were suggesting. That she was sure of.

Audrey took the elevator down to the control room. She saw Kasian guards walking around working on something she didn't know about. A screen of the world map was on one of the walls with targets of different countries. What was going on? Audrey went to Vandal who was talking to a Kasian guard.

"What's going on?" Audrey asked her husband.

The guard went away at Vandal's request. "I'm beefing up security. Wonder Woman and Superman got in too easily.

Audrey relaxed. "She and Superman accused you of being some power mad monster." She laughed assuming Vandal would as well.

He didn't. Instead he put a finger to his lips and smiled almost sinisterly. "Shh. You'll spoil the surprise." He sat in a black throne and pulled out a scepter.

An guard approached Vandal. "We go online in two minutes."

Audrey looked from Vandal to the guard and back to Vandal again fearing Superman and Wonder Woman were right all along. "What the hell are you planning to do?"

Vandal smiled. "To put it simply, I'm going to take over the world."

Back in the cells, Batman hooked up a mini rotating camera on to get shots of the cells Superman and Wonder Woman were in and the whole floor itself. On his small handheld camera, he was able to view advantages and disadvantages for him if he should try a rescue on his own. But it was evident there was no way he could free Superman and Wonder Woman and take on the guards by himself. He would have to call in for help.

"Batman to Watchtower."

"Yo, Bats! What's going on?" Flash asked. "Hold on. J'onn wants me and the other John in the Monitor Room." Flash ran to the Monitor where J'onn and Green Lantern were watching Vandal Savage on screen.

Batman listened in on his comm link to Vandal's voice.

"Today the world changes," Vandal greeted the world through his satellite link in Kasnia's palace. "Crucial to these changes was Kasnia's contribution to the International Space Station. A contribution even larger than what you've been lead to believe."

Vandal's image was replaced by an image of the space station. A platform opened up on the space station to a long expanding mass driver. "This is a mass driver but I prefer to call it a rail gun. Allow me to demonstrate its power."

A meteor was pulled into the by the iron rings of the rail gun and suddenly propel towards the earth as Vandal's narrates what's happening. "The rail gun pulls in any floating asteroid floating in space and fires to wherever I choose on Earth and I choose to fire on the U.S.S. Avington Carrier in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean."

The screen split in half from Vandal's satellite in space and to a visual of the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. The meteor crashed into the ocean only meters from the large naval ships. The ocean waters rose like a wave and swallowed the naval ship. The strength of the ocean waters broke the ship in half. J'onn, Green Lantern and Flash could only watch as they saw the surviving naval crew members swimming to the surface.

Vandal cockily added. "With our rail gun in orbit, Kasnia has the upper high ground. I am now the dominant military power on Earth and there will be changes."

"That weapon must be destroyed," J'onn said. "The destructiveness of its power is unimaginable."

"I don't have to imagine," John said. "I saw Yungar of Omega Centari blow a moon out of orbit."

"Whoa!" Flash said asked Batman. "Did you get all that? What's going on with you?"

"It's not important. I'll take care of my problem. Taking out that weapon is top priority."

While Flash, Green Lantern and J'onn, flew the Javelin to the space station to destroy the rail gun, Batman plotted a way to free Superman and Wonder Woman. If he could throw his batarang to distract the guards, he could free either Superman or Wonder Woman. It'll be better to free Wonder Woman first Batman decided. If he freed Superman first, he'll still be weakened by the Kryptonite and wouldn't be much help to fight off the guards while he freed Wonder Woman.

As Batman put his plan into action, Batman heard the sounds of iron being ripped apart. He looked down from his spot and witness Superman tearing through the iron cages he was imprisoned in. Batman was baffled. Superman was no longer chained to the kryptonite. How did Superman break free while chained to the kryptonite shackles?

Batman didn't questioned it long as he jumped down from his spot and fought off the four guards who ran towards Superman to stop him. He used all his fighting skills, batarangs and bolos to fight off the guards while Superman ripped the doors keeping Wonder Woman captured apart. He used his heat vision to disabled the electrical shackles on Diana.

"You okay?" Superman asked Diana.

Diana rubbed her wrists. "Yes."

The last guard fell and Batman turned to them. "How--"

The doors opened and ten more guards rushed in with weapons. Batman shot his grappling hook upward and pulled himself up while Diana blocked the firearms with her bracelet. Batman threw his batarang at three of the men disarming them. He jumped down taking out the three with his fist while Superman took out the rest. He used his heat vision to melt the weapons in their hands. The guards dropped their weapons and charged on him anyway leaving Superman to take them out delicately. He blew his breath on them slamming the rest of the men into the walls hard knocking them out.

Now they had a break in the fighting, Batman was able to asked Superman. "How did you get out of those cuffs? It has kryptonite on them."

Superman smiled. "I know but you who taught me how to break out of cuffs." Superman held out his wrist for closer inspection to Batman and Diana's eyes. They could see cut marks and dried blood on his wrists. "That kryptonite cut me deeper than I thought but I wasn't as weak as I let them believe when they bound me."

Batman didn't follow. "What do you mean?"

"I let myself get taken out easily so I had enough strength to break out of the cuffs later on."

"Wait," Batman said as the pieces started to fit. "You let yourself get caught?" Batman said and looked at Diana. "Both of you?"

"Yeah, although Diana did let herself get knocked out," Clark explained. "That kryptonite net weakened me but not as much as I was letting on." He shot a look at Diana. "I was still aware of my surroundings. "

Diana let that remark go as she told Batman. "You said it yourself. What Savage was up to was the start of something big. On the way over, Clark and I plotted to let ourselves get captured. It was the only way to get inside and find out what Savage was up to. Thankfully, the guards put us across each other and I was able to read Clark's lips as he told me what Vandal was saying. Sorry," Diana apologized. "We should've let you in on it."

"So, you let Princess Audrey get married?" Batman asked. Part of him couldn't believe these two actually conjured up a brilliant plan.

"It wasn't something I wanted," Diana admitted, "but Clark convinced me Audrey could divorce Vandal immediately afterward."

"Looks like I came for nothing," Batman admitted.

"I wouldn't say that," Clark said. "Because it took so long for Savage to reveal his plan, I became more affected by the kryptonite. I couldn't hear what was going on outside this room but I heard you moving around over us and I heard Vandal Savage through your comm link."

Batman still couldn't believe what he was wearing. He really underestimated Superman and Wonder Woman.

"We need to find Audrey," Diana announced. "She could be in danger."

Superman looked through the walls pleased his strength was returning. "She's in her bedroom and it looks like she's locked in."

"Where's the control room?" Batman asked.

Superman scanned the palace. "I can't find it. Parts of this place is lined with lead and my hearing isn't completely back yet."

"We better move. J'onn, Green Lantern and Flash are taking care of the rail gun. We need to help them on the ground."

****

Audrey pounded on her locked doors demanding to be released. After Vandal revealed his plan, Audrey argued with him and Vandal ordered her locked up. Ever since then, Audrey pounded and decreed that she be freed. Suddenly, her door was suddenly ripped off it hinges. Audrey stood amazed to see Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman standing on the outside.

"Oh, it's you. Diana, you were right all along. Vandal Savage is his grandfather. I mean, he's the same person," Audrey tried to explain.

"We know," Diana said. "We'll talk this out later but you must help us."

"Help you?" Audrey sighed. "I can't help myself. You were right. Vandal only wanted me for my throne and he has usurped me and my father for it."

"You're the queen now. You must take command of the situation and fight back. Take back what is rightfully yours."

"How?" Audrey said dejected.

"You can show us the control room," Batman said.

Audrey lead the three to the control room. Vandal was prepping another strike this time on Paris. He signaled General Vox and his Kasian guards to attack them.

"I want him," Diana pointed at General Vox. She remembered what he did to her earlier and decided it was time to pay him back.

While Batman and Superman went to take care of the guards, Diana asked Audrey. "May I borrow your earrings?"

Audrey removed her diamond earrings and gave it to Diana. "Er, sure." She saw Diana put it in her ear and wondered what she was going to do with that.

General Vox sent his sonic waves on Diana again. Diana was pushed back by the waves but getting a better footing on the floor, she started to move forward towards him. General Vox increased his power but Diana wasn't going to be pushed back. Diana grabbed his throat and squeezed Vox's voice box shut. She punched him hard across his face knocking him out.

Though still weakened by the kryptonite, Superman easily took care of his share of the guards. He went after Vandal next, knocking the immortal tyrant away from the computer. Vandal punched Superman and kicked him away. Superman struck back with two of his punches, knocking Vandal out.

"I wish you didn't do that," Batman said.

Superman dropped Vandal and went to Batman. "What do you mean?"

"Savage's has setup the rail gun to fire again in a minute. This time on Paris. He's knocked out and can't tell me the code to stop it."

"He wouldn't tell us anyway," Diana said joining the men. She saw Batman rapidly typing the keys. "What are you doing?"

"The only thing I can do: change the coordinates."

"To where?" Diana asked.

"Right here." Batman said and asked Superman, "Think you can stop the asteroid in your condition?"

Superman wasn't sure if he could. "We better evacuate the palace in case I can't."

Batman picked up the emergency phone and spoke in Kasian warning everyone to evacuate the palace. Diana and Superman grabbed the unconscious guards, Vandal and flew them out while Batman lead Audrey out of the palace. Once safely away, they all spotted the asteroid in the sky plummeting towards them.

Superman didn't waste anymore time flying with great speed towards the asteroid and hitting it dead on. The sky boomed at the collision of the two forces. The asteroid shattered in tiny pieces falling safely to the Earth below. Diana knew Superman wasn't in his best condition when he hit the asteroid and secretly prayed to the Gods for his safety. From what she could see, he wasn't knocked out by the asteroid but he wasn't well either.

Superman slowly landed and collapsed to his knees. Diana went to his side and put his right arm over her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Superman groaned as he touched his head. "Not really," he said leaning on Diana. "I need to recover from that kryptonite."

Batman and Audrey approached them. "I just got word from J'onn. He, Green Lantern and Flash destroyed the rail gun. They rescued the astronauts captured aboard as well."

"Good. We don't have to deal with that again and I don't want to fly head first into asteroids before recovering from kryptonite poisoning," Superman joked then groaned in pain again.

"Shh!" Diana said. "No jokes. I'll get you in the sun soon enough."

Audrey look around her. Her traitorous guards, Vandal Savage and General Vox were being cuffed and held at gunpoint by her loyal ones. She thought over what transpired with Vandal and how easily she and her father were duped by him. "This will be a new beginning for me and Kasnia. There will be much to clean up thanks to Vandal's indiscretion, but have no fear Kasnia will rise above it. I will see to it."

"I know you can do it," Diana encouraged Audrey.

"I think I can. Too long I let my fate be decided by others. I was satisfied with just being the queen and enjoy the luxuries of life and only contribute by birthing heirs. I will do more than that. I will rule in my father's absence. I will take control of all the businesses of my country. Hopefully, my father will recover. If not, I will make Kasnia as he has envisioned."

"Sounds like you're growing up," Diana said proudly.

Audrey laughed. "Finally and it took a real princess to show me the way."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Audrey looked at Superman and Wonder Woman standing together. "Diana, don't forget what I said. Take a chance." Audrey winked at Diana and walked off to loyal guards to take Vandal into custody and begin her role as Queen of Kasnia.

Clark sighed. "What a trip. I'm gonna have some story for Perry when I get back."

"We never did get to that interview over lunch," Diana said.

"You're still up for it?" Clark asked.

Diana smiled. "After all this, why not?" Diana looked to Bruce. "You're welcome to join us, Bruce."

Batman stared at the two. Superman was still leaning on Diana as she held him close to her. As much fun it would be to make Clark uncomfortable, he decided to pass on it. "I don't think so. I have to get back to Gotham and as they say three's a crowd."

Batman pressed a button on his belt and it wasn't long before the batjet arrived. "And Princess, what happens in Paris, stays in Paris."

Diana smiled at Bruce's intentions. "Your secret's safe with me Batman."

Batman got in his jet and flew off. When he was gone, Diana said, "He really thinks I will tell his secret?"

"He has trust issues."

"Lucky you don't have that." Diana said. "You really worried me when you crashed into that asteroid." Diana hugged him and kissed his cheek. She almost laughed at the stunned expression on Clark's face. "Let's go. Ready?"

Clark tightened his hold on Diana. "Ready."

Holding each other close, Clark allowed Diana to take control of their flight to Paris as she carried them both into the skies.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Cheetah's origins and Chuma are inspired by George Perez's works on Wonder Woman.

JL: The Newest Recruit

Part Nine

A New Enemy

"Great stuff, Kent! This might be your best work yet!"

"Thank, Chief," Clark said.

As soon as Clark returned to his hotel room, he typed the story of Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman battling Vandal Savage in his attempt to rule the world with his rail gun. Perry White literally stopped the presses so the story could make the morning edition of the Daily Planet.

"See what happens when you follow Wonder Woman around? A gold mine of a story like this falls into your lap! Papers are selling all over the world." Perry's smile was bigger than a child on Christmas morning. "So, Wonder Woman has allowed you to tour with her?"

"Yes. In fact, I'm leaving this afternoon to join her in Germany."

"What are you standing around here for then?" Perry shooed him away. "Go!"

Clark left Perry's office and returned to his desk. He returned to Metropolis after Paris to pack, talk to Kara to watching Metropolis while he was gone and pick up a few items here before flying off to Germany.

A newspaper dropped on his desk. Clark looked at it, expecting it was the report of his article. Instead it was a French newspaper from two days ago with the news article titled, "OOPS!" and under the headline was a picture of Diana sprawled all over Clark on the floor.

Clark looked up at Lois staring down on him. "Hi, Lois."

"I cannot believe after embarrassing Wonder Woman like that, you get to go on tour with her."

Clark looked at the picture in question. Clark was still in Paris with Diana when the article came out. Clark was worried Diana would be embarrassed by the picture but she actually laughed at it. "Wonder Woman took it with a good attitude."

"I bet she did. At first, I thought she was trying to make light of an embarrassing situation but then this was printed on the next page of the paper.

The next page had pictures of Clark and Diana dancing before the fall. Clark held Diana close and they were both gazing in each other's eyes smiling. The expression on Diana's face was soft and happy. Uh-oh. Clark looked at Lois again. She was smiling. Double uh-oh.

Lois leaned closer and whispered. "Are you and Wonder Woman secretly an item?"

Oh, boy. Clark blew off the accusation. "No. Of course not."

"Oh, come on, Smallville. It's so obvious she likes you." Lois held up the picture to Clark's face and pointed at Diana. "Just look at her face." Lois shook her head. "I can't believe it. How in the world did you get *her* attention? What did you do that Bruce Wayne could not?"

"Bruce Wayne?"

"I've seen pictures with Wonder Woman and Bruce together and she never looked as happy as she did with you in Paris." Lois put the paper down and thought to herself. "Maybe it was the city. Paris is suppose to be the most romantic place in the city, but still Superman and Batman were over there and she fell for *you*?"

"Would you rather she fell for Superman or Batman?" Clark asked.

Lois suddenly became angry. "She can have Batman but Superman's hands off!"

"Why because he's yours?" Cat Grant asked as she joined them.

"Superman isn't mine, Cat," Lois remarked, calming herself down.

"Then why is it you must cover every story with Superman?" Cat asked. "You won't even let me cover one."

"We know what you want to cover of Superman and it's not a story," Lois gritted and Clark blushed.

Cat smiled. "That is true." She picked up the French paper and gazed over the picture of Clark and Diana. "Hmm, I do see chemistry. So, what were you and Wonder Woman talking about, Clark?"

Clark rubbed the back of his head. This was really getting uncomfortable. "Just talking really, catching up."

Lois sighed. "I don't see it."

"I do," Cat dropped the paper and sat on Clark's desk before him. "Tall, well build, attractive man. Well-mannered. A perfect gentleman. Open's doors for ladies. Pays for dinner. Actually calls when he says he's going to." Cat grabbed Clark's tie and pulled him to her nearly centimeters from her breasts. But instead of focusing his eyes on Cat Grant's well endowed and expensive breasts, he kept his eyes on her face. "I bet you're a real wild man in the sack and you have a big--"

"Cat!" Lois interrupted, smacking Cat's hand off Clark's tie. "Please, I just ate breakfast."

"All I'm saying there's probably more than meets the eye when it comes to Clark. Wonder Woman saw it and now she wants it," Cat explained.

Lois scoffed. "I've known Smallville since he started the Daily Planet. There's nothing she knows that I don't."

Clark rose from his chair. "I should be going now." Better to get out now before it gets worse. "I'll email you all."

"All right. Let me get my hug in," Lois said and gave Clark a big hug. "I want some gifts from your trips."

Clark smiled and rolled his eyes. Same old Lois. "I'll be sure to pick up something."

Cat gave him a hug as well. "I want some hot scoop on Wonder Woman and don't forget to bring me something back."

"I won't."

Clark picked up his briefcase, waved at his co-workers as he made his way to the elevators. He was getting in when Jimmy rushed inside just before the doors closed. "Hey, Mr. Kent."

"Hey, Jimmy. Coming to see me off?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be lonely without you." Jimmy said. "You're one of the few who really talk to me."

"You'll be fine," Clark said. "You can hang out with my cousin Kara if you get bored. She's attending Metropolis University and she's watching my place while I'm gone."

Jimmy smiled. "Really? That's cool." The elevators door opened and the two stepped out. "So, what's Wonder Woman like?"

"Amazing. She's beautiful, smart, strong, caring," he sighed with a tender smile on his face. "She's a lot of things."

"I can't believe you're gonna be hanging out with her for three months!"

"I don't think I'll be around her as often as you think," Clark said. "I'll be there when she gives her speeches, talk to government officials but other than that, we won't see each other," Clark tried to play it off but even he knew that wasn't going to be the case.

Jimmy seem to buy that. "When she said you could tour with her, did feel like fainting?" Jimmy asked. "I couldn't even open my mouth to speak to her. I'll just stand there and drool like an idiot."

"The more time you spend with her, the more you develop the use of your mouth," Clark tried to ease his friend.

Jimmy shook his head. "Not me. My mind couldn't focus with her."

Clark could relate to Jimmy. He sometimes felt that way himself in Diana's presence. They were standing in the lobby now and it was time to say goodbye. "I'll email, Jimmy, and I'll bring you something."

"Get me an autograph picture of Wonder Woman and you don't need to buy me anything else."

Clark smiled. "I think I can arrange that. Goodbye, Jimmy."

When Clark stepped out of the Daily Planet, he looked up in the skies and saw Kara disguising herself as him flying around. They talked about this when he discussed his plans of leaving. Superman would still need to be seen in the city even though he wasn't going to be there as often and Kara already attending Metropolis University agreed to disguise herself as her cousin while sometimes flying around as Supergirl.

****

Germany: A photo of Wonder Woman speaking before a large crowd. In the far background on the stage Wonder Woman was speaking, Clark Kent was watching her. Another photo of Wonder Woman in a restaurant of the Berlin hotel she was staying having dinner with Clark Kent. Both were smiling and laughing.

Italy: Wonder Woman in Rome speaking at a university campus with thousands of people in attendance. At the bottom of the stage was Clark Kent with a recorder talking to the people in the crowd. Wonder Woman in a blue evening gown speaking with the President of Italy in the Quirinal Palace. Clark Kent stood beside her in a black tuxedo. A day shot of Wonder Woman in a boat in Venice with Clark Kent.

Beijing, China: Wonder Woman in a photo op with the Prime Minister of China. Clark Kent was with her as an escort that evening. There were different shots of them walking on the Great Wall and another attending a festival. A picture of them was taken at night as the two dined at a Chinese restaurant.

Barbara Minerva looked at all the pictures scattered on her desk. It was the same as the photos of Wonder Woman and Clark Kent in the Netherlands, Greece, Austria, India, Japan, Indonesia and Australia.

Everywhere Wonder Woman went she always carried her lasso. In her interview with Clark Kent, Wonder Woman mentioned how her lasso was forged from the golden girdle of the Earth Goddess, Gaea. It would be such a valuable piece to add to her collection. Barbara was so close to getting it when Wonder Woman was in London, but after her speech Wonder Woman was suddenly called back to the States for a Justice League emergency. So, Barbara Minerva had to wait for her next opportunity.

While waiting Barbara Minerva collected every article on Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman gave interviews to some local residents but most of the articles were by Clark Kent. He was the only reporter allowed to go on tour with her. Several photos have been taken of the two together, fueling speculation that maybe a romance lied between the two but Wonder Woman denied it and Clark Kent never gave personal interviews. He only reported on Wonder Woman's tours: her speeches, her talks with government officials. Barbara herself wondered how close Wonder Woman and Clark Kent were and wondered if that relationship could get her Wonder Woman's lasso.

Barbara Minerva rose from her desk. She used her cane to help her walk to her bookshelf. She pulled on a book on the end of the middle shelf. The bookcase opened and she walked inside. Barbara admired all the artifacts and treasures she stolen. "Soon Wonder Woman's lasso would be part of it."

A sultry laugh filled the room. "Really? That's it? That's all you're going to do? Take Wonder Woman's lasso?"

Barbara turned to the sound of the voice. "Who are you?"

"I am Circe, and I must say of all the things you can do with your abilities, I find it rather pathetic you just want to steal Wonder Woman's lasso when you can kill her or rather yet, sacrifice her to Urzkartaga." Circe laughed mockingly at Barbara. "I know all about you, Barbara Minerva or should I say Cheetah? I know what you're thinking. 'If I could change into the Cheetah now, I will take care of this bitch.'" Circe laughed, "But you can't and even if you could change, you still couldn't defeat me."

Barbara gripped her cane tightly. "What could you possibly know?"

"Like I said, I know you, Barbara. You're tired of the constant blood sacrifices to sustain you and that jealous bastard Plant God, Urzkartaga. You're tired of feeling your body deteriorate between cycles if you don't do it. Look at you. You're a young woman and yet you're using a cane. I can give you what you want."

So, this strange woman did know about her. If she could turn back time she would think twice about going to that expedition in Africa. Her curse was like a double edged sword. While Barbara loved the strength, speed and power that came with being the Cheetah, she hated the constant blood sacrifices she had to make and the weakness of her body between the cycles if she didn't give in to keep her and the Plant God alive.

"You can rid me of my curse?"

"Yes."

Barbara eyed her suspicious. "You don't look the type to do things out of the goodness of your heart."

Circe smiled. "You would be right. I don't have a good heart."

"What do you want?"

"I will give you the power to transfer to the Cheetah at will. However, I want Wonder Woman turned into a cheetah like you."

Barbara considered the idea. If she could be rid of this curse, she would do anything. "For Wonder Woman to be transform into the Cheetah, there has to be a blood sacrifice. I can sacrifice Clark Kent."

Circe laughed knowing what Barbara didn't know. "Yes, that would be a feat that would impress me, but don't. Get someone else."

Barbara frowned puzzled. "Why? He's only a man." Then Barbara thought she had the answer. "Because he's in the company of Wonder Woman he'll be hard to capture? That won't stop me."

"No matter how confident you think you are it's best you stay away from Clark Kent. Don't make him the sacrifice. Get someone else." Circe ordered.

"All right. I will."

"You better," Circe warned. "Wonder Woman will be in Africa for two weeks after her Asia tour ends. According to her schedule she will be going to the village near the ruin Temple of Urzkartaga." She grinned like a Cheshire cat. "The old stomping grounds for you and ironically enough it will be on Hunter's Moon where the moon would be blood red. I'll reward you when the deed is done. Until then." Circe faded away.

Chuma entered the room. "Madam, I heard voices."

Barbara looked at her dark skinned servant. He was a tiny, frail man but he was not to be underestimated. "Pack our things. We're going to Africa."

Chuma left the room. Alone Barbara thought of the possibility of being free of the curse; no longer being reduced to constant killings to keep her body alive; no longer feel her once young, beautiful vibrant body become frail and deteriorate. She looked at her cane. To no longer to be dependent on a cane. She would do anything to be free.

****

Diana's two weeks in Africa was coming to a close. She spent two days in Egypt talking to the President, speaking to the people and then traveling to the pyramids and Sphinx. She even took a day off to go on a Safari. The rest of her trip she traveled over Africa was purely business, visiting poorer countries, cities, and remote villages bringing supplies and medicine. She listened to the people's plight as it helped her in her mission of peace and decide how she can help change the world.

Diana was met with resistance with some of the men in the villages and was even attacked by military guerillas who attacked the villages she was in. They battled her but were ultimately defeated. It was one of the reasons Diana only allowed Clark to accompany her. The government officials always insisted Diana take some of their soldiers with her as they would provide protection but Diana decline saying she and Clark wouldn't need any. Of course none of them knew mild mannered reporter Clark Kent was also Superman and could be the best bodyguard Diana would need. He fought alongside her against the resistance, using his abilities subtly, not tipping his hand he was Superman.

Now they were nearing the last village on Diana's trip in Africa. Clark and Diana carried supplies in a car until the roads ran out and traveled the rest of the way through the dense jungles on horses being lead by a guide.

Clark looked around the area. The air was fresh, water cleaner, skies clearer than in Metropolis. Thick vines, bushes and tall trees surrounded them on their trail. Clark could hear the monkeys in the trees, snakes crawling, bigger predatorily animals in the distance. It wasn't the animals that concerned him. It was the possible resistance hiding in the jungles. Clark read up on each place they were going and the villages that rumored to be in the area. He was prepared for any attack. While Diana was warned to stay away, Clark was impressed even more about Diana's tenacity in going forward. She wasn't going to let anyone stop her from helping the people. Not that they could.

It was when they passed the dense area of the jungle Clark saw the ruined Temple of Urzkartaga that he actually began to worry.

"I read up on this area," Clark said riding alongside Diana. "I believe that's the ancient temple Urzkartaga. There were some weird practices going on there. God worships, sacrifices and things like that."

It surprised her to see Clark concern about this. "You're not worried are you?"

"Not exactly," Clark said uncomfortably. "But Gods means magic is involve and you know I don't like magic. We've also been attacked on some of our trips."

Diana reached over and squeezed his hand. "I'll protect you."

Now she was making fun of him. "We--you could've flew."

"I wanted to take my time and enjoy the scenery." Diana looked at the land around them. "It's quite lovely. "

It was Clark agreed but he was still worried. Clark, Diana and the guide got to the small village half an hour later. The villagers were reluctant at first but didn't react with violence as the guide spoke to the people and explained why Clark and Diana were here. Diana spoke Swahili to the villagers to ease their nerves. The people took the food, medicine and supplies and after listening to Diana's intentions, they invited Diana and Clark to stay the night.

****

That night Diana sat next to Clark around the fire with many of the villagers. Diana wore a simple pale blue Grecian tunic with blue Grecian sandals that laced up her calves. Clark wore a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

They listened as the Shaman spoke of a forbidden tale of love between a man and woman of two rival tribes centuries ago. Together they united themselves and their people with their love. Clark's Swahili wasn't great so Diana translated the tale to him. When the Shaman finished the story, he got up holding a bowl of flower petals in his hands. He walked around the fires occasionally tossing flowers over a couple, passed two more, tossed flowers on another couple. When he came to Clark and Diana, he tossed flowers over them. He spoke something to Clark and Diana in Swahili, then looked at Clark directly and said something else to him and moved on.

Clark saw the look of surprise on Diana's face. "Diana, what did he say?"

Diana looked at him, lost at first but said, "He said the passion between us will soon be unleashed and the one you're with is not the one who holds your heart."

Clark was speechless just like Diana. No. The Shaman couldn't be inferring what Clark was thinking. The Shaman didn't know him. How could he make an accusation?

Some of the villagers around them began beating on their drums, play on their wooden instruments while others would sing. Diana and Clark watched as villagers got up and began dancing around the fire preferring to watch the entertainment than think of what the Shaman just told them.

"The dances are not that different from my home," Diana said.

Clark noticed some of the female dancers in very skimpy clothing. "Your Sisters dressed like that?"

"Some of them. We are not ashamed of our bodies."

"It's not like you need to be," Clark murmured.

Diana swayed her head to the beating of the rhythmic music. The way the women and men dance reminded her of the festivals of home, the celebrations where they would dance in joy, sing. Diana felt the desire to partake in it.

Diana took Clark's hand and pulled him up. "What are you doing?" Clark asked her.

"We're going to dance."

"But I don't know these type of dances," Clark said.

"I had to dance with the music of your culture. Now you will dance to something similar to mine," Diana said and added, "It's not hard. You just move with the music. Let it take control over you."

High in the trees above the village the Cheetah watch her prey. She watch Wonder Woman dance with Clark Kent. Like the other dancers Wonder Woman used her whole body: swinging her hips, swiftly moving her legs in step, throwing her arms in the air. Clark Kent movement's wasn't as fluid but he was doing the best he could. Cheetah saw the smile in her eyes, the desire in his. They weren't touching but with her heightened senses Cheetah could smell the desire off Clark, hear the rising heartbeat of Wonder Woman's that didn't have anything to do with the dance.

Cheetah didn't care what Circe said. Clark Kent was going to be the sacrifice.

****

Two hours later, Diana was sitting in Clark's tent. She watched as he rolled out his sleeping bag in the cramp tent. Diana had suggested they get a big tent to share but Clark being the gentleman thought it was best if he and Diana had separate tents. He didn't want to give off the wrong insinuations or add fuel to the rumors of a romance between them even though they were far from any cameras or people who would care if they shared a tent or not.

Diana recalled watching Clark earlier that day setting up their tents. Clark could easily use his fingers to set the tents up but with people around he had to use tools. Also, it was hot in this dense area of the jungle that Clark had to remove his shirt and work in the hot sun to make it appear the weather was bothering him. Like Clark, the weather never bothered her but even she had to admit when Clark removed his shirt, she was feeling a little warmer.

Clark's chest was strong and wide and the muscles in his shoulders and arms flexed as he worked to put up the tents. Diana has seen shirtless men before. When Green Lantern, Flash and Batman were poisoned by Aresia, she saw them all shirtless but it did nothing to her compared to the feelings that were stirring in her about seeing Clark shirtless.

Diana couldn't take her eyes off him, handing him nails when he asked for them, fascinated with the way his muscles moving in his arms and back. She had the strange desire to feel those muscles move under her fingers. Maybe even touch them with her lips. Diana knew she was attracted to Clark but couldn't push their relationship beyond friendship since he was with Lois. However, the Shaman words about Lois not being the one to hold Clark's heart rang of hope that her friendship with Clark won't just be friendship forever.

"That was a nice ceremony," Diana commented.

"I thought it was a little strange," Clark said. "I think I will leave that part out of my report."

"Are you referring to when the Shaman said a passion between us will soon be unleashed? The one you're with is not the one who holds your heart?" Diana asked.

Clark sat on his sleeping bag, rubbing the back of his neck . "A Shaman is no different than a psychic. What they say isn't always true."

"You can prove the Shaman wrong by telling Lois who you are; find out if she is the one who holds your heart."

"I know Lois does," Clark grew irritated, "and I don't need to prove the Shaman wrong in telling her who I am."

"You don't?" Diana asked. "You want a relationship with Lois but you are hiding behind lies and half truths. No relationship can last long with that. If you think it's fair to Lois to have a relationship with her when she doesn't know who you are, it's not. When are you going to tell her?" Diana demanded, "She has to know."

"I'll tell her."

"When?" Diana pressed.

"Why are you so concern?" Clark said defensively. "What does it matter to you?"

"You have to ask?" Diana looked so disappointed in him and Clark regretted his words. "I can't believe you would ask me that." Diana sighed. Either he didn't see or he didn't want to see. Either way, she wasn't going to press the issue anymore. "I should go. Good night, Clark."

Clark watched Diana leave his tent. He was wrong to take his anger out on Diana, wrong to take out on her and admit what he was thinking for quite some time. He went after her. "Diana, wait."

He saw Diana rooted to the ground looking upward at the sky in fascination.

"The moon is so full, so bright."

"It's red," Clark commented.

"Yes," Diana agreed. "It is. I've never seen a moon so red. A hunter's moon they call it."

"Diana, about what you said…." Clark stopped. Diana turned to face him looking hopeful. He opened his mouth to admit what was in his head but he didn't. "I'm sorry. I had no right to be angry with you."

Diana gave him a sympathetic smile. "You're frustrated. Confused. I understand." Diana kissed his cheek. "Good night, Clark." She left him standing there and disappeared into her tent.

Clark slumped his shoulders silently chastising himself and went inside his tent. In the trees above the camp site, Cheetah waited. With her was Chuma. Cheetah was arrogant but given Wonder Woman wasn't a normal prey, she was cautious and brought him along to subdue Wonder Woman if she became too much of a problem. Now wasn't the best time to strike. She needed to wait until they were sleeping or rather Wonder Woman was sleeping. Clark Kent wasn't a threat. An hour passed and though Cheetah couldn't see into tents, she could hear. Wonder Woman's heartbeats were steady, a sign she was asleep. Clark Kent, however, was still awake. She could tell by the occasional jumps of his heartbeats.

Clark Kent stepped out of his tent. He had his hands in his pocket and he looked around. He stared at the blood red moon for a moment before walking off. Cheetah didn't know why he was doing this but this was the opportunity she needed to strike. She waited until he was gone from the campsite before stealthily jumping down from the tree. Like a cat, she was sleek, smooth, and quiet as she moved across the grounds without a sound. With a wicked smile, Cheetah opened Diana's tent. Diana laid in peaceful slumber unaware of the danger in her tent. Cheetah's animal eyes allowed her to see well in the night, but she didn't need her sharp cat eyes to see the glow of Diana's lasso peeking out of her unzipped black duffel bag.

Cheetah grabbed the lasso and stalked away. The hunt was on and it was for Clark Kent.

Moments earlier, Clark laid in his tent restless. The words of the Shaman rang in his ears. Passion unleashed? The woman he was with didn't hold his heart? That would mean Lois wasn't the one and the one for him could be in the tent next to his.

Clark looked through his tent into Diana's. Diana was in a blissful sleep. She always left the flap ups in her tent, allowing the elements in or perhaps leaving an invitation for Clark to enter. Diana's actions would confuse Clark. Every night Diana would come to Clark's tent wanting to talk. Sometimes she would end up falling asleep in his sleeping bag. He would end up carrying Diana back to her tent and zipping her in. Clark would sleep in his sleeping bag and Diana's smell would tease him until he feel asleep. Sometimes it would tease him in his dream. He remembered one quite vividly.

Diana opened his tent and crawled inside. There was something in her eyes that spoke of primal lust. The short red lingerie she wore helped matters, too. Clark knew he could look through the red piece but manners told him not to. Diana would opened his sleeping bag and crawled in, kissing him savagely. Clark would return the kiss, moving his hands in her hair and down her back. He sat up moving his lips to her neck while his hands worked on lifting the piece of lingerie.

Once the negligee was tossed aside, Clark would wake up before he could get a good look at Diana and he would also wake up a little frustrated. Just thinking about it now frustrated him. So, he did the only thing he could do. He would leave his tent, take a walk and let the cool night air calm him.

Clark walked half a mile from area, occasionally looking up at the moon. As he thought over his trip, he smiled fondly thinking of the time he has spent with Diana. Listening to her speak inspired him, just as it did the people who came to see her. It amazed him she sometimes sought his advice. Sometimes a government official wouldn't let him come with Diana but Diana always insisted Clark came with her or she doesn't come at all. She met with Kings, Princes, Sultans, and Presidents. One or the other would express interest in her romantically and she would rebuffed them and he of course liked that.

When it wasn't business, they would spend time together. Diana would invite him with her as she toured the city. Some places she'd been to on her first travels of the world. Others she didn't know about but he had. At times, they would be up late in his hotel room, talking, watching a movie, and even playing a game. Clark would never go to her room, leaving her with her thoughts or business. When she did stay in his room, she often fell asleep on his shoulder, his couch or bed. When she slept in his bed, he would take the sofa in the room, the chair and sleep there. It was the right thing of course. It was the gentlemanly thing to do but there were times he wondered what it would be like to feel her body against his as he slept. No. Clark decided. He couldn't think that way or start on that route. That's why he was out here now.

A branch snap in the night. It was small, discrete, only someone with his sharp ears would pick up. Suddenly, a long spotted tail wrapped around his neck choking him. Cheetah was confident she had Clark. She wouldn't kill him. She needed him alive. She only thought to subdue him till he fall unconscious from lack of air, but to her surprise, his hands grabbed her tail and pulled her down.

Cheetah fell but her catlike reflexes caused her to gracefully land on all fours. She kept her tail wrapped around Clark's neck. Her senses were telling her this prey was strong, far stronger her previous preys. She had to attack fast and not let her prey get the upper hand. It was why as soon as she landed she used her tail to throw and slap Clark into a tree, confident it would knock him out. If she used any stronger force, it would kill him.

To her surprise, the tree didn't knock him out but his face did leave an imprint on the tree. Cheetah acted swiftly and pounced him, striking him across his chest, tearing claw marks through his shirt and skin, causing him to bleed.

Clark knew this was a strong opponent. First by the strength of the tail, the swiftness of it's speed, and strength from knocking him into a tree and her claws tearing into his tough skin, which meant he was dealing with a formidable opponent or something of magic. This spotted female beast had a human body but had the coloring of a cheetah, which instantly made him think of the ruined temple of Urzkartaga which was nearby.

Though strong, Clark knew he could take out his opponent but he had to be careful with how he subdue the creature because he wasn't in his special suit. As soon as she scratched him, he kicked her off him and jumped up. That's when he caught sight of the creature holding Diana's lasso. He grew worried for her. He left her at the campsite where she was safe. Diana could easily take care of herself but if this opponent got her lasso, it did something to Diana.

"What have you done to Diana?" Clark asked the beast.

Cheetah heard him ask about Wonder Woman and only answered with a snarl. Cheetah jumped, from tree to tree. Clark watched her, studying her move. Even without the help of full moon he could see and hear her moving around in the trees. She was sleek, graceful like any cat and he knew with her moving around, she was gaining momentum to catch him by surprise when she suddenly spring from the tree. As soon as she does so, Clark would grab her and toss her in the tree and knock her out. If that didn't, his fist would.

As expected, the creature jumped from a tree, claws out but what Clark didn't expect was the creature having the lasso out as well. The lasso came around him fast and she moved in swift circles wrapping the lasso around him. Clark cursed and struggle but even he knew he couldn't break the lasso.

"Clark!" He heard Diana calling for him. He turned his head and saw Diana weakly limping towards him.

Diana awakened with a start. Something wasn't right. Someone was in her tent just seconds ago. She could feel it. She thought it was Clark but quickly decided it wasn't him. He wouldn't come in her tent no matter what. What she also noticed it was darker in her tent that usual. Her lasso! Diana checked her bag and saw her lasso was gone. Diana raced out of her tent and went into Clark's. He was gone as well. What could've happened?

Diana looked down seeing footprints and something that looked like animal tracks. Her answer to her questions lied there. Diana started to run the short distance when she felt something pierce her back. Diana reached behind her and pulled a dart from her skin. Whatever it was, only half of it got in her skin. She looked back to see who shot her and discovered whoever it was, was gone. Diana ran to get away, only to cry out in pain after a quarter of a mile.

Diana's body was on fire and her head wrack with pain. Diana fell against a tree and leaned on it. That dart had something in it. It was poisonous but she couldn't stop. Clark was ahead and it was possible he was in trouble. Diana gritted her teeth in pain and resume running. The glow of her lasso in the distance told her she was going in the right direction.

"Clark?" Diana called. She kept moving and got closer. She clutched her left arm feeling a paralysis. "Clark." When she got to him, he was on the ground wrapped in her lasso and a female beast was standing triumphant over him.

"Who are… you?" Diana swayed and fell to her knees, groaning in pain. The paralysis was spreading. "Release…. him."

Cheetah responded by striking Diana slashing her claws across her neck down her chest. Diana cried out and fell to the ground. Her blood dripped on the soft grass. Diana could lie there and watch as the Cheetah dragged Clark away.

Clark saw Diana lying on the grass bleeding. He struggled in the lasso. Cheetah saw Clark was putting up a fight and did the only thing she could do: toss him in the lake. The Cheetah leapt in after him and with her superior swimming easily moved with the currents as the waters took them away.

"Clark!" Diana croaked. The paralysis was spreading over her body. Diana recognized this toxin. The Amazons trained themselves to identify toxic herbs. Knowing what it was doing to her body, Diana knew what it was and she knew she made it worse by moving to rush to Clark's aid only to see she couldn't do anything at all. Diana could only lie on the cold grass and concentrate use her Amazonian strength and training to master the toxin spreading through her body.

Diana thought she would lie alone in the grass to recover until she felt her body be lifted off the ground. Diana was stunned to see it was an old, dark skinned frail looking man. Where was she going she wondered and more importantly, was she being taken to where Clark was?

*****

He hated magic now and forever.

Clark was laying on an altar wrapped in Diana's lasso in a ruin temple which Clark guessed as the Temple of Urzkartaga he and Diana passed before entering the village. He struggled in the lasso but to no avail he couldn't break free.

"It's your own fault, Mr. Kent."

Clark turned at the sound of the voice and saw the female beast attacking him earlier and Diana earlier. Her body was human but her skin, her spots and tail were that of a cheetah.

"You wrote about Wonder Woman's lasso. Had you not, I wouldn't have wrote nothing could break out of it. Of course if you hadn't put up such a fight I wouldn't have trapped you in it."

"You know who I am?" Clark saw he was still wearing his glasses but he wondered if this woman knew he was Superman.

"You're Clark Kent. Daily Planet reporter who has been following Wonder Woman on her world tour. You can thank Chuma for the glasses. He found yours floating in the lake and thought you should be able to see in your last moments. He actually can be caring."

"Last moments?" Clark questioned. "Who are you?"

"I am Barbara Minerva but you may call me Cheetah."

"What have you done with Diana?"

"Chuma," Cheetah called.

Chuma came in the room pushing an altar. It shouldn't be possible for this tiny man to do this feat but he was able to. The altar was covered with a cloth of cheetah skins with Diana on top. She was lying still. Her face, arms and legs were covered in cheetah spots.

"Diana!" Clark struggled in the lasso and glared at Cheetah. "What have you done to her?!"

Cheetah's eyebrows rose. The anger in Clark's eyes were confirmation. "Hmm. You do care for her. Those rumors are true." She looked from Diana to Clark. "What kind of relationship you to have?" She smiled almost cruelly. "Have you slept with her? Is she a virgin? If she's not," she laughed evilly. "well the more pain for her and she'll suffer what I've been suffering."

"W-wh-at… do yo-u… me-an?" Diana slurred her words.

Cheetah turned her attention to Diana pleased the toxin was still having its affect on her. "You'll see soon enough."

Clark watched Chuma who left the room after bringing Diana in return carrying a green plant in a white marble pot. He placed it gently on the stone floors as Cheetah narrates, "Wonder Woman, from what I read about you, you worship the Gods who grants you your powers. Tonight you will become what you have worship. *You* will become a God, a Cat God who serves the Great God, Urzkartaga." She indicated to the plant.

Now it was Clark's eyebrows raising and in doubt. "That plant is a God?"

"A disbeliever?" Cheetah questioned. "I did myself but he is real."

"You don't want to serve your God anymore," Clark figured. "So, you're getting Diana to take your place."

"I never wanted to serve him. I only wanted the power of immortality and with a deal I made, I will get it."

"De-al?" Diana questioned. "W-ho?"

Cheetah smiled. "It doesn't matter. Really, I only wanted your lasso to add to my collection but I was offered if I capture you, made you bride and servant to the Plant God, then I will be able to transform to the Cheetah at will and I wouldn't need to constantly hunt and kill to keep myself alive."

"If you wanted Diana, why am I here?" Clark asked. "You want me for something otherwise you wouldn't have attacked me."

Cheetah smiled. "The world will miss your brains, Mr. Kent. To be turned into the Cheetah and become the bride of the Plant God, Urzkartaga, the bride must kill the sacrifice and share the blood between herself and Urzkartaga." Realization dawned on Clark's face and Cheetah smiled. "Yes. That would be you, Mr. Kent."

"You must be crazy. There's no way Diana would kill me," Clark said. Or even could. Even though he was trapped under the lasso, there was no weapon around this room that could piece his skin.

Cheetah pulled out a knife and folded it in Diana's hands. "Wonder Woman is paralyzed. I might be forcing her but it will be her hand that wields the knife that shoves into you."

"No, it will not."

Clark, Cheetah and Chuma turned to see Diana speaking lucid and rising from the altar.

"How did you--" Cheetah's words weren't finished as Diana punched Cheetah across her face pushing her against Clark's altar, knocking him on the floor.

Cheetah jumped towards Diana. Diana avoided her, grabbed Cheetah's tail, swung her around and threw her into a wall. Cheetah plowed head first into a stone wall. "Amazons are trained to master the art of herbology. We can identify any toxin in our system."

Diana knelt before Clark her back to Cheetah, "Are you all right?"

"Just get me out of this," Clark gritted. Diana was loosening the knot of her lasso when a tail wrapped around Diana's neck and pulled her from Clark before she could free him.

Cheetah manipulated her tail and tossed Diana into a wall. Diana was momentarily dazed and as Cheetah loosen her tail from her, Diana grabbed it and pulled Cheetah to her and punched her across her face. Cheetah fell back and Diana punched her again and again.

Diana cried out as she felt something pierce her leg. Diana gripped her leg and fell to her knees in pain clutching the wounded leg. "No," she groaned. She looked in the direction the dart hit her and saw it was Chuma who shot her. Diana was able to work her body through one poison only to be faced by another. Her stamina was falling fast.

Clark still struggling in the lasso found an opening where Diana was working on and felt the lasso loosened around him. "That is enough!" He tossed the lasso off him and rose. He had enough! It was bad enough being captured but he was trapped and had to watch Diana suffer. When Cheetah first attacked him, he was preoccupied with his identity being exposed and he knew if he hadn't, Diana wouldn't have been captured and poisoned twice and nearly force to be a slave to a Plant God. He no longer cared about his identity. All he cared about saving Diana from these two monsters.

"This ends now!" Clark roared.

Chuma took a step back. The anger in Clark was unlike anything he has seen before. Cheetah, however, was unimpressed. Clark was after all a human and no threat to her.

Cheetah snarled and held her claws out ready to fight. She was going to strike when she and Chuma began to vanished before Clark and Diana. Not only was Clark confused but it appeared Cheetah and Chuma were as well. Clark didn't give it much thought as he went to Diana's side.

"Get the poison out," Diana groaned painfully as she removed her tiara.

Clark opened the wound with Diana's tiara. He then put his mouth on her thigh and sucked the poison out and spat out the toxin out when he tasted the sweetness of Diana's blood.

"How do you feel now?"

"A little better," Diana said. "What happened? Where did they go?"

"I don't know and I don't care," Clark said picking her and the lasso up. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

****

Cheetah looked around finding herself back in her home in England. Sitting in a chair was Circe. "What the hell did you do?" Cheetah screech at Circe. "I had Wonder Woman!"

"I told you to stay away from Clark Kent," Circe said displeased.

"Is that why you pulled us away?" Cheetah asked. "He's the only one that's been with Wonder Woman."

"You were in a village full of people you could've gotten as a sacrifice."

Cheetah scoffed. "It matters more I took Clark Kent. I discovered he has strong feelings for her. I'm sure it's return. If he was in trouble, of course Wonder Woman would go after him. She wouldn't go after anyone else."

Circe snarled. "That's where you misunderstood Wonder Woman. She doesn't hold one person above others. She treats them equally."

"I don't know why you're against me taking Clark Kent. He's only a human."

Circe didn't respond to that because she knew better. "Since you fail to get Wonder Woman, I will go back on my part of the deal."

"No! Send me back! I can fulfill our bargain!"

Circe shook her head. "No such thing. Not only did you possibly give away my hand but you failed. I don't take kindly to failures." She smirked. "Good luck with that curse of yours. Ciao." Circe faded away.

Cheetah let out an enraged growl. She picked up the chair Circe was occupying and tossed it through her window! Chuma watched as Cheetah went about tearing the room apart in rage. Paintings and furniture destroyed, claw marks on the wall and windows smashed. When there was nothing else to destroy, Cheetah collapsed to the floor in a heap, enrage and in tears. So close. She was so close to being free of the curse.

"It's Wonder Woman's fault," Cheetah announced. "Her! My one chance at freedom stripped away from her! She'll pay for this! I swear it!"

****

Clark had a fire going by the lake he took Diana. He brought supplies from his tent and was helping Diana scrubbed the war paint off her. He was scrubbing her arms while she was working on her legs.

"Ugh! I had no idea this war paint would be so hard to get off." Diana vigorously scrubbed her leg.

"At least it's starting to fade," Clark said, remarked the war paint on her face was barely visible. "Maybe we should leave this place before Cheetah tries again?"

"She won't attack again tonight," Diana said. "If she wanted to, she would've done so earlier and I will not be so rude to leave the villagers without a proper goodbye."

"I'm sorry about that, about all of this," Clark apologized. "If I had fought Cheetah at full strength instead holding back because of my secret--"

Diana put a finger on Clark's lips. "No. Do not apologize. Your identity is very important. If I have to get a few scratches or war paint that's difficult to come off on me to maintain it, then I will."

Her finger moved from his lips down to the torn marks on his shirt caused by the Cheetah. She unbuttoned his shirt and opened it, tracing her fingers over his scar. The wound was closed but the scar was still there. It would probably be gone before he woke up in the morning.

"Gods. Magic. That explains why Cheetah was able to cut my skin," Clark grimaced. He looked at Diana's wounds on her face, careful when touching the marks on her neck down her upper chest avoiding touching her breasts. They were closed as well. He caressed the wounds tendering with his fingers, the pounding of her heart ringing in his ears.

"It should be gone by morning," Diana whispered. "I think we've done all we can do for now."

Clark nodded and blew the fire out. He picked up Diana and his supplies and carried her back to the tent. Diana was going to protest but decided not to and enjoy the moment of being in Clark's arms. It rarely happens so why blow it to show Clark she wasn't weak.

Clark dropped his supplies in front of his tent and carried Diana inside her own. "I don't think you should be alone tonight," Clark announced as he placed Diana in her sleeping bag.

Diana eyed him cautiously. "What do you suggest?"

Her eyes were wide and expressive. He wondered if she was aware of what she was doing to him. "I stay with you."

"It'll be a little cramp."

"I can move your stuff in my tent and I can move my sleeping bag in here," he suggested. "Besides, I'll know you're safe this way."

Diana smiled. "That's fine with me."

As Clark moved Diana's things except her lasso in his tent, he wondered what he was doing. He was going to be sharing a cramp tent with the most beautiful woman in the world. Clark closed his eyes. "Focus, Kent. Focus." He had to. He didn't want to do anything they both would regret.

Clark moved his sleeping bag next to Diana. With it being so cramped, there were no space between them. He slipped in his bag and asked Diana, "It's not too cramp is it?" Clark asked.

Diana smiled softly at him. "No. It's perfect. Good night, Clark."

"Good night, Diana." Given the nights event and her being poisoned twice,

Diana was quick to fall asleep. Clark, however, wasn't so lucky. Being in a cramp tent with Diana fighting off his loins and ready to defend Diana in case someone came to attack her now, meant Clark was going to be up all night.


	10. Chapter 10

JL: The Newest Recruit

Part Ten

Requited Feelings

When Diana awakened the next morning, she found herself alone in the tent. From the smells coming from outside, Diana knew Clark was already up making breakfast. Diana felt her neck and chest, feeling her wounds had healed. What a strange night she thought. Who was Cheetah and who was the person she made a deal with? It would be questions she would need to find answers to and soon. Africa was the last stop on her tour and once she and Clark returned to Kenya where their plane was, they were returning to the States where Diana would have a very long rest. From juggling her schedule with the Justice League and her tour, it was starting to take its toll on her.

Diana wondered how much of the trip's toll had taken on Clark. He was busier than her. Since no one other than Batman and J'onn knew Superman was also Clark Kent, Superman had to show up for his shifts with the Justice League without garnering suspicion. Sometimes he did patrols over Metropolis giving Kara a break, but most of the time he was with her. Though Diana was looking forward to the tour ending, there were things she was going to miss: the people, the sites of the cities and the new lands she traveled too but mostly she was going to miss spending her time with Clark. They've grown closer over the three months and she treasured all the time they've spent together. Once they returned to the States, they would have to return to their separate lives and only see each other during League duties.

With a sigh, Diana emerged from the tent to join Clark for breakfast.

"When we started this trip two weeks ago, I said I was going to hunt and cook us breakfast and every day you always beat me to the punch." She smiled and leaned on him. "You're not being fair."

"Why hunt for breakfast when we have our rations?" Clark asked. "Besides, you were hurt last night and you needed your rest. How are you by the way?"

"Better. You?"

"I'm good."

"Are you excited to go home?" Diana asked.

"Yeah. You know the saying, 'there's no place like home.'" Clark said as he fixed Diana's plate. "I can't wait to get back to my own bed. It'll be nice to see Metropolis again."

"And Lois?" Diana inquired taking her plate.

Clark was silent for a long moment. "Yeah. It'll be nice to see her."

He didn't sound all that enthusiastic. "You never saw her in the three months you were gone?" Diana asked. "Even when you did drop by Metropolis?"

"No," Clark admitted, knowing how that looked. "I had dinner with her before I left."

"But that was three months ago," Diana said. "Don't you usually see each other sooner than that?"

"Sometimes," Clark said fixing his plate. "It can be once a month or a couple of months. She's busy. I'm busy as Superman."

If they really cared for each other, wouldn't they make more of an effort to see each other? Diana wondered. She just didn't get it and she decided not to pry anymore about Clark and Lois' relationship for now and enjoy what little time they had left together.

****

"Wow. This kimono is absolutely beautiful, Clark. It feels like real silk. Thank you," Lois said as she marveled at the beautiful kimono Clark brought from Japan. Of all the gifts, Clark bought for Lois, she liked this one the best.

After three months, Clark found it was easy to slip back into his life at the Daily Planet. His last story of Diana's tour was printed today and with the weekend near, Perry encouraged Clark to take a three day weekend. Before he left, he wanted to give his friends at the Planet the gifts he bought for them while he was touring the world.

"I love this Chinese dress you bought for me, Clark," Cat said admiring the dress bought when he was in Beijing. "How did you know my size?" She winked at Clark. "Have you been watching me more closely than usual?"

Lois rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Cat, you think every guy's watching you."

"That's because they are," Cat said and sauntered off with her gifts.

"Thanks for the picture, Clark," Jimmy told Clark as he gazed at the autograph picture of Wonder Woman he got for Jimmy.

Lois looked over Jimmy's shoulder and read what Diana wrote to Jimmy. "To Jimmy, Metropolis' best photographer and a good friend to my closest friends Superman and Clark Kent." Lois looked at Clark. "Close friend, eh? Just how close did you and Wonder Woman get on the tour?"

"The press really talked about you two," Jimmy said. "I got all of the international pictures."

"And I saw them," Lois grinned. "Too bad there weren't any press coverage while you and Wonder Woman were in the jungles of Africa; camping out at night; alone; just you and Wonder Woman in the elements. Talk about an opportunity to express yourself."

"You should write a novel, Lois," Clark played off Lois insinuations. "You have the talent for it."

"I do, don't I?" Lois said proudly. "You're telling me *nothing* happened?"

"No, I can honestly say nothing happened." He tried to hide the regret in his voice but Lois picked up on it.

Lois shook her head. "You really know how to blow it with women, don't you, Smallville? Wonder Woman's beautiful, single and would be perfect for you. I saw the pictures of you two together. Wonder Woman looks very relaxed with you and you look very happy with her. If you have a chance to be with Wonder Woman, you should take it and damn the consequences. Not that there should be any with you two."

Clark knew why Lois was doing this. Lois was thinking if Clark Kent and Wonder Woman get together, Wonder Woman wouldn't be interested in Superman. Problem was Clark Kent was Superman and Lois was inadvertently pushing him in the arms of her competition.

****

After leaving the Daily Planet, Clark went to his Fortress of Solitude. It's been three months since he's been to the place and figured he needed to check up on things. Kara was there also using the Fortress as a place to study. She took a break from her schoolwork to help Clark feed the alien animals in his menagerie.

"I thought you would be back in Metropolis after being away for so long." Kara held her hand of food out to a Dodo who greedily ate his meal.

Clark was feeding one of the water aliens when he said, "I was but Perry insisted I take a three day weekend. Metropolis has been quiet even with you patrolling and I haven't been here in three months."

"Clark, can I ask you something?"

Kara's serious tone intrigued Clark. "Sure."

"What's your relationship with Wonder Woman?" Kara looked at her cousin. "Seriously."

"She's my friend, Kara. You know that," Clark said.

"Batman is your friend, too, but I don't see you hanging out with him for three months. You seem eager to go on tour with her. Ma and Pa know not to trust the speculation of the press but they have been wondering what's going on."

"She's a friend, Kara. That's all."

Kara sighed. So her cousin was going to play this game with her, too. "Clark, you think you have everyone fooled but I know about you and Lois. I know you have been secretly seeing her. I don't know how far you've gone with Lois but whatever you two have can't be that serious with the looks you give Wonder Woman."

"Did you talk to Lois while you were pretending to be me?" Clark asked, wondering if Lois hit on Kara as Superman.

"No. I actually avoided her because of it. I knew you were together ever since Darkseid brainwashed you."

Clark was surprised Kara knew and for that long. With this new information, Clark didn't deny it any further. "Lois and I haven't gone far. I want her to like me as Clark but that's not happening since she is seeing Superman secretly."

"You know you can just tell her and get it over with."

It made a whole lot of sense but Clark didn't want to risk losing what he had. "I think if I tell her she might not want me."

"If Lois doesn't or if she gets angry at you for keeping your secret, then let her go and move on." Kara gave her cousin a sympathetic look. "Clark, just because Lois helped you through a difficult time with Darkseid brainwashing you, it doesn't mean you have to be with her forever because of it. Jimmy was the first guy I liked in this world and my first boyfriend but it ran its course."

Clark eyebrows rose. "So, you didn't see Jimmy when I was gone?"

"We did but it was only to get coffee and see a movie," Kara said. "We're good friends but that's all we'll be. Some relationship aren't meant to last, Clark and you shouldn't hold out on one relationship that has run its course on one that can last forever."

Clark pretended he didn't get the insinuation. "I don't know what you mean."

"If you say so, but you're not fooling me when it comes to Diana."

Clark was going to respond but J'onn called in through the com link. "I'm here, J'onn. Go ahead."

"Metallo, Kalibak, Live Wire, Toyman and Weather Wizard are causing destruction in downtown Metropolis. They are attacking in front of the Daily Planet building."

Clark was alarmed at the situation but he kept his head straight. "Sounds like a trap."

"That's what Lantern thinks. He and the rest of the League are on their way."

"So am I." Clark said. "You stay here, Kara." Clark turned to leave.

"You sure you don't want me to help?" Kara asked.

"No. I can handle it. Besides, you've done enough for the city while I was gone." Clark flew from his Fortress to Metropolis as fast as he could.

****

It was pass midnight when Diana entered Clark Kent's apartment. It happened hours ago but she was still in disbelief over what happened in Metropolis. Superman died sacrificing himself for her and Batman. Toyman had a new invention that vaporized everything on site and he used it to vaporized Superman. Only a piece of his cape was left.

Diana lashed out, tearing Toyman's machine apart. She was so full with rage that she almost killed him. It was Flash's reminder that Superman wouldn't want her to kill the reason she released Toyman. Diana never thought losing Superman would cause Diana to release rage and a thirst for revenge. She didn't think she had it in her.

Diana kept her emotions in check as she helped with the clean up in Metropolis and talked with the League on how they would be handling the funeral arrangements. Batman didn't take any part in anything. He only gathered some of the debris from the battle and left. Knowing Batman was Bruce Wayne, Diana had more of an understanding on what he could be thinking. He didn't deal with loss well, first with his parents and now with Superman, who she knew Bruce was close to.

Alone she was able to release the dam of tears she held in since witnessing Superman's death. She didn't know why she came here instead of her place in Boston. She knew she needed to be here. Never before had she cried so heavily. She didn't cry this much when her mother banished her from Themyscira. All these tears and it was for a man. Her mother and Amazon Sisters would shame Diana for shedding tears for a man but she couldn't help herself. Superman was a very special man to her.

When her tears dried, Diana walked around the apartment, remembering the few times she was here. Sometimes if the League were in Metropolis, Clark would invite Diana to stay a little longer and they would end up at his apartment talking or eating a snack Clark prepared for them.

Diana picked up a picture framed of Clark with Lois at their office in the Daily Planet. Lois. She must be mourning, too. Diana placed the frame back on the television and left the room. She went into Clark's bedroom. In the previous times she has been here, not even she had been to his bedroom. She saw Clark's camera on his nightstand. She sat on his bed and picked it up. Clark took several pictures while they were traveling together and though she had seen some, she hadn't seen them all. Most of the pictures were of her, some of Clark she took herself and there were many of the two of them together. It gave her comfort seeing the pictures of Clark during happier times that before she knew it, her tired body finally relaxed and she fell asleep on Clark's bed.

****

"Diana. Diana."

When Diana awakened the next morning, she saw Kara sitting on the bed. "Kara?" Diana sat up abruptly. "I--how… when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," Kara said. "Have you been hear all night, Diana?"

"Yes. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's all right. It was strange for a second when I saw a body on Clark's bed, I thought it was him and this nightmare was over." Kara began crying. "I just saw him yesterday before he left for Metropolis. I can't believe he's gone."

Diana hugged Kara. "Kara, I'm so sorry. It's my fault. Your cousin died for me."

"No, don't blame yourself, Diana," Kara comforted Diana. "Clark wouldn't have it any other way."

"I know because that's the way he is."

Kara pulled away to see the fresh tears on Diana's face. "You really care about my cousin, don't you?"

Diana nodded. She didn't hide how she felt. "Very much. How are his parents taking the news?"

"It's very hard for them. They are flying up this afternoon. I came here to get the place ready for them. You should meet them."

Diana was confused. "Why?"

"You are a very dear friend of Clark's," Kara said. "Why wouldn't they want to meet you? They have been curious about you and I think meeting one of Clark's special friends will comfort them in this difficult time."

Diana smiled. "If it means that much to them, how could I say no?"

****

Queen Hippolyta went to her balcony alarmed. The sentinels were warning the Amazons of an arrival from the outside world. Queen Hippolyta looked in the skies searching for the intruder and saw Hawkgirl flying in. Hippolyta first instincts was that Diana was hurt. She rushed out of the palace where Hawkgirl was pleading with the Amazons on guard who opposed her presence.

"Lay down your arms!" Hippolyta told the Amazons. They did so as Hippolyta made her way to Hawkgirl. "Is Diana harmed?"

Hawkgirl shook her head. "No, but she needs you."

"What has happened?"

"Superman," Hawkgirl said gravely. "He was killed in action a few days ago." Hippolyta was stunned at the news. She witnessed Superman's power when he was on Themyscira and when he helped Diana in dealing with Aresia, but she didn't see how this affected her daughter. "He died saving Diana and Batman. Diana's taken his death very hard. She needs you. She needs her mother."

Hippolyta didn't need to hear anymore. Her daughter needed her. That was enough for her to make the trip to Man's World.

"We'll leave for Man's World at once."

****

Diana was nervous as she flew with Kara to Clark's apartment. She had been so busy in the week with the funeral arrangements for Superman that now the day before the funeral was the only time Diana had to meet Jonathon and Martha Kent.

Diana wasn't sure what her reception would be. Clark told her about his parents of how warm and welcoming they were. Still that didn't quell the nerves in Diana's stomach.

"Don't look so nervous, Diana," Kara told her when they arrived at Clark's bedroom window. "Ma and Pa will love you." Kara opened it and the two entered the apartment.

Jonathon was sitting on the sofa watching TV and Martha Kent was in the kitchen finishing with dinner when Diana and Kara entered the room. "I'm back and I brought a guest."

Jonathon rose from the sofa and Martha came out of the kitchen wiping her hands clean with her apron. They looked at her in awe for a moment before Jonathon found his voice. "Well, hello, Wonder Woman."

Diana stood nervous before Clark's parents. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Kent. It's an honor to meet you."

"The honor's all ours," Jonathon said kindly. "Please. Call us Jonathon and Martha."

"Then I insist you call me Diana. I wish our meeting came under better circumstances."

"So, do I. I had thought after this tour we would finally meet you," Martha said.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your son. He died saving Batman and myself…" Diana paused getting a grip on her emotions. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize, dear," Martha assured Diana. "Clark was doing what he does and I know he doesn't regret his decision and you shouldn't either." Martha could see the sadness and guilt in Diana's eyes. "How are you handling my son's death?"

"Honestly, it's very hard for me. I never lost anyone before. Where I'm from, everyone's immortal. I know of death and have seen it but it hasn't affected me this deeply before."

Martha smiled touched. She could see this woman cared for her son. "That's because you cared a lot about my son and it always hurts when you lose someone you care about. Would you like to stay for dinner, Diana? We were just about to eat."

"I don't want to impose."

Jonathon laughed. "You couldn't possibly impose on us. Have dinner with us? It'll get us to know you better and learn more about what our son has been doing."

Diana stayed for dinner and was happy she did. She got to know Clark more through his parents. She shared stories about Clark as a child and Diana shared tales with him helping her in the world and their battles together against enemies. Clark's parents were just as he describe them and even more. Sharing stories about Clark comforted them all on what they lost.

When Diana left, she flew to Gotham to check on Bruce. He kept himself out of touch with the League after Superman's death. She knew how death affected him and thought he could use a friend now. Alfred welcomed her and address how Bruce kept himself busy since Superman's death.

"What are you doing here?" Batman asked Wonder Woman when he saw her entering the Bat cave.

Diana notice a table under lights lined with the pieces of debris Batman collected after the battle in Metropolis. "I should ask you the same thing. Ever since Clark's death, you cut yourself from the League. You haven't taken part in the funeral arrangements. Are you even coming to the funeral tomorrow?"

"Why?" Batman remarked rudely. "He's not dead."

"Bruce, I know it's hard to accept his death. It's hard for me, too but you can't deny the fact he is gone. Please, honor his memory and come to the funeral tomorrow."

"When Superman does die, I will honor him but he's not dead." Batman turned his back on her and went back to examining a piece of the debris. "If that's all you're here to say, you're wasting your breath."

Diana didn't argue with Bruce anymore. His mind was made up. She could only hope he would change his mind. Diana left the bat cave and flew home. When she arrived on the balcony of her Boston apartment she saw the lights were on. She went to the window to see who was inside and was shocked to see her mother sitting on the sofa, watching TV.

"Mother?"

Hippolyta rose and greeted her daughter's warm hug. "Daughter, I'm glad to see you." She pointed to the television. "What is that? It's a most interesting device."

"It's a TV," Diana answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Your friend Hawkgirl told me the news of Superman. She told me how affected you were of Superman's passing. I had brought the appropriate attire to honor your fallen friend."

Diana looked on the sofa and saw the gold and white honor garbs worn to honor a fallen warrior. A fresh batch of tears surfaced. "Oh, mother. Thank you." Diana embraced her mother. Hippolyta held and soothe Diana until her tears stopped. "You must honor your friend to shed such tears, Diana."

"He was a good man," Diana cried. "He died saving me."

"I was told he sacrificed himself to save you and another one of your friends," Hippolyta said stroking Diana's hair. Diana nodded. "He will be honored among the Amazons and he will be honored in the next life."

Diana nodded. "I know, Mother, but he was gone too soon."

"Most things we want are, Diana," Hippolyta said soothingly. "Just as you when I had to banish you from our home."

"But I'm still alive, Mother. You can still see me. Superman's Earth parents will never see their son again. I never thought it would hurt so much to lose someone," Diana confessed.

The confession concerned Hippolyta. "Daughter, when you said Superman was gone too soon did you mean to the people of Earth or to yourself?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Hippolyta pulled back to see her daughter's face, stained with tears, eyes so lost. She never saw her daughter so sad. "Do you have feelings for Superman?"

"I….. mother…."

"It's true, isn't it?" Hippolyta surmised. "I thought you said he has someone."

"He does… he did," Diana tried to explain herself. "We haven't done anything."

"But you wished you did."

Diana pulled away from her mother. "Mother, this isn't the time to discuss this and it doesn't matter anymore. Superman's gone. What feelings I have for him is of no concern."

Hippolyta decided not to press the matter for now. Superman was gone and her daughter was mourning his death not as a friend but as a woman who deeply cared for him. It would be rude to continue to question her daughter during this difficult time. Still, the queen thought it was better Diana lose Superman this way while she respected and cared for him than to lose him when he broke her heart in a vile despicable way as Heracles did to her.

****

The next evening, Diana arrived at a cathedral in Metropolis where Superman's funeral was going to take place. She wore a white Grecian armor with gold boots. She covered herself in a traditional white hooded robe. Hippolyta decided to stay in Diana's apartment and view the funeral from the television.

Reporters and several guests were already in attendance when Diana arrived. People from all over the world and universe had arrived for Superman's funeral including Aquaman and Mera, Orion, the Green Lantern Corps. Diana and the rest of the League except for Batman contacted everyone with the grave news Superman had passed the funeral arrangements.

Diana saw Kara and Lana Lang sitting with the Kents. A few rows forward she saw Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen and Perry White. She only saw Lois from a picture in the Daily Planet. Lois was visibly upset and having trouble keeping it together. Diana envied her in a way. Lois could express her feelings of loss for Superman because of her relationship with him while Diana had to hold hers in. Diana even thought of talking to Lois but decided not to. She wasn't sure she would've been able to keep it together and the last thing Diana wanted was for Lois to become suspicious of her relationship with Superman.

Most notably absent was Clark Kent but Diana and J'onn came up with a clever excuse. J'onn disguised himself as Clark Kent and talked Perry White into convincing him to cover the global coverage of Superman's death and his impact on the world. It would buy them some time for Diana and J'onn knew they would have think of some way to dispose of Clark Kent.

The funeral began promptly at six. J'onn gave the eulogy, speaking for most of the League. After J'onn stepped down, Diana went to the podium. She never would've forgiven herself if she hadn't spoke. Diana removed her hood and stared at the crowd for a moment before telling everyone of Superman: the man who he was behind the suit, what he represented and how they shouldn't be sad he was gone but happy they did know such a man in their life and how he will never be forgotten. Near the end, Diana's voice cracked for a moment. She didn't shed a tear and but took a moment to gather her emotions before finishing her speech.

She caressed a hand on his coffin as she spoke parting words in her native Greek language, put on her hood and took her seat with the rest of the League.

After the funeral, the League were pallbearers as they walked Superman's coffin to the Superman Memorial half a mile from the cathedral. Several people lined the streets as they watched the League and the guests at the funeral walk the short trip to the memorial. Diana felt eyes on her. She looked back and saw Batman's shadow on one of the rooftops before disappearing. It touched her he did come after all.

Once the ceremony was concluded, the Justice League returned to the Watchtower sharing the good times they had with Superman and discussing a possible replacement. The business was interrupted when Lobo burst in on his motorcycle and announced he was taking Superman's place. His bad, raucous attitude ensued the Justice League to fight him. After Lobo was subdued, much to their chagrin, they had to drag him along to Metropolis where a prison breakout of wicked the League enemies were celebrating Superman's death.

Once all the prisoners were all accounted for, Lobo boasted proudly. "Who needs Superman when you got Lobo?"

A small missile whizzed in the sky aiming for Batman. Something grabbed it and destroyed it, discharging the missile causing a cloud of smoke to breakout. Batman threw his batarang at Deadshot, knocking him out. When the smoke cleared, everyone looked on in shock and wonder at the arrival of Superman.

"Superman!" Diana joyfully announced. He was alive! Diana couldn't believe her eyes but Superman was standing before her. Diana wanted to throw her arms around him in a fierce hug but restrained herself. Wherever Superman was, time had passed. He looked so rugged and attractive with his long hair and beard and the strange clothes he wore was appealing.

After firing Lobo, Superman explained what happened to him in the future and why they had to stop Vandal Savage from stealing a dwarf star from Ray Palmer. Diana wasn't even aware Vandal had escaped Kasnia's prison. Diana went on with her tour and didn't give much thought about Vandal or Audrey. Now she wished she had.

Vandal was ready to take the dwarf star when the Justice League arrived to stop him. Though they were victorious and kept the star in Ray Palmer's possession, they failed to capture Vandal who escaped the Justice League's grasps.

"Vandal may have gotten away but the magnificent seven's back again!" Flash announced once the League returned to the Watchtower. He put an arm around Superman. "We gotta celebrate your return, Superman! Let me talk to my people and we can throw you the biggest Welcome Back bash the world has seen!"

"Thanks for the suggestion, Flash but I prefer to announce the world I'm back in a much low key setting."

"We can at least celebrate here, right?" Flash asked hopefully.

"Not now," Green Lantern said. "We have some clean up to do after our fight with Lobo in the Watchtower. Let's go. You, J'onn, Hawkgirl and I can get it done."

Flash sulked. "Oh, come on! Can't we wait until tomorrow? It's been a long day with Supes funeral, Lobo, the prison breakout, Supes return and fighting Vandal Savage. I got a lot of energy but even I'm tired."

Green Lantern pushed Flash moving him along. "Stop your complaining."

"So, you really didn't think I was dead?" Clark asked Batman once he and Diana were alone with him. "It's just us. You can tell the truth."

Batman crossed his arms over his chest. "No."

"I think he was in denial," Diana said with a smile. "He was examining the debris of the scene in his cave and I did see him when we were taking your coffin to the memorial."

"Really?" Clark was intrigued.

"I never showed up," Batman denied. "You have me mistaken for someone else."

Diana laughed, her first laughed since Superman died. "If you say so, Bruce."

Batman could read between the lines. He knew he was the third wheel and Clark and Diana wanted some time alone but didn't want to admit it and using him as a distraction. "I'm going back to Gotham," Bruce announced. "Criminals took your death like kids on the last day of school and it wore me out. I'll see you two later."

And then there were two once the Batjet left the Watchtower hanger. Clark and Diana left the hanger and just walked around the Watchtower before going into Clark's room.

"I'm so glad you're alive," Diana confessed and threw her arms around him. "I thought you were gone forever."

Clark returned the hug. "Yeah. After Savage told me what happened to the Earth, I didn't think I would see you all again either. He told me he killed the League. I couldn't even ask him how he killed you. I didn't want to know." He let out a heavy sigh. "It was a nightmarish place to be, Diana. I'm glad to be back. And I'll be glad to get a change of clothes and shave," he joked.

Diana's laugh was muffled as her face was buried in his chest. She pulled back only to run her fingers through his hair and caress the thick beard he grew. "Are you sure? I actually like this look on you."

"Why?"

Diana shrugged unsure herself. "You look good, rugged." She felt the fur he was wearing. "The outdoorsman look works for you."

"Well, you're just gonna have to deal with me clean shaven and wearing suits."

Diana hugged him again. "I'll accept you anyway. Your parents are going to be thrill to see you. They're at your apartment now. They're very nice people."

"You met them?" Clark couldn't help but wonder how that went.

"Yes. Kara talked me into meeting them. We talked mostly about you."

"Hope it wasn't anything embarrassing." Clark knew how his mother could get sometimes. "Is there anything else I should know like my job?"

"J'onn disguised himself as you and talked Perry White into sending Clark Kent to London to get the global view of your death. We already have a story printed out."

Clark nodded taking this information in. "At least I know I still have a job."

Diana knew she should leave but she couldn't without saying what she wanted to say. It was scary to make this confession but she knew she had to otherwise she'll always wonder. "When you were gone, I had time to reflect on how much you mean to me. There were things I wanted to say, things I wanted to do but couldn't. Now I want to and for that I'm sorry."

Clark frowned puzzled. "Sorry? What do you mean?"

"Because it's wrong and I can't help myself."

Clark could hear the beat of Diana's heart racing. Whatever was on her mind made her nervous. "Diana, you don't have to be sorry for anything. Just tell me. I won't be angry."

Diana secured her hold around Clark's neck, "I know you are taken and I know I shouldn't do this but please forgive me."

Now Clark was nervous. "Diana?"

"Oh, Kal." She said the name for the very first time; soft, yet intensely erotic.

"Kal?" Clark was silenced as Diana locked her lips over his. His eyes widened in shock. The first thing he realized Diana was kissing him! The second thing he realized DIANA WAS KISSING HIM! Clark felt his whole body aflame with desire. Any thoughts of reasoning went out the window as Clark's hand came behind Diana's head pressing their lips together cogently. His mouth opened against hers. His other hand rested against the small of her back, crushing her against him.

When Diana kissed Clark, she wasn't expecting this. She thought kissing Clark would be like kissing Steve Trevor--nice. But kissing Clark was far more than nice. It was amazing. Such feelings should frightened her but it didn't. She welcomed it. She *wanted* it. She never felt such raw need before in her life and she easily submits to it. Feeling his mouth opened against hers, Diana responded by parting her lips, entangling her fingers in his long black hair, pulling him even closer if that was possible.

No matter his strength, his touch was gentle, his mouth coaxing. It made her respond all the more. Hands that could crush a rock into pieces sent shocking sensations through Diana as those same hands caress her body. Diana felt the hand on her back move lower, settling softly on the curve of her hips. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she felt that same hand press her harder against him.

Fire burns in their lungs. Diana felt her legs buckle slightly so she wrapped both arms around Clark's neck to hold on. She was growing weak just as he and they knew they had to pull away or else they would pass out.

Diana leaned on him and Clark held her close to him. Both of their chests were heaving something that rarely happened to them even in battle.

"I'm sorry," Diana apologized. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. There's nothing to apologize for," Clark assured her.

"I shouldn't have kissed you. No matter how much I wanted it," Diana said.

"Diana, don't talk like that."

Diana suddenly pulled away. If she stayed close to him any longer, she would kiss him again. "I should go." She caressed the side of his face. "Good night, Kal." Diana walked out of the room and didn't look back.

And just like that, Clark knew his relationship with Diana would never be the same again.


	11. Chapter 11

JL: The Newest Recruit:

Part Eleven

White Christmas

Superman stood in his room in disbelief of what happened. He and Diana kissed. And what a kiss! He was still reeling from it. He never kissed anyone like that before. He never kissed anyone for that *long*. A human would've passed out long before he and Diana pulled away.

Diana put her feelings out to him in the kiss. She knew it couldn't be returned because he was with Lois but she still took the risk and told him. It was up to him to decide where to take this.

Clark cleaned up: shaving his beard, cutting the hair and putting on a new suit. Diana was gone from the Watchtower, probably leaving right after the kiss. He thought of going to Boston but decided not to. Diana would need time to process this like him.

Superman flew to Metropolis where his parents and Kara were. He was met with hugs and kisses and answered his parents and Kara's questions on what happened to him. Martha almost didn't let him leave for work the next day.

Everyone in the office was still down when Clark returned to work but by lunchtime everyone was in good spirits once they saw Superman patrolling the skies again.

Clark was happy to see Lois again, but it wasn't the same anymore. When he was in the alternate future, he had a lot to think about in his life and the things he didn't take a chance on had more affect on him than the things he did. He thought more of what he missed with Diana while with Lois and Kara's conversation with him in the Fortress really put things in perspective. He knew what he had to do.

Tonight he would see Lois and tell her it was over.

****

After seeing Superman in the skies in Metropolis, Lois knew he would stop by her place tonight. She couldn't wait to see him again. She took his death harder than anyone else. Sure everyone thought she was emotional because she had a crush on him but it was more than that. She loved him, saw him secretly and couldn't share her relationship with the world.

A light gust of wind blew behind her. Lois turned and saw Superman in her apartment. "Superman!" Lois ran into his arms and gave him a big kiss. Clark couldn't help but think about Diana's kiss and how her passion was much stronger and affected him more deeply.

"Oh, I was so scared I lost you," Lois cried and Superman held her until her tears stopped.

"It's all right. I'm fine. I made it back."

"You have to tell me all about it." As Superman told her what happened to him, Lois couldn't keep her arms off Superman. She had to keep touching him to make sure he was really there.

When he finished his story, Lois said, "I'm just glad you're back." She started kissing him again but Superman put his hands on Lois, stopping her. "Lois, let's not do this."

"Why not?" Lois strokes his face. "After what happened, don't you think we should step up our relationship? You nearly died."

This was not going to be easy but he was ready for the consequences. This had gone on too long and it was his fault. "Lois, we have to talk."

Lois moved back, not liking how this sounded. "I don't think I'm going to like this."

No, she wasn't. "Lois, there's things about me you don't know--"

"Tell me," Lois pleaded. "I'm ready. You know I will keep quiet about it. Won't you give me a chance?"

"Lois, it's not that. Even if I told you my secret, there will be problems between us." He sighed heavily. He was not good at things like this. He couldn't be blunt but he also couldn't sugarcoat it either. "The feelings I had for you aren't the same anymore. It's different."

Lois inhaled sharply. "Are you… are you dumping me?"

There was no way to make this easy. "I had a lot to think about when I was in the future and I see now we've gone all we can with our relationship. It's my fault, not yours," he assured her. "There are too many problems and only more will arise if we continue this way."

"It's Wonder Woman, isn't it?" Lois completely pulled away so she was no longer touching him. "You're dumping me for her!"

"Lois--"

"It's true! Don't deny it! You're making an excuse to dump me so you can be with her." Lois clenched her fists, her lips twisted in an unpleasant snarl. "After all we've been through together, you toss me aside for a hooker in a swim suit and high heel boots!"

"Hooker? No, Lois--"

Lois didn't let him speak. She spewed her anger at him. "I came to your rescue when Lobo was kicking your ass! I saved you by hiding that Kryptonite when you were getting beat down by a mechanical dinosaur. I damaged my car when Metallo was after was with you. I put my reputation as a reporter on the line when I defended you after Darkseid set you loose on the planet and you are going to dump *me*?!" Lois shook her head maddeningly. There was no way she was going to let him dump her. "I've had it with *you*! I thought almost dying would give you a different perspective and have you finally confess to me but I see I was wrong." Lois pointed to her window. "Get out! I don't want to deal with you anymore!"

Superman knew it wasn't going to be easy but he didn't predict this outcome. Superman left Lois's apartment without another word. It was better this way he told himself. He just wish it hadn't gotten so ugly.

From her secluded isle, Circe watches the event through her large crystal ball. Her attention was focus on Lois. The reporter was furious at this outcome. Circe decided to keep a closer eye on her. "Hmm, I could use this to my advantage. All in due time of course."

****

"Jingle bells Batman smells Robin lays an egg. The Batmobile lost his wheel and Joker got away," Flash sang as he put decorations in the Watchtower's control room.

It was Christmas time and Flash was all cheer he decorated the Watchtower with Christmas decorations. Flash put mistletoes over each door in the Watchtower hoping to get a kiss from Hawkgirl or Diana. As soon as he put it up, it was taken down by Green Lantern, Batman or Superman.

Still, that wasn't going to stop him from enjoying the holiday.

Diana entered the control room with Batman. She looked at all the decorations Flash had put up. "I don't think Batman would appreciate you singing that song."

"Oh, come on, Diana. It's a classic. It's not like Batman gonna hear me." He turned and saw Batman standing next to Diana. "Oh, hi Batman."

Batman pulled a wreath down. "Christmas decorations shouldn't be in the control room, hanger, gym, or any place where work is done. Leave this stuff in the kitchen or your bedroom," Batman growled. "And no more mistletoes!"

"Talk about a scrooge," Flash grumbled. "You're just mad you were caught under the mistletoe with J'onn." A wreath hit Flash across his face. "It's not like you guys actually kissed!"

"This stuff better be down in one hour," Batman threatened and left the room.

"Someone's getting a lump of coal from Santa," Flash said and begin taking the decoration down.

Superman entered the room. He saw Flash taking the decorations down and Diana was helping Flash.

They haven't spoken of the kiss since it happened nearly a month ago. Of course they haven't seen each other much. Their shifts rarely had them working together often to begin with, but when they were, they worked and talked as if nothing's changed in their relationship. However, there would be times Clark would catch Diana watching him and she would catch him staring at her. The only other difference was Diana calling him 'Kal'. Only Batman seem to take a curious interest as to why Diana was suddenly calling him 'Kal'.

Clark hadn't told Diana about his breakup with Lois. He didn't want to rush into one relationship after ending another so soon. He wanted to wait until the right time. Speaking of Lois, she wasn't taking the breakup good. She cut back on her coverage of Superman, even giving some stories to Cat and himself, increasing his workload. It was subtle but every time Lois wrote a story about Superman there was a slight stab at him. This made Clark even more grateful Lois never found out his secret.

"Hey, Supes!" Flash greeted Superman.

Superman grinned at Flash. "I told you not to put the decorations in here."

"Yeah, but even I thought Bat 'Scrooge' Man would have some Christmas cheer. Can you believe he's working the shift here on Christmas Eve?" Flash shook his head. "How sad, but what's even worse Diana is working here, too."

Clark was taken back by that news. "Really?"

"Christmas is a holiday to you but it's another day for me," Diana explained. "I was going to have a quiet evening at home, but then I thought my time would be better suited working on Christmas Eve and Christmas like J'onn and I did last year. It was quiet and J'onn and I had a nice evening together. Batman's insisting he wants to work Christmas Eve alone but I'll be here anyway. You never know what may come up."

Flash sighed, "You hear that, Superman? That's just sad." He put the decorations in a box and carried them out of the room.

Once Flash left, Clark said, "No one should be working on Christmas. Spend Christmas with me and my family in Smallville."

"I don't want to impose."

"You can never impose. J'onn is going, too. Please." And to add on the sympathy, Clark said, "My parents really want to see you again."

Diana liked the Kents and she wouldn't mind seeing them again, too. "It would be interesting to take part in this holiday as everyone else. I never celebrated Christmas before." Diana touched his arm looking at him seriously, "Kal, are you sure this is okay?"

Clark knew what Diana was thinking. He nodded with an affirmative smile. "Diana, it's just fine."

Diana smiled. "Then I accept your invitation."

****

Diana looked over at J'onn as they followed Clark to his Smallville home. She never saw J'onn look so nervous. He'll be fine she told herself. The Kents were very nice people and would welcome J'onn just as they welcomed her. Diana looked ahead at Clark as he flew carrying too big boxes, gifts for his parents. She was curious to be celebrating the holiday of Christmas for the first time and observed humans take part in it. Diana never heard of Christmas until she arrived in Man's World and when she was shopping for a present for the Kents and Clark, she needed a sales clerk to help her.

Smallville was covered in a thick blanket of snow and Clark's home was a mile from the nearest neighbor. It was the perfect place for the Man of Steel to grow up. He could fly or practice his powers without any curious neighbors looking.

All three landed on the walkway leading up to the house. J'onn confessed, "This is a bad idea."

"There's no way I was going to leave you alone on Christmas Eve with Batman," Clark said. "You'll love this. Trust me."

Martha who saw her son and his friends walking up to the house opened the door. "Clark!"

Martha and Jonathon hugged their son. "Hi, Ma. Pa. Merry Christmas."

Martha looked at her son. He felt a little lighter. "Have you been eating?"

"Oh, Ma," Clark groaned.

"Good to see you son," Jonathon said.

"I brought presents and a couple of friends." Clark stepped in.

Since J'onn was too nervous to go first, Diana stepped forward. "Hello again. I brought gifts as well."

"It's wonderful to see you, dear," Martha greeted Diana with a hug and Jonathon followed in the greeting.

"You didn't have to bring gifts," Jonathon told Diana.

J'onn stepped forward to introduce himself. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Kent. I hope I'm not intruding. Super--Clark insisted I join you for holiday. My name is J'onn. I'm a Martian."

"Oh, we're no strangers to aliens in our house," Jonathon welcomed J'onn and pulled him inside.

Diana placed her gifts in a chair and Clark helped Diana out of her wool winter coat. "Thank you, Kal."

"Kal?" Martha inquired with a smile.

Clark hung his and Diana's coats on the coat rack. "She likes to call me by my Kryptonian name. So, where's Kara?"

"Skiing with Barbara. She'll be back for New Year's," Martha explained.

"Diana can take Kara's room and J'onn can bunk in the basement. I turned that into a guestroom," Jonathon said.

"I'll show it to you," Clark said leaving Diana alone with his parents.

"We're glad you're able to come for Christmas. We wanted you to come for Thanksgiving but Clark said you were working."

"I thought that should be a special time just for family since Clark came back from being dead."

"You're family to us," Martha said.

Jonathon Kent picked up Diana's bag. "Come on, Diana. I'll show you to your room."

"Pa, I can take Diana's bag to her room," Clark said returning from the basement.

"Just because I'm old, doesn't mean I can't carry a lady's bag to her room."

Martha cleared her throat. "Jonathon, I think it would best if Clark takes Diana to her room."

Jonathon looked at his wife confused then caught on. "Oh, yeah." He gave the bag to Clark. "You do that, son." He winked at him.

Clark could feel a blush coming on. "Um, follow me, Diana."

Diana followed Clark to Kara's room. Her purple painted walls had a boy band's poster on it. Her bed still had stuffed animals on it. It was the typical teenage girl's bedroom. "You didn't have to carry my bag up here, Kal."

"Old habits die hard," Clark said with a smile.

"Hey, guys!" Jonathon called from downstairs. "It's time to decorate the tree! I call lighting the Christmas tree!"

A look of horror crossed Clark's face and he ran out of the room. "Pa! That's my job!"

Diana giggled. Spending Christmas with Clark was going to be interesting indeed. Diana walked out of the room and returned downstairs. Martha was helping J'onn with decorating the tree. Jonathon and Clark were decorating, too and Clark was pleading with his father to turn on the lights. Diana grabbed a box of ornaments and joined in. Clark won out and was allowed to light up the tree, but Clark sulked quietly when he couldn't put up the star. That honor was given to Diana.

"I must admit I've never seen this side of Clark before," J'onn observed seeing the childlike joy on his face as the Christmas tree lit up.

Diana only smiled, feeling more drawn to this side of Clark. "You should spend more time with Kal outside his suit. He's very relaxed, very different."

"Dinner should be ready now," Martha announced. "Let's eat."

After a lovely dinner with the Kents, Martha served hot chocolate as Martha and Jonathon shared stories of Clark as a kid. "I tell you this boy was excited for Christmas. We had to line his gifts in lead foil so he couldn't peep."

J'onn and Diana laughed at Clark. "You mean Santa lined them," Clark corrected his father.

J'onn and Diana exchanged curious looks.

"Of course, dear," Martha said kindly and shared a smile with her husband. "J'onn, Clark tells us you're on you own and we don't let anyone leave the house without taking a present home."

"But I didn't get you anything," J'onn told Martha as he received the box from her.

Martha smiled kindly at the Martian. "Your company is the only present we need."

J'onn opened the box and pulled out a sweater. He put it on and it was very loose on him.

"Oh, dear. I didn't know it would be too big."

J'onn smiled and swell himself to fit the sweater. "I can grow into it."

"We have a present for you, Diana." Jonathon said.

"If it's all right, I'll wait until Christmas morning," Diana requested.

"Okay. Speaking of Christmas, I think it's time for someone's favorite holiday special," Jonathon grinned.

Clark looked at the clock on the wall. "A Charlie Brown Christmas is coming on in a few minutes." Clark jumped from his seat. "Come on, Diana."

Diana not knowing what he was talking about, got up and followed him. Along with J'onn, they sat on the sofa watching the Christmas Special. Diana was amused at the excitement on Clark's face on watching a cartoon more than the program itself. Diana had to admit Snoopy was entertaining and the dances the children were doing in the auditorium were fun to watch but she wasn't as entertained as Clark was.

When the program ended, J'onn walked around the house, probably looking for the cat he scared off earlier. Diana saw Clark looking at the kitchen where his parents were washing dishes. He got on the floor before the Christmas tree and start looking through the boxes.

Diana joined him by the tree. "What are you doing?"

"Looking to see what I got," Clark groaned and put the box down. "Lead." He picked up another one. "Lead again." He picked up a third. "Oh, man."

Diana reached for her gift and put it behind her. Clark smiled at her mischievous at her. "Is that my gift?"

"I have to borrow something from your parents," Diana said getting up.

"Come on. I just want to peek."

Diana smiled playfully at him. "Then look through my clothes."

Clark frowned at her. "You know I won't do that." He grinned and ran behind her in a blur. "But I can get behind you."

Diana turned around facing him. "Kal, stop that."

He got behind her again. "No. Now let me see."

Diana turned and started to run but Clark blocked her. "You're not getting by until I see my present."

"No." Diana placed her wrapped gift on the floor, letting Clark think she was going to fight him but Diana kicked the box back forcing it to slide in the kitchen. Clark started to go after it but Diana stopped him.

Jonathon and Martha saw the gift slide into the kitchen. "What the?" Jonathon picked up the box.

Diana screamed and Martha stepped out of the kitchen. "Oh, my. Clark, what are you doing to Diana?!"

Clark had Diana tossed over his shoulder. Diana was playfully hitting Clark's back with her fists. Both stop and looked embarrassed having been caught by Clark's parents. Clark immediately put Diana down. "I…um.." Clark tried to think his way out of the situation.

Diana told the truth. "Clark tried to see my gift because it's not lined with lead foil and I tried to stop him."

"Clark!" Martha admonished and Clark lowered his head in shame.

"Come on, Diana. I'll show you where we keep the foil." Diana followed Jonathon out of the room. She grinned at Clark.

"When we have guests in this house, even those you invite, I expect you to be on your best behavior," Martha scolded Clark.

"Yes, ma'am." Clark felt like a little kid again. This was embarrassing.

"Diana's a princess. You do not toss her over your shoulder like some caveman."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you will apologize to Diana when she comes back."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now help me put the dishes up."

"Yes, ma'am," Clark said and followed his mother into the kitchen.

By the time Clark finished putting up the dishes, Diana and Jonathon returned. Knowing what he had to do, Clark said to Diana. "I'm sorry for my behavior, Diana."

Diana smiled at him, secretly enjoying this. She only hoped she never embarrass herself in front of her mother and was force to apologize. "Apology accepted."

"I'm going to make a cake for tomorrow, Diana. Would you like to help me?" Martha asked.

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Come on, son," Jonathon pulled Clark from the kitchen. "Let the ladies do their thing while we stay out of it. There's some wood I need you to bring in from the barn for the fireplace."

There was something to admire about Martha Kent Diana thought as she got the ingredients for the cake out. Martha was happy being a housewife: serving her husband and son, lovingly telling stories about them while cooking and cleaning their clothes without thinking of it as degrading as Hippolyta would. It would be a cold day in Hades before Hippolyta did such things for men. Diana stifled a laugh thinking of her mother in a dress, apron and holding out a pan of hot cookies for a man.

Diana followed Martha's instructions on mixing the liquid ingredients in a bowl. "You have a lot of prepared food in the refrigerator, Martha. Are you expecting guests tomorrow?"

Martha laughed as she prepared the cake pan. "Clark has a big appetite, especially when it comes to home cooking."

Diana thought of Flash and his appetites. "Really? I never noticed."

Martha looked at Diana sweetly as if trying to read anything in Diana's eyes. "I knew he wasn't eating enough in Metropolis."

Diana laughed softly. "Maybe he's watching his, um, waistline." That was how the saying went, wasn't it?

Martha laughed again as she poured the dry ingredients together in a separate bowl. "Oh, Clark doesn't have to worry about that. He keeps a very active lifestyle. How do like the Christmas holiday so far?"

That was another thing about Martha Kent. Diana got good vibes from her. She was so warm and easy to talk to. "It's lovely to see the streets aligned with different colored lights. It's nice to see people so giving. I wish it didn't take a holiday for the people to show the goodness in them."

"I've seen pictures of your tour with Clark and I heard some of your speeches. Clark told me you want to start a foundation."

"Yes, I'd like to start an embassy but becoming an ambassador to a home I'm banished from wouldn't make much sense." Diana took the bowl of dry ingredients and mixed it with her bowl.

"Clark told me why you are banished," Martha said sympathetically. "I could never punish my child for doing what was right."

Diana smiled. "You're not a queen. My mother didn't want to banish me but she had no choice. It's partly my fault and it's the law of Themyscira. I stole the uniform of the Champion of Amazons and didn't return until eight months later. Had I returned earlier, Mother and the Amazons would've seen it's time to send an Amazon in the world and order a competition to prove the best Amazon. An Amazon Champions is allowed to bring men to Themyscira. Someone who steals the armor, runs away from home and doesn't return until eight months later isn't."

Martha tried to be positive. "Maybe in the future something will change and allow you back home."

Diana smiled sadly. "Maybe, but I'm not dwelling on it."

Martha gave Diana the cake pan to pour the cake batter in. "No matter what

your mother loves you, Diana. Oh, sure she seems strict and indifferent but she understands a lot more than you think. I'm sure she worries about you."

Diana smiled thinking of her mother's last visit a month ago. "I'm sure she does. You're a wise woman, Martha Kent. Clark said the same thing. You and Jonathon raised your son very well."

Martha smiled touched at the compliment. She took the cake pan and placed it in the oven. "We're proud of Clark. He's such a good person, so noble and devoted to what he believes in, even though he scares me when he's risking his life, but deep down I know he will survive."

"He's special," Martha said looking out the window. Diana followed her eyes. It was starting to snow again and Clark was outside talking to his father holding several logs as they made their way to the house. "He gives so much and asks for so little in return. Clark is shy despite what he does. He's a trusting person but when it comes to his own personal secrets, he keeps that close to his heart." Martha looked at Diana, a twinkle in her wise eyes. She was happy Diana was here. Something in her heart told Martha Diana was special, a lot more special than Lois. "You're the first woman my son has brought home. That says a lot."

That news took her by surprise. "Not even Lois? I mean, I know Lois doesn't know Kal is Superman but he never brought her to Smallville as Clark Kent?"

"Clark is very complicated. There was Lana Lang but they were teenagers and puppy love is fleeting. I thought Clark took an interest in Lois. I got the feeling he liked her but clearly nothing became of that. For my son to bring you home means something. You're special to him."

Diana smiled, touched. "Thank you, Martha. Your son is a very special man. I've never met a man like him."

Martha laughed thinking how a man like her son could affect a woman like Diana. "That's my son all right."

The kitchen door opened and the Kent men walked in. "Whoo!" Jonathon shivered. "It's getting nasty out there." Martha handed Jonathon a hot cup of cocoa and he thanked her with a kiss on the cheek.

Clark looked from Diana to his mother. Something just happened here. He knew it. "Oh, Ma, you didn't tell Diana more embarrassing stories about me, did you?"

Martha laughed as she handed Clark his mug. "Of course not, dear. That's for Christmas dinner."

Clark groaned and Diana laughed. "Your mother's very sweet, Kal, and like all mothers, she was praising how happy she is to be your mother."

Clark took Diana's hand and led her out of the room. "Let's go before Ma starts on her stories."

Jonathon and Martha watched the two leave with happy smiles on their faces. They soon left the kitchen and went upstairs to their room. "She's very special, Jonathon."

"I know," Jonathon agreed putting an arm around Martha. "Clark's fallen hard for that one."

"There's something about Diana. I don't know what it is, Jonathon, but I have a good feeling about her."

Jonathon grinned at his wife. "You do realize, Martha, that our son just heard our conversation."

Martha giggled. "That's right. In that case, I like her, Clark."

In the living room, Clark was putting the logs in the fireplace and smiled as he heard his mother. He got the fire going and said, "That should keep the house warm all night."

Clark went back to the kitchen to wash his hands and Diana stood in the kitchen's doorway. "We haven't seen J'onn in a while," Diana commented. "What do you think he's doing?"

Clark dried his hands and joined Diana in the doorway. He looked upstairs and saw J'onn wasn't in his room. "He's not here."

"He's not?" Diana looked upstairs. "Where could he have gone?"

"He's probably walking around Smallville. He has been trying to grasp the holiday. He'll be fine. Nothing happens here."

Knowing J'onn could take care of himself ceased Diana's worry for him.

"Would you look at that?" Clark said suddenly.

Diana looked at Clark. "What?" Clark tilted his head up and Diana followed. "A mistletoe." Diana remembered Flash putting up mistletoes in the Watchtower. She knew what that sprig meant. She swallowed hard. "Does… does this mean we have to kiss?"

From the beating of her heart, Clark knew Diana was nervous. "It's all right to kiss under the mistletoe."

Diana looked wary and yet hopeful. "Even if someone has another person in their life?"

Clark stepped forward. "Yeah. It's tradition. There's no harm in a kiss."

Diana took a step forward. "Then we should do it then."

"It?" Clark inquired. Suddenly his mind was elsewhere.

"Kiss under the mistletoe," Diana said. She unconsciously wet her lips and Clark inwardly groaned. "It's tradition and if I'm to understand the ways of the world and this holiday, I should participate in all traditions."

"Yes, you should," he said huskily. He lean towards her, closed his eyes and….

"Clark!"

Clark and Diana stepped away from each other as if they were caught doing something wrong. Clark leap across the room to the fireplace in a blur. Diana ran into the kitchen looking out the window pretending she was interested in the falling snow.

Martha came downstairs unaware of what almost happened. Clark standing by the fireplace looked at his mother. "Yeah, Ma?"

"If I'm not down by the time the timer rings on the stove, could you tell me."

"Oh, sure." Clark smiled brightly.

Diana stepped out of the kitchen. "I think I'll say good night."

After goodnights were shared, Clark watch Diana disappear upstairs with his mother. It was then he decided the wait was over.

****

Christmas morning arrived and Diana was awakened to someone singing. Diana tossed the covers off her, put on her robe and left the room. She joined the Kent's downstairs and saw them watching J'onn sitting on the windowsill holding the family cat, singing in Martian. Diana smiled. Wherever J'onn was, he got the Christmas spirit in him.

When he finished, J'onn noticed his audience. "That was wonderful, J'onn. You sang it so beautifully." Martha praised him.

"No gift for us, J'onn?" Clark said wryly, "Yeah, right!"

Clark sat in front of the tree, anxious to open his gifts. Martha and Jonathon sat together on the sofa while J'onn looked on from his seat at the windowsill.

Diana sat on the floor beside Clark and asked, "So, how does the gift giving work?"

"Why don't you go first Diana?" Martha picked up a gift from under the tree and gave it to Diana. "This is from Jonathon and myself."

Diana unwrapped the small box. Inside, was a hand knit red and blue scarf, hat and gloves set. "It's beautiful," Diana said feeling the soft material. "Thank you." She was touched Martha would spend time making this for her. Diana handed Martha a box from under the tree. "I hope you like it. I didn't know what to get."

Martha opened the box and pulled out a snow globe of Metropolis with Superman flying over the skyline. "This is lovely, dear and Jonathon is an avid collector of snow globes."

"Yeah," Jonathon said taking the globe. "I don't have this one."

Diana handed Clark his gift just as Clark handed Diana her a gift. "This is for you," they said together. Blushing slightly, they opened their wrapped boxes.

Clark pulled out a shoulder bag with his initials monogrammed on it. He needed a new one. The strap on his was getting worn. Inside the bag, was a cologne set. A sales associate recommended to her since Diana wasn't sure what to buy. She never bought anything for a man before.

Diana received an Analects of Confucius, a book containing the teachings of Confucius and a cashmere sweater.

After exchanging gifts and breakfast, Martha finished with Christmas dinner while Jonathon and J'onn played chess with the basketball game playing on TV. Diana joined Clark in the barn wearing the sweater and scarf set she received.

With nothing else to do, Diana helped Clark with his chores. Normally, it would take Clark minutes, but he went about it at a normal pace today. Still, it wasn't long and mundane, but fun working with Diana and showing her how a barn works.

After the chores were done, Diana walked out the barn fascinated by the fresh blanket of snow falling. In the big cities like Gotham and Metropolis, the snow turn dirty and to mush quickly. Here, it was clean, white and just mesmerizing to look at. It never snowed on Themyscira. It was a shame. Diana thought it would look beautiful on her island.

"Diana!"

Diana turned and was smashed in the face with a snowball. Diana sputtered as she wiped the snow off her face. She glared at Clark angrily. "Why did you do that?!"

Clark laughed as he formed another snowball. "You've never been in a snowball fight, have you?"

Diana frowned, puzzled. "Snowball fight?"

"It's fun. You make the snow into a ball and throw it," Clark explained and threw another ball at her.

Diana dodged the snowball. She gathered snow in her hands and threw it at Clark. Diana laughed when it hit Clark's face. "You're right. It _is_ fun." She yelped as she dodged another snowball by Clark.

Soon Clark and Diana were building forts and engaging themselves in a fierce snowball fight ending with a tie. Afterwards, Diana and Clark worked together to build a snowman, snowwoman and an angels in the snow.

Diana started working on a snow model of her mother in the snow when a shadow covered her. Diana looked up and her mouth dropped. Clark was hovering over her holding a giant snowball that was ten feet wide.

Diana got up and ran. Clark flew after her laughing. "Run all you like. I *will* hit you with this!"

Diana laughed and screamed playfully as she ran away from Clark, dodging him at every chance she got. Diana didn't care how unprofessional a Princess of the Amazon was behaving. For once, she was having fun and enjoying herself and not worry what others thought of her. No matter how fast she was running, Clark was keeping up with her.

"This is for telling on me!"

"No!" Diana screamed and was dumped with the giant snowball. Diana was covered in snow from the top of her head to her black boots.

Clark laughed loudly at the way Diana looked, wishing he had a camera. The snowball nearly swallowed her. After a moment, Clark realized he was the only one laughing. Diana was sitting in the thick snow silent.

Clark approached on her. "Diana, I'm sorry. I was only kidding." Diana turned away from him, hiding her face. Clark felt horrible. He went too far with Diana. "I didn't mean anything rude by it. I was only playing. Please say something." He begged. "Please."

Diana smiled wickedly at him. "You're such a sucker!"

"What?" Clark grunted as Diana grabbed his arm and yanked him headfirst into the snow. Then she threw as much snow on him as possible. Clark started to rise and grabbed on to Diana, laughing and trying to stop her assault. In their playful struggle, the two rolled down a hill together, laughing and holding each other tight. When they reached the bottom, Diana was on top of him. Her knit hat had flung off somewhere in the snow and her hair was a disheveled mess.

Diana, realizing the position she was in, got off Clark. "My hat." Diana looked off in the snow for it. Once she found, Clark helped her to her feet. Diana noticed they never let go of each other's hands as they walked back to the house.

"Whoa," Clark stopped them when they reached the steps of the Kent's house. "We better get some of this snow off us. Ma wouldn't like us tramping snow on her clean floor.

As they wipe the snow off each other, Diana dusts a missing spot off Clark's shoulder. "You've got some snow on your shoulders."

"You've got some in your hair," Clark commented wiping snow off her hair and smoothing her hair with gloved hands. Diana touched Clark's hand and he noticed how cold Diana's were through her gloves. "Diana, your hands are cold."

"It's all right. The cold doesn't bother me that much," Diana said.

Clark frowned. He should've been more careful. They were outside for nearly three hours playing in the snow in twenty-five degree weather. Clark took Diana's hands in his and rubbed them together, generating heat through her body. Diana stared at their joined hands then into Clark's eyes. Fighting her feelings for Clark would be harder than she thought. Keeping her distance from Clark for nearly a month helped her but now she was coming undone in one day of spending time with him.

The door opened and Martha saw Clark and Diana staring at each other and holding hands. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No!" Clark and Diana said together. "It was cold and I was warming Diana's hands."

"Why didn't you come inside if you just wanted to warm Diana's hands?" Martha asked. "Christmas dinner's ready. So hurry and clean up."

"We're coming," Clark said walking inside the house. He couldn't wait much longer. He had to let Diana know how he felt.

****

Christmas dinner with the Kent's left Diana longing for home. The feeling of warmth and love shared between the Kent's as they shared with Diana and J'onn stories of their life on the farm, stories of Clark, reminded Diana of the times she and her Sisters on Themyscira would gather and share stories, tell odes around fires or during Themyscira celebrations like the Feast of Five. Diana pushed the thought of home aside, knowing how sad that would make her and she didn't want to feel that emotion now.

Diana was amazed with Clark's hefty appetite. He had three helpings of dinner before eating a slice of the five cakes and pies Martha cooked. Jonathon teased Clark about his hefty appetite. Even J'onn joined in on the fun, sharing funny stories he had in his observations of humans when he first arrived in the world and his impressions of Clark.

Once dinner was finished, everyone took part in cleaning up. Afterwards, they settled in front of the TV to watch _It's a Wonderful Life_ on the new DVD player Clark bought his parents for Christmas. After the movie ended, Martha and Jonathon called it a night. Diana, Clark, and J'onn stayed up another hour talking before J'onn decided to make himself scarce.

This left Clark and Diana alone. Neither were ready to turn in yet. Clark could tell Diana was nervous being alone with him, considering what almost happened and what she doesn't know yet about him and Lois. Clark decided it was time to make his move.

"Want to listen to some music?" Clark asked.

"Um, sure," Diana said wondering where Clark was going with this.

Clark went to the CD changer. "My parents listen mostly to the music of their youth. Ma said she fell in love with Dad listening to 'Unchained Melody.'" Clark played with the dials on the music changer. 'I Only Have Eyes For You' began playing. Clark turned his attention to Diana. "Let's dance."

"Hmm?" Dancing meant being in close contact with Clark which could lead to kissing and they couldn't do that. "Kal, I don't think--"

"We need to improve our skills," Clark said. "Remember that disastrous dance in Paris?" Clark held his hand out to her and Diana could do nothing but take it. He pulled her against him and Diana's stomach quivered coming in contact with his body.

"Relax." His voice was deep, calm above her head as he nestled her silky black hair with his chin and pulled her closer.

Diana felt herself rising off the floor. He was dancing in the air with her. Diana sucked in a long breath, praying for control. "You seem a little too relax."

"I am when I'm with you," Clark confessed. "I'm a lot of things. I'm at peace. I'm happier. To put it bluntly, I'm in love with you."

Diana gasped. She searched his eyes and saw he was telling the truth. He moved in to kiss her when Diana stopped him as she whispered, "Lois?"

Clark smiled as he pushed a lock of hair behind Diana's ear. "Lois is no longer a matter anymore. I've made my choice."

The shock from Diana's face fell away to reveal an overjoyed smile. "Really?"

His answer was taking her lips in the lightest of kisses. The shocking feel of his warm firm lips on hers and Clark's revelation about his relationship with Lois stunned Diana for a moment before she took control and kissed him back with much fervor. Her arms came around his neck and she lift them even higher.

Upstairs, Jonathon, Martha and J'onn watch the pair with proud smiles.


	12. Chapter 12

JL: The Newest Recruit

Part Twelve

Confrontation

Clark, Diana and Bruce sat in the kitchen of Wayne Manor eating dinner prepared for them by Alfred. Neither were in the mood to eat but ate so out of habit. They were all thinking of what happened in the past few days. The world was enslaved by Thanagarians; Hawkgirl betrayed and later helped the Justice League stop the Thanagarians from destroying the world; and the Watchtower was destroyed.

The League took a vote whether to kick Hawkgirl out or not but she made the decision to leave the group. Green Lantern left Wayne Manor an hour ago and Flash was letting J'onn crash at his place. Everyone offered J'onn to stay with them since his home was the Watchtower. J'onn decided he will stay with each member a few weeks at a time until the Watchtower was built.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us," Clark announced. "How long will it take for another Watchtower to be built?"

"I have preliminary sketches of satellite designs that were rejected on my computer. We can look at them and modify it," Bruce explained. "As soon as a design is made, it won't take long to get supplies but after that, it can take a couple years with human manpower."

Clark frowned. "That's a long time without the Watchtower."

"What if you have the manpower of people like Clark and I?" Diana suggested. "I'm sure we can get things built faster."

"There are more of us superheroes out there," Clark said. "Ever since coming from that future, it got me thinking it's time to expand the League. This disaster with the Thanagarians is more proof it's time. Kara's ready and she was a big help with fighting off the Thanagarians in Metropolis."

"Red Tornado, Black Canary and Green Arrow were helping out, too," Diana added.

Bruce was inclined to agree. "With the manpower you're talking about, we can have another satellite up in as little as three or four months. Maybe even less."

"Great. Let's get started. After dinner, we can look at some designs and put something together," Clark suggested.

"If we're going to recruit more members, how will we manage it?" Diana asked. "With it only being seven of us, it was easy for J'onn to manage the schedules of our shifts and the seven of us took care of the maintenance in the Watchtower. With the numbers of heroes we're going to be recruiting, even *we* will be overwhelmed."

"What do you suggest?" Clark asked.

"With us recruiting more heroes, perhaps we can hire humans to deal with the maintenance of the Watchtower."

"No." Bruce was firm on his decision. "Are you insane, Diana? The founding members know my secret and other heroes are more respectful to not pry but allowing ordinary people to work among us opens the risk of everyone's identity to be exposed. Not only that, but our enemies may bribe or threaten them for secret access to the Watchtower."

"I'm not saying we hire anyone, Bruce. Of course there will be a vigorous background check but hiring humans will show we've nothing to hide from the world. We should have ordinary humans working with us than just the heroic ones. It may inspire humans to not depend on us to save them all the time but depend on themselves. I feel it will also ease the fears some people have of us."

"In that respect, I agree with Diana."

Bruce snorted. "I'm not surprised by that."

"Some parts of the government have grown increasingly wary of us, Bruce. We can have regular people deal with the maintenance. No one will know anyone's identity," Clark explained.

"We'll put it to vote with the others but if you two foolishly get your way, I'm handling the background checks of everyone we hire."

There was no reason to argue with Bruce so Clark and Diana agreed.

With no Watchtower, the League would have meetings in Wayne Manor. Just thinking of the future meetings, brought Bruce's mind back to the decision the Justice League made in regards to Hawkgirl.

"I shouldn't be surprised but I am that you and Diana voted Hawkgirl back in," Bruce commented. He looked at Diana. "I knew Flash and J'onn would vote her in but after hearing you argue how Hawkgirl betrayed us and gave away our secrets to the Thanagarians, I thought you would vote her out, too."

"I was," Diana said, "But then I remembered my teachings and Athena's wisdom. Hawkgirl did deceive us but she was also deceived by her kind. They didn't tell her all of the plans of using Earth to get to their enemies. In the end, she helped us out."

"After my incident with Darkseid, I think everyone deserves a second chance," Clark said.

"I wonder how John is taking this," Diana wondered. "I had no idea he and Hawkgirl were seeing each other. I guess I was too busy setting up my own life here to notice."

"Or too naïve," Bruce said casually. "I've noticed tension between them for a while. All the fighting they did made it obvious but when John was hurt when the Joker and Royal Flush gang tried to bomb Las Vegas, I knew for sure they were together."

Clark grinned. "I knew long before that."

Diana looked at Clark amazed. "You knew?"

Clark tapped an ear. "Ears like mine don't miss much but it wasn't my business so I didn't say anything."

Diana sighed. "Seems I was the only one other than Flash out of loop."

Clark chuckled. "He was out of the loop on a lot of things. It wasn't funny then since we were preoccupied with the Thanagarians finding us but Flash's reaction to learning our identities was hilarious, especially yours, Bruce."

"I don't know," Bruce said with his own wry smile, "The reaction of Flash learning you are a reporter was bigger, especially when he connected you went on tour with Diana for three months and not just 'a reporter who got lucky.' Of course now he's gonna question you two about those romance rumors between Wonder Woman and Clark Kent."

"There's nothing to tell," Clark said.

One of Bruce's eyebrows skeptically. "Really? Do I have to call you two out, too?"

Clark looked innocent. "Call us out on what?"

Bruce grinned. "You two hid it better than John and Shayera but I know you two are also secretly seeing each other."

Diana smiled at Clark. "Guess our secret's out, too." Diana wrapped an arm around Clark and leaned on him. "When did you suspect, Bruce?"

"I've known about Clark's attraction since your date with Flash. You took a little longer to pinpoint. I wasn't sure if you were just being friendly to Clark because you're new to men and women relationships, but I definitely knew something changed when you started calling Clark Kal."

"Given what happened between John and Shayera, it's probably best we continue to keep our relationship a secret and not throw any attention to ourselves," Clark suggested to Diana.

"I'm not fond of all of this deception but I also don't like a lot of attention between something that is so private between us." Diana kissed Clark's cheek. "It's nice we don't have to be deceptive in front of everyone like you, Bruce."

Bruce half rolled his eyes. "I feel so lucky."

Clark laughed. "You love being in on everything, Bruce."

"Just as long I don't have to pretend to be Diana's boyfriend to throw everyone off." He saw Clark was going to make a comment. "Don't get any ideas."

Alfred came into the room. "Master Bruce, you have a phone call."

Bruce rose from the table. "Thanks, Alfred. You two go ahead to the bat cave. I'll show you the plans of the new Watchtower when I get back." He left the room while Alfred cleared the table of the plates.

"Let us help you," Diana suggested.

"No such thing is needed. After what you three have done for the world, it's my honor to serve you." He took the plates. "I shall bring you your desserts in the cave," Alfred told them.

Clark and Diana went to the Batcave and waited for Bruce's return. Diana looked around at the trophies Bruce had lined around his cave. Clark said to Diana, "There's something I need to ask you."

Diana turned to him. "Yes?"

"When we were in the restaurant hiding from the Thanagarians after you attacked them--"

"I did that because they were harassing innocent people they thought were us," Diana defended herself. "Are you going to chastise me over that again?"

Clark played with Diana's hair. "No, but I'm curious. Did you kiss me because you wanted to deceive the Thanagarians or did you do so because you find me so irresistible that you had to kiss me at that moment?"

Diana smiled, catching on to the game Clark was playing. "A little from Column A. A little from Column B."

Clark pulled Diana closer to him. "You're quick at adapting the language of this world."

"I had some help," Diana flirted and closed her eyes as Clark kissed her.

Bruce cleared his throat. "Do you mind? This is my cave. Not a place for you to steal moments together."

"You shouldn't have let us know you knew about us," Clark teased.

"I should've known I was going to regret this." Bruce sat in his chair and pulled up the sketches of the new Watchtower. "We have a Watchtower to rebuild. Let's get to work."

* * *

Lois Lane sat on Clark's desk as she read his article on the Justice League rebuilding the Watchtower and their expansion of the League. "Good story, Clark. Six weeks and the Justice League got a new satellite up and on top of that, they got whole new group of members."

"After the Thanagarian invasion, the Justice League knew they couldn't be down for long," Clark explained. "I think it was a great idea. With a bigger League, the greater the chance Earth will be safe from any future invasion."

"Just as long there's no traitor in the mist like Hawkgirl," Lois said with a snarky tone. "I don't know, Smallville. All those metahumans in that satellite with all kinds of weapons, hovering over the Earth. You'd think they were Gods or something."

Clark frowned. Ever since Lois ended things with Superman, Lois had increasingly become bitter with Superman and the Justice League. She praised them for their efforts in saving the world but every now and then there was a snide remark in a form of a question of the League's power.

"The Justice League don't think of themselves as Gods, Lois."

"Maybe not but don't you think it's dangerous for all those metahumans to be in a group together? If any should turn on us, we don't stand a chance," Lois said. "You saw what happened when the Justice Lords came to our world."

"I know but the League isn't like that." Lois was sounding more and more like her father and that worried him. "There are humans like Batman that stand among the metahumans. Even if one should step out of line, there are others to pull them back. I have an invitation to the Watchtower to see how things are run. Why don't you take the story? You haven't interviewed Superman or any of the Justice League as much."

Lois crossed her arms. "I have my reasons, but I will take your invitation if I can talk to Wonder Woman."

Oh, boy. His ex and his current lady finally meeting to talk. That wasn't good at all. "Why her?"

"Why not? I think it's time a woman interview Wonder Woman. Perhaps she will get me to spill more." Lois looked him over. "Obviously, you haven't."

"Spill more to you about what?" Clark ask cautiously.

"Girl stuff," Lois said with a wicked smile and then she looked disappointed. "You couldn't even get her interested in you."

"I don't even stand a chance with Wonder Woman. Besides, this was work and a very big story. I didn't want to blow it by acting unprofessional."

Lois frowned. "You could've if you had more confidence, more swagger." Lois scoffed. "I can't believe after all that time you spent together on that tour, nothing happen. Sometimes, Clark. You're just impossible." Lois dropped the paper on his desk and walked off.

Clark was glad more than ever Lois never knew his secret of being Superman. Who knew how she would act knowing she still had to work with the man she broke up with so badly.

* * *

Diana watched Clark paced back and forth nervously. He told Diana about giving his story to Lois. Diana had been open to it and couldn't understand Clark's growing nerves. "You're going to dig a hole in the floor, Kal. I don't understand why you are so nervous."

"Lois is a hound dog when she goes after a story and she's going to come after you hard."

"Why?"

Sometimes it was hard to believe Diana was so innocent even after all this time. "I never told you but when I broke things off with Lois, she was furious. She called you names and I never seen her so angry. She's going to criticize everything about you and insinuate everything with us and you."

Diana didn't seem concern. "I think I can handle her."

Clark stopped pacing. "I'm worried. You have to be careful with what you say or even do around her."

Diana joined his side. "Kal, I'm sure she is a formidable, strong willed woman but I can deal with her. If you feel I need such protecting, you can come with me."

Clark shook his head. "That would make things worst. No. It's better I stay here."

Diana kissed his cheek. "I'm sure it won't be as bad as you're making it." She gave Clark a quick hug and left the room to meet with Lois.

Clark shook his head. Diana didn't know what she was getting into.

* * *

Wonder Woman was waiting for Lois when she teleported into the control room of the Watchtower. Diana understood Lois wouldn't be happy with her. So she expected a brusque attitude from Lois but vowed to be kind and understanding.

"Hello, Miss Lane. It's nice to meet you."

Diana held her hand out for Lois to shake and Lois reluctantly took it. "I wish I could say the same."

From a private sector of the Watchtower, Superman watched Wonder Woman give Lois a tour of the Watchtower. Behind him the door opened and Clark knew it had to be Batman. This was a secret room that only Clark, Diana and Bruce had access to and knew about. It was mainly used when the three wanted to have private meetings together about the League or a chance for the three to have a moment to themselves without human personnel or other heroes around.

"What are you doing here, Bruce?"

Batman removed his cowl. "When Flash told me Lois was coming here to get a tour of the Watchtower with Wonder Woman, I had to see this for myself and ask what the hell were you thinking?"

"Nothing apparently," Clark admitted. "The words slipped out of my mouth and it was too late to take it back."

Bruce looked at the screen. Diana looked calm and friendly. Lois looked tense and ready to attack. "Your current lady and your ex talking. Lois looks ready to kill Diana."

"You've been in situations like this, Bruce. How did you deal with it?"

"Outside this suit, I'm a renowned playboy who go through women faster than Flash. It's a reputation I made and I'm used to it and I expect this. So, I'm not concerned with what women say or think about me. You on the other hand…"

"Yeah," Clark sighed. "So I just suck it up."

"And watch," Bruce said looking at the screen. "Diana will be able to handle herself and protect herself from any attacks from Lois."

Clark could only hope Bruce was right.

* * *

Once Diana finished with the tour, she and Lois went to a boardroom to wrap up the interview. Lois was brusque with her questions but to Diana's surprised Lois didn't ask anything personnel about her. Given what Clark said about Lois, Diana expected her to start grilling about her relationship with Clark the moment the tour began.

"How are the shifts designated?" Lois asked.

"J'onn does them. He's the best person to decide who is needed and where," Diana answered.

"How often are you partnered with Superman?"

"Not often."

Lois tried to read Diana. She wasn't giving anything away in her voice or her posture. She was strong, confident and cordial throughout the interview. She seem prepared for anything. Not one of her questions slipped her up. "Does it disappoint you that you're not partnered with Superman all the time?"

Diana smiled, well aware of what Lois was trying to do. "No."

Might as well be blunt about it. "Is that because you see each other secretly in the outside world?"

"Miss Lane, there is an obvious animosity you have towards me. Perhaps we should finish this off record since your questions aren't pertaining to the Watchtower and the function of the Justice League."

Lois turned off her recorder. "Fair enough. What kind of hypocritical bitch are you to steal my man?"

Diana heard worst so the words didn't hurt her. "I did not steal Kal from you, Miss Lane."

"Kal?" Lois mocked the name. "Giving each other pet names now? What's yours? Wonder boob?"

"We don't have such names for each other," Diana said. "Kal is short for his Kryptonian name, Kal-El."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Whatever. He was mine. We were together for two years before you showed up fighting crime with your oversized breasts hanging out. Who could resist falling under your spell?"

"It wasn't like that at all, Miss Lane. Kal and I were friends when I first arrived in this world. He helped me get settled here and for that I greatly appreciate that. I admit to being drawn to him in a way that was more than friendly but as soon as I knew about you, I put off any thoughts to pursue him. We remained good friends."

"As soon as you knew?" Lois questioned. "He didn't tell you about me up front?"

"No, but it didn't come up. Mostly we talked about League business and how I can fit in the worls. When we talked more about him and his life, he mentioned you."

"His life? And what kind of life is that?" Lois asked. If Superman wouldn't tell her, she hoped to slip up Wonder Woman.

"It wouldn't be right to come from me to tell you what kind of life Superman leads. I'm sorry you are heartbroken over this and it's understandable you're angry with me but Kal didn't mean to hurt you."

"It didn't stop him from doing so. If he hadn't meant to hurt me, he wouldn't have lead me on all this time," Lois remarked bitter.

"Kal can be indecisive," Diana admitted. "But I don't think he lead you on."

"Of course you will say that," Lois commented as she stood. "I got all I wanted to hear and the only conciliation I can hope for is that Superman breaks your heart like he did mine." Lois stopped Diana from rising. "I'll see myself out."

Diana remained seated as Lois left the room. "That went better than I thought."

Clark who was watching the exchange breathed a sigh of relief that it was over. "At least it wasn't a blood bath."

"I hope one thing Lois says doesn't come true," Bruce said.

"What's that?"

"That you don't break Diana's heart like you did Lois'."

"You know I didn't mean to hurt Lois."

"No, but you should've ended things sooner so Lois wasn't so hurt. Diana's right about you being indecisive. Even I think it's cold to lead a woman on so long because you were scared to tell Lois the truth about you. Next time learn to take some risk, Clark."

"I know what happened between Lois and I could've been dealt better and I won't do that to Diana," Clark vowed. "I won't break her heart."

"You better not," Bruce warned. "Diana's very strong. She may beat you down," he joked but he then became serious. "But she's also very caring and trusting. You built a close bond to her. You were the one she confided in when she was banished from her home. You helped her build a life here. If you two should have a falling out, I'm not sure what that would do to her."

What Bruce said made a lot of sense which add more reason why Clark wouldn't hurt Diana. "I love her too much to hurt her, Bruce and I am taking this relationship very carefully and very seriously."

"Carefully?" Bruce questioned. "I'm guessing that means you haven't slept with her yet."

"We've only been dating for two and a half months. Besides, Diana's special. You don't rush things like that with a woman like her. This is her first romantic relationship. It can be her first everything."

Bruce grinned at the implication. "I envy you but then I don't because a woman like her will remember everything. Don't blow it, Kent."

Diana entered the room unaware of the conversation that took place between Clark and Bruce. As he embraced Diana with a hug and kiss, Clark considered himself very lucky to have the heart of this woman and promised he wouldn't do anything to lose it.

Meanwhile on her island, Circe watch a stewing Lois return to Earth. There was so much anger and hate in the human. Most of it was for the Amazon and Circe loved that. Lois was so close to the edge, so close to becoming a use to Circe. "Just a little longer, Lois, and you will get your wish."


	13. Chapter 13

JL: The Newest Recruit

Part Thirteen

For The Man Who Has Everything

Clark stood alone in his Fortress of Solitude. Today was his birthday. A lot has changed in the last year. For one he was no longer with Lois but with Diana, a woman he desired secretly since he first met her. Though he still held some guilt after he and Lois had their falling out, he was happier with Diana. He didn't have to hide secrets with her; he could be honest with himself. They've only officially been together for almost three months now but Clark felt it was longer and hoped things continued to be good for them.

This morning he had a birthday breakfast with his parents and Kara. He invited Diana but she opted to celebrate his birthday later that afternoon with Bruce. Being it was his birthday, Clark took the day off from the League and the Daily Planet. The gifts he received from allies over the universe were locked up in his fortress. Clark was going to wait until Diana and Bruce arrive to open the gifts but he decided what harm would it be if he opened one up.

Clark picked up a purple box in a red bow. He tried to look through it but saw it was lined with lead. He grinned. It must be a good gift to be lined with lead and from someone who knew him so well. Clark opened the box and before he could defend himself, dark tentacles of the Black Mercy plant attacked Clark. Their deadly tentacles settled on Clark's chest, subduing the Man of Steel and placing him under a euphoric dream of his heart's desire.

* * *

Another year another birthday Kal-El thought as he lied in bed. Some people often looked at their birthday with regret for getting older and not achieving a goal they had intended in the previous year. Kal-El never saw it that way. He saw it as another day he was alive and at peace in his life. He had a beautiful wife who was sleeping soundly beside him, a wonderful son and a successful career as a farmer.

Being the son of the scientist, Jor-El, many were surprised he didn't follow in his father's footsteps. Many had hoped Kal-El would redeem his father after Jor-El's embarrassing prediction that Krypton would explode.

Science fascinated Kal-El but his passion for farming was stronger. When he first set out to be a farmer, he moved far away from the city he grew up in and the people he knew to a small town where he purchased a large stretch of land. He worked long and hard for two years before his farmland turned up profits. Kal-El wanted a wife and child to occupy his lonely life on the farm but his fiancée Lolana ended their engagement before Kal-El left citing she couldn't see herself as a farmer's wife.

Kal-El was saddened by the break up and considered changing his career to win her back but decided he shouldn't change himself for her as he wouldn't want her to change for him.

At his twenty-fifth birthday party, Kal-El was introduced to Diana, daughter of a Kryptonian Council member. Diana was a scholar and keeper of the Kryptonian archives. Though a pacifist, Diana was a master in all forms of combat, which intimidated men from pursuing her. Upon reading of Jor-El's blunder of Krypton's fate, Diana often encouraged the Kryptonian Council to explore other worlds, colonize them in case the worst did come to Krypton. Though many oppose Diana's words, it didn't stop Diana. She made it her personal mission to change the Kryptonian Council's mind on colonizing to other planets.

Kal-El and Diana fell for each other fast and hard. In six months they were married and a year later, welcomed the birth of their son, Van-El.

Kal-El turned on his side and ran a hand alongside Diana's perfect physique as she slept. He buried his mouth in her neck giving her light kisses. Diana shift slightly. Kal-El was more persistent moving to nibble her ear and slipping a hand under her short chemise. "Come on, Diana. You can't deny me."

Diana opened her eyes and rolled over facing Kal-El with a smile. "Why would I want to deny a handsome man like you?" Diana caressed his face gently, giving him a sweet kiss. "Happy Birthday, Kal."

"Is that what today is?" Kal-El feigned innocence. "I thought it was 'Ravish my Wife Day.'"

Diana laughed as she sat up in bed. "It's that, too, but it's also the anniversary of the first day we met and we have a morning tradition to fulfill." Diana kissed Kal-El, and as she helped removed his shirt, her husband was helping her out of the gown. When he started kissing her neck, Diana asked. "Where to this time?"

Kal-El didn't care much for celebrating birthdays but he loved this yearly tradition he and his wife had where on his birthday and their special anniversary, he get to decide where and how they made love. "Shower."

Diana smiled, loving their times in the shower. "Lock the door and I'll get the shower ready."

Kal-El jumped off the bed, making sure the door was locked. Last thing they needed were for their son or his dog Krypto to walk in on them. With the bedroom door locked, he went to Diana who was standing in the bathroom doorway with only a smile on. Just as he was about to reach her, Diana closed the door on him locking him out.

"What?" Kal-El knocked on the door. "Diana, what are you doing?"

"You didn't get here fast enough," Diana said through the door. "Looks like I have the shower to myself."

"Oh, come on! That's not fair. Besides, it's my birthday," he pleaded.

"I thought you didn't want anything special for your birthday," Diana laughed.

His own words thrown back at him. "That's a dirty trick, Diana."

Diana opened the door laughing. "I know." She pulled him inside and drew him close for a kiss. "It's so fun to rile you up."

"You're gonna pay for that," Kal-El promised as he picked up Diana.

"I certainly hope so," Diana purred in his ear.

* * *

Wonder Woman and Batman walked up the steps leading to the Fortress of Solitude each holding their gifts for Clark. "So, what did you get, Kal?" Diana asked curiously.

"What do you get for the man who has everything?" Bruce asked.

"Something from the heart. So, what is it?" Diana asked again. "I see you have two gifts for him."

"You know he can hear us," Bruce said. "You want me to spoil the surprise by telling you?"

"Knowing Kal, he heard us a mile away and is watching us now. Unless you lined your gifts with lead foil like me, he already knows what you got him."

Bruce knew his gifts weren't lined with lead and that she was probably right about Clark watching them. "Damn. All right. I'll tell you one. I got him cash."

"Cash?" Diana playfully hit him. "Really, Bruce. Why cash?"

"If it makes you feel any better, the second gift is from the heart," he mocked the words.

Diana and Bruce both stopped in their tracks when they saw Clark, standing still, his eyes glazed with the Black Mercy on his chest. Diana placed her gift on the floor and went to Clark.

"Kal?" Diana saw his eyes. "His eyes are glazed over, as if he's somewhere else."

"He is, Amazon," Mogul said as he emerged from the shadows. "He is living his heart's desire."

"What have you done to him?" Diana demanded.

"A simple birthday gift for my dear friend, Superman," he sneered.

"Superman is anything but a friend to you, Mongul," Batman said. "He defeated and humiliated you on your planet."

Mongul's sneer deepened. "Which is why I gave him the Black Mercy plant as a gift. It gives your heart's desire. He'll never want to give it up. It'll be like tearing off his own arm." He stared at Superman. "I wonder what he's dreaming. I bet he is dictator, ruling the universe and killing anyone standing in his way. It's much more realistic than his pretense of being a force for good and justice."

"Superman would never dream of such horrors," Diana said and ordered Mongul, "Remove the Black Mercy plant on Superman."

"No and if you're thinking of defeating me to get that plant off Superman, forget it. I'll never tell you."

"We'll see about that!" Diana flew at him, throwing two hard punches at Mongul. Diana pulled back groaning in pain. Her hands ached just by punching Mongul.

Mongul grinned evilly seeing Wonder Woman hurting. "This world is mine. He was my only threat to conquering this planet. The rest of you are already dead." He looked Diana over. "I might make an exception in you and make you my lover. If you resist, beating you into submission will make it all the more sweeter."

Diana didn't want to hear anymore. She resumed fighting him again, knocking her and Mongul into another room, doing all she can to beat Mongul down. While Diana fought Mongul, Batman tried to free Superman. Batman knew Diana wouldn't last long against Mongul no matter how strong she was.

"Come on, Clark. Snap out of it."

Batman pulled on the Black Mercy. The black tentacles were locked on Superman refusing to move. Batman tried cutting the plant with a mini laser he kept on his belt but the tentacles were too thick.

Diana's painful scream could be heard in another room along with explosions and a level of the Fortress falling through followed by another cry from Diana. He never heard such pain come Diana's voice. Growing frustrated at his inability to do anything Batman threw the laser down.

"Dammit! Nothing's working!" Batman took a second to calm down and pull on the Black Mercy plant again.

Batman grew hopeful for Diana as he heard the familiar sounds of weapons Clark had collected. "Diana's in the weapons room. It'll buy her some time but not enough." He said to Clark, "He'll kill us all, Clark but he'll do worse to Diana. He'll make Diana his slave; do to her what men have done to her mother and Amazons. You don't want that for Diana." Clark blinked, his eyes were twitching. The Black Mercy plant was loosening it's hold on Clark. "Keep fighting, Clark. Keep fighting."

* * *

Kal-El stood over the kitchen stove, making breakfast for his wife and son. Their son, Van-El, was cleaning up the mess Krypto left on the floor. Van-El expected punishment for not training Krypto properly but his Dad was letting it slide. He seemed to be in a good mood today. Van-El thought it was because of his Dad's birthday.

"I hope you don't have any special plans for the day," Diana told her husband. "Van-El and I already made plans for you."

"Diana, as long as it's a quiet day at home with my wife and son, I have no complaints." He turned and saw a mischievous look on Diana's face. "What have you planned?"

Diana rose from her seat and joined her husband at the stove. "First, we'll have a nice family breakfast together; then we'll head into the city to see your father at the research institute. Afterwards, we'll go to that alien zoo Van-El's been talking about and back to your parents' house for your birthday party."

"I was with you until you said birthday party, Diana." He gathered her in his arms. "I told you. I don't need that. I have everything I want here."

Diana cocked her head to the side. "Really? You don't want anything else?"

He kissed her. "Nope. I have all I wanted."

Diana's smile never wavered but there was something playful in her eyes. "Let's ask Van-El. Van-El, how would you feel about having a little brother or sister?"

Van-El shrugged as he pet Krypto. "It'll be cool, I guess."

Kal-El froze. Diana placed his hand on her stomach letting him guess the obvious. "Diana, are you pregnant?"

Diana nodded. "Yes. Now are you sure you have everything you've wanted?"

Kal-El gave Diana a passionate kiss and hugged her tightly. "That and more."

_Fight it, Clark. Diana needs you._ Bruce's words entered Kal-El's mind.

Kal-El stiffened. Who said that? Who was that man?

"Kal?" Diana looked at her husband concerned as he looked around puzzled. "Are you all right?"

"I thought I heard someone. His voice sounds familiar."

Diana chuckled. "Aren't you a little young to be hearing voices in your head?"

Kal-El relaxed. "Yeah. You're right. Let's finish breakfast and meet my Dad."

After breakfast, Kal-El drove his family to Krypton's capital. On the drive, Kal-El would hear voices in his head. It was a man's voice telling him to fight it. Fight what Kal-El wondered. He also kept saying, 'Diana's in trouble.' But that wasn't possible. Diana was sitting beside him and she was fine.

Kal-El parked his air car in front of the Krypton Research facility. As soon as he got out, the ground trembled slightly. "Did you feel that?"

Diana and Van-El exchanged curious looks at each other and then at Kal-El. "Feel what?" Diana asked.

Kal-El leaned on the air car, placing a hand on his head. "I thought I felt the ground move. Never mind. I have a little headache."

"Van-El, go inside and wait for us in the lobby. I want to talk to your father for a moment."

"Okay, Mom." Van-El cheerily went inside unaware of any problems.

Diana came around the car to Kal-El's side. "Darling, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you in the car, Kal. You were tensing up, looking lost and now you're asking Van-El and I if we felt the ground move." Diana gripped his hands. "We've always been honest with each other, Kal. No secrets remember. That was our promise to each other."

Kal-El sighed. "I'm hearing voices in my head, Diana. He sounds familiar but I can't place him."

"He? What is this voice saying?" Diana asked.

"He keeps telling me to fight it. Fight what I don't know. He says you're in trouble and that you need me."

Kal-El's words didn't make any sense to Diana. "I'm right here and I feel fine. How long have you been hearing these voices?"

"It's started this morning during breakfast." The more he talked about it, the more foolish he was feeling talking about voices in his head. "It's probably nothing, Diana. Let's not think about it anymore and see my Dad."

Kal-El and Diana went inside the building. They took the elevators to the top floor where Jor-El was working.

"Grandpa!" Van-El cried out and hugged his grandpa.

Jor-El returned the hug to his grandson with much love. "Van-El, it's so good to see you."

Jor-El stood and greeted Kal-El with a hug. "Hello, son. Happy Birthday." He greeted Diana with a hug and kiss. "Diana, you're looking lovelier by the day."

"Thank you, Jor-El."

"Mom. Dad. Can I go on the observation deck?" Van-El asked indicating the balcony not far from them and the telescope that gave a view of the large Kryptonian city.

"Yes, but keep where your father and I can see you," Diana told him.

"Okay." Van-El happily went onto the deck and ran straight for the telescope.

Diana looked at her son with a fond smile. "He has such a love for science and looking to the stars. I think he's going to follow in your footsteps, Jor-El."

"Hopefully, he won't make the same mistake as his foolish grandfather and predict the end of the world." Jor-El sighed heavily. "It took me years to build back my reputation after that mistake all those years ago." He looked at Kal-El. "I wonder because of what I did if I turned you away from science and to a life on the farm."

"Of course not, Dad," Kal-El told his father. "I wasn't meant to be a scientist but a farmer. I couldn't be in a lab all the time, working on experiments. I need the open space and I get that being on a farm."

Jor-El chuckled. "You weren't one to be grounded, Kal. You need the open space, the free skies."

_You are here for a reason _Jonathon Kent's voice came out of Jor-El's mouth.

Kal-El blinked. "What did you say, Dad?"

"I said you were just like Van looking in your telescope at the stars," Jor-El said. "Sometimes I wonder if I should take your mother and move away from this city and retire a quiet life in the country like you."

"You shouldn't do that, Jor-El," Diana said sympathetic to Jor-El. "You made a miscalculation but it's very possible Krypton's fate you predicted can become a reality. I need you to stay on to help with my mission to colonize on other planets. If Krypton should die, our culture will be alive in its survivors."

Jor-El grinned at Kal-El. "Quite the persuader, isn't she?"

_You're lucky I didn't use my lasso _Diana said the words but it didn't come from Diana's mouth just now. Kal-El was confused. Diana didn't have a lasso so why was she saying it?

_I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons.  
_  
_Keep fighting. He'll kill us, kill your parents, and kill the world. Diana will be his slave.  
_  
_If someone is in trouble you do what you can to help them, son.  
_  
Overcome with the voices in his head, Kal-El swooned. Jor-El and Diana caught him. "Are you all right, son?"

Kal-El shook his head. "No. Yes, I'm fine. I just felt a little dizzy."

"Maybe you need some air," Diana suggested. "Let's go on the deck."

"I'll bring you some water," Jor-El offered.

Diana walked Kal-El onto the deck, near Van-El who was preoccupied with the view he was getting from the telescope. "Is it the voices?" Diana asked.

Kal-El leaned on the railing. "Yes." The ground shook again, stronger this time. He started to say something but somehow Kal-El knew he was the only one feeling it.

"What's being said this time?"

"I heard you and two other men." He looked at Diana. "You said you were a princess."

Diana pointed to herself. "Me? A princess?" Diana shook her head. "That _is_ a dream. What did the other voices say?"

"The second man was older, almost like a father figure. He said I should help someone in trouble." Kal-El grasped his head in his hands. "I don't understand this. I don't understand it at all, Diana."

Diana rubbed his back soothingly. "Don't worry, Kal. We'll find a way through this problem."

Van-El, noticing the seriousness of his parents, pulled away from his fascinating of the telescope and approached them. Seeing his father clutched his head worried the young boy. "Mom, what's wrong with Dad?"

"He's tired, darling. He has a headache," Diana explained.

Kal-El still held his head trying to make sense of the growing voices in his head. Suddenly, there was a new voice now and it made his blood run cold.

_Hi, Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet.  
_  
It was his own voice but why? Who was Clark Kent? What was a Daily Planet? Why was he hearing these voices that no one else could hear? Why were they saying these things to him?

_It's not real, Clark. It's not real. What you're seeing isn't real.  
_  
Kal-El stiffened. "Oh, God." Realization dawned on him. He knew that voice now. "Bruce."

"Bruce?" Diana inquired.

Kal-El turned around to face his wife and son. He could hear another voice now. A scream. Diana screaming in pain followed by Mongul's evil laughter. He stared at his family heartbroken. "It's not real. None of this is real."

There was a Diana in his life but she wasn't his wife. She wasn't carrying his child. She didn't birth to Van-El. The Diana he knew was his girlfriend but they didn't have a son together. He remembered everything now. Krypton didn't survive. It died. He left the planet as a baby and was raised on Earth by Jonathon and Martha Kent. The clues were all around him but he never saw it.

"Kal," Diana called out to him. "What's wrong?"

Kal-El embraced Diana. "I know what's happening. I know what I have to do." He cupped his hands in her face and tearfully kissed her goodbye. "I will love you always," he said tears in his eyes. "Never forget that."

Tears fell from Diana's eyes. Her husband was leaving her and she didn't understand why. "Kal, what are you saying?"

Kal-El turned away. He couldn't say anymore or he wouldn't be able to leave. Kal-El knelt to his son. "Van-El, when you were born, it was the happiest day of my life. You're all I've wanted and hoped for in a son. But you're not real. None of this is real and I have to go now."

Van-El started tearing up now, "Daddy, you're scaring me."

"I don't mean, too, son." Kal-El kissed Van-El's forehead and embraced his son. "I love so much and I will never forget you." Diana knelt beside her son, embracing him and looked at Kal-El crying. "I will never forget either of you."

Holding his family around him, Kal-El watched as Krypton shake with violent earthquakes. The ground opened up and lava shot up in the sky, homes, buildings and people fell into the opened ground screaming to their deaths. Kal-El watched painfully as the ground opened up and swallowed Diana and Van-El. They cried for him but Kal-El couldn't do anything to save them. He had to let them go. He had to watch them fall to their deaths before everything turned black.

* * *

Superman found himself back in his Fortress of Solitude. He was too blind with rage to notice the Black Mercy surround Batman, drawing him into his heart's desire. He only heard Diana's painful cries and Mongul's cocky laugh. He flew to the sounds and saw Diana on her knees, disoriented not aware of Mongul raising a sharp trident over Diana ready to strike her down.

Superman knocked Mongul away, throwing punch after punch at Mongul, his eyes full of rage. He was going to make Mongul pay for what he loss and what he had to give up to return.

A beaten Diana saw Superman rage on Mongul harder than he had ever fought. He wasn't this brutal when fighting Darkseid. Whatever he experience had to be so wonderful, it was excruciating to pull away from.

Diana looked around. She didn't see Bruce anywhere or the Black Mercy. Was he taking care of it? Diana didn't have the strength to use her legs. The battle with Mongul was brutal for her. She never fought anyone so strong. Even when she sparred with Clark, she knew he was holding back his strength much to her chagrin and yet he was stronger than Mongul.

Diana would focus on that later. Right now, she crawled to where Bruce was. As Diana pulled herself to where she saw Bruce, Diana felt pain all over her body in a struggle. Three of her left ribs were broken, her arms were bruised, legs too sore to stand on. And yet, as she moved, she felt her body starting to heal.

Diana saw Bruce. He was standing but not moving. Diana stood on shaky legs and made her way to him all the while wondering why Bruce was just standing there. Why wasn't he--- Diana gasped as she saw the Black Mercy plant was on Bruce now. "Bruce."

Diana went to him. He was smiling. He looked so happy. No. He was sucked into his heart's desire. "No, Bruce. No." Diana ignored the pain in her arms and pulled on the Black Mercy plant. Her strength was greatly weakened in fighting Mongul. "Come on, Bruce. Come back to us. It's not real." Diana felt no resistance. Bruce was too caught up in his dream. "Snap out of it. Bruce!" Diana screamed. "BRUCE!!!"

The hold of the Black Mercy loosened and Diana was able to use what strength she had and pulled the plant off Batman. The force of pulling the plant off Bruce knocked Diana on her back and forced her to fight the Black Mercy off her! It was attacking her viciously, trying to pull her into its power. One tentacle locked around Diana's neck, choking her. Diana weakened for a moment and the deadly plant drew closer to Diana's chest. Realizing what the plant was trying to do, Diana resisted and punched the Black Mercy, knocking it away from her chest.

Diana managed to get the Black Mercy locked on her arm. Diana looked to Batman who was barely recovering from the dream the Black Mercy gave him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" Batman growled. "Where's Superman?"

Diana struggled to her feet and Batman helped her. "Fighting Mongul. We need to get to him."

Batman helped Diana walk to where Superman and Mongul were fighting. Somehow throughout the fight, Mongul, though violently beaten with swollen eyes, burned marks on his chest, missing teeth, cuts and bruises all over his body, he got the upper hand on Superman. Diana knew how to end this fight once and for all. "Mongul!" Diana called and just as he looked up, Diana threw the Black Mercy at him. It latched itself on his chest and Mongul fell on the ground with a smile on his face.

Batman dropped a line down to where Clark and Mongul were. "Can you fly?" Batman asked Diana.

"I don't think it would be safe if I try it," Diana said. Diana put an arm around Bruce and let him lower them down to the next floor.

Once safely on the ground, Diana went to Clark who was staring at a statue of his parents he sculpted. "I promise I won't ever forget."

Diana touched Clark's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

He didn't look at her. "I'll be fine."

She knew what that voice meant. He wasn't fine. Diana took her hand away and looked at Mongul. "I wonder what he's dreaming."

"Whatever it is, it's too good for him," Batman growled.

Diana looked from Bruce to Clark. Whatever they dreamed, it was so wonderful so perfect, that it was so hard to pull away from it. Neither wanted to discuss the hurt that their dream wasn't a reality.

So, it was up to Diana to take control of the situation. "I'll contact John so he can turn Mongul over to the Green Lantern Corps."

Diana left the room, leaving Bruce and Clark alone staring down at Mongul.

"I'm so tempted to throw him in the Phantom Zone forever, Bruce."

"It'll still be too good for him," Bruce growled. "I saw them, Clark. My parents. They were alive. Dad was beating up Joe Chill. Then I heard Diana's voice and I knew it wasn't real. I saw my parents murdered all over again. Mongul's a rotten son of a bitch."

"I was on Krypton, married to Diana. We had a son and she was pregnant again. I saw my father, Jor-El." Clark sighed heavily. "It was so hard to let that go."

"Krypton's gone, Clark, but your dream of a family with Diana is very much alive," Bruce said. "Happy birthday by the way."

Clark scoffed, "Some birthday."

Bruce handed Clark a card along with a wrapped gift. Clark took it, read the card and chuckled what came along with the card. "Cash. Thanks, Bruce." he opened the wrapped gift and saw a flower. He looked at Bruce perplexed. Bruce was giving him a flower?

"It's a new breed, called the 'Krypton'."

Clark smiled. "Thanks, Bruce. I appreciate this." Clark placed the flower in it's box just as Diana and John returned.

John looked around at the mess the fight with Mongul created. "You guys all right?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah. We'll be fine."

John lit his ring over Mongul. "I'll take it from here. Will you need some help fixing this place back up?"

Clark didn't say anything so Diana spoke for him. "Thanks, John, but we'll be able to handle it."

"Okay then. By the way, Happy Birthday, Clark." John flew out of the room with Mongul trailing behind him.

Once John left, Diana handed him a wrapped box. "This might not be the best time to present this but Happy Birthday, Kal."

Clark took the box and looked at Diana for the first time today. Diana's hair was disheveled and her face and body were covered in cuts and bruises. Looking through her, he could see three of her ribs were broken. "Diana!" he said horrified. "Mongul, did this to you? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Kal. A little sore but I'm starting to heal," Diana assured him. "Don't worry about me. Open your gift."

Clark reluctantly looked away from Diana's injuries and opened the box. It was a reproduction of the bottled city of Kandor. "Diana… it's beautiful." He embraced her, his voice thick with emotion. "Thank you so much."

If Clark closed his eyes, he could find himself back on Krypton with Diana and their son.

"I think I should go," Bruce announced.

Clark and Diana broke apart and looked at him. "You don't have to leave, Bruce."

"No, Clark, but I have some matters to deal with. I'll see you later."

Bruce left before Clark and Diana could convince him to stay. "When do you want to get started on the clean up?"

"Not today. Maybe tomorrow." Clark put both his gifts from Bruce and Diana in one hand and walked her with the other hand out of the room. "Let's get your wounds checked out."

"I'm starting to feel better," Diana told him.

"You still have three broken ribs, Diana." When they entered Clark's lab, Clark placed his gifts on a counter. "Lay on the table."

Diana laid on the exam table. "If I were on Themyscira, we could use the purple ray to heal me."

"I don't have a purple ray, but I do have special healing lights." Clark turned on the lights above her. "It was gift from friends I met in space."

"How long until I'm healed?" Diana asked.

Just as Diana noticed since Clark was free of the Black Mercy, he still wasn't looking at her. "Given your state, I'd say half an hour."

"We have time to talk then."

"No," Clark said too quickly. "You rest. I'll be back. I have some things to take care of."

First Bruce was quick to leave and now Clark. The Black Mercy really did a number on them. Diana didn't wait for thirty minutes to pass. She waited until her ribs were healed before looking for Clark. She found him finishing the repairs to the ceiling of his alien zoo room.

As soon as he finished, Clark looked down, saw Diana and floated to the floor. He still didn't look at her, focusing on the aliens behind their protective glass.

"I decided to get started on the repairs after all," Clark said. "It's helping me avoiding my thoughts."

Diana approached him. "The Black Mercy revealed your heart's desire. For Bruce, I'm guessing his parents survived the night they were murdered. You, I'm not sure but I know I am involved. You've hardly looked at me since our battle with Mongul ended."

Clark suspected Diana would confront him sooner or later. Diana wouldn't stop until she go to the truth. "It's too difficult to say."

"You know you can talk to me." Diana turned Clark to face her. "Remember our promise to each other. We don't keep secrets."

Clark recalled his dream where Diana said the same thing. "I know. It's just…." He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "You _were_ in the dream, Diana. We were on Krypton. We had a son and another baby on the way. We were living a happy peaceful life. My parents were alive. It was so hard to give that life up; so hard to realize it wasn't real."

Diana didn't need to experience it to imagine how hard that must've been for Clark to realize his perfect life wasn't true. Diana embraced him and Clark held her tight. One hand ran a soothing arm up and down his back while the other played with his hair. "That had to be difficult."

"It was like ripping my heart out… watching you and our son die and not being able to do anything to stop it."

Diana never thought about children or her having it. So this was a new world for her and yet she was curious about the child she never had. "What was our son like?"

"Perfect. He had black hair and blue eyes like us. He looked like me as a kid, but the shape of his eyes and his smile were yours. He even had a love for science like me."

"So, you want to have children? With me?" Diana guessed. "To be honest I never thought about having children. I'm not even sure I can have a child, Kal. I was made from the clay and I don't have cycles like human women."

"It's all right. I never thought I could have children any way. I am Kryptonian. Having a child would be nice but I'm just as content just being with you."

"As I with you," Diana embraced Kal. They accepted they couldn't have children and yet Diana couldn't help but wonder what it would be like.

* * *

AN: In the comic for which "For the Man Who Has Everything" is based on, Bruce gave Clark the new breed Krypton flower and Diana gave him a reproductive bottle of Kandor.

Kairan1979: Wow! That's a good idea for Lois. I never thought about that. You're dead on about the bitterness and anger in Lois though.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I appreciate it!


	14. Chapter 14

JL: The Newest Recruit:

Part Fourteen: The Challenge

On Themyscira, several Amazons stood in attendance at the Amazon Senate as Pythia, Euboea, Hellene and Timandra speak of their journey into Patriarch's World. After what Aresia done in Patriarch's World, Hippolyta thought over the teachings of the Amazon and admitted some of it might be construed as hatred towards men. The feelings the Amazons carried with them over what Heracles and his men done to them might have also influenced Aresia and motivated her to launch her attack on men.

So, Hippolyta sent out four Amazons to study the world and see how much it and men have changed. Hippolyta also sent them into the world to follow up on Princess Diana, known to Patriarch's World as Wonder Woman.

It pained Hippolyta to banish her daughter but Diana broke the rules and as Queen of Themyscira, she had to obey the rules she created and couldn't go soft on anyone, not even her own daughter.

On the table before the Amazons were items, Pythia, Euboea, Hellene and Timandra brought from their journey into Patriarch's world.

"It seems in the fields of technology and science Man has greatly improved from when we last dealt with them," Hellene said, "but they've not change much when it comes to warfare. Man continues to war with each other, women and children continue to suffer at their hands. They will never change."

"But as we've seen, there are many women less than our Amazonian ideal," Euboea said. "Women such as Cheetah, Giganta, Poison Ivy, not too mention crooked female politicians and royalty are just as wicked as the men."

"The world has corrupted both sexes," Ipthime said bitterly. "No doubt it was Man's influence that corrupted the women."

"Remember, Sister," Timandra urged Ipthime, "there were women in our time on Man's World that were just as wicked."

"How is our princess fairing in the world of man?" Hippolyta asked the four.

"Diana has done much in Man's World, Your Highness," Pythia said proudly. "Diana is known in Man's World as Wonder Woman. She has written books about the peaceful Themysciran way of life and she has been on a world tour, encouraging peace. Diana has used the money made from the books and tour to create the Wonder Woman Organization in Boston, Massachusetts. The organization funds money to several women associations that empower women, help under privilege and battered women and children looking for a safe haven and a chance to start over. Diana has also visited these shelters. Diana is also working with a place call the UN and has delivered medical and food supplies to poorer countries all over the world."

Hippolyta's smile was proud. "It seems my daughter, our princess is representing the Amazons in a very positive light."

Hellene spoke up. "Our princess is doing Amazons proud as she fights the wicked and protects the innocent but we cannot ignore how that world is influencing our princess. Not only did Diana invite men to the island that caused her banishment but," Hellene picked up a magazine revealing a picture of Diana and Clark Kent dancing under the title 'The Princess and the Reporter: An Unlikely Couple' "it seems our princess is consorting with one. This magazine speaks of the relationship between Diana and Clark Kent, a reporter for the Daily Planet newspaper. Though both have denied their relationship as romantic, this report tells of Clark Kent being with Diana on her world tour and pictures to suggest otherwise."

"Just as Timandra theorize, I believe that is a rumor," Pythia said. "In the interviews, Diana has given to Clark Kent and to others, she doesn't speak of a romantic life so the people make up stories. There's also written rumors of a romance with Superman." To prove her point, Pythia held up a picture of Wonder Woman and Superman standing together. "We cannot believe everything that has been reported."

Clark Kent? Superman? Hippolyta chuckled. How foolish these mortals are. How embarrassing Hippolyta felt for her Amazons to not see what was so obvious.

Ipthime looked confused at the humored Hippolyta. "You find this funny, Your Highness? The people of Man's World are speaking as if our princess would consort with two men at once."

"As a matter of fact, I do find this funny, Ipthime but not for the reasons you think. I only have suspicions not confirmations on whether my daughter's heart has been taken but that is not what I find humorous. While the foolish individuals in Man's World think our princess is courting two men at once, they are blind to see the two men are the same person. As Queen of the Amazons, I'm embarrassed my own people are just as blind."

Pythia's mouth parted in surprise as she looked at the picture of Superman she was holding and the picture of Clark Kent Hellene was holding. "You mean… Superman is also Clark Kent?"

Hippolyta gave a slight nod. "Yes, Pythia. Diana confessed this matter to me when she thought Superman was dead. However, even without that knowledge, when I studied the photos earlier, my keen warrior's eyes were able to see Superman and Clark Kent are the same person. It's shameful you four had not noticed it."

"Now that you mention it, it is obvious," Timandra commented feeling embarrassed.

"The rumor's of our princess' heart aside," Euboea changed the subject, "Diana has learned and done so much in the time she has been gone. We know why Diana invited men to our sacred island. The men risked their lives to restore ours. Perhaps we should put to a vote in reinstating Diana back to Themyscira."

"I think reinstating the princess back will only harm the Amazons," Ipthime spoke harshly. "Look at how Diana carries herself with this Superman. Suppose she encourages the Amazons to blend with that world or men again? What if Diana wants to bring Superman to Themyscira? Diana was banished for a reason: for inviting men to the island and for stealing the armor of the Champion of the Amazons."

Mnemosyne stood to speak her voice. "You failed to mention, Ipthime, that we Amazons made the armor of Champion of the Amazons and such individual could invite men to our island. Diana stole the armor yes but she left to save the world. She only invited men to save us when Felix Faust, a single man who conquered us all and turned us the stone. Even the Gods we worship did not come to our aid. Diana risked everything to save us. I agree with Euboea. I believe it's time to reinstate Diana."

There were murmurs in the Senate who agreed to Mnemosyne suggestion. There were also voices who did not.

Hippolyta rose from her throne and walked to the center of the room. She looked around the room at the Amazons in attendance. The Amazons had spoke there word but it was up to Hippolyta to make the decision. "I've been in Man's World twice since Princess Diana's banishment. It is painfully clear we cannot isolate ourselves forever. It is also very clear things must change with the Amazons. We must not forget Aresia or what she tried to do to Patriarch's World."

"Aresia was different," Ipthime argued. "Aresia came from that world and because of what she witnessed and experienced she twisted the Amazon teachings to her desire."

"Then that speaks volumes about us, doesn't it, Ipthime?" Hippolyta said. "If our words of peace and compassion provoke violence and the near genocide of the male race then perhaps we are doing something wrong."

"We do speak more of peace and compassion towards women than men," Mnemosyne admitted guiltily. "We do speak of distrust towards men only because of what we've been through. It is hard for some of us to overcome."

"It's true, Mnemosyne, but we cannot live in the past," Hippolyta wisely stated. "It's time we see all men aren't the same. Men have changed just as women. It is time for the Amazons to change as well."

"How can we bring Diana back?" Phillipus asked. "Diana broke not one but two rules. Diana stole the armor of the Champion of the Amazons and she brought men to the island."

"The second offense is easier to be forgiven than the first when you consider why it was broken," Hippolyta commented. "The Champion of the Amazons was to be decided after a tournament. Diana would have to prove her worth."

"I propose we invite Diana back and hold a tournament to find the true Amazon Champion," Mnemosyne suggested. "If Diana wins she can continue as Wonder Woman and is allowed back on Themyscira. If she loses, Diana is still banished from home but she cannot wear the Amazon armor anymore."

Hippolyta nodded in agreement. "We should put this to a vote."

A bright flash of light appeared in the center of the Senate nearly blinding the Amazons. "The Challenge has been decided," a new voice said.

When the light faded away, the Amazons saw the messenger Hermes standing before them. A soft hush fell over the room at the appearance of the God.

"Lord Hermes, what brings you here?" Hippolyta asked.

"The Gods have been watching you and Diana. We appreciate the worship you continue to give us as the rest of the world has forgotten us. Queen Hera has decreed a challenge for Diana. If Diana can overcome the monsters in Demon's Lair, then she will have proven herself Champion of the Amazons and is allowed to roam Themyscira once more. If she dies, such is her fate and punishment."

"We've lost many Amazons protecting Demon's Lair," Hippolyta protested. "To send Diana to overcome the monsters is suicide!"

"Diana is a valiant warrior, my Queen. Not only is she gifted by the Gods, but Diana was trained by the best Amazons. The battles Diana faced in Man's World only helps her chances," Phillipus said.

Hippolyta still didn't like it. "It is not the God's will only a suggestion. So, Diana doesn't have to go through with it."

"Diana should know at least," Euboea said.

Hippolyta wanted her daughter home but not like this. She did not want Diana to risk her life or worse die, but Euboea was right. "You're right. Diana should know." Hippolyta faced Hermes. "If Diana agrees to it, I will abide by it."

Hermes disappeared in another flash of light. Instead of going to Diana to tell her of the challenge, Hermes returned to Olympus to report to Hera. He found the Queen of the Gods alone by a flowing waterfall.

"I have done as you asked, my Queen. Hippolyta has agreed to the Challenge you've given Diana and it's certain Diana will accept, but I've a question."

"Ask."

"You've known of Diana's banishment since it happened. Why do you now suggest the Challenge?"

Hera smiled. "Because it is time. Diana has called on me often when she entered Man's World. I've been watching her closely. Athena has told me of Circe's attacks on Diana. A storm is coming. Diana will need to be ready. Go," Hera gently ordered Hermes. "Tell her of the Challenge."

* * *

Diana entered Clark's apartment with Clark following closely behind her. Diana wore a red gown with a mock neck top that covered her well-endowed breasts with long sleeves to hide her bracelets. The dress was long enough to cover her legs, hiding some of her curves. Her hair was swept back in a bun with her glasses hiding her sparkling, blue eyes.

Diana held Clark's award from the Excalibur awards ceremony. He received the journalistic award for Clark's coverage over his tour with Diana. "I'm very proud of you, Kal. Where would you put this one?"

Clark shrugged as he took off his dinner jacket. "Somewhere. I wasn't too concern about winning. I was too nervous over you and Lois meeting."

Diana placed the award on the coffee table looking at Clark confused. "But she doesn't know me as Diana Prince."

"True, but I thought she would see through your disguise." He put his arm around her. "You're covered up but you're still voluptuous."

Diana pulled off Clark's glasses. "Lois Lane has worked with you for years and never detected the truth about you. I doubt after seeing me for one night, she will detect the truth about me."

"If she noticed your height." Clark removed Diana's glasses. "Pictured you without these pins." He pulled the pin from her hair and let her hair fall smoothly down her shoulders. "Then she would know. Lois has a hard time seeing things in front of her, but give her time, she'll see the truth."

Diana thought of Lois' behavior earlier that evening. "Lois was friendly but she didn't seem happy."

"Lois is still bitter about our breakup and even though Lois has no interest in me as Clark, seeing me with someone isn't helping her I guess. She thought at least I would always be single."

"It's been months since your breakup," Diana said. "I thought she would have cooled down now."

Clark shook his head. "Not really. Hopefully she will." Clark sat on the sofa and pulled Diana on his lap. "However, I'm glad we were able to get out for a night. We haven't spent much time together."

Diana slipped a hand around Clark's shoulder and leaned on him. "I have been busy with my foundation; you with the Daily Planet; both of us as Superman and Wonder Woman."

"Speaking of that, have you noticed John looking at us oddly during the meetings?" Clark asked. "I think he suspects us."

"Really? How would he know?"

"Remember when we were turned into children three months ago? We weren't as careful. You held my hand."

"Are you saying I gave us away?" Diana asked. "You carved 'C&D Forever' in a wall of Mordred's castle with your heat vision."

"But I swiped it before John saw it. Maybe it wasn't us. Maybe Bruce told him."

"Why would he do that?"

"I did leave Bruce to change Etrigan's diaper."

Diana laughed at the memory. "Bruce wasn't too happy about that. You really think Bruce would tell to get back at you for it?"

"For all his paranoia, Bruce does have a dirty sense of humor when it comes to me. Besides, if he did tell John, he knows John would keep the secret."

Diana shook her head amused at the banter between Bruce and Clark. When they were together and they didn't have to worry about the world, they were worse than two rambunctious boys. "If you want to get back at him, you can always let Bruce know about him singing 'Am I Blue?' to free Catwoman when Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy captured her."

"What?" Clark's eyes widened in surprised. "Bruce sang to free Catwoman? When did that happen?"

"It was a week after we were turned to kids," Diana answered. "I didn't know about it myself until last week when I was having lunch with Zatanna where she told me of her, Bruce and John battle with Chronos. They followed him into the past of the Old West and the decades into the future Gotham."

"John told me about that. He said Bruce saw himself as an old man. Bruce didn't think he would last that long." Clark chuckled. "I always knew Bruce had plenty of years ahead of him."

"I agree. Anyway, Catwoman was captured by Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Poison Ivy poison Catwoman and the only way she would give him the cure, Batman had to sing."

Clark burst out laughing. "Why did she request that?"

"It was a bet between Harley and Poison Ivy that Batman had a heart. Poison Ivy didn't think he did. Harley won." Diana shrugged. "I don't understand it myself but it is funny."

"And Bruce has been keeping this secret from me," Clark grinned. "I can't wait to bust him on this."

Diana laughed. "You two are unbelievable."

"Bruce always has something over me, Diana. I finally have something on him now."

Diana shook her head, amused. "I will never understand men."

"Such the problems with the sexes," a voice said before Clark's living room was filled with a flash of light so blinding that Clark and Diana shield their eyes.

When the light fade away, Clark and Diana saw Hermes. Diana immediately got off Clark and stood before the messenger God. "Lord Hermes, why are you here?"

"I have come here as a messenger from Queen Hera and your mother Queen Hippolyta."

"My mother?" Diana immediately thought the worst. "Is something wrong on Themyscira?"

"Nay, child. I have come to offer you a challenge to be reinstated back on Themyscira."

Diana's heart leapt "A chance to return home? To see my mother and Sisters again?"

"Yes. The Challenge will not be easy. It might even mean your death."

Clark respectively remained quiet as Hermes talked to Diana but hearing Diana's life was in danger, Clark stood by Diana and spoke. "What kind of challenge?"

"Queen Hippolyta agreed to Queen Hera's decree you will be allowed to return to Themyscira once more if you defeat the monsters in Demon's Lair."

Demon's Lair. Clark knew all about it from Diana. Like Diana, he didn't know what kind of monsters and creatures existed inside. He only knew several of Diana's Sisters died protecting the Doom's Doorway to Demon's Lair and the queen never allowed Diana to guard it. He wanted to speak against it but it wasn't his decision and he knew how Diana longed to go home.

"If you succeed, you will be welcomed home and you will be allowed to invite males to Themyscira as is the privilege of the Amazon Champion. However," Hermes warned. "If you fail, death will be your punishment."

"I know my choice," Diana said bravely. "I gladly accept the challenge."

"Very well, Diana. I will give you time to prepare. Call my name and I will take you to Doom's Doorway." Hermes was gone in a flash.

"I need to go to my apartment and get my weapons." Diana announced and flew out of Clark's apartment.

Clark changed out of his tuxedo and into his special suit and followed Diana. He couldn't risk being caught flying around Metropolis without it. Clark quickly caught up with Diana.

"You're going tonight?" Clark asked.

"You need to ask? Of course I am!"

Clark could understand Diana's anticipation but he wanted Diana to wait at least until they talked about it. "Diana, let's discuss this."

"What's to discuss?" Diana asked. "I have a chance to go home. Do you want me to reject it?"

"No, of course not but Hermes said you can call when you're ready. Shouldn't you sleep on it? Get some rest first?"

"I'm not tired, Kal." She was startled as Superman pulled her into his arms. "Kal, what are you doing?"

"Flying you home myself. You need to conserve as much energy as possible." Superman flew Diana to her apartment under his power, getting to Boston in minutes.

As soon as they landed on Diana's balcony, Diana went to her bedroom. She stripped off her dress revealing her Amazon uniform underneath and went to her closet revealing her battle gear. With Diana banished from Themyscira, she did not have access to her own personal weapons and had to make her own.

Clark looked over the large collection of weapons Diana had on the wall of her walk-in closet. Clark was aware of Diana making weapons but he never knew she had so many. "I never knew you kept all your weapons in your closet."

"All of it isn't here. I have some at the Watchtower." Diana said placing her sword on her hip, following that up with her dagger. She noticed the concern on Clark's face. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I guess I'm not used to dating a woman who collected weapons."

"Face it, Kal. I'm not the type of woman to make muffins and wait for the man to come home to do everything," Diana quipped attaching her bow and arrows on her.

"Why not?" Clark cracked a smile. "The muffins can be your weapons."

Diana gripped her axe. "Kal, never joke like that when I have my weapons."

Diana grabbed her shield and left the closet when Clark suddenly announced. "Diana, I should go with you."

Diana turned around. "Kal, you know you can't go. You're a man. Besides, I must handle this mission alone. It's my chance to be allowed home again."

"I know," he sympathize and pulled Diana into his arms, "but you told me how dangerous Demon's Lair is. Even your mother didn't allow you to guard it."

"She was being protective but that didn't mean I wasn't capable of not protecting it. You know I can take care of myself," Diana told Clark.

"I know you can. It's one of the reasons why I love you but I would feel better if someone *was* going with you. Shayera is back in the League now."

"The Challenge was to me not to me and Shayera. I will not risk an innocent life for something I must do alone." Diana cupped Clark's face in her gentle hands. "Kal, I felt guilty for taking this armor and leaving Themyscira like a thief in the night. Like a coward, I didn't return until eight months later and after breaking another rule--inviting men to the island--I was banished. It was the proper punishment for my actions. Even after all I've done in this world as Wonder Woman, I always felt guilty for what I've done to the people of my homeland Themyscira. I still feel that same guilt every time I put on this uniform. Now I have a chance to atone for my sins. You must understand how important this is to me."

Clark kissed her hands. "I do. I just…." he hugged Diana tightly. "Be careful."

"I will." Diana received a long loving kiss from Clark before pulling away. "Hermes." She called out to the Messenger God.

In a flash, Hermes appeared. "Ready, child?"

"Yes. Lord Hermes."

Clark could only watch as Diana and Hermes disappear in a blinding light.

On Olympus, Hera watched Diana, Hermes and Superman in Diana's apartment. Hera was often called upon by Diana to give her extra strength to defeat an enemy, to give her guidance when she needed it. Hera took an occasional watch of Diana throughout the years on Themyscira but it became more of a hobby to watch Diana since her arrival in Patriarch's World. Hera watched with interest of Diana's battles in the Justice League, her observations of the new world she was in, her confrontation with Circe and her growing relationship with Superman.

Hera was very interested in Diana's relationship with Superman. Hera knew Circe would come after Diana again and her relationship with Superman needed to be strong to weather the upcoming storm Athena warned. Superman was an interest to her as well. Not many men were like him. Even Zeus for all his power and strength, had a nasty habit of having a wandering eye. Superman didn't have such a problem but she still wanted to test his loyalty to Diana and hers to him.

Superman flew out of Diana's apartment. He was flying but he wasn't going back to Metropolis. Instead, he flew towards the Atlantic Ocean where Themyscira remained hidden from the outside world. He floated high in the sky over Themyscira searching for Diana and Doom's Doorway. He would watch her in her challenge and if he had to interfere, he would. He knew Diana would hate him for it but he couldn't watch her die.

Just when Superman thought he found Diana, a woman materialized before him. She was very beautiful dressed in white robes, a gold scepter in her right hand and a crown decorating her golden hair. "You do not know me, but I am Hera, Queen of the Gods."

Hera? Oh, boy. He didn't know too much about Gods but he knew to show them respect. Superman bowed. "Hello, Your Majesty."

Hera looked Superman over. "I wanted a more closer look at you, Superman. I've been watching Diana since her arrival in this world. She cares for you deeply, and yet, I've not heard her say 'I love you' as you have told her. However, it is there."

It was true Diana never said the words. Clark assumed it was her upbringing. He wasn't going to force it on her though he was wondering if she would ever say the words. "Diana grew up differently. I won't rush what I know is there."

Hera smiled. "It's things like that I see you are different from men of this world. I want to test you Superman for the feelings you have for Diana will soon be tested. I won't say how or by whom but it will happen."

From what little he knew of Greek mythology, he knew testing and proving one's worth was very common. "I'm ready, Your Highness."

"You would face this challenge without question?" Hera asked.

"Even if I did know what it was, I will still answer to it if only to prove my loyalty to Diana," Superman said bravely.

That was all Hera needed to here. In a flash, Hera and Superman disappeared and reappeared below the island Themyscira. Superman noticed the large mass of land above him and figured he was deep in the pits of the Earth. "Where are we?" Superman asked. He had no idea he was under Themyscira.

"We are below Themyscira. The power of Gaea is holding this island but once I finish my sentence it will not."

"What?" Before Superman's eyes, he saw Gaea's power fade away from the island and watch in horror as the island began to fall. "NO!" Superman screamed. He threw himself forward and caught the island on his massive shoulders and back. His legs buckled at the sudden heavy weight on him but soon he summoned his enormous strength to get a better footing and hold the island.

"What have you done?!" Superman asked the Queen of the Gods.

"What I must. The Challenge Diana faced is one she must face alone. As long as you hold Themyscira's weight on your shoulders, you cannot interfere. If you should release Themyscira, not only will the inhabitants above die but Diana shall as well. Each movement you make will cause a tremor on the island and thus make Diana's mission more difficult. I may appear deceptive, Superman, but my words are true when I say this is a test."

Hera faded away leaving the fate of all the Amazons on Superman.

* * *

Diana and Hermes stood outside Doom's Doorway that led into Demon's Lair. Even though it was the deadliest area on Themyscira, Diana still felt good to be on her homeland once more.

"Are you ready, Diana?" Hermes asked.

Diana nodded. "I am ready. I know why lies for me if I am successful. Thank you for the escort, Hermes."

With a brave face, Diana entered the cavern only stopping at the huge entrance to Demon's Lair. There was no manual entrance like a doorknob. The portal was meant to stay shut so Diana opened it the only way she could--with her bare hands.

Gripping an edge of the steel portal, Diana used her mighty strength to pull the portal open. Even she was amazed at how hard it was to open the portal. After much pulling, she felt a cool blast of wind escape and knew it was time to act. Using her dagger, she was able to hold the portal open enough for her to slip inside.

Diana came upon white, gleaming spiraling steps. It was the only light in the dark cavern. Diana could easily fly to the top but Diana decided to conserve her strength and walk up the steps.

It was a bad move for Diana for black hands reached out from under the steps and grabbed her legs.

Diana struggled as she tried to pry her legs away. "What hands are these?"

"Cottus, child. You dare place thy filthy feet on my clean spine," Cottus hissed. "For that thou must perish."

"Clean spine?" Diana looked down and knew that Cottus meant the white spiraling steps *were* the spine. Diana screamed as more dark hands reached out and grabbed her pulling her into the sea of black hands.

Diana broke free and flew away from the deadly hands. Diana rest at the top of the cavern looking down. There she saw a pair of wicked eyes staring at her and multiple hands reaching for her. Diana could also hear something else. A heartbeat. Diana pulled out her bow and three arrows. "You killed many of my Sisters! You shan't get me!" She released the arrows and all three struck in the heart of Cottus.

Diana knew the fight wasn't finished so she pulled out her ax and smash Cottus' spine. The remains of the many hands and Cottus spine overcame Diana as she was pulled deeper into the cavern crashing through to the ground underneath.

With Cottus finally dead, Diana moved on to her next task. Steps were leading to her next journey. Diana descended the darkened steps, seeing a faint light growing brighter as she got closer to the bottom. She felt the temperature rising as well. When Diana stepped through the exit, she came across a river of fire. Taking to flight to escape, Diana was nearly blindsided by a burst of flames. Only putting up her shield in time saved her from burning to death.

Diana saw what caused the flame and gasped. "The Nine-headed Hydra!"

The Hydra fired flames from all nine heads at Diana. Diana shielded herself from the flames while quickly thinking of a way to defeat the monster.

* * *

Above and far from Demon's Lair in Themyscira's royal palace, Hippolyta nervously waited alongside Phillipus for Hermes of Diana's decision.

"I wish I could have spoken with Diana," Hippolyta said nervously. "This is not a decision to be taken lightly."

"Diana's a warrior. She will choose the Challenge," Phillipus said confidently.

"I know. As an Amazon, I want Diana to choose the Challenge but as a mother, I want her to stay in Man's World for her safety concerns me."

Hermes arrived at that moment.

"Lord Hermes, has Diana answered to the Challenge?" Hippolyta asked.

"Yes. She is in Demon's Lair as we speak."

Hippolyta was honored her daughter would risk so much to return home but she was also worried at what Diana faced and feared her death should she fail. "I pray the Gods keep her safe."

Suddenly the room shook as a tremor was felt through the palace. Phillipus clutched onto a column until the tremor subsided. "What was that? Are the battles Diana facing below affecting us here?"

"No," Hermes said well aware of what was causing it. "Another matter is causing it, but under the orders of Hera I am not to reveal what." Before he could say anymore, Hermes vanished.

Hippolyta turned to Phillipus. "What do you think He meant by that?"

Phillipus shook her head. "No idea, my Queen. Perhaps, we should ask the Oracle to find out."

While Hippolyta and Phillipus sought out Menalippe to discover the cause of the quakes, Diana battled nine-headed Hydra below. With her ax handy, Diana sliced off one of the heads of the Hydra before it could breathe its fire on her.

Diana thought she had a minor victory until the head grew back. "It appears the legend about the Hydra is true."

Diana used her speed and flight to avoid flames from two of the deadly heads but she was attacked with seven of them all at once. Her shield saved her from burning to death but she was pushed back, knocking her into a wall so hard the cavern trembled. Diana started to slide to the fire river below but dug her hands into the cavern walls saving herself.

As she gathered her bearings, Diana saw the Hydra was protecting the portal that lead to her next challenge. "I'm not sure if I can defeat the monster head on. I have to distract it to get to the next portal but the Hydra may follow me inside and that will spell my end."

Diana stared at the Hydra from a safe distance between two columns and got an idea. Diana flew to towards the Hydra circling around the heads entangling four of the heads together dodging the flames shooting out of their mouths. Diana flew over the remaining five heads, avoiding their flames as she reached the stone pillars. She smashed the pillars to pieces with her ax.

The Hydra panics becoming pinned under the falling stone. Diana knew she didn't have much time before the Hydra freed itself. Pulling out her sword Diana pierced the Hydra's heart with its blade, twisted it and pulled her sword out.

The Hydra screeched in pain as it fell to the fiery river. The dying Hydra created a wave upon impact on the river forcing Diana to make a quick escape into the tunnel so she's wasn't caught in the burning wave of fire.

Upon leaving the cavern, Diana took a moment to gather her thoughts. That was tough. All her arrows were gone and she lost her shield. The challenges would be harder. Deep below the caverns, Superman continued to hold Themyscira on his broad shoulders. He could hear Diana's battling with a Cyclops and Harpies as she made her way to the next portal. Higher above he heard Queen Hippolyta express concern for Diana and the wonders of the unusual quake to strike the normally peaceful island.

Menalippe, the Oracle, stood before her cauldron studying the flames. "I'm sorry, my Queen, but there is no sign from the flames."

"Something is causing the quake," Hippolyta said. "We don't get quakes on Themyscira. Phillipus, gather ten of our best warriors. We're going to Doom's Doorway." Hippolyta turned to Menalippe. "You must accompany us, Oracle. I may need you."

* * *

Each portal awaited another task for Diana. She was wondering when it would end. After defeating the Cyclops, Diana was in an air fight with a swarm of Harpies. The next portal was filled with water where Diana battled a sea monster.

Diana now found herself in a cavern filled with statues. Diana found this odd. The previous caverns had bones or some other remains of the victims who lost their battle with the monster guarding the portal. Diana didn't see that only statues. Each statue whether it was a human like figure or a creature like a Harpy, Cyclops or a Minotaur had a frightened look on its face.

Diana knew what she was facing next and closed her eyes.

"Why close your eyes, child? You know you want to keep them open," a wicked voiced cackled.

"Medusa?" Diana called.

"Close. I am one of the immortal sisterhoods of Gorgon. I am Euryale."

Diana could hear the hissing of the snake hairs of Euryale. "It'll be so much easier if you submit. When I finish you off, I will leave this place and go in the outside world, first turning your Amazon Sisters to stone and then the people of the Earth."

Diana swung at her, eyes still closed. "I will never let you leave this place!"

"There's nothing you can do to stop me!" Euryale hissed as she blocked Diana's blow and matched with one of her own.

Diana fell back against a stone statue. Diana unsheathed her sword. Eyes still closed, Diana used her strong sense of hearing, listening for Euryale's movement, hearing the hissing of her snake hair. When Euryale was close enough, Diana struck. Euryale had reflexes quick enough to avoid two of Diana's strikes reflexes and only a quick maneuver saved Euryale from getting her head sliced off.

Euryale kicked Diana knocking her to the ground. "You cannot defeat what you refused to see!" Euryale grabbed Diana by her hair and pulled her face to hers. "Open your eyes! Give in!"

Diana responded by head butting Euryale. Free from Euryale, Diana turned and opened her eyes. Seeing the statues around her, Diana ran away, a plan in mind. When she was far away, Diana covered herself in dirt camouflaging herself with the frozen statues. Removing her lasso and crown, Diana prepared herself.

Euryale laughed. "I'm not stupid, Amazon. I know you are hiding yourself among my victims. Do you think they've not tried that?" Euryale walked among the stone statues. She smiled, catching the gleam of Diana's lasso on her. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't hide that. "They failed. Just as you." Euryale grabbed her captive and turned it around. Shock was on her face as it wasn't Diana but a human she turned to stone centuries ago.

Euryale heard a whiz in the air. She turned only to see Diana's crown sliced through her neck. Defeated, Euryale's head went one way and her body another. Diana wiped the dirt off her face, recovered her lasso and put on her crown.

"I grow weary of all this killing," Diana said regretful she was forced to kill again. "Amazons are peaceful but we are also warriors."

Without another thought, Diana moved on to the next doorway. Waiting for Diana was a Minotaur, an Echidna, a scaly venomous serpent, and a Chimera, a fire-breathing monster, with a lion's head, goat's body, and serpent's tail.

The Chimera struck first blowing the flames out of his mouth like a fire-breathing dragon. Without her shield, Diana used her ax to block the fire. While distracted, the Minotaur grabbed Diana by her neck throttling her. Diana kicked the Minotaur sharply in his chest. Weakened by the kick, the Minotaur dropped Diana and she gathered the beast in a headlock.

"There has been enough violence! Submit and no harm will come to you!" Diana told the Minotaur.

"This battle will end with your death, Amazon." The Minotaur picked up Diana at her legs and head and slammed her into the stone floor. The Minotaur picked up Diana again and Diana and the Chimera moved in front of them ready to release his flames and incinerate her. Just as the Chimera released the fire from its mouth, Diana grabbed the Minotaur and flipped him over, tossing him towards the Chimera.

The Minotaur was mortally wounded by the Chimera's flames and taken out of the battle. Echidna used the moment to strike, wrapping her serpent body around Diana from her chest to her legs, squeezing her, cutting off her oxygen.

"This is the end, Amazon. You fail!" Echidna's laughed squeezing Diana even tighter.

Growing weak, Diana thought over what all this was for. She was fighting to come back to Themyscira once more. She was fighting to be with her mother and Sisters again and this beast was stopping her. She wasn't going to let this monster defeat her. Diana gripped her ax with all strength, cutting through Echidna's coil body and sliced her head off with an accurate blow.

Echidna loosened her hold on Diana and fell to the ground dead. Diana quickly rose to her feet, knowing there was one more monster to face. Diana unsheathed her sword and aimed it at the Chimera. "It's your move. Submit or die."

The Chimera seemed different to Diana. He was no looking for a fight. Instead, he indicated ahead, leading Diana to two gateways. Diana wasn't sure which portal to go in until the Chimera stood at the one, refusing to go in. Hopeful this was the way and not a trap, Diana stepped inside.

What she saw when she stepped through was not what she expected.

Superman was holding the island of Themyscira on his shoulders. "Kal!" Diana ran to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hera." Superman groaned. "She released Gaea's hold on Themyscira. I couldn't let it fall."

"Why would She do that?" Diana asked.

"Test me or stopping me from aiding you in your Challenge. I don't know," Superman said. He looked at her Diana seriously. "Whatever reasons you are here, leave."

"I can't leave you here to suffer, Kal!"

"And I won't allow you to stay here!" Superman argued. "Go!"

The darken pits of Themyscira was lightened by Hera's presence. "A choice you must make, Diana," Hera said. "Leave Superman to be reunited with your family you haven't seen since your banishment or stay with Superman and help him shoulder the burden of carrying Themyscira."

"There's no choice to make. Go, Diana!" Superman ordered Diana.

Diana looked from Superman to Hera. It was tempting to leave to be with her family but Diana knew she couldn't leave Superman. "The choice you ask me to make is not easy. I love my mother. I love my Sisters. I love my home, but I was banished and forced to find my way in a new world alone with people who did not know me and yet welcomed me with opened arms. If it is my destiny as Princess Diana of Themsycira to carry the burden of my homeland with the man I love then so be it."

Diana moved beside Superman and helped him carry Themyscira on her shoulders.

Superman looked outrage at Diana's decision. "No! Diana, what are you doing? Don't make this sacrifice!"

Diana kissed his cheek. "It's not a sacrifice if I'm by your side. I will not leave you. You hold the lives of my Sisters on your back. The very Sisters who looked upon you with distrust. I can't let you carry this burden that was forced upon you alone."

"That is all I need to hear." With a gesture from Hera's scepter, Themyscira was lifted from Superman and Diana's backs. "Gaea will once more hold Themyscira."

Hera looked onto the two heroes with pride while Superman and Diana looked at the Queen of the Gods with confusion. "Diana, you have proven yourself as Champion of the Amazons. You are allowed to walk on Themyscira once more. But I caution you both; there will be more challenges to face."

Hera disappeared leaving Clark and Diana even more puzzled. "What do you think She meant by that, Kal? Our relationship perhaps."

"Maybe. Whatever it is, we'll face it together."

Diana gripped his hand. "There's one we will have to face now: introducing you to my mother and Amazon Sisters."

Clark sighed. "I think I rather hold Themyscira again."

Diana laughed and pulled Clark to the gateway. "Oh, no. You're not getting out of this that easy."

Holding hands, they flew through Demon's Lair towards its exit when Clark suddenly asked. "Did you tell Queen Hera you love me?"

Diana realizing what she admitted stopped in mid-flight. "I did. I've known it for some time but I couldn't say it until now. I love you, Kal."

Clark pulled Diana in his arms for a kiss as he said, "I love you, Diana."

* * *

Outside Doom's Doorway, Hippolyta, Phillipus, Menalippe and several Amazons stood in battle armor, waiting for a sign good or bad. Hermes told them of Diana's decision six hours ago. Hippolyta and the Amazons were waiting outside Doors Doorway for three hours now for some kind of news.

Phillipus suddenly took a step forward. "Someone's coming out of the cave."

Hippolyta held her breathe, hoping, praying. Then….

"Mother!" Diana ran out the cavern and into the arms of her mother. "It's so good to see you!"

Tears were shed from mother and daughter as they embraced. "Diana! Thank the Gods! You passed!"

Phillipus and the other Amazons raised their hands in the air; their bracelets clinked as they praised, "All hail Princess Diana of Themyscira, Champion of the Amazons!"

Tears of joy fell from each Amazon as Diana embraced all her Sisters in attendance. "It's been a long time, Sisters, and I look forward to catching up with each and everyone of you, but I have to tell you that I'm not alone."

The Amazons didn't follow. "What do you mean, Diana?" Hippolyta asked.

"I did not know he was here."

"He?" Hippolyta interrupted. "There's a man on this island?"

"Queen Hera had him holding Themyscira on his shoulders while I faced my challenge," Diana explained. "We don't fully understand why She did it but we passed the test She had for us."

"That explains the tremors," Hippolyta said cautious. "But who is with you, Diana? Who is he?"

Diana saw the uneasiness in her Sister's eyes but Diana wasn't ashamed for what she was about to do. "As allowed by the Champion of Amazons may I introduce you to Superman, one of my dearest friends from Man's World and also the man I love."

A long silence followed as Superman stepped out of the cavern. He stood proud, yet humbled. As he anxiously awaited the Amazons reaction to his presence, Superman whispered to Diana. "I think you should've introduced me as your friend only."

"I'm not ashamed of my feelings for you, Kal." To prove her point, Diana kissed Clark's cheek in front of her mother and Amazon Sisters.

Hippolyta stepped forward, speaking for everyone. "Welcome, Superman. As Champion of Amazons, Diana is allowed to invite men to the island. Perhaps we will get a better understanding of you as we celebrate the return of our princess."

Superman bowed before Hippolyta. "Thank you, Your Highness. I'm very humbled and honored to be here but given how this is such an important time for Diana, I understand if you prefer I leave and come back some other time."

"Nonsense, Superman. We can and will do both. Let it not be said Amazons aren't gracious hosts." Hippolyta turned her attention to the Amazons. "Come, Amazons, we have much to celebrate."

Hippolyta and the Amazons left on horseback while he and Diana followed in flight holding hands by Diana's insistence. While Diana ignored it, Superman was well aware of the steely gazes the Amazons were giving him. He knew more was to come as they reached the capital.

*Please, let me make out of this alive!*


	15. Chapter 15

JL: The Newest Recruit

Part Fifteen:

Acceptance

Diana sat on a divan on the balcony of her mother's bedroom. After the warm welcome from her Amazon Sisters and seeing the cool manner the many Amazons were responding to Superman, Diana was forced to talk to her mother privately.

The Princess of Themyscira had a good idea what her mother wanted to talk about. Superman. Her mind drifted to Superman for a moment. She didn't want to leave his side when Hippolyta requested her audience, but she knew she had to obey the orders of the queen, especially after finally being back on the homeland she was banished from. Superman looked anxious seeing Diana leave him with her Sisters. Diana was certain nothing would happen to him in her Sisters care. At least she hoped not.

Hippolyta had her back to her daughter as she looked at her kingdom. She saw Phillipus, walking with Superman. Other Amazons were with the two dressed in battle armor. The queen smiled. She knew where Phillipus and the Amazons were leading Superman to. It was foolish but the queen admired her Captain of the Guards and Amazons bravery.

Hippolyta returned her attention to her daughter. "When I saw you step out of Dooms Doorway, Diana, I never thought a man would be with you."

"I understand, mother. I didn't expect to find Kal holding Themyscira on his back when I passed through the last portal. Hera said it was a test and we passed. Whatever Her intentions, I'm sure Hera meant no harm."

"A test?" Hippolyta frowned not liking what her mind was telling her what *that* meant. The queen left the view of her balcony and sat next to Diana. "I should've known your feelings for Superman were deep but I denied it. No," Hippolyta shook her head. "That's not true. I had *hoped* nothing would happen since you said Superman was involved with another woman." The Queen raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "Or was that a lie?"

Diana saw the suspicious eyes of her mother. "No, it's wasn't a lie. Kal broke things off with Lois after he returned from that alternate future."

Hippolyta recalled when Superman was thought dead. She went to Diana, after hearing how hurt Diana was of his death. Hippolyta watched the funeral service on TV and waited for Diana's to return to her apartment. When Diana returned that night, Hippolyta knew something happened. It wasn't Diana's joy of Superman's return that made Hippolyta suspicious. There was something else. A woman who has been in love always knows.

"Did you give Superman a reason to break things off with Lois?" Hippolyta asked.

Diana thought of the kiss she gave Clark the night he returned. *Could I have….*

"What did you do, Diana?" Hippolyta asked when Diana didn't respond. "Something deplorable?"

The kiss flashed in Diana's mind once more. "I was so overcome with emotion when he came back. I never thought I would see him again. I knew it was wrong but I kissed him. I wanted to kiss him so much. A month later Kal told me he ended things with Lois. I later asked why and Kal said he had a lot to think about when he was in the alternate future. He regretted decisions he made and realized how much he wanted me. He said he couldn't deny his feelings for me anymore"

Hippolyta took in that information. *At least he did the right thing and not pursue two women at once.* "He loves you?"

Diana smiled brightly. "Yes and I love him."

"Yes. I and the other Amazons heard your proclamation outside Doom's Doorway." The disappointment was evident in Hippolyta's voice. "A woman can't always believe a man when he profess love for her." Hippolyta remarked. "Have you slept with him?"

It wasn't often Diana could be embarrassed but Hippolyta knew what to say to get a rush of heat warming Diana's cheeks. "No, Kal and I haven't slept together yet."

"Yet?" The Queen echoed.

"It is bound to happen," Diana got defensive. "Kal and I love each other and we've been committed to each other for half a year now though we've known each other for much longer."

Hippolyta shook her head disappointed. "Oh, Diana, you're so young and naïve. You do not understand."

Diana felt the sting of what her mother was implying. "I was naïve when I left Themyscira but I'm not so naïve anymore. I've learn so much about myself in that world that I never would've learned staying on Themyscira. I've felt things I've never felt before."

"The touch of a man can be seductive," Hippolyta said. "I don't mean to be harsh, Diana, but I don't think you fully understand what you're getting into becoming involved with a man like him."

"A man like him?" Diana felt her anger rise at the implication her mother was making. "You mean a man like Heracles. Mother, I know Heracles hurt you--"

"No, you don't know." Mother silenced daughter. "You don't know what it's like to have the man you love, drug you, hold you down against your will, rip off your clothes and forced himself on you over and over. To look in his eyes and see someone you never really knew. You never experienced such horror, such degradation and I pray you never do. To be betrayed by someone you love in such a way…." Hippolyta fought the dark images that came into her mind. "I never want you to experience that."

Diana squeezed her mother's hand. "I have not experience what you and our Sisters went through, Mother, but I feel and share your pain. If you give Kal a chance, you will know he would never do that."

"I have no doubt Superman would not do that to you. I once told you Superman had nobility and I believe that. However, Superman can be controlled. Circe once had him under her power and he attacked you. He even attacked me. What if someone else gets control over him and wants him to do something worse?"

Diana recalled when Circe turned Superman into a beastiamorph and forced him to attack her and her mother. "I'll stop Kal before it comes to that and if I can't do it alone, the Justice League will help me."

Such optimism Hippolyta noted. She hoped Diana would not be disappointed. She didn't know what that would do to her daughter. "I pray he doesn't betray you as Heracles betrayed me." Hippolyta stood, ready to change the subject. "We'll talk more of this another time. Now we must prepare for your homecoming and the honor of being a Champion of Amazons. Our Sisters are already hard at work preparing a grand feast and the dining hall in celebration of your return. I also have gifts to bestow upon you, Diana."

"Gifts?"

"Yes. Stealing the Amazon armor, meant you weren't allowed such privileges but now that you've proven yourself, the invisible jet I have been using to travel to Man's World is now yours."

"But mother, what if you need to come see me?"

Hippolyta was already ahead of her daughter. "There's always the spare. I had it made once I banished you on the hope you will be able to use the original jet. You will also be granted access to all the weapons you were forbidden to use."

Diana was pleased at the thought. "Good. Other than a few, the weapons I have been forced to make were never up to the standards of the ones made here on Themyscira. I might even give Kal a better workout with Hephaestus sword," Diana quipped.

"You spar with him?" Hippolyta asked with interest. "Who wins?"

"Kal ends the fight before a winner can be determined. It's even more frustrating when Kal holds back on me." Diana stood and walked onto the balcony. "I get mad at him about it but he makes it up to me."

"How?"

Diana smiled at her mother. "Besides pleading to me with his beautiful eyes? He'll cook me dinner or make me a gift. Once, Kal made me a sword out of nth metal. For someone who doesn't like violence or weapons he has a good eye for making a sword."

Hippolyta joined her daughter on the balcony. "Seems he does things to please you despite his discomfort on some matters such as weaponry."

"He does things like that," Diana said. "He's special." Diana looked away for a moment and her smile faded as she noticed something amiss. From her view, Diana could see many of the temples on Themyscira. She could make out her Sisters on horseback, Amazons working in the fields, some on guard at their different posts. She could also make out a number of them going to the coliseum, but there was something else her sharp eyes and ears take notice.

Diana jumped in the air and hovered for a moment looking in the direction of the coliseum. "Mother, why are many of our Sisters in the coliseum?"

Hippolyta gave her daughter a wry smile. "Perhaps, it has something to do with the fact our Sisters will be testing your suitor to see he is worthy. I think it's quite admirable."

A look of horror fell over Diana's face. "Are they insane to challenge Kal? I know Kal won't fight them but our Sisters will injure themselves trying!"

"As long as they aren't killed, what's the harm? It will be fitting to see our Sisters test their skills on Superman."

Diana didn't share her mother's humor as she flew off to the coliseum without a moment's hesitation.

* * *

Superman couldn't go anywhere on Themyscira grounds without an escort. He understood the protocol but still felt uncomfortable. Without Diana to guide him around the island, Superman had to settle being watch under the sharp eyes of the Captain of the Guards, Phillipus and several other Amazons in battle armor waiting for him to give a hostile move so they could attack him. Acantha was the only Amazon that was accompanying him not dressed in armor. She was the only one who seemed accepting of him, asking question about Superman's abilities and the world he lived in.

*At least everyone doesn't hate me.*

"How can our princess lower herself to be with a man?" an Amazon whispered unaware of Superman hearing them.

"He displays a kind disposition but so did Heracles' men. The only good man is a dead man or a eunuch."

Superman winced at the whispers of the Amazon. Superman decided it was best he block out the whispers as he talked with Acantha and followed Phillipus as she led him around the island. He didn't think anything of it when she led him inside the Themysciran coliseum until he saw many Amazons in attendance.

Superman knew something was up. "Um, why are we here?"

"Phillipus, this isn't necessary," Acantha argued.

"Silence, Acantha!"

An Amazon approached Superman with a sword as Phillipus spoke to him, "Princess Diana has declared you as her lover. You may have her heart, Superman, but you must prove to us Amazons why you are worthy of the princess."

Superman looked at the sword the Amazon held out to him and shook his head. "You're challenging me to a duel?"

"Not just me," Phillipus said and four armored Amazons who were 'escorting' him to the coliseum stood alongside Phillipus. Behind them were twice as many Amazons and behind that group, it was doubled. Superman stopped counting when he reached one hundred Amazons. "Even with all your strength, you will have difficulty taking us all on."

"I do not want to fight any of you."

Ipthime taunted, "Scared you will be proven unworthy of the princess?"

"No but I don't think fighting is necessary. I know Diana is your princess but does it really concern you that much on our courtship that you want to fight me?"

Phillipus unsheathed her sword and pointed the tip at Superman's neck. "I guess it does."

"It is you who doesn't understand. It is quite possible our princess can be with child, caused by you," Phillipus spat in malice. "Be it boy or girl, we will love and protect the child of the princess but we Amazons must first respect the man who will be the one to impregnate our princess."

"Child? Impregnate?" Superman stuttered the words. "Aren't we moving a bit fast? Diana and I haven't even…. That is we don't even know if children are possible with us."

"Silence!" Phillipus yelled and pushed Superman to the ground. "Pick up your sword and let us battle."

Superman rose and dust the dirt off his uniform. First he had to hold the isle of Themyscira on his back and now this. "Looks as if no matter how much I don't want to do this, you will continue to taunt me until you have your match."

"That's right."

Superman really didn't want to fight but it looked as if he had no other choice. "I won't use any weapons."

"He speaks with arrogance," Magda remarked.

Ipthime unsheathed her sword. "We'll cut it and him down to size."

Phillipus attacked first. She raised her sword and struck against Superman's chest. Superman remained rooted to the ground while the sword broke in two pieces. "My best sword," Phillipus gasped. "Even if I fail to defeat you, I will cause you numerous injuries!" Phillipus vowed and Superman stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

Phillipus threw a punch at Superman but knowing his own strength and the impact of her skin on his, he quickly dodged. Phillipus continued to throw swift punches and kicks at him but Superman managed to deflect each of her attack. From the rapid rise and fall of her chest, Superman knew Phillipus was growing tired. The glint in her eyes, revealed her frustration at not landing a single punch on him but it was really for her benefit and not his that she didn't even if Phillipus failed to see that.

Seeing the Captain of the Guards pride taking a beaten, the other Amazons couldn't stand on the sidelines anymore. They joined in with their swords, daggers, spears, arrows and various weapons and attack Superman all at once.

Blades of the swords were broken into two, arrows and spears failed to pierce his tough skin. Maces were broken in half and bolos snapped at Superman's hand. Some managed to jump him and he shrugged them off as gently as he could without hurting them. When the Amazons began using magical weapons with arrows that pierced his skin while he was blocking swords laced with magic Superman knew he had no choice but to attack to end this ridiculous fighting before someone seriously got hurt. Superman blew his breath creating mild hurricane force winds in the coliseum. Amazons in their seats held to each other and anything sturdy so they weren't knocked over. Amazons on the ground fell over, rolling away like dust balls in the wind. Few managed to grab a shield to deflect most of the wind as they still made their way to Superman.

Ipthime and Magda grabbed Superman from behind leaving Phillipus the opening she was looking for to strike a punch across the Man of Steel's face. Phillipus triumph quickly turned to anguish as she grabbed her injured hand in pain. "Oh, Gaea!"

Superman pushed Ipthime and Magda off him like paper and went to Phillipus. "I'm sorry," Superman apologize. "Are you all right?" He took Phillipus' wounded hand and examined it. "No broken bones, but you better get your hand treated before the swelling starts."

"What's going on here?" Diana demanded as she descended from the skies. She landed before Superman and Phillipus. "Phillipus. Your hand."

"She'll be fine," Superman said. "No bones are broken but she should get her hand checked out."

An Amazon who was fighting Superman earlier came to Phillipus side. "I'll take her to the isle to be treated."

Superman picked up Phillipus' broken sword and using his heat vision reattached the sword. He smiled as he put the sword in Phillipus' good hand. "No Captain of the Guards should be without her sword."

Phillipus looked speechless as if she didn't know what to say. Even after all she done, he still showed kindness to her. She took the sword and was escorted off from the battlefield.

Diana looked around at her Amazon Sisters. The remaining warriors who fought Superman and lost were lying scattered across the arena grounds with a few hanging in the stands. The spectators who were unhurt joined in to help the defeated Amazons.

Diana demanded, "What happened here?"

"It was nothing," Clark tried to play it off as innocent. "Your Sisters wanted to see if I'm worthy of you." He rubbed the back of his head grinning boyishly. "I think I pass."

Diana didn't find any humor in this. "I can't believe my Sisters could be so foolish to fight you."

"It's no different than a parent being cautious about their child's first serious relationship."

That didn't help Diana's temper. "I'm not a child and I'm tired of people looking out for me as if I don't know any better when it comes to men. First my mother and now my Sisters. It's insulting."

Clark laid a gentle hand on Diana's shoulders, "They care for you. They're protective yes, but they don't know you've changed. I would be just as protective if you were still the naïve women I first met." Clark smiled fondly thinking of Diana's naiveté when she first arrived in his world.

"I wasn't that bad," Diana gently argued.

"Not bad? You didn't know what a press conference was. I even had to follow you on your date with Flash just to make sure you didn't fall for his ploys."

Diana looked at him in mild shock. "You what? You spied on us?"

Clark inwardly cursed. He forgot Diana never knew he spied on her and Flash so long ago. "Well….um…"

"I can't believe you, Kal!"

"I panicked," Clark tried to explain but Diana wasn't buying it. "I thought you might actually fall for Flash and I didn't want him to take advantage of you."

Diana's eyes widened in what Clark could only describe as shock and anger. "You were jealous of Flash and me? You actually thought I would be attracted to him?"

As foolish as it sounded, he was embarrassed to admit it. "Yes."

"I can't believe you would think that…." Diana stopped in the middle of her tirade as an image of her and Flash in love and Clark going out of his mind in jealousy popped into her head. The anger on Diana's face softened to a smile as she thought of Clark keeping his distance while following her and Flash. "That's…. actually kind of funny but I *am* insulted you thought I couldn't handle Flash if he tried to take advantage of me."

Clark rubbed the back of his head self consciously. "I know but I thought you might fall for his charms. You were new to the world and vulnerable."

Diana crossed her arms over her chest. "Vulnerable to Flash's charms? This is the same man who was hitting on my Sisters while he was on Themyscira. The same man who thinks belching all the letters of the alphabets is a major accomplishment."

"When you put it that way, you have a point, but you did agree to go out with him without knowing it was a date," Clark pointed out.

"We went to a movie I thought I might enjoy," Diana reminded him. "And nothing happened. I was leaving before I knew of Flash's true intentions and…" Diana paused as she started to remember her date with Flash. "At the movies when Flash hit me, was that you who forced him?"

"Well, I…."

"Don't lie to me, Kal," Diana threatened. "I don't have to use my lasso to get the truth out of you."

"Okay." Clark put his hands up. "I may have forced Flash's hand to slap the back of your head."

"Did you do anything else?"

"In the club, I burn the legs off Flash's chair but I only did that because he was trying to kiss you."

"He tried to kiss me?" Diana thought over that night in the club where Flash asked her to close her eyes. She flushed embarrassed at her own naiveté. "Well, I can't be mad at you about that."

"But you're still mad at me?"

"For following me? Yes, but I know why you did it." Diana took Clark's hand in hers. She gave him a sly smile. "I do wonder what other things you've done without my knowledge."

"I think that's a conversation for another time."

"I'll hold you to that," Diana said. "Come. Let's help with the clean up. We have much to do before dinner tonight."

* * *

That evening Clark was being helped by Diana with his clothes as they prepared to meet with Hippolyta and the Amazons for dinner in the dining hall. When she checked on him, Clark was ill-prepared. He had his tunic on properly but needed help with the rest of his outfit. Diana was already dressed in a violet gown. As she stood close to Clark to help him dress, Clark inhaled the sweet scent of lilacs that decorated her hair.

"Are you comfortable in this?" Diana asked.

"Why do you ask?" Clark replied.

"You're fidgeting," Diana remarked and gently smack Clark's hand away as she fixed the gold clasp on his red cloak. Attending a royal dinner on Themyscira, deemed Clark to dress like the Themyscirans and that meant wearing a blue tunic, blue sandals with laces up his calves along with his cloak.

"Your appearance must be immaculate during tonight's dinner," Diana said. "I know you will do well but with how mother and the Amazons feel towards you, there can be no room for mistakes."

Listening to Diana's heartbeat, he could tell she was nervous. "I'll do my best, but I really wish I could wear my regular clothes. This outfit is so open," Clark complained.

"You're more exposed in your special suit than this," Diana teased. "Everything is outlined in that. Have you really noticed how nothing is left to the imagination? Hawkgirl once joked the reason you wear your underwear outside your suit is to hide the size---"

"Diana!"

Diana laughed at the blush forming on Clark's cheeks. "I never thought about it myself. At the time I wasn't interested in you that way, now that I am and we've yet to consummate our relationship, I am curious."

"About consummating our relationship or, um," he paused, growing nervous and feeling flushed, "what are you interested in Diana?"

Diana gave him a sly smile as she moved in to kiss him. "I'll let you decide."

Clark pulled Diana close to him as their kisses deepened. "We should be going," Clark said in between kisses.

"We should," Diana said but she wasn't pulling away. "But we have a few minutes."

"Actually, I think time is up. It would be imprudent for the Princess of Themyscira to be late to a dinner in her honor after she is welcomed back home from a long banishment."

Clark and Diana pulled apart to find Hippolyta standing in the doorway.

"Your Highness." Clark stepped away from Diana.

"I was helping Kal with his attire and we got distracted," Diana explained lamely feeling mortified she was caught in a private moment with Clark by her mother.

Hippolyta raised a fine eyebrow. "Is that what they call it in that world? It looks to me you two were kissing and you allowed Superman to have his hands all over you. Let us go, Diana. Superman can finish dressing on his own."

"Yes, mother." Diana sent a sympathetic look to Clark and left the room with her mother.

Great. Clark was certain getting caught making out with Diana in front of her mother was not a good thing. Clark rather deal with the Amazons again than deal with Diana's mother whom he knew will have a talk with her later.

* * *

Much to Superman's surprise but ease the Amazons were warm to him during the dinner. Amazons approached him asking questions. Hippolyta sat at the head of the table watching the exchange at her people opening themselves to Superman. Apparently, the fight in the coliseum broke the ice with the Amazons into accepting Superman. Most of then anyway. There were a few such as Ipthime and Hellene who were still wary of him.

"Look at our Sisters, fawning over Superman, engaging themselves with him. This happened once before with Heracles men and you know what happened to us then."

"I agree. I don't trust him but he is only one man while Heracles had many," Hellene gingerly argued. "I do not think history will repeat itself in that case."

"Then you are foolish. As long as men live, the threat of what happened to us all the centuries ago happening again is very much alive."

Hellene looked nervous at Ipthime words. "Your words worry me, Sister. Remember our Sister Aresia and her fate when she thought the same as you."

Ipthime sighed. "To be honest, Aresia had the right idea with men. Her only fault is she failed."

"Ipthime," Hellene whispered. "Don't say things like that. I will never trust men again but your words worry me. I will pray for you."

"I don't need your prayers," Ipthime said and walked off.

Diana notice Ipthime walking off. "Where is she going?"

"I only heard part of her conversation before turning her out. Ipthime's not pleased with your Sisters' acceptance of me."

"I should talk to her."

Diana started to rise but Superman took her hand keeping her seated. "No. Don't worry about it."

"How can I not?" Diana said. "Not only are you unjustly criticized but my Sister is stuck in the past and not accepting time has changed."

"Don't worry about Ipthime," Hippolyta said. "I will have a word with her. In the meantime, Superman, may I have a word with you."

Superman dreaded this moment since Hippolyta caught him and Diana in each other's arms. He rose from his seat and followed the queen out of the dining hall. From stories Diana told him of her mother, he knew Hippoltya was very protective of her daughter. No doubt she probably wanted to skin him alive just for touching Diana.

One away from the celebrations in the dining hall, Hippolyta spoke. "Superman, I will be honest. I am not entirely comfortable with the relationship you now have with my daughter, but I will abide it. Diana is very strong willed and as much as I want her to steer clear of a relationship with you, I know that will not happen." She sighed. "Some things one must learn on their own, and after spending so much time in Man's World, it's not surprising Diana would be drawn to that world and the men in it. For all her strength and intelligence she is still quite innocent."

"Don't I know it," Superman remarked. "At least in the beginning she was."

Hippolyta looked at him surprised to hear such words from him. "Do you, Superman?"

"You don't have to address me as Superman. You can call me Clark or Kal."

Hippolyta didn't look pleased with the idea and the look she gave Superman made him feel a little smaller. "I don't know you as Clark Kent. Kal sounds very personal. I will call you Kal-El," Hippolyta relented. "Tell me how do you know about my daughter's naiveté?"

"When she first arrived in my world, she didn't know much of it. Diana didn't understand the use of money or how to use simple appliances." He laughed. "She didn't even know she was tricked into a date by Flash."

Hippolyta recalled the red speedster on her island and her face darkened. "Tricked? Was Diana harmed?"

"No," Superman assured the queen. "Trust me if Diana was in trouble, I would've stopped it. I followed her to make sure nothing happened. You don't have to worry about Diana now. She's well aware of how the world works. If you've seen video clips of Diana's tour, how she talked to the people, how she understand them now, you would be so proud of her and see she is a different woman from when she left the island."

The caring for her daughter came loud and clear in Superman's voice. "You continue to surprise me, Kal-El."

"I do?"

"Yes. It was you and your behavior that lead me to think men have changed. It's one of the reasons I've considered it may be time to open Themyscira to the world again. I and a few other Amazons will come to your world to see how much it has change. If we are pleased, then I will consider opening exchanges from our world with yours."

"What you are considering is very big for your people. Are you sure they will accept it?"

Once again, Hippolyta was caught off guard with Superman's concern. "You sound as if you care."

"I do. I care about everyone," Superman said honestly. "What the men did to you and the Amazons was abominable. I understand how hard it is for your people to forgive and what it will mean for you to join a society with men again. Know that I and everyone in the Justice League will help you in any way."

Hippolyta smiled, genuinely touched. "I'm starting to see why my daughter's drawn to you. Such colorful words that can be construed as lies but from you, the worlds are true."

Hippolyta walked on with Superman following besides her. Hippolyta stopped in front of a bust of Diana. The queen touched the smooth marble of her sculpted daughter. "Tell me, Kal-El, what do you hope the future lies for you and my daughter?"

"Future?"

"Do you plan to be with my daughter a year from now or perhaps longer?"

"I want to be with Diana for as long as I can. I love your daughter very much," Superman confessed. He was reluctant to tell Hippolyta more but decided too anyway. "But I don't think Diana and I will marry because that is something she's not accustomed to."

"We do not have marriages but Amazons do have union ceremonies for our Amazons who do come together." She looked at Superman. "That is should you two decide to commit to each other forever."

Though intrigued with the possibility Hippolyta was giving her approval, Superman decided not to play it cool and not think too much of what Hippolyta was telling him. "Thank you for your suggestion. I also know it will only be us. A child between us is impossible."

Hippolyta looked at Superman, clearly puzzled. "Why do you think that?"

"My Kryptonian physiology," Superman explained. "Diana being born from clay."

"I don't know anything about your Kryptonian physiology, Kal-El, but Diana being born from clay doesn't mean she's isn't a woman in every way imaginable and can't have children. After all, the Goddess Aphrodite helped brought her to life. Do you think She would miss such an important aspect of a woman? I'm surprise that you with your gifted eyes failed to look."

Clark kept his cool again. He was not going to blush in front of the Queen of Themyscira. "I…I don't use my powers that way, Your Majesty."

Hippolyta lips turned up in a smile. "It was a jest, Kal-El. Come. There's more I want to discuss with you."

It was nearly an hour before Superman and Queen Hippolyta returned. Diana grew nervous the longer they were gone and used the time to enjoy herself with her Sisters and not think of what her mother was saying to Superman. When they did return, Diana was relieved to see Superman return to her in one piece. He looked pleased and seeing her mother's expression, Hippolyta seemed pleased as well with her talk with Superman.

As soon as Clark took his seat next to Diana, she whispered, "What did my mother say to you?"

Clark was all smiles as he picked up a goblet of sweet wine. "We had a nice talk. She wanted to know about my powers, my parents, and my job at the Daily Planet. I listened to hers. I think she's starting to approve of me."

Diana placed his hand over hers. "I knew that she would."

"She even told me next time I come here, she has a list of chores she wants me to do." Clark grinned. "I think that's her way if inviting me back."

Diana frowned. "Chores?

"I did tell her I grew up on a farm. She wants to see if I still remember my skills."

"Superman?"

Clark and Diana turned to see Phillipus standing over them. Phillipus had kept her distance from Clark and Diana all night. Both thought her pride was too hurt from today's fight to speak to Superman. They were wrong. "Superman, I want to say thank you for repairing my sword and that you have earned my respect. You hold amazing strength and yet you did not unleash it after I and the Amazons taunted you to fight us. Any other man wouldn't have reacted in such a way. Any other man would've been violent, brutal but you ended the fight with no violence and tried to save my bruised ego. Diana was right. Men have changed and I am glad to finally witness such an event."

Phillipus raised her hands above her head arms crossed in an Amazon salute. Other Amazons followed and raised their arms in the Amazon salute.

All of Clark's nerves being on Themyscira were gone as on this night not only did he receive the Queen's approval but also the Amazons.

* * *

The celebrations ended an hour later. Diana and Clark walked along the shores of Themyscira, holding hands. Instead of staying the night, Clark decided it was time he returned to his world. It has been two days since anyone seen him and Diana. It was time to go back and let everyone know they were all right.

"Are you sure you have to leave now?" Diana asked. "You can stay the night here and leave in the morning."

"Diana, I've been gone from the world for two days. So have you. I have to let everyone know what's going on before our friends get worried." He knew her reluctance to let him go and felt the same way.

Diana nodded her agreement. "You're right."

"I'll tell the League what has happened and take you off the roster until you return. I'll also take care of things for you at your foundation."

Diana hugged him. "You're wonderful. Thank you."

Clark held her close. "Spend as much time as you need with your family. I'm happy you're back with them, but how long do you expect to be gone?"

"I don't know. It's been so long since I've been banished. I'd like to catch up with my Sisters. The Feast of Five is coming up soon and it's the first one I'll be able to attend since my banishment. I'll return after that," Diana promised.

Clark pulled back to stare in Diana's eyes. "Know that I look forward to your return."

"You'll be the first person I see when I get back," Diana vowed.

After a farewell kiss goodbye, Superman flew away from Themyscira and Diana watched him fly away until she saw him no more, already missing him.

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. So sorry about the long delay. Things just got in the way.

Ratdogtwo: Just because Clark is not in direct sunlight doesn't mean he would lose his powers. As long he's on a planet with a yellow sun his strength will remain intact not matter how deep underground he is.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Based on events around "Doomsday Sanction" with some significant changes towards the end of the ep. ;)

JL: The Newest Recruit

Part Sixteen:

Doomsday Sanction

Clark sighed. It was lonely not having Diana around. Ever since he'd known Diana, he hadn't been away from her for more than a week. Even if he didn't get a chance to talk to her when they were just friends, seeing her was enough. Now it's been six weeks since he left Diana on Themyscira and he was downright miserable.

Clark did his work at the Daily Planet and at the Justice League in top form as always but there was something different about him. He was all business and not as social as he usually was. It wasn't noticeable at first but as the weeks passed on and Diana was still gone, Clark was growing more miserable.

Batman spotted Superman in the Justice League cafeteria. His food was placed before him untouched and he was staring out the window into the darkness of space, thinking about Diana. Only J'onn and John Stewart knew Superman and Wonder Woman were seeing each other. John only discovered it through Superman and Wonder Woman's behavior when they were turned into children. John never approached the pair about it but went to Batman, whose silence on the matter was enough for John. Flash was still in the dark; even flirting with Diana right in front of Superman. It was possible the newly reinstated Shayera knew but she never talked about it. Not that she would.

The newest additions to the League didn't know about the relationship but that didn't stop them from speculating. Even now, no one would dare approach Superman about his behavior so Batman decided it was up to him to help his lovesick friend out.

Clark, thinking he was helping Bruce with a case he was on, arrived at Wayne Manor the next evening. Clark used the entrance to the batcave and found it empty. "Batman?" When his friend didn't respond, Clark looked through the batcave and found Bruce in the kitchen.

Clark left the cave and went to the kitchen. Bruce was altering between popping popcorn and making root beer floats. Clark stared him puzzled. "Bruce, I thought you needed help with a case."

"That was just to get you here." Bruce glanced at Clark over in his red and blue suit. "I have a change of clothes for you in your guestroom. Relax. You won't be working tonight."

Bruce Wayne was telling him to relax? "What's going on?" He stared at Bruce confused as he fixed the floats. He knew Bruce for years but never seen him fix anything in the kitchen. "Where's Alfred?"

"He has the night off. He went to the movies." Bruce poured popcorn into two large bowls. "Clark, you are a love sick puppy with Diana gone. Stop mourning over missing Diana for one night. She'll come back to you."

"Is it really all that noticeable?" Clark lamented.

"Clark, even Flash has noticed something's wrong with you. So change--" Bruce blinked. Clark disappeared and reappeared in jeans and T-shirt. "Clothes. I see you've already done that."

Clark grabbed two of the bowls and left the kitchen followed by Bruce who was holding the drinks. "I could see this from Flash but you?" Clark let the rest of his words hang.

"I like to time off from my work, too. Unlike what others think, I do find time to relax."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Really? When?"

"I was in China recently."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Bruce, you were there to extradite a criminal back to Gotham."

A sly grin turned up Bruce's lips. "It was fun pulling him out of that building."

Clark grinned, too, thinking how Bruce pulled that off. "I bet it was. I wish I was there to see it."

Both men laughed as they entered the entertainment room. In an average house, an entertainment room would be a forty inch flat screen TV, with a DVD player with a shelf where all the DVDs were stored. In Wayne Manor it was a small theater that could seat fifty people in reclining chairs and movie choice was just a click away.

Clark found his seat and handed Bruce his popcorn bowl. "So, what's on the agenda tonight?"

"Your choice. You've been through my movie collection enough times to know what I have," Bruce answered taking a seat in his recliner.

"How about a classic: Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom?" Clark suggested. "Diana and I saw this one weekend. Actually we made a night of watching all of the Indy movies."

Bruce stopped before he selected the movie on his screen, "Here we go. You wanna talk about missing Diana first before we see the movie?"

"I…what?"

"It's on your mind," Bruce said.

"Is it wrong that I miss the woman I love?"

"No, but I rather not hear about it as we watch the movie. You never told us everything that happened on Themyscira. Does the queen know about you and Diana?"

"I had to fight Diana's sisters to prove I'm worthy of her. The good news is I got most of the Amazons and Queen Hippolyta's approval."

"That's good."

Clark gave a nod to Bruce's praise. "Hippolyta said something to me that's going to change my relationship with Diana forever."

Bruce caught the seriousness in Clark's voice. "What's that?"

Clark grinned. "What do you think I'm saying?"

"What, you and Diana are going to finally sleep together or have you done so already?"

"Does it look like I've slept with Diana?" Clark complained.

Bruce couldn't resist. "No. You still have that miserable look on your face. I'm surprised you haven't already but I guess you really are a boy scout. So, what is it? Marriage?"

"Something like that," Clark said. "I want a commitment ceremony to Diana in the way of her people. Marriage is still foreign to her but following her tradition shows I respect her and her people. Maybe in time, Diana will like to do a marriage ceremony but that's not important to me now."

"Good luck telling your parents that," Bruce quipped. "So, does that mean you will need a Maid of Honor on Themyscira during this union ceremony? If it's me, count me out."

"I'll get Flash to do it," Clark said with a wide grin. "He'll do anything to be on an island with beautiful woman."

Bruce and Clark shared a laugh and resume the movie.

* * *

Clark stayed the night at Wayne Manor and awakened early the next morning to fly back to Metropolis. He went to the batcave, planning to leave through its entrance when he spotted Bruce going to his jet. "Where are you doing up this early?"

The humored and good natured Bruce from last night was gone and replaced by the serious and stoic Batman. Clark could tell Bruce was upset about something as he got in his jet. "What's going on?"

"Cadmus."

Clark was sharing the same face as Bruce. "What are they doing now?"

"Cadmus is planning something big. I get the feeling it's gonna happen soon. I think whatever they are planning to do will somehow tie to Lex Luthor's upcoming formal announcement on running for President of the United States."

Clark scowled. He was furious when Lex mentioned to the media he was thinking of running for president and shocked at the number of people supporting him. "How can anyone think of voting Lex for president? There's also no funding for Cadmus by the federal government. I bet Lex is funding the whole operation."

"It's a good guess."

"You don't think he is, Bruce?"

"I'm more inclined to think Luthor is funding part of Cadmus. Not all of it. Government officials could be funding Cadmus as well… off the books of course," Bruce explained. "Cadmus has had it in for the League for a while."

"But we've done nothing to provoke such actions," Clark argued.

"We've haven't but events around us has caused government officials to fear us."

Clark crossed his arms over his chest. "Such as?"

"The government has become wary of you after Darkseid brainwashed you and sent you to attack the Earth. I think Cadmus was born on that day. In fact, I think Cadmus initial goal was finding a way to take you out for good if you go nuts again but then more meta humans were discovered and Cadmus began to wonder if *they* will go rogue. The Justice Lords didn't help things. It escalated their paranoia. We also have a nuclear weapon aboard the Watchtower that we can point to any area on the Earth. Not a comforting thought."

Bruce was right but Clark didn't like the implications Bruce was making. "Bruce, you're making it sound as if you agree with them. You're not taking their side are you?"

"I'm only understanding the enemy." Clark noticed Bruce didn't answer the question. "I have to go. I'm paying a visit to Amanda Waller to see if I can get anymore information about her on Cadmus."

Clark watched Bruce fly out of the cave. It bothered him Bruce never answered the question but he trusted his friend. Bruce could never think Cadmus was right.

Clark left Gotham and flew home to his apartment in Metropolis. After a change of clothes, he spent an uneventful day at the Daily Planet. When he arrived home, Clark intended on making a quick dinner before going to the Watchtower, but discovered he wasn't alone. Someone was in his apartment. He could hear the heartbeat from his hall. Once he recognized, the beat, his sped up in anticipation as he called out, "Diana?"

Diana smiled as she appeared from the hall. "I said you would be the first person I see when I got back and I kept my promise."

She wasn't dressed in her Wonder Woman attire but as Diana Prince in her black boots, black skirt and red blouse. They met each other halfway and embraced. Diana held onto Clark tightly. "I've missed you, Kal."

Clark returned the hug, "Not as much as I missed you." He let Diana know how much he missed her in his kiss as he plundered her mouth mercilessly, his hands moving from her back to her hips pulling her closer. Diana's fingers were exploring as well, with one hand moving through his hair and the other caressing the hardness of his chest through his shirt all the while subtly moving against him.

They stayed like that for several minutes where Diana had no choice but to pull apart or pass out. "I should leave for home more often to get a return like that."

Clark picked up Diana and carried her to his sofa. When he sat down, he kept Diana on his lap. "How was your time on Themyscira?"

"Wonderful. I love spending time with my Sisters and my home again, but at the next Feast of Five you're coming with me. Did I miss anything important here?"

"Bruce is looking into Cadmus. He-" Clark received a call from his ear piece. "Hold on. Superman here. Diana and I are on our way, J'onn." He smiled as he looked at Diana. "Yes, she's back." He looked at Diana seriously. "We've got to go."

"What's going on?" Diana asked.

"J'onn has been following the events on San Baquero's. A mountain has been threatening to erupt for a week now. It looks like it's going to happen tonight and it's power can wipe out the island. We need to help with the evacuations. Bruce also got information on Cadmus for us"

Diana got off Clark and when he stood, he said, "You can change in my room," he said remarking on her outfit.

Diana smiled at him. "I don't have to do that. Watch. A trick my mother taught me." Diana held her hands out and turned gracefully. Clark watched in awe as Diana's red blouse, black skirt and boots magically disappeared in a flash of light and she appeared in her Wonder Woman attire.

"Wow," Clark said. "Any other tricks you learned?"

Diana gave him a quick kiss. "Later."

* * *

Diana was greeted with warm welcomes and hugs from members of the Leagues before meeting privately with the founding members about the new information he had on Cadmus and confirming what he and Clark discussed earlier about Cadmus motives against the Justice League.

"There's something else I discovered. We know Cadmus is behind the Supergirl clone, Galatea, which makes me think they were behind Doomsday's creation."

"Doomsday." Diana knew who that was. She wasn't here when Doomsday arrived but she saw past footage of him and the bloody battle with Superman where he almost died. She never met the monster or fought him herself but it sent a terrible shiver down her spine thinking about him and what he did to Superman.

Bruce sent another shiver down Diana's spine when he said, "And I think Cadmus has revived him."

"What?" Diana gasped and shot worried eyes in Superman's direction. Superman's face was like steel.

"How do you know this, Bruce?"

"I got The Question involved in my investigation of Cadmus. After Justice Lord Superman lobotomized him, it wasn't known who captured Doomsday. The Question discovered Cadmus got a hold of him."

"But that was over a year ago," Flash argued. "Why would Cadmus be holding Doomsday all this time?"

"To undo the lobotomy and send him to attack Superman," Diana said calmly, her eyes locked on Superman. "They are waiting for the right moment to strike."

"Which could be anytime," Superman said coolly. "We'll talk more in detail about Cadmus tomorrow. Right now we have more pressing matters. The mountain on San Baquero will erupt tonight and it can wipe out the entire island. Diana, Flash and I will go. Diana and Flash will help with the evacuation. I'll hold off the eruption until everyone is off the island."

Meeting adjoined, everyone left the room except Clark, Diana and Bruce. "I think there should be more than three of us, Kal." Diana told him. "This new information about Cadmus. Doomsday. Bruce even said they are going to strike soon. What if it's tonight?"

"You can't think like that," Clark said moving to Diana. "We'll deal with this situation on San Baquero and talk more extensively about Cadmus tomorrow."

Diana nodded her agreement. "I know. It's a good thing they don't know you as Clark. I'm not sure I'd let you out of my sight otherwise."

"I don't think that would be a bad thing," Clark grinned as he kissed Diana.

"Don't mind me. I'm just sitting here," came Bruce's sarcastic response.

Clark and Diana turned to see Bruce sitting in his chair. "Diana is right about one thing. Cadmus is going to strike and soon. They've been sitting on this information for a while and have grown bolder with each strike against us. You're there number one target, Clark. I'd be careful if I were you."

"Wouldn't you be a better target?" Clark joked. "After all, you're rumored to be the brains of our little operation."

Bruce didn't smile as he rose from his seat. "I'm not a metahuman."

* * *

While Superman dealt with the impending volcanic eruption on San Baquero, Wonder Woman and Flash helped the evacuees get onto ships leaving the island. Wonder Woman and Flash went all over the island, even traveling to dense remote areas of the island to get people to the docking area.

Though helping the evacuees, Diana made sure to check on Superman in the volcano on his situation. Not only to know how much time before the volcano blows but knowing if he was alone. Superman was in a tight and vulnerable spot to be attacked in.

Once Diana got another group to a ship, Diana check in on him. "How's the situation with you?" As she talked to him, she watched Flash bringing another group of people on board.

"It's n….better. There's no stop---…. the eruption." Clark's voiced barely made it over the static.

"You're breaking up."

"The….deeper….volcano…..we'll….cut off."

Diana sighed. "The quicker you're out of the volcano the better I like it. I--" Diana stopped when she heard the sound of something crashing in on Clark's end followed by Clark's scream. Diana's heart jumped. "Kal, what's going on? Are you being attacked?"

"Doomsday." Clark answered over the sound of punching.

"I'll come help!"

"No!" Clark yelled. "Don't worry….me. Evac…..island."

"Kal?" Clark had cut her off. Diana's worry grew. "Kal!" She called again. She looked at the volcano. It rumbled violently. She wondered if that was the volcano itself or if that was Clark in battle.

Flash came up behind her. "Diana, you okay?"

Diana turned to him and looked back at the volcano. Clark was fighting Doomsday. She wanted to help but knew she couldn't and knew Superman wouldn't want her, knowing so many innocent lives depended on her for their safety.

"Let's continue with the evacuations."

"What's going on with Superman? I heard you calling his name."

Diana pushed down her concerns as she focused on the situation at hand. "He's in a bit of a situation but we are going to stay here and help these people. They come first."

Flash gave a playful salute. "You're the boss."

Flash sped off to help with the evacuation and Diana contacted J'onn in the Watchtower and updated him on the situation on San Baquero while continuing to help the people. Though worried about Clark, Diana was confident in Superman's ability to fight off Doomsday. He defeated him once. He could do it again.

As the rumbles in the volcano grew more violent, Diana and Flash quickly hurried and got the last of the evacuees on the docks. As Diana quickly but diligently hurried the people on the ship, J'onn contacted her again.

"Diana, you have got to get everyone off the island now!" J'onn informed her. Though calm, Diana could detect panic in J'onn's voice.

"What's going on?" Diana remained cool but her heart was racing with fear.

"Cadmus has launch a kryptonite nuclear warhead on island. It's heading for Superman and Doomsday but the magnitude of it will destroy the island and everyone within the vicinity."

Diana looked at the mountain Superman and Doomsday were fighting on. "Give me the warhead current coordinates. I'll stop it."

"Batman is going to stop the warhead. You have to get the people out of there!"

"But Batman's only…." she was going to say human but stopped herself. She didn't want to think of her friend incompetent but this was a nuclear warhead and she didn't feel he should take this on by herself.

"Diana, you have to hurry!"

"I'll take care of it, J'onn."

Diana went to Flash who was helping people on board. "Flash, get the rest of the people on the ships and get as far away from this island as fast as you can!"

"But where are you going?" Flash asked.

"I'm going after Superman!" Diana didn't wait to explain and flew towards the mountain as fast as possible. An explosion rocked the skies to her left. Diana didn't stop to watch but she suspected Batman stopped the nuclear warhead. When she reached the volcanic top, lava was already spewing. Avoiding the lava shower, Diana search and found Clark collapsed and completely exhausted. Lava was coming towards him and Clark was too tired to move. Diana swooped down and pulled Clark away from the lava before it consumed him.

Diana landed on a ship where Flash was waiting. Diana embraced Superman, his blood spilling onto her. "Oh, Kal, are you all right?" Her fingers touched the scars on his face and chest. "Your wounds."

Superman breathed heavily against her, completely worn out by his fight with Doomsday. "I'll heal."

Flash rushed to them. "J'onn filled me on what was going on? Are you okay, Supes?"

"I'll be all right," Clark said. "I had no choice but to hurl Doomsday into the volcano. It was the only way I could stop him but it caused a chain reaction to destroy the island."

"You had no choice," Diana told him soothingly. "The good news is we've got everyone off the island, you're safe and Doomsday has been dealt with."

"Doomsday isn't dead," Clark admitted. "He's only subdued. Cadmus can't get to him until the lava cools. We'll get J'onn to send some people here and recover Doomsday before Cadmus tries to."

"Diana, come in!" J'onn yelled into Diana's earpiece.

"I'm here, J'onn. I have Superman with me. He's safe."

"What about Batman?" J'onn asked. "Batman stopped the warhead with the Javelin but I lost contact with him."

Diana looked out to the sea. "You mean… When was the last time you spoke with him?"

"Ten minutes ago. Green Lantern, Green Arrow and Vixen are on their way to search for Batman."

Diana looked out at the waters. Time was of the essence. They had to find Batman alive now otherwise they will be recovering his body. Not wasting another moment, Diana flew off the ship and over the waters where the she remembered the explosion took place. She saw pieces of the warhead and the Javelin in the water. Diana refused to think the worse. Bruce was a dear friend and very skilled. If anyone could survive this, it would be him.

Diana came upon an escape pod with Batman inside. It was badly damaged with water seeping in slowly. Batman laid in the escape pod unconscious and bleeding. Diana ripped the pod open and gently pulled Batman out of the pod.

"J'onn, it's Diana. I have Batman. He's seriously injured and needs emergency surgery."

* * *

Given how Batman was still wary of trusting any of the medical personal, it was up to J'onn and Diana to take care of his injuries. As much as Diana wanted to be with Clark now, she knew her friend Bruce needed her more. After the surgery, Bruce was taken to a private room where he could heal and only the founding members could access him. Diana stepped out of the room and saw Clark was waiting outside. He looked refreshed in a new suit but she could see the weariness in his eyes and a few scars on his face.

Diana embraced him. "How are you?"

"Still sore but I'll heal soon. How's Bruce?"

"He's resting now but he was hurt very badly."

"Flash has joined Green Lantern, Green Arrow and Vixen to recover Doomsday. Cadmus can't get hold of him again. Doomsday is a menace that just won't stop. There's only one way to deal with him."

"How's that?" Diana asked.

"The Phantom Zone." Clark sighed heavily not liking the decision he would have to make. "I went to get the Phantom Zone Projector while you and J'onn were working on Bruce. I have it ready in the tribunal room. I wish there was another way."

Flash entered the hallway. "We got Doomsday. He's trapped in cooled magma. He won't be breaking out of that soon."

"We'll try to get answers out of him," Clark decreed. "If not, we'll do what we have to make sure Doomsday doesn't harm anyone again."

* * *

Diana, Clark and the rest of the founding members except for Batman interrogated Doomsday. When he refused to answer their questions about Cadmus or listen to Superman's plea that Cadmus was using him, Superman sent Doomsday to the Phantom Zone.

Afterwards, Diana and Clark decided to see Bruce alone. "I didn't want to send Doomsday to the Phantom Zone, Diana."

"You had no choice, Kal." Diana told him. "Doomsday's a monster that will never stop killing. After he finished you, he would've went after the League and then the rest of the world. No one would've been safe. The Phantom Zone was the only prison that could hold him."

Clark sighed heavily. "Yeah. I'm just not used to making decisions like this."

"We all agreed. It wasn't your decision alone." Diana wrapped an arm around his. "Come. Let's check on, Bruce."

Diana and Clark entered Bruce's private room. Bruce laid in his bed with bandages on his upper arms, his broken right wrist and his chest covering four broken ribs. He also wore a neck brace that limited his movement.

Diana thought it was best to lighten the moment with a joke. She knew how Bruce never likes to be invalid. "He'll do anything to avoid monitor duty."

Bruce wasn't smiling and Diana decided a joke wasn't the best thing to open with. "Sent him off to the Phantom Zone, did you?"

Clark was regretful with his decision. "He left us no choice, Bruce."

Bruce scoffed, "Spoken like a Justice Lord."

Clark and Diana both were shocked at what came out of Bruce's mouth. "What?" Clark was the first to respond.

"Bruce, how can you say that?" Diana asked.

As painful as it was Bruce craned his head in Clark and Diana's direction.  
"Passing judgment like Gods? With our super powered army and our orbiting death ray, Cadmus is right to be scared. The human race wouldn't stand a chance."

"Bruce," Diana was hurt at Bruce's accusations towards her and the Justice League, "where is this coming from?"

"We would never go that far," Clark defended the League. "It isn't in our nature."

"Isn't it?" Bruce questioned. "What if Luthor becomes President like he did in their world? What would stop you from doing what that Superman did?"

"There's that kryptonite you carry around," Clark joked.

"You don't get to joke! Not today!" Bruce yelling took Clark and Diana by surprised. "I took a bullet for you!"

"And that gives you the right to attack us? Your friends?" Diana jumped in. The fire in her eyes let both men know she was not going to accept Bruce's insults.

"Diana," Clark gently warned but even he knew it was a losing battle with Diana.

"How can you talk that way to Kal after all the times he saved you?" Diana asked, her Amazon temper getting the better of her by the minute. "If it wasn't for him, you would've burned in the fire in Metropolis harbor after you two teamed up against Joker and Luthor. You would've been Brainaic's puppet had Kal not disguised himself as Batman and stopped him. You would've died when you crashed the Watchtower if Kal hadn't gotten there in time. Kal has saved your life so many times. In fact, I and the rest of the League 'took a bullet' for you and our other team members but we do not throw it in each other's faces. We are a team. We do not keep petty score on who saves who."

"Apparently, you are," Bruce remark sardonically. He glared at Clark. "Seems you keep nothing from her."

Diana let that remark go but she didn't hold back when she said, "And since you're comparing us to the Justice Lords, let us not forget your counterpart was one, too. So, does that meant if we turn rogue, will you as well? Says a lot about you."

Clark expected another smartass remark from Bruce that would send Diana off again but to his surprised, Bruce laughed.

"No matter how many alternate worlds between us one thing will always remain. Diana will follow and defend Clark whatever way he chose to lead. If he's good or bad, Diana will always be by his side." His grin was bitter. "I bet *they* were a couple just like you too, keeping it a secret, hiding it from everyone."

Clark grabbed Diana's arms. Diana wouldn't hit an injured Bruce but he thought best to hold her back just in case. "I know what you are doing, and Bruce I swear if you weren't so badly hurt, you would be already."

"I won't hit him," Diana assured Clark as she gently pulled herself out of his grasps. She pleaded with Bruce, "Don't let Cadmus' poisonous minds get to you. Can't you see how hypocritical they are? Cadmus and Luthor have created super powered, criminally insane slaves for fighting. They are manipulating the government they wore to protect to get rid of us over a paranoia that we will go bad. And yet, Cadmus thinks the Justice League are the bad people because we have a space station and a nuclear weapon, which we've only used once as a last offense to save this planet. Kal is paying for a crime he may never commit and he only sent Doomsday to a prison that will hold him. Kal could kill Doomsday and all of Cadmus but he won't because of who he is. He's not that other Superman."

Diana stepped forward and touched Bruce's shoulder. "You're a dear friend to me, Bruce. Other than Kal and my Sisters, there's no one else I would have on my side fighting the last battle. You have one of the most brilliant minds on this planet. Your detective skills are second to none, but you are completely wrong here. I pray that you see that." Diana kissed his forehead and left the room.

The room was silent for a long moment. Neither man knew what to say after Diana put Bruce in his place. Naturally, Bruce spoke first. "She talked me down without insulting anymore of my injured pride and yet she still treats me like a friend after I insulted you both. As they say, 'What a woman.'"

And just like that Bruce and Clark knew things were good between them again. Bruce and Clark grinned at each other as Clark bragged, "And she's all mine."

"Don't be so sure. After I get well, I may go after her."

"Do that and I'll put you back in this room," Clark joked. "Get some rest, my friend. We'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Diana was waiting for Clark by the elevators. As soon as they were both inside, Diana spoke her mind. "The nerve of Bruce, insulting us, comparing us to the Justice Lords. Who is he to get on a high horse and talk to us as if we're simpletons? He should know he wouldn't get away with that."

"You know Bruce. Things don't go his way so he has to take it out on someone."

"We are his friends, Kal."

"That's why he takes it out on us. He knows if he goes too far one of us will put him in his place like you did." Clark laughed as he thought how Diana tore into Bruce. "Kind of funny when you think about it."

The elevator doors opened and the two stepped off. "Let me guess. You two patch things up."

Clark shrugged as he followed Diana down the hall. "We're guys." Diana shook her head as she entered her room. Clark made sure no one else was on floor before he followed her inside. "I'm used to him acting this way. He knows how to push your buttons. You don't like when someone insults me."

"No, I don't," Diana answered her irritation still evident.

With Diana's door closed to any outsiders, Clark grinned wickedly and pulled Diana close to him. "Do you know how beautiful you look when you're angry and how much of a turn on it was to see you defend me?"

Diana's mouth opened in surprise. "What?"

Clark used Diana's parted mouth as an invitation to brush his lips over hers lightly before claiming them with a more powerful force. Diana secured her arms around his neck, kissing back more fervently. Her body ache for him in a fierce hunger she didn't want to control at the moment.

Diana felt Clark lift her off her feet and laying her on the soft satin sheets of her bed, her hair spilling across the pillow. Clark laid on top of her trapping her beneath him. His thighs parted hers and he moved against her in grinding movements that even clothed Diana had no doubt as to what she was feeling.

Clark pulled back, his hungry eyes gazing at her. "We should stop."

"I don't want to," Diana whispered and to prove her point pushed her hips against his and he involuntarily rocked against her in return.

Clark closed his eyes briefly to get control over himself. "Diana, I know my strength and I know your strength. Everyone will know what we're doing if we don't stop."

"We could control ourselves," Diana suggested.

"Diana, you don't control yourself with me when we spar. You won't do it if we're making love. I know you." Clark covered his mouth over hers in a hot, tantalizing kiss that Diana thought Clark changed his mind but once more he pulled away and sat on her bed. "You're so tempting. It's so hard to say no to you."

Diana wrapped her arms around him pressing her body against his. "Then don't."

"I want to wait and do this right."

Diana teased. "You're such a boy scout."

"Maybe but we have a lot to do with Cadmus stepping up it's battles against us. It won't be long before they finally fall and when they do, I want to take a serious step in our relationship."

Diana maneuvered so she was looking at him. "What do you mean?"

"Your mother asked me what future I have for the two of us. I told her I want you to be with me always. I want to marry you."

Diana's eyes widen stunned. "Marry? I--"

"I know you don't see the big deal about marriage but your mother mentioned ceremonies Amazons performed and if you are willing, I would like to perform an Amazon union ceremony with you."

"You would?" Diana looked hopeful at the idea. "It wouldn't matter to you if we don't marry like your parents?"

"As long as you are happy and we're together, it doesn't matter how it happens," Clark explained. "I also want to show to your people I'm willing to honor their traditions and accept their way of life."

Diana embraced him. "Oh, Kal. You don't have to explain. I love the idea and I love you."

"I love you too, and I promise, there will be no holding back when I finally have you," Clark vowed.


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

AN: There's adult content in this chapter and some I had to take out for the rating. If you want to read the adult version, be over 18 and PM me or leave your email.

JL: The Newest Recruit

Part Seventeen: Love and War

Following the events over Doomsday, Cadmus fall came quickly. Their first mistake was trying to discredit the Justice League. When Lex Luthor announced his candidacy for President of the United States, he convinced the newly recruited Captain Marvel to endorse him. Superman talked to Captain Marvel, tried to convince him Lex Luthor was evil but Captain Marvel believed Luthor had changed so it was up to the Justice League to investigate and bring Captain Marvel proof that Luthor was evil.

Realizing that Luthor was trying to pit Superman and Captain Marvel against each other, Superman played along until he, Batman and Wonder Woman gathered enough evidence to turn the tables and expose Lex Luthor just as Lex Luthor thought he was sitting up a colossal battle of Superman versus Captain Marvel on live TV. Exposed for his shady dealings and money trail to questionable government projects under Cadmus that attacked the Justice League in front of millions of viewers, Luthor had many questions to answer to the media and potential voters. Captain Marvel was the innocent harmed in this incident and decided to resign from the Justice League until he was mentally older and mature to not be so easily fooled again.

Instead of Superman's name being discredited, it was Luthor's. Favorable opinion polls dropped and Lex Luthor was forced to drop his campaign for President. Luthor was furious and wanted revenge to destroy the Justice League once and for all. Luthor got a hold of the Watchtower's main firing gun and launch it on Cadmus, causing destructive damage on the city. Unaware of Luthor's deception, Amanda Waller retaliated sending Galatea and the Ultimen clones on the League.

The founding members of the Justice League with the exception of Batman turned themselves to the authorities to prove innocence. The action caused the Watchtower to be invaded and without their most powerful members to fight against the Ultimen clones and Galatea, the Watchtower was almost destroyed. When the original seven were released, they had a bigger battle to face: Lex Luthor fused with Brainaic. It took the seven with the almost sacrifice of Flash to defeat Luthor and Brainaic. When the battle was over, Cadmus fell once and for all, Brainaic was destroyed and Lex Luthor was imprisoned.

The Watchtower was repaired and a New Hall of Justice was built on Earth. With peace restored to the Earth from major threats, Clark and Diana decided it was time to make plans for their union ceremony. Only a few outside the founding members of the Justice League knew of the marriage and were naturally happy for the two. Flash was stunned he hadn't noticed it sooner.

Clark and Diana took themselves off the roster for a week to prepare for the ceremony. Clark also made arrangements with the Daily Planet as he put in his vacation time.

"Any plans for your vacation, Smallville?" Lois asked Clark as she watched him pack his shoulder bag. "Going home to Smallville or out on a real vacation?"

"Diana and I are going to spend time with her family before we go off to the Caribbean together." It wasn't an entire lie.

Lois met Diana Prince once at the Excalibur Awards where Clark won a journalism award. Diana was a prim lady with her glasses, hair in a bun and dowdy clothing. Lois thought the woman was a spinster.

"Meeting the family sounds serious. Does that mean wedding bells are in the future?"

Lois didn't know how right she was. "Diana and I are going to live together."

Lois eyebrows went up. "You? *You're* going to live with your girlfriend? You both seem so….well, I mean, I never thought you were the type to live with your girlfriend, especially with your parents and your background."

Clark wasn't sure how he should reply to that so he let the matter drop.

"By the way, congratulations on your interview with Wonder Woman," Lois said dryly. "Seems we will be seeing more of her kind soon with them planning to come here. Your girlfriend wasn't jealous of you spending time with the most beautiful woman in the world?"

How could he when his girlfriend is the most beautiful woman in the world? "Diana is very secure in herself. She's not worried about me when I have to interview Wonder Woman. She knows it's work."

"She's not insecure at all?" Lois doubted that. "She also has the same name as Wonder Woman. One would think you are involved with Diana Prince because of that."

"That's ridiculous, Lois. I would never date someone because of her name."

Lois shrugged. "Just saying."

Clark ignored the comment and ready to get off him, asked her, "So, Lois, how are you?"

Lois' eyebrows went up again. "Hmm?"

"How are you socially? You're a beautiful, smart woman but you haven't been dating much. My mother always told me there's someone for everyone and I know there's a guy out there for you if you give him a chance."

Lois frowned puzzled. She could've sworn Superman said the same thing to her. Weird. "Some guy told me the same thing, Smallville. A guy who dumped me for a beauty queen."

Still bitter. At least she wasn't attacking Superman and Wonder Woman as much anymore. "He's not worth it if he dumped you."

"Speak for yourself," Lois muttered. "But I rather not talk about him. I'll hold the fort for you while you're living it up in the Caribbean."

Clark tossed his bag over his shoulder. "You'll hardly know I'm gone."

Lois embraced Clark and watched him disappear in the elevator. Lois sat back in her chair and sighed as Jimmy walked by her desk, "There's something wrong in the world when Clark Kent is in a successful relationship and Lois Lane can't hold down a man. It's even worse when he's giving advice. "

"When you compare each guy to Superman, who has a chance?"

Lois raised her eyes at Jimmy. "What?"

Not threatened by Lois gaze, Jimmy sat on Clark's desk and polished his camera. "I may be young but I'm not stupid. I know you and Superman had something going on but then you broke up. Why else would you start passing some of Superman's stories? Even I notice you took a shot at him in your story sometimes."

"Maybe I was getting bored with him," Lois said turning off her computer. If she can get out of here without someone else giving her advice, it would be a good night.

"*You* get bored with Superman?" Jimmy lowered his cleaning cloth on Clark's desk and looked through the lens. "Was it Wonder Woman?"

Lois narrowed her eyes at him, her anger evident. "What?"

"Did you two break up over Wonder Woman?" Lois didn't say anything and Jimmy knew he was right. "Maybe it's better this way. At least Superman won't have to worry about you being a target for his enemies anymore."

"As if my safety was the problem," Lois muttered.

"Maybe some people are better suited for each other than others or certain circumstances bring them together," Jimmy said sympathetic to Lois' situation. "Take my grandparents: sweetest, honest, moralist couple you can imagine. When they were my age, my grandmother met my grandfather when she was engaged to another guy. It was an arrange engagement but when she met my grandpa she knew it was love. Think how that played out back in those days, but my grandma did what she had to do and never regretted it."

"Is this story suppose to make me feel better?" Lois asked irritated.

Jimmy smiled sheepishly. "Um, I guess not but I'm sure the other guy had a great life. You don't want my advice--"

"The first smart thing you've said all day," Lois wisely cracked.

"I'm going to give it anyway." Lois rolled her eyes. How much of this did she have to endure? "Be glad you had the opportunity to be Superman's girlfriend for a while. If I were Wonder Woman's guy for a day, I wouldn't complain one bit. Look at me and Clark's cousin, Kara. We dated, it didn't work out but we moved on. You should, too."

"As if breaking up with Clark's cousin is like breaking up with Superman," Lois muttered as she gathered her purse and rose from her desk.

Lois walked off without a goodbye to Jimmy. "Breaking up is the same no matter who it is," he said wisely and went back to polishing his camera.

Lois drove home angry. Driving aggressively and fighting traffic was just what she needed. Clark has someone and was giving her advice. Jimmy had no one and was giving her advice. What was the world coming to?

"For an ace reporter, you're pathetic and stupidly blind."

Lois turned and saw a woman sitting in her passenger seat. Where did she come from? "Who the hell are you? How did you get in my car?"

The beautiful woman was dressed in a long, silk green gown with side slits revealing her tone legs and a plunging neckline exposing her well endowed breasts. Lois also didn't know it but Circe was in her car. "I've been so patient with you."

"Lady, you got one minute to get out of my car or I'm gonna kick you out!" Lois threatened.

Circe settled more comfortably in her seat. "Darling, you can try but you can't kick me out. You don't know me but think of me as your Fairy Godmother and I'm gonna make all your wishes come true."

Lois scoffed. "You can't make my wishes come true. You don't know what I want."

Circe smiled. "Does the name Superman sound familiar?"

Lois rolled her eyes. "Lots of women want Superman."

"But not many want him as you do or know that he dumped you for Wonder Woman," Circe pointed out with a wink.

Lois pulled off the road and stopped her car. She got in Circe's face. "Who are you and how do you know that?"

Circe grinned. "I told you. I'm your Fairy God--"

"Cut it! There's no such thing!"

"I'm just want to help my fellow sister out," Circe innocently answered. "I know what it means to be scorn by a man. I just want to give you what you want."

"The way you got in my car without my knowledge tells me you're magical. I know enough that people like you have ulterior motives and siding with you means selling my soul."

Circe laughed, "Honey, if I wanted your soul, I would've taken it a long time ago. To show my good faith, I'll throw you a bone."

"How?"

"Two days from now don't go to work."

That was an odd thing to say. "Why not? Will the Daily Planet be attacked? I've survived many of those."

Circe smiled slyly as she fade before Lois' eyes. "Let's just say you may see something you can't deal with."

Lois wondered what that meant but that warning wasn't going to stop her from going to work two days from now. It encouraged it.

* * *

"Your Highness, this is blasphemy to the Amazon race!" Ipthime argued with the queen.

Hippolyta sat at her desk listening to Ipthime. Plans were underway for Diana's union with Clark. Hippolyta gave her approval to the union when Diana and Clark asked for permission. Not only did the queen agree but so did many of the Amazons. Ipthime represented the few who questioned the courtship.

"First, you give blessings to Diana's courtship to Superman, then you approve of them wanting an Amazon union and now you allow men to the island once more. This will bring the fall of the Amazons."

"Two men will end the Amazons?" Hippolyta questioned skeptically. "One a noble Kryptonian and the other an old human who raised Kal-El? I think it will take more than them to bring down the Amazons. The world is changing, Ipthime, and it's clear the Amazons cannot live in isolation anymore. There may come a time where we will need their help again."

"Why can't we live in isolation?" Ipthime asked. "We haven't been disturbed."

"There are two reasons we can no longer remained isolated: Felix Faust and Aresia. Had we known someone in the outside world, we would've handed Aresia over to her kind instead of taking her in. Had we outside allies, we would've gotten help over Felix Faust much sooner than we did. The incidents were a warning from the Gods. I will not lose any Amazons by being so arrogant in thinking we do not need help from the outside world."

"Allying ourselves with anyone in that world raises more threats against us," Ipthime argued. "Soon their enemies will come after us."

"That didn't stop the likes of Felix Faust. Also our enemies have gone after them or had you forgotten Circe's spell over Aresia?"

"No. Your Highness. Personally speaking, I feel Aresia had the right idea."

Hippolyta took noticed of Ipthime's dark tone. "I don't like where your thoughts are taking you, Ipthime."

"It is how I feel and I feel no man should partake in Amazon traditions."

"Diana once told me men didn't allow women in armies, work or vote but women in Man's World broke those barriers down. How would we be if we deny Diana and Kal-El to partake in an Amazon union because Kal-El is a man? The Amazons are better than men in that we are more open."

"Yes and Your Highness knows what actions befell the Amazons when were open to men."

"We can no longer live in the past, Ipthime," Hippolyta reminded the Amazon. "All men aren't the same as all women aren't. Let it not be said the Queen of the Amazons is not afraid of change."

"But to allow Superman to partake in Amazonian union rituals and the ceremony itself?" Ipthime was repulsed at a man taking part in sacred traditions.

"I take it as a compliment that Kal-El wants to honor our people's traditions than to force his own on Diana," Hippolyta commented and slyly added, "Lucky for him such rituals allow a man or woman to participate."

"Did you have that in mind when you and the High Priestess designed such rituals?" Ipthime questioned.

"When the rituals were created, we were still living in the world of man, Ipthime. I'll let you decide."

A knocked at the queen's door stopped Ipthime from responding. "Come in."

Magda entered the room. "Your Highness. Superman and his party have arrived."

"Thank you, Magda." Hippolyta rose from her chair. "Ipthime, I will have no more talk of this while Kal-El and his family are here. I expect you to be respectful to our guests."

"Superman and his father have not earned my respect. They should only see this isle if they were a eunuch and not for coming to our Princess' union ceremony," Ipthime bitterly remarked. "His mother will only receive my pity."

"Ipthime!" Hippolyta raised her voice. "I will hear no more. I will have your word that you will not disrespect our guests, nor will you do anything to disrupt this ceremony."

"I will not do so on my will but on the orders of my Queen."

"Then let it be," Hippolyta decreed.

Ipthime bowed. "As Your Highness wish." Hippolyta left her office and Ipthime decided it was best she avoided the guests as much as possible if she was to keep her word to the Queen.

* * *

The day before the ceremony while Clark and Diana took part in the rituals of meditation and purification. Hippolyta spent the day getting to know Jonathon and Martha Kent. While sharing the history of the Amazons and showing them the isle of Themyscira, the Kent's shared stories of Clark and pictures of him as a child. Hippolyta saw where Clark got his values. The Kent's were kind, hardworking, honest people. Jonathon Kent was very respectful to the Amazons and offered his farming tips and what a good tractor would do for their farming. Martha Kent certainly wasn't a pushover either. Though a homemaker, Martha was an intelligent and strong woman where it was evident Jonathon Kent admired. Hippolyta saw that same admiration in Clark's eyes when he looked at her daughter. It gave her hope on her daughter's future with him.

The union of Clark and Diana took place in the morning in Apollo's Temple where it was filled to capacity. It was after all a momentous occasion: the first joining of a man and woman during an Amazon ceremony. Even if it weren't their princess and her male consort, the Amazons would still attend a historic event. The ones who could not or more correctly refused to attend remained on guard duty throughout the island.

Among the few who were guarding the island was Ipthime. As ordered by the queen, Ipthime protests over the union was in silence. In a tower not far from Apollo's Temple, Ipthime heard the sudden cheers of joy and music. Ipthime knew Diana and Superman's union was official.

"You can do more than just protest, darling."

Ipthime whirled around. "Circe." She withdrew her sword. "What are you doing here?"

With a flip of her hand, Circe yanked the sword from Ipthime's hand. She examined the weapon as she saucily asked, "Can't a witch visit the island of the Amazons?"

"No! You are a sworn enemy of the Amazons and you want Princess Diana dead!"

Circe threw the sword at Ipthime's feet. "Well, if you feel I'm that much of a threat, why don't you sound the alarms and let everyone know I'm here? Go ahead. I'll stand right here while you do it."

Ipthime remained where she was.

Circe smiled cockily. "So, you won't tell. I'm touched."

"Why are you here?" Ipthime demanded to know. "Are you here to interrupt the union? You're too late for that and even if you were, I would stop you. I may not agree with it but I will do everything to protect my Princess."

"Of course. That's why you are warning everyone I'm here now." Circe sarcastically pointed out.

"Why are you here?" Ipthime asked again. She knew she should let everyone know of Circe's presence but something was stopping her.

Circe floated in the air, sitting with her legs crossed as if she was in an invisible chair. "How would you feel if I kill Diana's lover?"

Ipthime didn't regret her first thought was satisfaction and yet…"I wouldn't abide it. It would cause sadness to my Princess."

Circe rolled her eyes disgusted with the answer. "You *are* loyal to her. How sickening. What if I create a situation whereas Superman leaves her?" Circe offered. "Would you tell?"

"I…." Ipthime paused. Diana would be hurt but if Superman were the cause…. "I'm not sure."

Circe could read Ipthime. She needed to twist and confused Ipthime's thought a little more to get the sucker on her side. "This is Diana first relationship with a man. She's exploring feelings she never felt before and so far Superman is showing her the half truth of men. She doesn't know the horrors men can sink to, but you do. Remember?"

Circe magically pulled a mirror out of the air. In it's image was one of Heracles men, beating and subduing Ipthime to submission as he forced himself on her.

Ipthime recoiled seeing the horrors of her past relived again. The people in the mirror soon changed from her and Heracles' soldier to a bloodied and beaten Diana being raped by Superman. "Stop it!" Ipthime ordered, turning away from the violent image. "Stop it!"

But Circe kept on. "Wouldn't a man breaking Diana's heart be the way for her to see they are no good? She will give up this notion that the Amazons can trust men and join with humanity once more." Fooling this Amazon was easier than she thought. How weak minded they were.

Though Ipthime didn't trust Circe, the witch's words were tempting. "It….it may be possible."

"You want to remain isolated from men forever, don't you? And you should. Man's World hasn't change. It's gotten worse. Sure women have rights but they are still ruled by man. Look at how women are still used and abused by men."

Circe's mirror floated before Ipthime. She saw images of women in strip clubs, prostitutes serving men, husbands hitting wives. Circe's manipulative voice filled Ipthime's mind. "Going back to that world, will only poison the Amazons. Your race will die. I can promise it won't. All I ask is that you help me."

Ipthime considered Circe's tempting offer. She knew Circe couldn't be trusted and yet her points about the Amazons were valid. Joining with Man's World could spell the end of the Amazons. The Amazons lived for centuries without the influence of men. Why should it change now? The Amazons didn't need men and Ipthime knew Circe didn't care for men either.

Only one questioned remained for Ipthime: Could she trust Circe?

* * *

After the ceremony, a grand feast was held for the new couple in the dining hall. Clark and Diana sat with the queen and the Kent's as they viewed the entertainment. Many Amazons danced in celebration while others provided the musical inspiration with songs and instrumentals on drums, flutes and harps.

Clark left the celebrations briefly to take his parents home. When he returned he noticed Diana was now partaking in the dances. With a signal to her sisters, the soft music the Amazons changed to low hums and rhythmic drumbeats. The dancers slowly departed until only Diana was dancing, her alluring eyes locked on Clark.

Knowing Clark was unaware of what was happening, Hippolyta let him in on the secret. "Diana is performing the mating dance. At all our ceremonies, the dance of love is performed when one is ready to leave and partake in mating activities."

"Mating dance?" This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have with Diana's mother!

Hippolyta appeared to not have such embarrassment in sharing this information. "While she performs the dance you are not to touch her and she is not to touch you. It's to heighten the anticipation for the night's activities."

Clark swallowed hard and turned his attention back to Diana.

Diana slowly made her way to him as she danced. Diana used her whole body: swinging her hips with subtle thrusts at him, swiftly moving her legs in step, teasing him with flashes of her tone legs. Her arms were thrown in the air and her breasts gently swayed under her gown. Clark's eyes locked on her body's movements. His eyes were aware of her nudity under the thin piece of silk, his ears heard the rising beats of her heart and his nose picked up the smell of her-- Clark inhaled sharply. Did Diana know what she was doing in her dancing? The smile on her lips and desire in her eyes told him yes.

As the music heightened so did her movements as she moved closer to Clark. Clark never knew Diana could move her hips so fast and in such a sensual manner. No matter how close Diana got to him she never touched him as was part of the ritual. It was hard for him to not touch her. It was even harder still forcing his body to not react, especially when he could see the outline of Diana's body in her silk gown and the slight puckering of her nipples.

Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Diana departed from him and returned to the center of the room where the other dancers joined her as she finished her performance.

Diana nervously approached Clark afterwards and asked, "Did you enjoy the dance, Kal?"

For an answer Clark captured his lips with hers in a wild, hungry kiss. Diana clung to the front of his tunic, her fingers brushing against the hard muscles underneath the soft cloth as his rough tongue explored the recesses of her mouth.

Aware others were watching, Clark pulled away and whispered huskily, "I think we should go."

Diana nodded weakly. "I think you're right."

Taking her hand, Clark stood and pulled Diana to her feet. No words were needed as the Amazons were well aware of their intention of leaving. They knew what the dance of love did.

Once inside Diana's bedroom, Diana wrapped her arms around Clark from behind. "My room has everything we need should we decide to be alone for a few days."

Clark turned around in Diana's arms. "Let's hope so." His mouth came down on her in pure passion. One hand was tangled in her hair while the other caressed down her back to her backside. The sneaky hand moved past the slits of her gown as he caressed a thigh and moved up to caress her center.

Diana gasped in his mouth at the intimate touch and her body arched against him. Clark moved to place kisses along her neck while teasingly caressing her center. Diana writhed against him as she whimpered his name. "Kal. Kal, wait."

Clark abruptly pulled away. "What's the matter? Something wrong?"

Diana shook her head. "No. It's not that. I have something I want to change into first. Shayera and Dinah suggested it. I think you will like it."

"It doesn't matter. It's gonna end up on the floor anyway."

Diana chuckled. "Shayera and Dinah made a bet if you say that. Looks like Shayera won." Diana gave him a quick kiss. "I'll be back."

It didn't take long for Diana to get ready. She was looking forward to this moment as much as Clark and didn't see the need to take her time. Diana returned wearing a red nightgown that clung to every curve on her body with a matching wrap.

Clark was sitting up on her bed, leaning back against the gold headboard. The bed sheet came to his waist. His chest was bare, broad and rippling with his muscles. Diana was wise to guess he wasn't wearing anything under the sheets. Her heart raced as she stepped to him.

Clark's eyes followed Diana as she came closer to him. "Very nice. Come here." Diana stepped close enough for Clark to touch the red silk she wore. "Take off the wrap," he commanded.

Diana untied the silk ribbon that held her wrap together and let it to fall on the floor. Clark saw her arousal through her gown. He could feel his poke through the sheets. "Now take off the gown."

Diana touched a thin strap and teased, "Wouldn't you rather?"

"It won't be in one piece if I do. Now take it off."

Diana took a step back, her playful eyes challenging him. "Come and make me."

Diana took another step back as Clark warned, "Don't challenge me like that."

Pushing his buttons, Diana took two more steps back. "If you want this gown off, you have to remove it yourself." Taunting him, she took another step back. "Otherwise, I'm leaving."

Diana turned and only managed one step forward when she heard a whoosh and a hard body pressed against her. Diana yelped as Clark tossed her over her shoulder.

"Kal!" Diana laughed. "Put me down!"

Clark dumped Diana on the bed laughing as his powerful body settled on top of her. "I told you not to challenge me."

"You didn't have to break my strap." Diana indicated to her torn left strap.

"Might as well make it even." Clark grinned as he tore off the other strap. He pulled the garment down to her waist and his burning gaze stared at the fullness and soft curves of her breasts. "Beautiful," he breathed. He looked her over, listening to her erratic heartbeat which kept him in tune to her emotions. She was excited and wanted him but he also sensed fear in her. He smiled encouragingly. "Nervous?"

"A little," Diana admitted, "But I trust you."

"It'll be all right," he murmured kissing her softly. He pulled back reading her eyes and kissed her again, with more passion behind it. His hands caressed her body sending her exposed skin aflame with each touch. A pleasant sigh escaped her lips as his mouth broke from hers to send kisses down the base of her neck.

Diana drew in a sharp breath when his mouth covered a nipple, teasing her with his teeth before suckling gently. Diana could hear herself moaning, sounds coming from her mouth that never had before. Her fears were fading as a fire was building in her. She never thought such emotions; such wanton desires were buried in her. He offered her other breast the same treatment. Diana arched against him; a hand in his hair and the other gripping his back so sharply, Clark groaned against her.

Diana was surrendering herself to the blissful lovemaking when there was a rapid knocking at her door. "Princess, I'm sorry to disturb you."

Diana opened her eyes in shock at the intrusion. She looked at Clark who asked, "Should we respond?"

"Ignore it," Diana said as she roughly pulled Clark to her lips.

The knocking didn't stop as Euboea pleaded. "Princess, please open. It's an emergency. Bad things are happening in Man's World. Your friend, Batman is here."

It was as if someone dumped a bucket of cold water on them. It had to be important for Batman to show up. Diana pulled away from Clark. "Damn them to Hades," Diana swore while a more offensive expletive came out of Clark's mouth.

The knocking continued. "Princess?"

"Give us a minute, Euboea. Kal and I will be there in a moment."

Batman waited for them in the throne room with Hippolyta and Phillipus. Coming here was the last thing Batman wanted but he knew he was the one person Clark and Diana wouldn't kill for disturbing their honeymoon, and he needed their help. When he saw them entering the room, Batman made no joke about the frustrated look in their eyes. He realized immediately he disturbed them before they could consummate their relationship.

"It's Darkseid," Batman went to the business. "He's heading to Earth with all his armies on Apokolips to destroy this planet once and for all and before you say he's dead, Luthor stupidly brought him back thinking he was bringing Brainaic back."

Superman growled. "I'll kill them both this time."

Diana was the calmer of the two. "We better go. There can't be much time left."

"The Amazons will assist you," Hippolyta announced. It took the three heroes by surprised so the queen explained herself. "This Darkseid is planning to destroy the Earth. No place on this planet is safe. He'll eventually find Themyscira. Once I gathered my best warriors, we'll join you."

Diana embraced her mother. "Thank you, Mother and may the Gods protect you and our Sisters."

"May They protect you and your allies."

Superman and Wonder Woman flew out of the palace while Batman followed in his jet. Batman received an emergency message from Green Lantern and relayed it to Clark and Diana.

"Green Lantern has contacted Oa. They are sending reinforcements. He also told me the mother ship is over the Daily Planet building. Lex Luthor is on top fighting off the parademons."

"You're not fighting Darkseid without me." It was fact not a request from Diana.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Clark said and asked Bruce. "Are you coming with us to Metropolis?"

"I have my own city to take care of." Batman split up with the pair as he turned his jet left heading for Gotham City.

* * *

Lois Lane wished she had taken Circe's advice and not come to work but her curiosity got the better of her. The skies were clear and it looked like a peaceful day in Metropolis except for the ominous large ship hovering over the Daily Planet building and an army of parademons surrounding the building.

"Looks like you want to learn the hard way."

Lois turned and saw Circe standing beside her. Instead of the lavish green dress she wore in their previous encounter, Circe was dressed in a dark business suit, blending in with everyone in the now panicked Daily Planet office.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to watch the show. It's going to be a good one." Circe pointed out the window. "Here comes the happy couple. Hmm. They don't look happy."

Lois flashed a dirty look at Circe before looking out the window. Superman and Wonder Woman were flying into Metropolis. "Who's happy coming to a fight?" Lois remarked dryly.

Circe laughed. "That's not the reason they're not happy."

There was something suspicious in Circe's tone that Lois couldn't help but ask, "What do you mean by that?"

Circe pulled out her mirror. "Have a look at what Superman and Wonder Woman were doing before coming here."

Lois took the mirror. She was reluctant but took the chance to look and her world shattered.

Meanwhile, Superman and Wonder Woman landed on top the Daily Planet building where Luthor was battling parademons.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Luthor growled at Superman as he and Wonder Woman help fight the parademons. Neither held back on their punches and kicks as they knocked the parademons out one by one.

"I'm the last person you want to pick a fight with, Luthor!" Superman fired his heat vision on parademons cutting off wings and limbs.

Diana grabbed two parademons and mashed their heads together knocking them out. "I wonder how much longer we have to deal with the pawns before their master shows up!"

A beam shone on everyone as they all stopped fighting and looked up to see Darkseid hovering in the sky. "Time's up."

The remaining parademons stood down as Darkseid descended from the sky. "I hope that you appreciate, Kal-El, that everything that happens from this point on is on your head. The skies will rain fire, the oceans will boil, and the streets will run red with the blood of billions. Only then, after the last bit of hope is extinguished, will I kill you." Darkseid's eyes burned a fiery red. "Let's go."

Before Superman could throw the first punch, Luthor charge first in a weak attempt to fight Darkseid in avenging Brainaic. The electric force field Darkseid surrounded himself repelled Luthor and tossed him off the Daily Planet building.

Wonder Woman jumped off the building to catch Luthor. She dropped him at the police station where cops were parked outside the station and flew off to rejoin Superman.

As Diana neared the Daily Planet building, a swarm of nearly one hundred parademons blocked Diana's entrance to the Daily Planet. Diana started to wonder how she was going to get passed them.

Arrows rained from the sky hitting the parademons. Following the arrows were clangs of swords and axes and a familiar battle cry. Diana looked back and saw her mother and Amazon sisters on winged chariots arriving to fight the parademons.

"Mother!" Diana flew to Hippolyta's side and helped her battle the parademons surrounding her.

Hippolyta sliced a limb off a parademon with her sword. "Where is Kal-El?"

"He's inside the building. The parademons are blocking my entrance. I need to fight by his side, Mother."

The solution was obvious to Hippolyta. "Then we will create an opening for you!"

On the roof of the Daily Planet, Superman and Darkseid stared each other down. With the parademons blocking Wonder Woman's return to the Daily Planet, no one was going to interrupt Darkseid's fight with Superman.

"I'm more powerful than I've ever been," Darkseid boasted. "And the last time we met, you barely managed to hold your own."

A flash of anger crossed Superman's face. "Funny, that's not how I remember it."

Darkseid picked up the Daily Planet globe. "Allow me to refresh your memory." He smashed the giant globe on Superman with such strength, he fell through the roof of the Daily Planet going down through the floors below.

Down below, the Daily Planet building had been evacuated with only a few left: Lois Lane, Perry White, Ron Troupe, Jimmy Olsen and Circe. Lois couldn't move as she witnessed in Circe's mirror, the intimacy Superman and Wonder Woman were sharing in bed.

"How could he?" Lois cried. She didn't notice the trembling ceiling that was on the verge of falling apart.

Circe grabbed Lois' hand and pulled her to safety. "You better get back if you want to live."

Superman, holding the Daily Planet globe, crashed from above. He would've continued falling had Wonder Woman not flew in and took hold of the globe, slowing his fall before he fell through another floor. Diana took the globe off Superman's hands and laid it among the ruins of the Daily Planet office. Wonder Woman's hands were all over Superman as she examined his wounds.

Lois shoved the mirror back at Circe. "I bet she's using an excuse to touch him."

Circe smirked, "I told you not to come."

"Shut up!"

Darkseid descended before Superman and Wonder Woman. He glared at Wonder Woman. "I will not have you interfere in having Kal-El die at my hands, Amazon. Parademons, dispose of this insolent pest."

Parademons surrounded Wonder Woman like a swarm of bees. "Bring it. I have a lot of frustrated energy to burn off!"

The parademons attacked her at once. Diana punched and kicked the parademons in pure Amazonian anger. She grabbed one and smashed him with another parademon. Diana hooked a parademon in her lasso and crashed it in the damaged Daily Planet globe. Diana grabbed a spear a parade one dropped and used it against the enemy. One by one she took the parademons down until no one was standing.

Diana turned to see Superman engaged in a ferocious battle with Darkseid. She watched Clark throw, block and received hits from Darkseid. He was holding his own but Diana didn't understand why he was holding back. When Diana saw Darkseid knocked Superman down and he wasn't moving, she decided to step in.

Darkseid picked up a concrete wall and was going to smash Superman with it when Wonder Woman kicked Darkseid's back. The evil tyrant stumbled and dropped the concrete. His eyes burned with anger at the one who dared strike him. When he saw the attacker was Wonder Woman, he looked for his parademons and saw they were all lying around in defeat.

"Die!" He scowled at Wonder Woman as he fired his omega beams on her.

Wonder Woman crossed her arms, deflecting the dangerous beams back with her bracelets. Darkseid used more force but it didn't stop Wonder Woman.

"You should be proud. Very few people can deflect my beams." He stepped towards her. "In cases like this, brute force is needed." Wonder Woman blocked the first attacked but not the second and was sent flying across the room.

Darkseid had a stronger punch than Wonder Woman imagine. Still, that wasn't going to stop her. Wonder Woman flew at Darkseid and managed a strong left and right hook to Darkseid before he wrapped one of his large hands around Wonder Woman's waist. He was going to slam her body through the floor but Diana managed to break out of his hold and kick him off her.

Superman opened his eyes. He could hear Diana fighting off Darkseid. She was strong but she couldn't defeat him. Warm-up was over he decided as he stood up. It was time for Darkseid to see what he was really made of.

"Superman!"

"Lois?" Superman stared befuddled at Lois as she ran to him. "Why are you still here? Get out! It's not safe!"

"It's not safe for you. I saw what Darkseid did to you. Let Wonder Woman take care of him. The Justice League will come soon and help."

"What's the matter with you? I'm not leaving Diana to face Darkseid alone."

Superman pulled out of Lois grasp but she grabbed him again on the verge of tears. "Is she more important to you than me?"

Now Superman was completely lost. "What? Lois, where is this coming from?"

"All our special times together. Do you remember?" She reached forward and caressed his face. "It can't be more important than her."

Superman gently took Lois' hand off him. "Lois, we've been over a while now. I can't talk about this now-" Diana's scream cut through the room. Superman saw Diana lying at Darkseid's feet. "Diana!"

Superman didn't look back as he left Lois and rush to Diana's aide. Circe appeared next to Lois completely baffled. "What the hell was that?"

"I thought… I had hoped he would see me and see how much he loves me." Tears fell from her eyes. "He doesn't care about me anymore."

Circe patted Lois' back supportively with a smug grin on her face. "After all you've done for him and this is how he repays you? He never showed any regards to your feelings. He was always hanging around Wonder Woman, defending her when you questioned his relationship with her. Why, I bet he was cheating with her since she arrived in the world. I mean, it's not impossible. A beautiful woman walking around in a swimsuit all day. No man can be immune to her charms."

Lois let Circe's words sink in. "I bet they were together all that time."

Circe and Lois watched as Superman fought with Darkseid, this time not holding back. "Look at him. Look at how he fights Darkseid now because Wonder Woman was hit by him. In all the time you were together, did he show such ferocity when you were hurt or close to death?"

"No," Lois realized. "He didn't."

"He didn't care for you. He never did," Circe's words were poison. "They both should pay for making a fool out of you."

"Yes," Lois agreed taken in by Circe's toxic allure word. "They should, shouldn't they?"

*And another sucker falls into my web.*

Seconds after Superman left Lois' side, Darkseid stood over Diana. "Learn your place woman and stand down!" Darkseid was prepared to fire his omega beams on her when Superman's fist landed across Darkseid's face.

"Enough is enough!" Superman snarled fiercely. Before Darkseid could put up a fist, Superman locked a hand around his neck. "Lay one more hand on that woman and I will kill you where you stand."

Darkseid grinned wickedly. "Is she that special to you, Kryptonian?"

Superman refused to let Darkseid see how much he cares for Wonder Woman. "You should know that no matter what you and your crones throw at her or my team mates they will not stop as long as they can draw breath from their body."

Superman slammed Darkseid into a wall and delivered punch after punch on the wicked tyrant so hard that Darkseid was starting to bleed. He couldn't put a fist to defend himself from Superman. Soon the wall crumbled and Darkseid fell several stories from the Daily Planet building. Superman grabbed hold of him and continued pounding him with his fists until the two crashed onto the concrete streets below.

They created a crater nearly ten feet deep. When Darkseid crawled out of the crater, his face was met with a red boot that sent him flying several feet.

Superman strolled toward him. "I've got a different problem. I feel like I live in a world made of cardboard. Always taking constant care not to break something, to break someone. I can never allow myself to lose control, even for a moment, or someone could die."

Darkseid pulled himself to his feet. He swung a fist at Superman who caught it and returned the move with a punch of his own. Darkseid stumbled back. "But you can take it, can't you, big man? What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose, and show you just how powerful I really am."

Above in the Daily Planet building, Diana could not look more proud of Clark as he delivered a punch to Darkseid that not only shook the streets but sent Darkseid flying in the air. The evil Lord of Apokolips went through several skyscrapers and would've kept going if Superman wasn't on the other side to deliver another of his unrepressed punches that sent Darkseid to the plummeting to the ground.

It looked as if Superman had the battle won. Wonder Woman descended from the Daily Planet building to the streets, keeping a close eye on Darkseid. Who knew what tricks he had up his dirty sleeve.

Superman floated to the streets watching Darkseid struggle to rise, feeling confident this battle was over and thrilled at releasing some of his frustration on Darkseid for what he interrupted. "Had enough?"

Darkseid smirked. "Not quite." He reached for the agony matrix hidden on his battle suit. It was a torture device that attacked the neural receptors, releasing the worst kind of pain imaginable on anyone caught in its deadly web. Superman was flying towards him unaware of the sneak attack. Fool. Darkseid moved to throw the matrix on Superman when a gold tiara flew out of nowhere and slash Darkseid's throat. Unable to release the agony matrix on Superman, Darkseid got himself tangled in it. He crumbled to the ground, screaming in agonizing pain as his body was struck with the agony matrix.

Superman landed by Wonder Woman who was placing her gold tiara back on her head. They stared down at Darkseid trapped in his own weapon. "What happened, Diana?"

"Whatever Darkseid intended to hit you with has him now."

Superman noticed the more Darkseid moved the louder his screams became. "Whatever it is, it's fitting for him."

"Diana!"

Diana and Clark looked up at the Hippolyta descending on her chariot. High in the sky, the Amazons remained in their winged chariots. "The battle is over, Diana. The parademons have retreated back to their ship. The Amazons are keeping close watch on the enemy."

Diana hugged her mother. "How is everyone?"

"We have some injuries but no casualty as of yet. Fighting again is quite exhilarating!" Hippolyta said proudly. "I think the Amazons enjoyed this battle." She looked passed him at Darkseid. "Is that Darkseid? What do you plan to do with him?"

Superman looked up. "I think we're going to get some help on that."

John, Kyle and five other Green Lanterns descended from the sky. "Darkseid troops suddenly returned to their ships around the world as if waiting for something," John explained.

Kyle added, "We figured something must be going on here." Kyle looked past the three and saw Darkseid trapped in the agony matrix.

"OA will hold Darkseid captive where he will be tried and imprisoned," John explained. "Let's go!" The Green Lanterns locked Darkseid in a green prison with their power rings and left the Earth.

As Apokoliptan forces around the world witness their leader being taken away on their ships, they had no choice but to pull away in defeat leaving peace restored to the Earth once more.

"Now that this matter is settled, I will take my Amazons home." Hippolyta looked to Wonder Woman and Superman standing together. "I'm sure you two have business of your own to conclude once you finish up." Hippolyta signaled to the Amazons it was time for them to go.

Superman and Wonder Woman returned to the Metro Tower where all the Justice League and Legion of Doom members were all accounted for. When Wonder Woman announced it was time for the villains to go to jail, Atomic Skull argued with her they should get a pass since they helped saved the world. Batman offered a five minute head start and seeing the Justice League was dead serious the Legion of Doom turned and ran out of Metro Tower as fast as possible.

The Justice League followed after the Legion of Doom until Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman remained.

"So," Batman looked at the two with a wry grin, "are you going to help us recapture the Legion of Doom?"

Superman picked up Wonder Woman and with a sly smile of his own said, "What do you think?"

Batman shook his head, chuckling, "Have fun."

"Oh, we will," Superman promised and flew off with Diana his arms.

Diana nuzzled against Clark as he held her in his arms, flying under his speed. It was a euphoric feeling Diana knew she would never get use. As she noticed the air get cooler she told him, "Kal, Themyscira is the other way."

"I know, but we're going to the Fortress. No one can disturb us there!"


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I don't own any of the characters in this story but I do own BM, SM, and WW T-shirts. :)

Justice League: The Newest Recruit

Part Eighteen: A New Threat

"Welcome to my humble abode!"

"Humble abode? Doesn't that require an actual tour than just transporting us to this room?"

Lois snarky reply brought about a laugh from Circe. "Maybe another time. This is the room you need to see."

The room Lois needed to see looked like a sorceress dream lab. It was a scene out of villain's room on a cartoon Lois remembered from her childhood. One side of the room held various bottles of different shapes and sizes and strange artifacts while the other side had shelves filled with books. The room even had a boiling cauldron and a giant crystal ball. Was this what Circe used to watch her Lois wondered. Lois took noticed of a large vat filled with a boiling purplish color liquid.

"What is that?"

"Your bath."

Lois frowned at Circe. "I don't need one."

"No," Circe agreed with a smile. What was behind that smile? "But you would like this one."

Lois was wise to be skeptical. "Why?"

"Even after all Superman has done to hurt you, you want him back, yes?"

"We would still be together if it wasn't for Wonder Woman."

Circe pointed to the vat. "The liquids in this vat are a little potion I conjured up. You will have phenomenal strength just like Wonder Woman and you won't need flimsy bracelets to dodge bullets. With your black belt, you will be quite formidable against any opponent. You could fight crime just like Wonder Woman and impress Superman how much better you are than her."

"Perhaps, but I don't think it was just her strength that drew Superman to her."

"If Wonder Woman was human, she would be just like you. The only differences between you two are her physical strengths and she fights the bad guys in a swimsuit, giving men raging hardons. You would have more respect for yourself and no need to flaunt the goods."

Circe could tell Lois was still resisting but Circe was confident she could lure Lois over. "I think you would look great in black." Circe spoke an incantation and Lois clothes changed from her purple and white business suit to a black leather suit, black cape and stiletto heel boots with a black mask hiding her face. Circe created a mirror so Lois could see herself.

"Not bad but is all the black really necessary?" Lois asked. "And leather?"

"I think it shows you are meant to be taken seriously. If you step in the vat, you will have the powers of Wonder Woman. You will fly like her; you will lift tanks like they were paper like her; you will save so many lives and inspire others just like her." Circe could feel Lois was giving in. The foolish woman loved the praises. "When you were with Superman, haven't you wondered what it would be like to fly on your own volition and not have Superman carry you? Sure, it would feel good to fly in his arms, but once, just once didn't you wonder what it would be like to fly by yourself or hold his hand as you sore through the clouds."

"Yeah, but I'm betting every other women want to do the same thing," Lois rebuffed the thought.

"I'm not asking any other woman. I'm asking you."

"Yes, I did want that, too." Lois admitted as she took a closer look at the books on Circe's shelves. All were tied to magic. Some were written in languages she didn't understand. "But I want to know why me? Why did you choose me?"

"Why not?" Circe asked back. She sighed as if she was bored with Lois. "That's the problem with you humans: you're so suspicious; never throwing caution to the wind. Don't you humans have a saying: 'If it feels good, do it.'?"

"Not everything that feels good has the best results and I wonder what will happen if I jump in that vat."

"There's nothing without sacrifice," Circe said honestly. "Isn't the working Mom sacrificing her time with her young children to work? Isn't the med student sacrificing parties to study? There are all kinds of sacrifices in life: some good, some bad. The question to you is are you willing to make the sacrifice?"

Lois was cracking Circe knew it. Oh, she built up a good resistance but she couldn't hold off forever. No one could.

"Didn't Superman reject you sexually when you wanted to take your relationship a step further?" Circe asked. "It wasn't he didn't think you were beautiful or he didn't want you. He was--"

"Concerned for my safety. He wasn't sure if he could control himself." A tear rolled from eyes as she recall Superman's constant rejections. "He didn't think I could handle him. If I could have these powers, nothing would be in my way to have him, would it?"

"No." Circe turned Lois to face the vat. Circe created an image of Superman hugging Lois in the steamy liquid. "All your dreams can come true. Not only would you have Superman, but think of the strength you will have. You are a hero in your own, fighting off bad guys, holding off until Superman saves you; only this time you won't need him to save you. You can save yourself."

"The powers are tempting but I am human and I like being human. I don't want to be a demi-god like them."

"You won't have to. You'll change when you want to change. Think of it as a double identity: you're Lois Lane, fearless reporter for the Daily Planet but when there is trouble you can be Mysteria, the mysterious new heroine to help rid the evil in Metropolis."

Lois smiled. "Mysteria. I like that."

"Take a plunge into the vat," Circe encouraged.

Lois took one step, another and another before plunging in the vat. She let the waters consumed her. She shivered as the waters invaded the pores on her skin, the strands of her hair, but her body began to heat up and she felt this unknown power spreading through her. She felt her strength growing, her body growing light as a feather. Lois leapt from the waters and found herself floating in the air.

"How do you feel?"

Lois flew around the room. "Wonderful! I feel so light. I feel so powerful! Is this what it feels like to be powerful?" She asked Circe as she landed. "Do you understand the good I can do with this power?"

Circe played along. "Yes. You can do amazing things with this power along with winning Superman."

Just thinking about Superman sent Lois floating in the air once more. "Won't he be impressed but I don't want to reveal myself just yet. How do I return to normal?"

"Just concentrate on being yourself and you'll be human once more." Circe watched as Lois tested her powers of flight and strength in the room. *Oh, just wait until she sees the price she will pay for this power. Humans are so gullible.*

* * *

Superman spent his day fixing the buildings he damaged during his battle with Darkseid. It was only two days since Darkseid was defeated and trapped in his own evil web. He was taken to Oa by John and the other Green Lanterns where he would be tried and imprisoned. Superman hoped Darkseid would be contained but he feared he would somehow escape.

Superman decided not to focus on that and deal with the matter when it comes. His first job was replacing the walls and windows of the skyscrapers he damaged when he punch Darkseid through them. The task didn't take long to complete. Most of his time was consumed with repairing the heavily damaged Daily Planet. Several floors including the one he worked on were destroyed. However, Perry White refused to close the Daily Planet and used the lower levels to keep his top reporters working and printing out the daily news.

Clark Kent was conveniently absent as he was still on vacation but called Perry White to let him know he was cutting his vacation short and coming in tomorrow. Lois printed the story of Darkseid fighting Superman and Wonder Woman and like many of the staff, was working from home until the Daily Planet was repaired. Lois was one who liked to be in the action. Whenever the Daily Planet was damaged by a fight involving Superman, Lois still showed up at the Daily Planet.

Superman recalled what Lois said to him. He thought Lois was over him but her confession told him she wasn't. Maybe keeping her distance from him while he fixed the Daily Planet was what she needed and he should leave well enough alone.

Diana wasn't with him as she was in a press conference at the United Nations discussing the impending arrival of her mother and several Amazons. With the sudden arrival of Hippolyta and the Amazons to aid the Justice League during Darkseid's invasion, both mother and daughter agreed it was best to move ahead with plans than delaying it any longer.

Clark and Diana's getaway was cut short but they knew with the sudden changes in the world, they had to get back. When duty calls, they had to answer.

It was late in the afternoon when the repairs to the Daily Planet were completed. Superman decided he had enough time to patrol the city before heading home. Diana was going to arrive soon and he wanted to have dinner ready for her.

Superman was halfway through his patrol when he heard screams coming from the construction of a new skyscraper. A crane was falling from the sky with two workers inside. Superman flew to catch the crane and save the people but he wasn't the hero this time.

A figure in black caught the crane and gently lowered it to the ground. Civilians cheered at the heroic save. Superman watched as the figure, he now saw was a woman, help the men out of the crane.

A new hero. Might as well thank her for her help and introduce himself. Superman approached the woman. She was dressed in a black leather suit, black cape and a black mask that covered her eyes. The woman was busy shaking the hands of the men she just saved. When she finished, she turned her attention to Superman.

"Hello." Superman introduced himself. "It's a good thing you came when you did."

*He doesn't recognize me at all.* Lois was pleased with that as she wasn't ready to reveal herself to him. "I'm sure you would've gotten here in time," Lois said sultrily. "After all, this is your city, Superman."

Superman wasn't surprised this new heroine knew him. Everyone did, but her voice was familiar to him and then it wasn't. "So, you know me. What is your name?"

"I'm Mysteria." Lois wrapped her arms around Superman's neck. "Your soul mate." Before Superman could pull away Lois kissed him. People took pictures on their cell phones. Superman tried to push Mysteria away but she tightened her hold on him. Mysteria was stronger than he thought. Using force, he gripped her arms and pulled her off him.

*Not another Maxima.* "I think you have the wrong idea."

Lois caressed his cheek. "No. I'm absolutely right about this and you'll soon see it."

Lois flew away, leaving Superman to be bombarded by questions on the mysterious heroine and his relationship with her.

* * *

Instead of going home, Superman flew to the Metro Tower. From the looks he was getting from heroes in the tower, it was clear they knew about the kiss he shared with Mysteria. Damn cell phones, Internet and twenty-four news. He was thankful only a handful members of the League knew about him and Diana and even more relieved they never shared that piece of news to the rest of the League. Superman continued to ignore the looks and silence his ears to the whispers as he went to the lab to talk to Batman.

"Got a minute?"

Batman didn't look up from his microscope. "Not really, but I know that won't stop you from talking to me."

Clark went straight to the point. "Bruce, have you seen Diana?"

"Diana's not on the schedule for today."

"That doesn't mean she wouldn't stop by. So, have you seen her?"

"Briefly." Bruce switched slides and studied something else. "Diana wanted to make some changes to her schedule. I caught her as she was leaving. That was half an hour ago."

"How was she? Did she seem upset? Agitated?"

"No. She was cool as always."

Relieved. That meant she didn't see Mysteria kissing him. Diana didn't watch much television so if she was home now, she didn't know about Mysteria. "Oh, good. I'll see you later."

"By the way, Clark, Diana did see the picture of you kissing that new heroine in Metropolis."

Clark's shoulders sank. "She did?"

"Everyone at the Watchtower and Metro Tower saw it," Bruce was grinning as he pulled away from the microscope. "Oh, and myself. Did Mysteria slip you the tongue?"

Clark ignored the question and asked, "How did Diana react?"

"I told you she was cool as always. Of course Diana is good at hiding her feelings when others are around." Bruce couldn't stop smiling. He got sick pleasure at seeing Superman squirm. "You're afraid to go home, aren't you?"

Clark brushed the words off with a weak laugh. "What makes you say that?"

"I can hear the terror in your voice, Clark. By the way, who was that woman?"

Clark shrugged. "I don't know. She came out of nowhere, saved the people and disappeared."

Bruce input his findings from the microscope into the computer. "You didn't follow her?"

"After she kissed me? Are you crazy? She'd think I want her or I liked that kiss."

"And you didn't?"

Clark crossed his arms over his chest. "You think this is so funny."

Bruce chuckled. "Actually, I do. The Man of Steel afraid to go home to his Amazon wife because he kissed another woman."

"I'll be so glad when a woman pins you down so I can torture you as much as you have enjoyed torturing me."

"That'll be the day, Kent."

"Selina or Zatanna. It'll be one of them and I'll be the first to let you have it," Clark promised and left Bruce to his work.

Clark landed a mile from the new penthouse apartment he shared with Diana and changed into civilian clothes. He walked the rest of the way home, deliberately taking his time. He even took the stairs to his floor putting off meeting Diana. He knew *he* didn't do anything wrong but he wasn't sure how Diana would react.

Slowly, Clark opened the door to his apartment. "Diana?" He called out softly. He closed the door and listened for her heartbeat. Clark slowly crept to her office and opened the door. "Diana?"

Diana was sitting at her desk covered with papers. She looked up from her reading and smiled. "Hi! I thought you would beat me home. Was it my night or yours to get dinner started?"

He blinked. Of all the things he expected Diana to ask, that was not even on the list. "Um, it's mine."

Diana looked relieved. "When you weren't home, I thought it was mine. I'm famished. Could you get dinner started now?"

"Eh, sure. Frittata with smoked salmon, steamed vegetables and Mediterranean salad?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll have it ready in ten minutes." Clark left the room wondering what Diana was waiting for. Why wasn't she demanding he explained himself? He knew Diana wasn't the jealous type. In fact, she got a chuckle at seeing the women throw themselves at Clark for an autograph or a picture but none were so bold to kiss him on the lips.

Clark had the television on, listening for any breaking news more as he prepared dinner. Diana's behavior was still on his mind as he finished preparing their meal.

"Mmm, that smells lovely." Diana said coming into the kitchen.

"Have a seat? I'll fix our plates."

Diana took her seat at the table. "You seem on edge today, Kal? What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Clark placed their plates on the table and took his seat across from her. "Do you think something wrong?"

Diana took a bite of her salad. "I have a guess. Are you afraid of my reaction to the kiss Mysteria gave you?"

Clark held his breath. "I was wondering when you were going to mention it."

"I was going to ask you about it when you came in but when I saw the frightened look on your face, I decided to pretend to know nothing about it."

"You deliberately made me walk on eggshells around you?"

Diana waved her fork at him. "No, my love. That was you who decided on eggshells."

First Bruce and now Diana were having fun at his expense. "You're not upset about the kiss."

"Upset? Actually, I found the kiss funny. The picture of Superman trying to pry a woman off him..." Diana chuckled. "I haven't seen anything so funny!"

Relieved he wasn't going to be killed, Clark finally laughed. It *was* actually very funny. "She reminds me of Maxima." Diana laughed again. "She said she was my soul mate." Diana laughed harder.

"Where do these women come from?" Diana said between laughs.

"I don't know," Clark laughed, "but the kiss was familiar."

The laughter died from Diana's face. "What?"

Seeing Diana wasn't laughing anymore, Clark stopped laughing, too. "When Mysteria kissed me, I got the strangest feeling I kissed her before. It was familiar but then it wasn't."

"I don't understand."

"I don't know how to explain it, Diana. It felt like I kissed her before but then it was entirely different."

"Did you look through her mask to see her face?" Diana asked.

"I did and I couldn't see her face."

"Lead?" Diana guessed.

"Magic."

Diana dreaded what this could mean. "Whoever Mysteria is, she doesn't want you to know who she is, but she knows who you are." Diana sighed. "Could this be a new enemy? I thought after Darkseid we would have a break."

"She kissed me, Diana. My enemies want to kill me, not kiss me."

"Didn't Poison Ivy kiss Bruce?"

Diana had a point but Clark hoped this wasn't an enemy and but an overzealous new hero who got carried away. "Until we know more about Mysteria, we'll gauge her with caution."

* * *

Mysteria was fast becoming the top story on the news. For the past two weeks, Mysteria helped earthquake victims in Pakistan, a chemical plant explosion in Texas, a hostage stand off in Russia and many other feats. Lois was covering all the stories on Mysteria for the Daily Planet giving her the best PR possible without giving away she was Mysteria.

When she showed up at the Daily Planet, people were chattering about Mysteria, how cool she was, how hot she looked. Even Lois was still blown away by her power. She thought having a double identity would be tough but she found it very easy to balance. Anyone could have one and no one suspected when Lois disappeared she was changing into a superhero.

There was only one disappointment to her new power: Superman. He pulled away when she kissed him and whenever they met again, Superman kept his distance from her. It had to be his misplaced loyalty to Wonder Woman. That will soon change once she revealed herself to him.

Clark was watching the morning news in the newsroom when Lois entered. She had a smile on her face for the past two weeks now. Lois wasn't grouchy, quick to rile anymore and Clark was glad for that.

"Morning, Lois. You're in a good mood."

"Morning, Smallville." Lois dropped her page one story on her desk. "Why wouldn't I be in a good mood? My story is front page, there's a new heroine out there and yours truly will get the scoop on her."

When Lois returned to the Daily Planet after the repairs were made, Lois was in good spirits again. The new story on Mysteria was the latest hot thing and the distraction Lois needed for her broken heart.

"If anyone can get the story it will be you," Clark praised.

Angela Chen broke into daily programming. "This is Angela Chen with breaking news. Metahumans have escaped Metropolis Meta Prison and they are celebrating their release in downtown Metropolis. We are sending a crew to the scene and bring you footage as soon as it comes in."

"Think Mysteria will show up?"

"I'm counting on it, Smallville. This is my story."

Once Lois disappeared in the elevator, Clark left the newsroom in a blur.

Wonder Woman was fighting off Giganta, Live Wire and Parasite when Superman arrived. Volcana and Shade were knocked out. Before Parasite could touch Diana, Superman froze parasite with his freeze breath. Live Wire sent a charge of electricity to Superman. When he first arrived, her powers over electricity subdued him but over time with his prolong exposure to the yellow sun, he was growing stronger and her power had no affect on him. Superman punched the bolt of electricity sending it back on Live Wire. He turned on a fire hydrant nearby electrocuting Live Wire until she fell to the ground unconscious.

Wonder Woman having just defeating Giganta, greeted Superman with a smile. "Perfect timing, Kal."

"I called Shayera at the Metro Tower. Help is on the way."

"Good." Diana gestured to the other prisons surrounding them. A shadow appeared in the sky. Diana looked up. "Looks like help is here," Diana said as she spotted Mysteria in the sky. "I'll finally get to meet her."

Superman dealt with Copperhead and Weather Wizard while Diana faced off with Star Fire.

Lois floated in the air over the battle staring at Wonder Woman. Lois came to help, show off really but seeing Wonder Woman caused Lois to suddenly be consume with rage. Fighting the bad guys weren't important anymore; dealing with Wonder Woman was.

Diana had her attention on Starfire. With Superman and Mysteria helping out, Diana felt her new allies had her back. She had no idea Mysteria was going to attack her until a sharp blow to her body knocked Diana off her feet by someone of amazing strength and speed. When Diana realized it was Mysteria who was attacking her, Diana tried to fight back but her body collided into a building. Diana lost her grip, plowing through the metal and concrete of the building head first, until she lost consciousness.

Copperhead was on the ground unconscious at Superman's feet when he and Weather Wizard stopped in their battles to see what that loud crash. Superman saw a large hole torn through the base of the skyscraper. Looking even closer, he saw Diana lying in the rubble unconscious with Mysteria standing over her.

"Seems the new heroine is more of my kind than yours," Weather Wizard taunted. He regretted those words as soon as his face collided with Superman's fist.

Lois stood over Wonder Woman. She couldn't believe what she did. She meant to fight the bad guys not attack Wonder Woman. "She's not dead." Lois took a step toward Diana, the rage taking over again. *No. What am I doing?* The building began shaking. With part of its base lost, the building was on the verge of collapsing. If the building crushed Wonder Woman, would she survive? Lois was interested to see.

A blur of red and blue passed Lois and she saw Superman kneeling over Diana. He caressed her face gently, "Diana." He turned to Lois angry. "Why did you attack Wonder Woman?!" Superman roared.

"I did what I had to do." *No, that's not what I want to say! I don't know why I did this. What's wrong with me?*

"So, you're not an ally?"

"To you I am. She can die for all I care." *No! That's not what I meant!* Lois screamed in her mind. She tried to stop herself but she turned and flew away.

The building continued to rumble. Thousands of people were in this building and rushing for the exits. Superman grabbed hold on the tilting building and held it up with his amazing strength.

"Superman!"

Flash raced to him and knelt before Diana. "What happened to Diana?"

"Get Diana out of here and bring me as many beams as you can!"

Flash followed Superman's orders as the rest of the Justice League took care of the criminals. While they were able to capture most of the criminals, some got away. With the help of Green Lantern and Flash, Superman was able to keep the building stable enough for the people to get out and until a construction crew fix it properly.

Diana regained at consciousness at the Metro Tower. Diana looked around the room dazed as she discovered she was in bed in an exam room where Clark was waiting for her to wake. "Kal? Why are you here? Don't you have to be back at work before anyone notices you're missing?" Diana asked.

Clark kissed Diana. "You think I will go back to work without knowing how you are?"

"I was knocked out, Kal," Diana said it as if she got a scratch.

"Need I remind you that you were plowed through a building?"

"I heal fast," Diana excused herself.

Clark got in bed with Diana and held her close to him. "I know, but I'm always going to be concern for your safety. I told the others what Mysteria did. They know to consider her as an enemy."

At the mention of Mysteria's name, Diana touched her head. "She doesn't like me that's for sure."

"When I asked her why she hit you, she said, she did what she had to do."

Diana didn't like that. "And what does that mean?"

"It gets worse. Mysteria said you could die for all she care but she's my ally."

"It's a lie to get you to let your guard down."

"I hoped Mysteria was League material but you're right," Clark agreed. "Mysteria is very strong and magical. She's not an enemy to be taken lightly. I better warn Lois not to write another positive story about her. She's making it her mission to get a scoop on Mysteria."

"If Lois gets too close, Mysteria could hurt her. If you need me to vouch Mysteria isn't a good person, I will."

"Thanks but I think Superman or Clark Kent should talk to her."

Diana rest her head against Clark's chest. "She still doesn't like me, does she?"

Clark thought over what Lois told him during his fight with Darkseid. "No, but she can't hate you forever."

* * *

Lois stood in her apartment shaking. She couldn't believe what she did. She hadn't meant to attack Wonder Woman. She meant to help. What was worse she was still in her costume and couldn't get it off! She tried pulling it and cutting when she couldn't transform as easily as before. So she flew home in a panic. "Okay, Lane. Remain calm. Do like Circe says and concentrate."

Lois took a deep breath and concentrated but nothing happened. "Argh! Come off you stupid outfit!"

"You won't get it off like that," Circe said.

Lois turned around and saw Circe sitting in a chair. "What did you do to me? Why can't I get this costume off? Why did you make me attack Wonder Woman?"

Circe looked at her polished nails. "I just arrived in Metropolis. That was you who attacked Wonder Woman."

"I didn't mean to!" Lois yelled. "This costume took over my body and forced me to attack her."

Circe laughed. "You're saying the costume made you do it? That's the lamest thing I've ever heard."

Lois moved to strike Circe but Circe froze Lois in place with a gesture of her hand. Her smile was sinister. "I told you there would be a sacrifice."

"What did you do to me?" Lois demanded.

"Is what you did to yourself. Loves makes humans do foolish things. Emotions fuel the power of the costume and humans are full of them. The costume is your second skin now. It will never go away. When you wanted to help those people while you were gallivanting around the world, the costume tap into that emotion.

"When you saw Wonder Woman, the jealousy you felt for her grew until you subdued it by attacking her. When you are jealous of Wonder Woman, the costume takes full control and do what you want to do to Wonder Woman-kill her."

"No! I don't want to kill her. I don't want her to be with Superman."

"And what better way to be done with her for good than to kill her?"

Lois shook her head. "No. I don't want that."

Circe didn't care what Lois wanted. "As long as Wonder Woman is around, you will be consumed with a jealous rage to kill her. It will get stronger the more you see her."

"Please, get rid of this costume; take the power back," Lois pleaded. "This isn't what I wanted."

*As if I will free my control over her so easily.* "To be free of the curse of costume, you have to kill Wonder Woman." Circe chuckled. "You could tell Superman about this bargain but would he forgive you for trying to kill the woman he loves? Even if you did tell him, only I can free you. Not him."

"Superman will forgive me. He has a big heart. He will understand I was deceived by a traitorous witch."

Circe shrugged not insulted by the words. After all, she was a witch. "Say he does forgive you for being duped, he still won't want you after knowing what you did or the fact you are jealous of Wonder Woman. Here's a piece a reality you just don't seem to grasp: Superman would never leave Wonder Woman for you." Circe cackled seeing the anger rise on Lois' face. "You are such a fool. He committed himself to her in the way of her people. Did you really think a man like that would easily walk away from a commitment? The fragile relationship you had with Superman was over the moment Wonder Woman arrived in this world. Your relationship already had problems. Superman kept secrets from you. No matter how often you begged, he wouldn't tell you about his other life outside the suit. How long did you really think a relationship like that would last?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I'm Circe. I know everything, especially foolish women. You're no different than the women who waste years on men who won't commit, and you have no one to blame but yourself. Superman never had any intention of telling you, because of something you did, something you continue to do."

"And what would that be?" Lois asked. "Since you know so much about me and my chances of being with Superman are shot to hell, you might as well tell me."

Circe laughed. "And where would the fun be in that? You know what your problem is Lane? No matter how much of an ace reporter you think you are, you could never see what was in front of you. It's why you could never figure out Clark Kent or his secret."

"Clark? What are you talking about? What secret?"

"I'll let your *ace reporting* skills help you out," Circe taunted. "Don't forget the curse of the suit. You won't be free of it until you kill Wonder Woman."

"I will keep control of my emotions. This suit will not control me. I'll control it," Lois vowed.

Circe laughed. "If you say so, but it's going to be amusing seeing you try. Ciao!" Circe cheered, vanishing before Lois.

Once Circe disappeared, Lois found herself back in her working attire. "That was a freebie," Circe's voice told Lois. "Next time you're getting the costume off on your own."

Lois breathe a sigh of relief to be back in her clothes again. Before she had a moment to digest what happened and situation she got herself in, she jumped at the ringing of her doorbell. "Who is it?"

"It's Clark."

Clark? What was he doing here? Lois opened her door and let Clark in. "Smallville, what are you doing here?"

"You never returned to the Daily Planet. Jimmy said you called to say you were working from home the rest of the afternoon."

"And that caused you to come over to my place?" Lois asked wryly. She was still shaken by what happened with Circe. And what was this secret she knew Clark was keeping from her? "There is a funny invention called the phone."

Clark followed Lois into her kitchen. "Yes, I know but I wanted to talk to you in person. I was concerned."

"Concerned?"

"It's not like you to decide to work from home after being in the office for barely thirty minutes."

Lois poured herself a glass of orange juice. "I did leave the office to cover a story."

"And you always come back to write it," Clark countered.

Lois set the carton of juice down on the counter hard. "I get the feeling you're fishing for something, Smallville."

And Clark got the feeling Lois was keeping something from him. He knew it ever since he left Metropolis to check on Diana at the Metro Tower. He waited for Lois to give her his statement of the prison outbreak and what Mysteria did to Diana, but she never showed up. And now her sudden rise of anger at him over a simple question, something was wrong.

"Have you written your report on the prison outbreak?"

Lois gripped her glass tightly for a moment before relaxing "Trying to steal my story, Smallville?"

"No, I wanted to make sure you covered the truth." He saw the glare from Lois. Something was wrong. He knew it.

"That Mysteria attacked Wonder Woman and allowed several criminals to get away because Superman was preoccupied with saving her and the civilians inside the building she almost destroyed?"

"Oh, so you do know. Who told you?"

"Probably the same person who told you," Lois said lamely. "Are you finished with the interrogation?"

She wasn't answering the question and she was getting upset. Her rise in heartbeat and temperature indicated she was nervous. Reading her body language, he knew Lois wanted to get rid of him.

"Yeah, I'm finished. I'm sorry if I offended you. I know you are a good reporter and you always report the truth."

Lois softened. "I'm sorry I got mad at you." Lois held her arms out for a hug and Clark went to her. When he pulled apart, Lois said, "Look, Smallville, I know Mysteria is not the hero I thought she was. I won't lie about what happened today."

"Good. Then can you do another favor for a friend?"

"What?"

"Don't pursue Mysteria like you pursued Superman. She's dangerous."

Lois gave Clark a suspicious look. For a moment, he didn't sound like the Clark she knew. "Don't you sound like the hero. I'll be fine, Smallville. Mysteria knows nothing about me."

* * *

Hippolyta had a tough decision to make. Plans were underway for the Amazons entrance into Man's World. She had to decide which of the seven Amazons would come with her. Phillipus and Acantha were easy choices to make. Phillipus was the Captain of the Guards and the queen's closest friend and Acantha was a teacher. She would want to study the world of Man and how it has changed over the centuries. Euboea was another choice as she was a very close friend of Diana and voiced eagerness to see her Princess as Wonder Woman. Penelope was also another choice as she was a High Priestess on the island. Timandra and Magda were the most experience aside from Diana for they were part of a group of Amazons who traveled to Patriarch's world once a century to study the changes in the world and brought new teachings to the princess while she was growing up on Themyscira. The last person to accompany the queen wondering.

A knock took the queen from her thoughts. "Come in." Ipthime entered the room. "Ipthime, what can I do for you?"

Ipthime stood humbled before the queen. "I would like to accompany you to Man's World."

Hippolyta was taken back. "I must admit surprise to this request."

"I don't have a lot of faith in mankind as you and Diana. Perhaps my conceptions on men will change if I accompany you. If our princess could bond herself with a man, then perhaps I am missing something."

Hippolyta rose from her seat and gripped Ipthime's hands, "I and Diana would be honored if you accompany us, Ipthime."

Ipthime bowed. "Thank you, Your Highness. What plans are expected of us when we arrive?"

"We will arrive at the United Nations where I will give a speech. Several world leaders will meet with us privately and rooms are ready for us at the Waldorf Astoria Hotel. After our stay in New York, we will split up for our own tours around the world. I have assignments to give each Amazon. I don't know who will accept the invitation of the Justice League. They have invited us on a tour of their land base: Metro Tower and the space station: Watchtower."

"I would like to volunteer for that," Ipthime said. "Diana has fought along with them valiantly. I would like to see how special they are."

Hippolyta gave her approval. "Very well. I'll assign Euboea to visit Gotham. A Mr. Bruce Wayne and Commissioner Gordon have offered to be her hosts of their city." Hippolyta had to keep herself from laughing for she knew Bruce Wayne was Batman. "Shayera will be your guide during the Metro Tower and Flash will be your host on the Watchtower. Do you remember Flash?"

"The shameless man dressed in red?" Ipthime fought off the instinct to recoil. "Yes, I remember him."

"Diana assured me Flash will be on his best behavior and if he's not, Diana gives her permission to subdue him."

Ipthime smiled. "I don't think it will come to that. Thank you for the opportunity." Ipthime left the room. That was easier than she thought. Then again the queen wouldn't think Ipthime had a motive.

Ipthime went to her room where she knew she would be alone. Circe appeared in a mirror before stepping out of it. "You are good."

"It was nothing," Ipthime said, feeling a twinge of guilt for siding with Circe. "My queen wouldn't suspect anything. I got the tour of the Watchtower like you wanted."

"Good." Circe handed Ipthime a dark crystal. "Be careful with that. My most powerful magic is contained in the crystal. When you get to the Watchtower, have that fool Flash show you where the nuclear ray is held. The Justice League used it once in an attempt to destroy self-replicating robots. After the final battle with Cadmus, it has been disabled in a form of truce."

A 3-D model of the nuclear ray appeared before Ipthime as Circe instructed, "Place the crystal right here on the ray. It'll do what it needs in due time."

"Why can't you do this?" Ipthime said. "It seems easy enough."

"Some of those superheroes are magical. I may be detected. You are the only one who can do this without raising any questions."

"What should this do? Is this something that will kill Superman?"

"I agreed not to kill Superman for Diana's sake," Circe reminded Ipthime of their bargain. "Don't worry. This won't affect you, the Amazons, Diana or Superman. In fact, anyone on Themyscira will be spared."

Spared from what, Ipthime wanted to say but as long as the Amazons were safe, Ipthime didn't care what she did to the humans. "Why are you sparing Superman? If he's not killed, what does it matter if he's affected by this?"

Circe would only smile. "Curiosity on how things play out."

* * *

AN: Thanks for the kind and supportive reviews everyone.

Mary: Wow. That is a compliment. I got BM/WW fans to like this story. Thank you to you and your friends. I hope you all like this chapter and what it's leading to.

Stargate: SM and WW faced Circe once in this story. How is it getting repetitive? They don't know about Circe's other appearances in the story as it

is leading to something big and she's working behind the scenes.

Mark: Wow. You know what I thought of your review but once again, thanks for a well thought out review and really capture what's going on in this story. Have you been hacking into my computer?

Proponent: I think Batman was the safest person to go. Anyone else might've been dead. Lois has been tittering for a while and this final moment has pushed Lois to her edge. While I haven't focused on Lois for a while, the moments I did show her did indicate that and Circe has been watching and waiting for the right moment to strike. As strong will Lois can be, she can sucked in like anyone with the right words. She is after all, human and Circe is a powerful enchantress and can prey on your weakest moment and build on it for her own purpose.

Kairan1979: In the Doomsday Sanction, Batman tore into Superman and Wonder Woman about acting like Justice Lords when sending Doomsday to the Phantom Zone. Superman told him they weren't like the Justice Lords and they had no choice. Meanwhile Wonder Woman said nothing during the whole exchange. I'm not sure why she was there if she wasn't going to defend herself. I don't blame Superman and Wonder Woman for being angry at interrupted on their wedding night. :D

Kal-El of Earth 4: Kara wasn't in the ceremony because in the JL series, she left to stay in the future. I forgot to mentioned that. Don't feel too bad for Superman and Wonder Woman, they more than made up for it when they got to the Fortress of Solitude. ;)


	19. Chapter 19

JL: The Newest Recruit

Part Nineteen:

Sacrifice

Diana awakened to an empty bed. She flipped back the hair covering her face and rubbed her sleepy eyes. The clock on the nightstand read 2:45am. Feeling the coolness on Clark's side of the bed, Diana knew he was gone a while. Grabbing her robe at the edge of the bed, Diana left the bedroom and searched for him.

Diana didn't have to go far. She saw light coming from his office. Diana stood in the doorway and found Clark on the sofa reading. "Kal, what are you doing up?"

Clark looked up from his book to his wife in the doorway. "Why are you up? You're leaving for Themyscira tomorrow morning to prepare for your mother and sisters' trip here."

Diana sat beside him. "Kal, you're avoiding my question."

Clark sighed and put his book aside, "I couldn't sleep. I'm worried about Lois."

"Why?"

Clark told Diana of Lois' strange behavior when he talked to her about Mysteria. "She was trying to get rid of me. I think something's wrong."

Diana laid her head against Clark's muscled shoulder. "I don't know Lois well but the behavior *does* sound strange. Maybe you should talk to her as Superman. She may feel more comfortable confessing her problem."

"She talked a lot when we were together, but since we broke up…." His mind flashed back to his battle with Darkseid and Lois' words to him. "I don't think going to her as Superman would be the best thing."

"Maybe not but it's who she needs right now. Even though you are not together anymore, you and Lois will always have a special connection." Diana told him. "She knows you will help her if she needs it. Talk to her."

Diana was right about one thing. He and Lois would always have a special connection. He would always help her if she needs it and right now she may need it more than ever.

* * *

Lois didn't get much sleep at all the night before. Her dilemma was the cause of her insomnia. She couldn't believe the mess she got herself in. She should've known she couldn't trust Circe but she was blinded with what she wanted so bad that she threw caution to the wind.

Now the price she paid could be her life. No! Lois was determined that wouldn't happen. She was Lois Lane, ace reporter for the Daily Planet. She got out of so many situations she should've died from. This was like the others and she vowed to make it out of this one.

Of course if she really thought about it, she got out of most of those situations because of Superman. Now she couldn't go to him, not unless she wanted him to know the truth.

"He can't know," Lois decided. "I just can't tell him."

A whooshing sound was heard on her balcony followed by a light breeze. Lois turned her head, watching the curtains blowing gently to reveal Superman.

Lois rose from her bed, half in shock, half delight. Just when she needed him, Superman was there. He was always there. Lois opened the French doors, smiling at her only love. "Superman."

Superman stepped inside. "Hello, Lois."

Lois ran her hands through her hair trying to make it presentable. "What brings you here?"

Superman decided to get straight to the matter at hand. "Lois, I know you are in trouble. I want to help you."

Lois wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and confess but she couldn't. "Why do you think I'm in trouble?"

"I have a feeling you are."

Lois smiled hopeful. She knew she wasn't the only one blind to their connection. "Have you been checking up on me… while you were with her?"

"Lois…"

Lois ran into his arms and cried against his chest. "I knew you'd always be there for me."

She was getting the wrong idea and he knew it. "Of course, Lois. You'll always be special to me, but…"

"It's so good to hear you say that," Lois cried. "I'm so glad we're together again."

Superman took a step back from Lois, his expression somber. Lois hopes were dashed again. "You….." she blinked away her tears. "You're not here to be with me, are you?"

She was so heartbroken. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain but he couldn't lie to her. "Lois, you know I will do anything for you."

"But you won't be with me." Lois wiped away her tears. "I feel like an idiot. I know we broke up and I should move on but I can't deny this feeling in my heart that we belong together, as if we are soul mates."

"Maybe in another life time," Superman told Lois. "Whatever this problem is, Lois, I'd like to help you if you let me but you must know there is someone else who will always come first."

Lois turned away, feeling a tremor go through her. Just thinking of her name was setting her off. This curse was powerful. She could feel the rage slowly building. *Don't say her name. Don't say her name.*

"There's something you should know," Superman began unaware of the inner turmoil in Lois. "Wonder Woman and I are married. We can't be together, Lois, but that doesn't mean I won't do everything in my power to help you."

Lois began shaking as she felt her control slipping. *Damn this. Damn you, Circe.*

Superman saw the shaking; he could hear her heart racing. "Lois?"

Lois faced him, her face full of anger. "As long as you are with her, I don't want anything to do with you!" *I have to get him away before I lose control. He can't know I'm Mysteria.*

Lois pushed Superman but he his enormous strength prevented him from moving. "Get out!"

"What is this anger coming from?" asked a confused Superman.

"Get away from me! I don't want anything to do with you!" Lois screamed. This is all your fault!"

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me, Lois. I know something is troubling you."

*I have to get him away from me.* "If you don't leave, I'll tell the world about our relationship. I'll tell them you left me for…" she couldn't say the name, "*her*!" she snarled. "I'll expose all the secrets I know of the Justice League. I'll even expose Bruce Wayne's secret."

This wasn't the woman he knew. Lois was never this cold or vindictive, but from the scan he gave her, he knew this was Lois and from the beating of her heart, Superman knew she was telling the truth. If it was only him, Superman would stay but he couldn't risk his friends' identity or the secrets of the Justice League being exposed. He had no choice but to turn and fly away from Lois. He couldn't keep an eye on her as Superman but he could as Clark Kent.

* * *

A large crowd of dignitaries, reporters, press and civilians waited patiently for the arrival of Queen Hippolyta and the Amazons at the United Nations. Diana and the Amazons arrived secretly the night before at a private airfield owned by Bruce Wayne. Then they drove by a motorcade to the Waldorf Astoria Hotel where they were staying during their trip before leaving early this morning for the United Nations.

Jimmy Olsen took pictures of the variety classes of people waiting for the arrival of the Amazons while Clark took questions from the waiting crowd. Among the people in the crowd was Bruce Wayne wowing the press and flirting with female reporters. Of course Bruce didn't have to work hard with his flirting as the women were practically throwing themselves at him.

The crowd cheered when Diana walked to the podium. She wasn't wearing her Wonder Woman outfit but a red ceremonial robe. As Diana gave the welcoming speech, Clark thought he was crazy for secretly lusting after her. Diana was gone for a week but he felt it's been forever since they've been alone. In truth, they've not had much time alone together since they married. Diana was spending most of her time with her foundation and prepping for her family's arrival. Still, Clark knew once the celebrations of the Amazons arrival died down, he and Diana would finally get some time alone.

Once Diana speech ended, Hippolyta and the Amazons: Phillipus, Euboea, Acantha, Timandra, Magda, Penelope and Ipthime entered. All were dressed in ceremonial robes. Hippolyta spoke welcoming everyone in several languages before continuing with her speech. Clark had to admit he was surprised of Ipthime's arrival. She was the most vocal against the Amazons joining with Patriarch's World and his relationship with Diana. Whatever her reasons, Clark wished he could've change Flash's mind for volunteering to show Ipthime the tour of the Watchtower. Flash promised to be on his best behavior and that seemed to worry Clark even more.

After the welcoming, the Amazons met with all the dignitaries of the United Nations, and then they were taken by motorcade back to their hotel for the banquet where dignitaries, celebrities, selected members of media, ordinary civilians, and Justice League members: Flash, J'onn, Black Canary and Vixen were invited.

Security was extremely tight at the Waldorf Astoria. Guards stood outside the ballroom and hotel rooms of the Amazons at all time. No one could get in and out with showing a special invitation that was created by Wayne Enterprises. Members of the Justice League who weren't attending the event were keeping an eye on the hotel for any strange activity. Wonder Woman racked up a list of enemies since her arrival and could take this opportunity to strike.

Each Amazon sat at a different table to get to know the different groups of people in the room. Diana volunteered to sit with the media. Not to be with Clark (though that was part of the decision) but for her experienced with the media. Hippolyta and Phillipus sat with many of the world's dignitaries, Euboea sat with the celebrities, Magda sat with civilians who benefited from the Wonder Woman foundation, Acantha sat with scholars of Greek culture who also received an invitation and Ipthime sat with the Justice League.

Flash got his seat next to Ipthime and spent most of the night flirting with her. "Once I'm through showing you the Watchtower, I can take you anywhere else you want," he flirted. "There are lots of places in the world a beauty like you should see. I know some hot clubs we can go to."

"Flash!" Dinah scolded him. "You promised to behave."

"How exactly did he get this?" Vixen wondered.

"I didn't say anything offensive like taking her to my place," Flash defended himself. "I wouldn't do that unless she wants to." He looked at Ipthime. "You don't want to do that, do you?"

Dinah slapped a hand on her forehead. She wished she volunteered to show Diana's sister around but Flash beat everyone to the punch.

Instead of being disgusted as Dinah and Mari expected, Ipthime laughed. "You are funny, Flash."

"I am?" Flash smiled. "I mean, of course I am."

"Amazons are very disciplined but we are not without our own sense of humor," Ipthime explained. "I know you were not serious."

Flash smiled cockily at Dinah and Mari before turning his attention back on Ipthime. "Did Diana tell you I'm the Fastest Man Alive?"

Ipthime feigned her amazement. She had plans on how she would seduce Flash but she realized she didn't need a lavish plan after spending two minutes with the dolt. "You are? But I thought Superman was the fastest. His speed is remarkable."

"He wishes," Flash said smugly. "Speed is the only department where Superman envies me. I bet the happy couple never told you this but Diana went out on a date with me first before she dated Superman."

"No, they didn't." *Diana went on a date with this fool! I know my princess is naïve when it comes to men but this is ridiculous.* "You're very beguiling, Flash."

"Beguiling?" Flash repeated unfamiliar with the word. "Is that a good thing?"

Dinah and Mari looked at each other. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. An Amazon actually being won over by Flash? It really has been a long time for them.

* * *

Even though Clark shared a table with Diana, he could only ask questions pertaining to the Amazons arrival. Diana remained impartial to him as she answered his questions and focused back at the other reporters' question. Still, Clark could tell from the brief glances Diana sent in his direction when she was answering his questions, Diana was longing for a moment alone with him just as he was with her.

Much to Diana's disappointment, Clark left the evening early citing his need to file his story as an excuse. She couldn't protest it. He had his job to do and she had hers. However, when Diana retired to her hotel room once the banquet ended, she was in for a pleasant surprise.

"Kal? I thought you went home."

Clark crossed the room to meet her. "I haven't seen you in a week. Did you think I would leave without giving you a kiss?"

Clark lowered his head but Diana pulled back. "Wait. Euboea is sharing a room with me. She could come in at any moment."

"Just one kiss and I'll leave."

Diana wasn't buying that. She knew Clark too well. "I know what one kiss with you leads to."

"Come on," Clark pleaded. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, but…" she found herself staring into his blue eyes. "All right," she gave in. "One kiss."

"One kiss," Clark assured Diana. He covered his mouth with Diana's and she melted against him. She missed him but she hadn't realized how much until he was in her arms and kissing her. Diana was forgetting about the one kiss she told Clark as she pulled off his dinner coat and let it fall to the floor. Diana could feel her ceremonial robes slide to her waist and feel herself moving closer to the bed. Clark's bow tie and shirt fell to the floor next.

Diana's door opened and Hippolyta entered. "Diana, do you--" Hippolyta froze catching her daughter in the arms of her husband. Both were naked from the waist up. "I had no idea you were meeting Kal-El here."

Diana turned a bright red as she was caught red handed and half naked with her husband in front of her mother, Euboea and Magda. Clark shielded Diana's nudity with his bare chest. "Mother… Sisters…. I…. I…" the Princess of Themyscira was first once at a lost of words.

"I think no words are needed. Come," the queen referred to Euboea and Magda. "We'll give Diana a moment to make herself more presentable."

Once Diana's door closed again, Diana scolded Clark. "This is your fault. I've never been so embarrassed! You were to give me *one* kiss."

"I did but you started to pull my clothes off first," Clark accused her. "I just followed your lead." He knew not to laugh for then he would really be in trouble. Instead he helped Diana fix her dress before she left to meet with her mother and sisters.

To Clark's surprise, Diana was only gone a minute. "That was quick. Everything settled?" Clark asked as he gathered his clothes off the floor.

"My mother had a question about our schedule for tomorrow. Thank Hera she didn't comment on what she saw." Diana looked over at Clark regretful. "I'm sorry but you have to go. I told Euboea you would not be staying and you have your story to write."

Clark slipped on his shirt. "You know that won't take me long."

Diana buttoned his shirt, using it as an excuse to touch him. "I appreciate you coming here today and putting up with my preparations for this moment. I know we haven't spent much time together because of it."

Clark kissed her hands. "Stop. This is very important for you and this world. There will be time for us."

Diana hugged him. "Thank you for being so understanding." Diana took his hand and walked him to her bed. "You can't stay but we can spend a few moments together. Tell me what's been going on with you. Did you talk to Lois?"

Clark grew somber as he thought about his conversation with her. "She doesn't want to talk to me as Superman, but she's still friendly with Clark." Clark fiddled with the tie in his hand. "As long as I'm with you, she doesn't want anything to do with me."

Diana put an arm around Clark in a half hug. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Clark admitted.

There was a knock on Diana's door. "Princess, is it all right to come in?"

"Guess our time is up," Clark said as they both stood and Clark slipped on his jacket.

"You can come in, Euboea." Euboea, Ipthime and Magda entered.

"Hello, ladies," Clark nodded in acknowledgement. He looked to Diana. "I'll see you when I can."

Diana kissed him goodbye and said, "Maybe I'll get to see you next time."

"Maybe," Clark smiled hopeful. He looked out on the balcony, making sure it was safe before he flew away.

"If you had told us your beloved was with you, we wouldn't have entered the room," Magda told Diana. "I suggest a little warning in the future."

Diana blushed thinking how she was caught. "Trust me, Magda, I do not intend to let that happen again."

Ipthime frowned. "How can you show him such affection after he embarrasses you so?"

"Love," Euboea said as she changed out of her ceremonial robes. "It's written all over the princess' face."

"He didn't mean to embarrass me, Ipthime, and I must share some of the blame," Diana said as she fiddled with her gown.

"Yes, you weren't force into that kiss," Euboea teased as she slipped on her night shift.

"I think it's deplorable letting a man touch you like that." Ipthime said in disgust.

"They are mated, Ipthime," Magda reminded her sister. Ipthime opened her mouth to speak but Magda took her by the arm and said, "Excuse us, Princess. We will see you in the morning."

Magda all but dragged Ipthime out of the room and to their room. When they were inside, Ipthime said, "How dare you drag me out of the room like that?"

"I was stopping you from insulting the princess anymore. It was clear she was embarrassed being caught like that. You didn't have to go on and on," Magda explained.

"She had to be told."

Magda shook her head confused at Ipthime. "I'm having trouble understanding why the queen brought you. You do understand that this is a peaceful mission and we are here to teach mankind and possibly integrate with them once more."

Ipthime crossed her arms. "I don't understand why you are being so hostile to me. You weren't keen when the princess introduced Superman to us as the man she loves. You even took part in fighting him."

"I did," Magda admitted as she changed out of her ceremonial garbs and slip on a thin shift. "I wasn't fond of the princess' beloved but she does love him and I love my princess. I support what she does. However, it wasn't her that changed my opinion of Superman. It was his behavior in the coliseum. He could've destroyed us but he didn't. He only fought to stop us from hurting ourselves against him. It was also his decision to marry our princess in the way of our people. Men are known to force women into their traditions but for a man to want to follow *our* tradition…" Magda paused looking for the right words. "I've never known a man to be so respectful. He may have Heracles strength but he is nothing like him."

*Blind fool* Ipthime thought. *Just like our Princess.*

* * *

Ipthime walked alongside Flash as he gave her a tour of the Watchtower. He showed her all the important levels and ones that weren't important such as the showers and the implication it was co-ed. Flash was a terrible flirt it disgusted Ipthime but she knew she had to play along to get to where she wanted to go.

"Did Diana tell you I was one of the founding members of the Justice League?" Flash thrust his chest out. "Yep. These new members look up to me. I get as much respect as Superman and Diana."

"That must be an honor."

"Oh, yeah. I'm an inspiration to them," Flash bragged. "I saved the world when Luthor and Brainaic teamed up. If it wasn't for me, this world would be gone. "

"That was during that Cadmus nonsense, wasn't it?" Ipthime asked. "Diana told me about that."

"Yep."

"Didn't you use a nuclear ray on Cadmus?" Ipthime asked. "Isn't that what started the final battle with Cadmus?"

"You mean the main gun?" Flash asked. "It can fire nuclear weapons but that's not all it does and it only fired because Lex Luthor got control of it."

"Oh." Ipthime nodded in understanding then asked sweetly. "May I see it?"

Flash scratched the back of his head. "You really want to? It's just a weapon."

"Amazons are interested in all kinds of weapons."

Flash shrugged, not seeing the problem. "Okay. Follow me."

Flash took Ipthime to down to the level where the main gun was stored. "It still works but we disabled the nuclear part as of part our deal with Cadmus."

Ipthime touched the large gun, marveled by it. "What an amazing piece of engineering. A weapon like this would be valuable on Themyscira if we were invaded." Now she was by the gun, she had to distract Flash in order to slip Circe's crystal on. She knew Flash wouldn't leave her alone. She had to knock him out.

"I guess using bows and arrows can only do so much," Flash joked.

Ipthime smirked. "Amazons use all types of weapons. We create weapons for defense and we create weapons to satisfy Amazonian needs." She was now staring at Flash with interest.

Flash swallowed seeing the look in Ipthime's eyes. Even he knew what that look meant. "A-Amazonian needs?" Flash stuttered.

Ipthime sauntered toward him. "Amazons are strong, intelligent and fearless but we are also women and have needs like any women." Ipthime pressed her body against Flash.

"S-s-so, Amazons *do* you ever get lonely for a man," Flash nervously said as Ipthime rubbed herself against him. "Diana didn't seem interested in them when she came here."

"That's because Diana never been with a man before. She never knew about the good things a man could do for a woman. We Amazons were abused by men and it's something we will never forget." Ipthime traced a finger down Flash's face to his chest as she said, "But we Amazons can't forget that it has been a long time for us and we are still women with needs. Some have found their needs in others. I had to settle for my weapons…." Ipthime gave Flash a heated gaze. "Until now."

Ipthime pinned Flash to a wall. "Oh, wow." Flash couldn't believe this was happening to him! An Amazon wanted him. *This is gonna be so awesome!*

"Flash, may I ask a question?"

"Ask what you want, baby."

"Would you help me with my needs?"

Flash couldn't believe his good luck! His charms actually worked. A beautiful Amazon wanted him! It had been a while for her but he was going to give it to her right! "Right here?"

Ipthime nodded. "Do I make you nervous?

"No," his voice was a little too high for his taste. "But it would be better for you if we go to my room. It's only a few floors up."

"Very well. Could I get a preview here?" Ipthime requested and before Flash could answer, she kissed him.

Flash's eyes widened in amazement. *I'm kissing an Amazon! I'm such a stud!* Flash closed his eyes and kissed back. He wrapped one arm around her as the other grabbed her rear.

*How disgusting.* Ipthime thought as she kissed Flash but it was the price she had to pay. Ipthime moved a hand delicately over Flash's neck finding his pressure point. She pressed on it hard until Flash fell limp in her arms. Ipthime lowered Flash to the ground.

Ipthime wiped her lips in disgust. She went over to the main gun and took the crystal of the box she kept it in. Remembering Circe's instructions, Ipthime opened the slot of the main gun where the nuclear ray was activated. Ipthime gently placed the crystal inside. The crystal began to glow and hum as if coming to life. Ipthime closed the slot, hiding the glow and silencing the hum that came from the crystal.

"I hope I'm not making a mistake."

Ipthime looked over to Flash. Ipthime considered leaving the dolt here but that would raise questions. Ipthime shook Flash. "Flash." She shook him harder. "Flash!"

Flash groggily woke up. "Uh, wha..?" He stared at Ipthime. "Hey, baby. What happened?"

"You fainted."

"I… what?"

Ipthime stood feigning her disappointment. "Obviously, you're not man enough for me."

Flash jumped to his feet, following Ipthime out of the room. "Wait! I can explain. I mean, I can't explained. Give me another chance!" *I can't believe I fainted! My one chance with an Amazon and I blow it!*

* * *

Mission accomplished Ipthime left a pleading Flash at the Watchtower and returned to her hotel suite. Diana and Hippolyta were talking in Diana's room and the conversation sounded serious. Ipthime decided to listen in.

"Are you sure, Mother?"

"Yes. It was my decision that the Amazons come here to observe and decide if it's time for the Amazons to integrate with society again. I feel your title as Wonder Woman will be a distraction to the places we visit and people we talk to." Hippolyta placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "It wasn't a decision I came to lightly and, my daughter, you've done so much to spread the code of the Amazons and I'm very proud of you, but I think if the Amazons are going to come back to this world, we need to make our own personal mark."

Diana nodded. "I understand."

"You've been so busy preparing all this for us. I think it's time you go back to your life. You have that foundation of yours that help the people, the Justice League and you have a husband whom I understand you haven't spent much time with lately."

Diana blushed. "Yes, that's true."

"Go," Hippolyta encouraged. "We can handle the rest on our own."

Mother and daughter hugged, "Thank you, Mother. I'll leave everything in your capable hands. Kal is at work now. If I call now, I can meet him for lunch."

"Enjoy yourself." Hippolyta left the room.

Ipthime bowed to Hippolyta as she passed and stepped inside Diana's room. She found her princess pulling clothes from her closet and laying them neatly on her bed. "Hello, Ipthime. How was the tour at the Watchtower?"

Ipthime saw Diana crossed back into her closet and pulled out a carryon bag. She certainly wasn't taking her time to get back to that man she called her love. "It went well. You work with amazing people, Diana. The work you do for this world is very admirable," Ipthime praised honestly. She may not care for the people in this world but she couldn't deny the good work they did do. "I heard the queen's orders to you. Do you have to leave so soon?"

Diana pulled out her cell phone. "It was her decision and I agree with her. I'm going to call Kal to see if I can meet him for lunch. You can join us."

"No. You go ahead. As the queen said, you deserve some time with him."

Diana nodded as she put the phone to her ear. "Hello, my love."

Ipthime rolled her eyes and walked off. She didn't need to hear this.

* * *

Lois wondered why she let Clark talk her into having lunch with him and Diana. Though she was happy for Clark and his relationship, she couldn't help but be a little jealous on what he had. However, she was touched Clark invited her. He was being a good friend to lean on lately and she was seeing him in a new light. Perhaps, if she wasn't so obsessed with Superman and if Clark wasn't taken now, Lois would consider going on a date with him. She did have a tiny crush on him and admired him. She didn't realize it until she thought he was dead but Superman was around and he was her main interest.

*I wonder if I blew it chasing a guy who's like a God and not settling for an ordinary guy.*

Sitting at a table in Minerva, Lois and Clark waited for Diana. Lois looked over her menu as they waited and asked, "Smallville, are you sure I'm not a third wheel? I don't want to get between you and your lady."

"I told you, Lois. It's okay."

"But you didn't tell Diana I was coming," Lois reminded him. "She may want a nice lunch with you alone."

"Diana will understand if I bring another person."

"She's more understanding than I am," Lois teased. She saw Diana making her way to them. "And her she comes now."

Clark rose to greet Diana as she approached the table. "Sorry I'm late. I had to stop by our home to change."

"It's okay," Clark said giving Diana a hug and kiss. "I hope it's all right but I invited Lois."

Diana looked passed him to see Lois smiling up at them. She knew how worried Clark was for her so she didn't mind sharing Clark for lunch. "Lois, it's nice to meet you again."

"Same here." Lois noticed the white blouse and navy skirt Diana wore. The few times Lois saw Diana, she always hid her figure. There was no hiding the womanly curves Diana had now. She still had her hair in that ridiculous bun. Lois found it odd. "Why did you have to change clothes?" Lois asked Diana. "I thought you were coming from work."

Diana appeared caught off guard by that statement but she recovered. "I wanted to freshen up a bit."

And that included changing clothes? Lois wasn't buying that. Clark told Lois Diana was a teacher. Why would she need to change clothes for that profession? Her reporter instinct was telling her something was off. "How are your students, Diana?"

Diana appeared lost for a moment. "My students?" Then she recovered. "Oh, they are well. Thank you."

Clark knew what Lois was doing and took charge of the conversation. "Diana has been busy lately with work and getting ready for a family reunion."

"But I thought you and Diana met her family?"

"That was my immediate family," Diana jumped in, catching on.

Lois nodded slowly, but she couldn't shake the feeling she was being lied to. Circe told her Clark had a secret. If he did, Diana Prince knew it too. As lunch progressed, Lois couldn't help but enjoy herself with the couple. She teased Clark in front of Diana, sharing stories of their work together at the Daily Planet. It was clear to Lois Clark and Diana were deeply in love with each other. They were trying to be modest but Lois saw the look in their eyes when they made contact and the subtle touches they would share. Even Lois had to admit she and Superman were never like that.

Once they left Minerva, Clark hailed a taxi for Diana. Lois kept her distance from them, giving them a moment alone to say goodbye. Once Diana disappeared in the taxi, Lois approached him.

Clark faced Lois. "Ready?"

"You go ahead to the Daily Planet. I'm going to walk some of this lunch off."

"Are you okay?" Clark asked.

Lois smiled brightly. "I'm fine. I just want a moment alone." Lois touched Clark's arm. "I'm really happy for you, Clark. I can see you love Diana a lot. I think she's good for you."

Clark smiled touched. It would be even more meaningful if Lois knew who he was. "Thank you, Lois. I appreciate that. Your opinion means a lot."

"Well, I do have good judgment," Lois bragged. "See ya, Smallville."

Lois walked off and disappeared into an alley. She transformed into Mysteria and flew into the sky. Lois flew to Clark and Diana's apartment. She liked them as a couple but that didn't stop her from being curious about what secret they were hiding.

While Lois was flying to his apartment, Clark was entering the Daily Planet lobby. His phone rang and Clark saw it was coming from a secure line on the Watchtower. Clark entered a stairway and answered the call.

"Yes."

It was John Stewart. "Sorry to be calling you on your day off but you wanted to know when Oa would be putting Darkseid on trial."

"Yeah. When is it?" John was keeping Clark up to date on the situation on Oa concerning Darkseid. Clark wanted to know when the trial would be happening.

"It's today and in a couple of hours. I didn't find out until a few minutes ago. I'm making my way to Oa to testify and I know your statements against Darkseid would really help."

"This is sudden, but I will be there," Clark promised. He wouldn't miss this for anything.

"J'onn's not on regular rotation anymore but if you call him, I'm sure he will take your place at work for the rest of the day."

"I can handle it. Let me make a call to my boss, Diana and I'll meet you at the Watchtower."

* * *

Lois landed smoothly on the balcony of Clark and Diana's apartment. Whatever secret Clark had, it had to be in his home. Lois looked for a way to break in without using her strength but couldn't find any. The apartment was sealed tight. People were secure about their homes but this was ridiculous. Whatever secret Clark had, it must be really important.

Lois looked through the bedroom window. It looked normal except for the bed. If she didn't know any better, she would say the bed frame was steel. Who has a bed with a steel frame?

Lois floated to the other windows of the apartment. The living room looked normal, too. Too normal Lois decided. Lois ducked from view when she saw the door opening. Lois peeked and saw Diana entering the apartment. She thought Diana was going back to work. What was she doing back at the apartment?

Diana took the pins out of her hair and shook her hair free of its confinement. Her cell phone rang from her purse. Diana reached for it and flipped it open. "I didn't expect a call from you so soon."

Diana headed for her bedroom, unaware of Lois watching her. "That *is* soon. You're the best person to help put Darkseid away for good, but can Oa hold him?"

Lois raised her eyebrows. Darkseid? What would teacher Diana Prince know about Darkseid?

Diana removed her glasses and placed them back in its case. "I didn't get a chance to tell you at lunch but my mother relieved me of my duties. My mother said she and my sister can handle everything from now on." Diana laughed at something Clark said. "Apparently, my mother feels I've earned the break, and after sacrificing so much of my time away from you to work on their arrival, she feels I should spend more time with you." Diana listened to Clark as she kicked off her shoes. "I couldn't believe it myself. She really accepts you, Kal."

Kal? Lois frowned. The only person Lois knew as Kal--Lois' heart dropped at the revelation. Could it be? Was Diana Prince Wonder Woman and Clark Kent Superman?

*No matter how much of an ace reporter you think you are, you could never see what was in front of you.*

That was Circe's words to Lois and Lois was seeing how blind she was. It made so much sense now: Clark's disappearances, Clark's stories on Wonder Woman; Clark and Superman having someone now. Why didn't she see it before? Lois thought over her lunch with them and it made her angry. They were probably laughing at her the entire time? She could feel the rage build in her; the desire to kill Wonder Woman was strong and she couldn't stop the rage if she wanted too. She was too angry at herself for not seeing the truth; angry at Clark and Diana for their deceptiveness. The suit was loving the rage as it took over any rational thinking Lois had before she could regain any kind of control.

"So, can I expect you back tonight?" Diana asked hopefully. "Good. I'm looking forward to us spending time together. We might have to go to the fortress." Diana laughed. "And they call you a boy scout. If they really knew. All right, my love. Goodbye."

Diana turned off her phone just as Lois crashed through the window and tackled her from behind. Diana's phone flew out of her hands as something hard landed on her. Lois hands wrapped tightly around Diana's neck, choking her as she spat out, "Wonder Woman, you will die!"

Diana pushed her unknown assailant off her. Jumping to her feet, Diana saw it was Mysteria. How did she learn her identity? "How did you find me?"

Lois didn't answer as she reached for her again but Diana grabbed her hand and threw her down. Diana pounced on her assailant and pinned her arms down. "You're going to answer my question."

But Lois didn't. She head butted Diana hard, knocking Diana on her back. Lois jumped to pounce but Diana caught her with her feet and kicked the woman off her, sending her opponent out of her apartment.

Diana didn't waste anytime as she turned, transforming into Wonder Woman. She flew out the broken window and hovered over her penthouse, looking for Mysteria.

Diana's hearing picked up the sound of something hurtling towards her. She turned and saw it was a flying car with people inside. Diana caught the vehicle and was suddenly kicked in the back. Diana nearly lost her hold on the car but the frightened people inside made her hold. Diana turned her head and was met with a punch across her face by Mysteria. Diana couldn't fight back as she struggled to placed the car back on the ground while getting hit from all sides of Mysteria's punches and kicks.

When she safely placed the car back on the street, Diana caught Mysteria's fist and threw a punch of her own that sent Mysteria back. "Are you insane using innocent people just to get cheap shots on me!" Diana yelled at her.

*It's not me!* Lois screamed in her mind as Mysteria said, "Whatever gets the job done."

"How did you know who I am?" Diana demanded.

"I'm not so blind to what's in front of me. Not anymore," Mysteria argued. "You both made fools out of me and it's *your* fault. You have to die."

Mysteria flew at Diana and they collided together. Hand to hand in combat and their heels digging into the concrete streets, they tested their strength against each other. Both were strong, almost equal in strength but Diana felt she had the upper hand. Diana managed to break from Mysteria and pinned Mysteria's arms behind her. "I can tell you right now it won't be easy to kill me."

Mysteria struggled in Diana's hold but that only made Diana tightened it. Mysteria flew in the sky taking Diana with her and plummet faster than a rocket to the ground. Diana refused to let go and crashed to the ground with Mysteria. The impact shook the streets and Diana's hold on her was loose enough for Mysteria to get away.

Mysteria ripped a power line pole from the ground. Electricity sparkled everywhere as the transformer exploded. Mysteria didn't seem to care as sparks of electricity fell to the ground. One unfortunate spark fell into a small pool of oil left by a poorly maintenance car, creating a fire. Mysteria swung the pole at Diana never minding the cries of the people.

Diana caught the pole, only she was holding on to the end with the broken power lines. Hot wires struck her sending small charges of electricity through her body. Diana she could take but the people running for cover could not. "Stop it!" Diana told her. "There are people who need help!"

"They are merely sacrifices in my desire to kill you!"

That angered Diana. How could she who once played superhero have no concern for innocent life? Diana ripped the pole from Mysteria's hands and put it aside. She looked around at the civilians who were helping each and fighting the fire. If they continued here, people will get hurt and Mysteria already showed she didn't care about the innocents in this fight.

"You want a fight with me? Fine but let's take it elsewhere!"

Diana jumped in the sky and flew off with Mysteria hot on her tail. They flew outside Metropolis and north of the state where there were only grassy flatlands and the nearest home was only a mile away.

Seeing this place suitable, Mysteria caught up with Diana and elbowed her back. The two women began fighting in the air. Kicks and punches were thrown at one another before Diana was able to deliver a final kick that sent Mysteria crashing to the ground.

Diana's landing was much smoother. "Before we fight, Mysteria, tell me why you want me dead. I at least deserve that."

"Superman," Mysteria answered as she stood. "He belongs to me."

Mysteria was fighting her over a man? How selfish and stupid Diana thought. "You have these amazing powers and you're using them to fight me over a man you cannot have? How selfish you are to your gifts!"

"Don't preached to me!" Mysteria yelled at her. "You don't deserve him!"

"And you do? Superman doesn't appreciate people who are trying to kill others especially the ones he cares about."

Mysteria refused to listen anymore as she charged on Diana like a raging bull. Diana readied herself for the attack. She knew how strong Mysteria was. Now she wanted to study her fighting style before executing the best attack to take Mysteria down for good. Diana allowed the punch across her face and was sent reeling. Before Diana could get an equal footing on the ground, Mysteria landed behind her and kicked Diana's back. Diana fell on all fours and before she could rise to her feet a large boulder came down on her. The boulder split in pieces and Diana's head was left ringing.

Diana smiled. She had an idea on how Mysteria fought. Mysteria was strong but Diana surmised she was a low level fighter whereas Diana was strong and a very skilled fighter; a master in all kinds of combat. The fight was over.

Diana jumped to her feet and punched Mysteria across her face. Before Mysteria could defend herself she was hit across her face again and delivered a roundhouse kick to her stomach, sending Mysteria back several feet. She was only stopped when her back collided with a tree, breaking it in half.

"You're strong but you're outmatched in skills. Give up, Mysteria."

"Never!" Mysteria savagely kicked Diana in the gut. "I won't give up until you are dead!"

Diana tripped Mysteria and leapt back to her feet. "Then you're committing suicide! You are no match for me."

While Mysteria refused to give up, Lois knew she was beaten. Lois only knew black belt karate but Wonder Woman had numerous of fighting skills under her belt. No matter how strong and fast she may be, she couldn't defeat her. Each blow Wonder Woman struck her with was more powerful than the previous one and it left her body aching in pain. She was coughing up blood, her insides were burning in pain. If it wasn't for the suit, Lois didn't think she would be alive. Lois wanted to end the fight, and struggling to get some control over the power of the suit Lois took flight once more.

*I have to escape if I want to make it out of this alive?*

Diana knew she couldn't let Mysteria get away. A woman with her power and irrational thinking was a major threat. Diana grabbed Mysteria's cape and threw the woman to the ground.

"I'm not done with you," Diana told her. "I want some answers. Why do you want Superman? Are you trying to lure him into a trap?"

"I'd never lure him into a trap. I love him."

"You don't love him. You're obsessed. Do you think by killing me, he's going to fall in love with you?" Diana looked down at Mysteria in pity. This woman needed help. "Love doesn't happen that way. He will never love you, whoever you are."

"He did. He loved me once. He'll do it again."

"'He loved you once?'" Diana repeated. Diana studied her physical features. Her voice didn't sound familiar and Mysteria always moved too quickly before Diana could get a good look of her eyes. Did she know this woman or was this woman a part of Clark's life before she came to this world? Diana stared at the woman in wonder. "Just who are you? Do I know you?"

Mysteria looked away. "It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." Diana reached for Mysteria's mask but received a kick instead.

Feeling a second wind coming, Mysteria launched an attack on Diana unlike before. She threw furious punches and kicks at Diana. Diana blocked and responded with her own attack. Mysteria was going to die if she kept fighting her and Diana didn't want that. She wanted to know who this woman was and the only way to end this pointless fight was to knock Mysteria out.

Diana caught Mysteria's fist and returned with a blow of her own. The force was much stronger than her previous hits and it left Mysteria's body shaking. Mysteria felt another blow to her stomach and heard a rib crack followed by another blow to her face that knocked Mysteria to the ground.

Then she found herself bound in Wonder Woman's lasso. She couldn't move. It was over for her.

With Mysteria defeated and wrapped in her lasso, Diana reached forward to pull the mask off her face but a bright light surrounding Mysteria forced Diana to cover her own eyes. When the light faded, Diana opened her eyes and gasped in horror at what she saw.

A battered, bloodied and barely breathing Lois Lane was wrapped in her lasso. "Oh, Great Hera. Lois."

Picking up the woman in her arms, Diana flew to the nearest Metropolis hospital as fast as possible.

* * *

Diana paced back and forth outside the emergency room. How could this have happened? How did Lois get that power? Why didn't she see it sooner it was her? How was she going to tell Kal all this? He was so worried about her and this happens. Diana prayed to her Gods, praying that Lois makes it out alive.

Diana stopped her pacing when a doctor stepped out of the emergency room doors. "Doctor, how is Miss Lane?"

The doctor was grim. "Miss Lane is in serious condition, Wonder Woman. The injuries are numerous: six of her ribs are broken, she has a punctured lung, several bones in her arms and legs are crushed, there was internal bleeding we managed to stop," the doctor sighed heavily. "It's a miracle she's alive with all the injuries she has. Whoever beat her like this had intent to kill."

Diana swallowed hard. What had she done? "May I see her?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes. Once we get Miss Lane to a private room, I'll have a nurse take you to her."

"Thank you." As the doctor walked off, Shayera came rushing in. "Diana."

Diana fell back in a chair and buried her head in her hands. "If she dies, Shayera, it's my fault. I killed her."

"No," Shayera told her. "It's not your fault. You didn't know Lois was Mysteria."

"I should've figured it out," she said angry with herself. "Who else wanted Kal? He's never going to forgive me for this."

"Don't say that," Shayera told her gently. "Clark is very understanding. He will know this is not your fault and that you were tricked. Who would've thought Lois Lane got superpowers? Right now we have to figure out who is behind this. Whoever we are dealing with knows you and Clark in your other identities and knows you two are together. It wouldn't surprise me if this person used Lois against you."

"This person would have to know everything about us and there's no one I know who knows that." Diana rose and put some distance between her and Shayera. "I can't think about this now. All I want is to talk to Lois and tell her how sorry I am. She might not survive. She might--" An idea popped in her head. She knew what she could to do save Lois. "Shayera, stay here and keep an eye on Lois. I'm going home."

"Why?" Shayera asked puzzled. "What's home?"

"The purple ray," Diana said leaving the emergency area. "It's possibly the only thing that can save her." Diana flew from the hospital heading for Themyscira as fast as possible. She hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

Lois Lane laid in a hospital bed in critical condition. Every part of her body ached in pain. Bandages were wrapped around half her body her as if she was a mummy. She didn't know what Wonder Woman said to the doctors but she knew they didn't know she was Mysteria otherwise there would be cops or Justice League members in this room now. How was she going to explain all this?

"You gave it your best and you still came up short."

Lois opened her eyes and saw Circe standing over her. "Well, you wanted me to get rid of the suit, and even though you didn't fulfill your part of the bargain: killing Wonder Woman, I'll free you." She smiled maliciously at Lois. "Of course it will cost you your life."

Lois' eyes widen in horror and it thrilled Circe all the more. "You see, you should be dead after a beating like that. No human could survive a fight with Wonder Woman. The only reason you are alive is because of the power of the suit still resides in you." Circe put a hand to her ear. "What's that? You want to keep the suit now. Sorry. Your usefulness to me has been fulfilled."

Lois shook her head, her eyes pleading. "No, don't."

"Sorry, darling," Circe laughed. "Those eyes may weaken the eyes of men but it does nothing for me. This was all a trap to get between Wonder Woman and Superman and what better way to do that than having Wonder Woman beat you within an inch of your life. Will Superman forgive Wonder Woman for killing Lois Lane? I'm curious to find out. Are you?"

"No," Lois whispered. "No, don't do this."

Circe ignored Lois. "I have plans for this world and I need Wonder Woman and Superman apart to make that happen. I think I should tell you my plans since you won't live to see it. It's gonna make a fantastic story." Circe leaned forward and whispered her plan in Lois' ear.

"You're insane."

"I'm insane?" Circe laughed again. "You make a bargain with me to steal a guy you have no chance with and I'm insane?" Circe rolled her wicked eyes. "I think it's a wonderful plan. The world won't see it coming. Well, I must bid you a final adieu. It was fun using you. You weren't the first and you won't be the last."

Circe placed a hand on Lois heart. Saying an incantation, Circe removed the power of the suit from Lois. She was now completely human. "Now you are mortal once more." Circe frowned. "Still, there's a chance you might recover and I can't have that."

Circe discharged wicked energy from her hand directly to Lois's heart, triggering a heart attack. Lois felt her heart contracting in pain and her body going into to shock. The last thing she saw as she felt her life force slip away was Circe's smiling face.

Machines hooked to Lois sent off alarms of trouble. A nurse and a doctor rushed inside. Circe invisible to the humans watched the doctor use a deliberator to revive Lois but she knew any human tool was useless against her power. Lois Lane was dead and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Acosta: A friend of mine said the same thing about Lois' suit. LOL!

Ronnie: Thank you for the review. I wasn't expecting it but I really appreciate it.

Stargate: Don't worry too much about it. I was confused how you came to that conclusion.

Animeroz: Thanks. I hope you like this chapter.

Crazy4fanfic: You'll find out about what that crystal can do in the next chapter. I promise. I hope you all like where I'm going with this.


	20. Chapter 20

JL: The Newest Recruit

Part Twenty:

Divided They Fall

Diana landed on the roof of the hospital with the purple ray in her hands. Shayera was on the rooftop waiting for her. Diana wondered why she wasn't outside Lois' room. It didn't matter Diana thought. As soon as she administered the purple ray to Lois, she will be well again.

"I got it," Diana told Shayera excited. "Lois will be all right."

"She won't," Shayera said coolly.

"What?" Diana was struck by something in Shayera's tone. "What is it? Don't tell me Lois is dead."

"She went into cardiac arrest," Shayera explained. "It was all too much for her heart."

"No," Diana shook her head in denial. "No. She can't be dead."

"It was right after you left," Shayera went on. "The doctors did everything they could but they couldn't revive her."

Diana placed a hand over her chest, stricken as the news began to set in. "Oh, Gods. This is horrible."

"I told the doctors to keep quiet about it until her family was notified and identify the body," Shayera said. "Lois Lane is--was," Shayera corrected herself, "was quite a celebrity in the city. The news will be out tomorrow. Mr. Terrific is running the Watchtower now and he told me Superman was on his way back."

"Thank you, Shayera. It's best Kal hears it from me." Diana hesitantly asked Shayera. "Do they know? About Lois being Mysteria?"

Shayera shook her head. "No. I only told Mr. Terrific about Lois' death."

"I should go to the Watchtower and meet Kal. It's not going to be easy to tell him this."

"Superman won't hold this against you."

Diana wasn't so sure. "You know how Kal feels about killing and you know he and Lois were a couple."

"Were is right," Shayera told Diana. "Correct me if I'm wrong but he left her for you and you two are married now. Also, you didn't kill her, Diana," Shayera argued. "Lois died from her injuries after the battle was over and you were only defending yourself because she was out to kill you. You had no intention of killing her."

"I know, but Kal and Lois always had a special connection. He knew she was in trouble but couldn't help her." Diana sighed. "I don't know how he will react knowing I was the one who caused her death."

* * *

Diana watched as the Javelin entered the docking bay of the Watchtower. Diana remained calm. She didn't want Clark to read her emotions too quickly. She wanted to be with him alone before breaking the news.

Superman stepped off the Javelin and picked up his pace when he saw Diana. John Stewart, who was stepping off the ship with Clark, smiled in greeting and left the two alone. "This is a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting you to meet me."

"I wanted to greet you when you returned," Diana told him. "How did the trial go?"

"Hopefully, Darkseid won't be troubling us anymore. Darkseid has been attached to the Source Wall. I and a few of the other Green Lanterns made certain of that. He won't be getting out of that," Superman said hopeful but then added. "But anything is possible."

"Unfortunately that is true. He still has his followers." One matter was dealt with. Time to moved to the other one. "Could we go home now?"

Clark was surprised Diana would change the subject so quickly but grinned, recalling the conversation he had with Diana hours ago. "You *are* anxious, aren't you?"

Diana kept her cool. "I want to get you alone. I need to talk to you."

"Okay. We'll go home and *talk*," he said with a wink, clearly meaning something different than what Diana was telling him. "Want to take the direct approach to Earth?" Clark gestured as he opened the docking bay. Diana went to his side and Clark picked up Diana. "Ready?" Diana took in a deep breath and nodded. Clark flew from the docking area and made the smooth trip to Earth.

Upon arriving in Metropolis, Diana grew nervous the closer they were getting to their apartment but knew now was as good as any to tell Clark what happened while he was gone. "Kal, there's something I have to tell you."

Clark stopped in mid-flight as he saw the busted glass doors of their apartment. "Wait. Someone broke into our place."

Just seeing the shattered glass brought Diana's mind back to the fight. "I know, Kal. That's why I wanted to talk to you."

Clark landed on the balcony and released Diana. "Let me check the place first." He stepped inside first and scanned the apartment. "All clear. It looks as if only our bedroom was hit." He turned to face her. "What happened here, Diana?"

"Mysteria, Kal. She attacked me."

Clark was alarmed. "She knows who we are? How?"

Diana didn't answer that question. Instead, she told him what happened. "I got her out of the apartment and we fought in the streets. It was getting too dangerous for the civilians so I took her out of the city where we resumed our fight. I had her outmatched, Kal. I tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't. She kept coming after me and wouldn't stop fighting until I was dead so I had to stop her. I had to beat her up until I was able to subdue her in my lasso."

Clark nodded, following Diana's story. "It seems you didn't have a choice."

"I know," Diana said and her voice cracked, "But I wish things happened differently."

"Diana?" Clark queried, gripping her arms gently. "What happened?"

"I wrapped my lasso around her and it caused Mysteria to change into her human form." Diana gazed at him with mournful eyes. "I didn't know, Kal. If I had known she was human, if I had know it was *her*, I would've fought differently. I wouldn't have beaten her so badly."

"Diana," he said gravely, "who is Mysteria?"

"Lois."

Clark didn't look as if he heard her but the words slowly sank in. "No. No. That's not possible." He pulled away from Diana. "It couldn't be. Lois is human. Lois doesn't have super powers."

"It was her, Kal. I rushed her to the hospital as fast as I could. I left to get the purple ray--"

"Lois is in the hospital?" Clark nearly yelled. "How could you not tell she was Mysteria?"

"I couldn't." And to defend herself, she said, "You met her and couldn't tell either." Immediately, she regret saying that. "No. I don't mean it like that. Kal, there's more I have to tell you."

"Tell me on the way to the hospital," Clark said as he was making his way to the balcony. "I should see her."

"You can't." Clark turned to face Diana again. He waited for her reason. "Lois died tonight, Kal." Diana tried to break the words off as gently as she could but there was no gentle way to say someone has died. "Lois Lane is dead and it's all my fault."

"Dead? You killed her." Clark shook his head in denial. "No. That's impossible. Lois can't be dead. You couldn't have killed her. Not you." Clark cupped Diana's face gently as he plead with her. "Tell me that's not true."

"I wish I could tell you otherwise but I cannot, Kal. I'm so sorry."

Clark released Diana again. This was so hard to take in. "I thought you said you brought the purple ray."

"I did, but I was too late." Clark sat on the bed unsure what to say or do. Diana sat beside him and placed a hand over his. "Kal, I'm so sorry. If I had known--"

"I know," Clark cut her off. "I just….are you sure there wasn't another way? No, don't answer. I know you did everything in your power to stop the fight. It's…" he sighed. "I'm remembering the last time I saw Lois. She looked so happy. She even said how happy she was I found you. That was this afternoon and now she's gone… killed by your hands."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Diana asked.

Clark shook his head. He was quiet for a good five minutes before he rose to his feet. "This room's a mess. I'll clean it up. We're suppose to get rain tomorrow. I'll get a new door before then. "

Diana gazed at him questioningly. "Kal?"

Clark stalked out of the room. Diana followed him into the kitchen where he was gathering the garbage container, a broom and dustpan. "Kal--"

"I need a moment alone." He moved passed Diana back to their bedroom.

Diana refused his request. "No. I won't allow you to bury your feelings. If you're angry with me, say it. Yell. Scream if you must, but don't hold it in."

Clark began picking up the large pieces of glass and dumping them in the trash. "I'm not angry at you, Diana. I know you didn't mean to kill her. It was an accident."

"Even if what you say is true, I know you're bothered."

Clark looked at her with slight annoyance. "You don't believe me?"

"I know you're not telling me everything that is on your mind."

"Maybe I don't want to talk about what's on my mind," Clark said as he resumed picking up the glass.

Diana knew he was getting angry. She wanted him angry. She wanted him to say what was on his mind so he wouldn't bury it. "Then that is a problem. Remember we promised not to keep secrets from each other."

"Sometimes secrets should be kept." Clark gritted then sighed. "It's not you I'm angry with. I'm angry with myself."

"What? I don't understand."

"Lois found out our identities. She must have figured it out while we were having lunch at Minerva. I shouldn't have invited her. It was my responsibility to save Lois and I failed to do so."

"Your responsibility? Kal, I know you cared for Lois but you're not responsible for her. She's not your child or your mate. She's a friend, but we can't be responsible for our friend's actions. Besides, you couldn't have known she was Mysteria."

Clark dumped the last of the broken glass in the trash. He knew Diana was right but he couldn't stop blaming himself. "I knew something was wrong, Diana. I tried to reach for her and I failed."

"You can't save everyone, Kal."

"I know, but I should've been able to save her."

"Don't do this to yourself," Diana urged him. "Don't blame yourself."

"Diana." Clark took in a deep breath. "I rather not talk about this anymore. Maybe tomorrow. It's been a long day." Clark gathered the trash can, broom, dust pan and left the room.

Diana sat on the bed unsure of what to do. Clark was building a wall around her but she refused to allow him to block her out. "Diana?" She looked up to see Clark standing in the doorway.

"I'm going to the store and pick up a new glass door."

"It's almost eleven. The stores are closed, Kal. You can do that tomorrow."

"Not on the west coast," Clark said and before Diana could say anymore, he flew away.

Clark didn't return until two hours later and when he did, he didn't say anything to Diana. He went straight to work on replacing the glass doors. Diana waited until he was finished before asking, "Are you coming to bed?"

It was a long moment before Clark gave his answer. "Yeah. I'm gonna take a shower first."

He took longer than expected before he did come to bed and once again, he was silent. Diana had her eyes closed pretending she was sleeping. She felt the other side of the bed dip as Clark sank in and then his back turned to her. Diana never felt so cold.

Clark laid in bed pensive. He thought of Diana sleeping beside him. *She must be going through a lot right now. I know Lois' death isn't her fault but I don't know if I can tell her why I'm so angry and disappointed in myself.*

Circe sat in her chair with a glass of wine, watching everything that took place between Wonder Woman and Superman from her crystal ball. Her smile is satisfied. "The dissension begins. When I take it up a notch tomorrow, I shall push them over the edge."

* * *

Diana awakened the following morning to find Clark gone. Obviously, he didn't want to talk to her. Diana sat up in bed trying to decide what to do. Running to her mother and seeking her advice would be the practical thing but Diana didn't want to do that. Diana had not run to her mother with a problem since her banishment and now things are patched up between them, Diana wasn't going to start that habit again. This was her mess and she was going to get herself out of it by herself.

Diana slipped on her robe and walked into the living room. She turned on the news and the top story was the death of Lois Lane. Clark was on the television with other Daily Planet staffers, speaking of their lost colleague.

"I'm so sorry, Lois. I didn't mean to kill you," Diana said in the silence of the room.

"Didn't you?" a sharp tongue spoke. "Wasn't I always the competition?"

Diana turned, shocked to see Lois Lane in her apartment. She was sitting on the island bar of her kitchen with her legs crossed. A smug smile crossed the reporter's features as she stared at Diana. "Miss me?"

"Lois?" Diana said. "No. You can't be alive. You're dead."

The smile from Lois's face faded as she scowled, "That's right. I'm dead and it's your fault."

"Are you an apparition?" Diana reached out to touch her and her hand went through Lois' body.

"Of course I am. Any guesses as to who's fault that is?" Lois asked.

Diana shook her head in denial. "This can't be possible. You can't be here."

"You were born from clay and you doubt the existence of ghosts?" Lois questioned.

"I didn't want you dead. You must believe that."

Lois' reply was sarcastic. "Yeah. I'm gonna believe my murderer. You wanted me out of the way for a long time and this was your chance.

"I never wanted you out of my way. You weren't in my way to begin with."

"Of course I was in the way," she defended herself. "You may have his body but I have his heart and I always will."

"That's not possible," Diana said confidently. Even though Lois was dead and Diana didn't want to offend her, Lois was experiencing a case of denial. "He left you."

"Only after you poisoned his mind. How can a girl compete with you walking around in a swimsuit, advertising your wonder girls," she remarked in reference to Diana's breasts.

"I didn't poison his mind, Lois. Your relationship with Kal was rocky from the start. He never told you he was Clark Kent because of your refusal to him and your focus on Superman. He never had to keep such secrets from me."

Lois faltered slightly. *Damn. I forgot about that.* "He and I always had a connection. You were jealous of that."

"No, I wasn't. I didn't mind Kal continued to be friends with you after your relationship ended."

"Yeah, right. You're nothing but a man stealing bitch. If only the world knew about you."

"Is this why you are here?" Diana asked. "To continuously accuse me of something I didn't do?"

"No. That would get boring after awhile. I want something from you."

Diana was suspicious. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from Superman. You don't deserve him. He doesn't need a murderer as a wife."

Diana was appalled by Lois' demand. "You can't decide what is best for Kal, anymore than I can. It's his decision and why are you making such a request?"

Lois smirked. "I'm trying to help you out. Superman will stay with you out of obligation and nothing more." Lois floated to Diana and got in her face. "Face it, Princess. You're not perfect to him anymore. You think someone as honorable as Superman will want to be with you with blood on your hands?"

"Kal is angry but he will forgive me and we will get pass this. I won't do what you ask. Your demand is pointless."

"Suit yourself," Lois said as she faded away.

Lois returned to Circe's island and transformed back into her true form: Circe herself. "Oh, that was deliciously good fun! Still, she didn't break. It doesn't matter. I will break Superman. I can't wait to torture him!"

Diana knew she had to tell Clark about meeting Lois but she decided to give Clark some space until he was ready to talk. In the meantime, Diana would focus on her own business she had with her foundation. It would give Diana a much needed escape.

Diana had to admit with some regret that preparing for her mother's visit, her foundation was neglected. Lucky for her she had Julia Kapatelis working as her CEO of her foundation. She was very sharp businesswoman but had a good heart and a clear sense on where the Wonder Woman Foundation would be most needed. Julia's daughter, Vanessa, also worked with the foundation as Diana's personal assistant and when she wasn't around her mother's.

"It's good to see you back at work again at the foundation, Diana," Julia said as she sat across from Diana with a thick file of papers in her hands. "People were starting to think *I* was Wonder Woman."

Diana laughed at the joke. "I have been busy. I'm sorry I put so much work on you."

"Don't worry so much. I know with your family coming over you would be busy and I didn't mind taking over," Julia said. "I thought you would be with them now."

*If I were, Lois would still be alive right now.* Diana thought sadly. "No, my mother and sisters can handle things. Besides, this is their trip. Not mine."

As Diana and Julia resume business talks on the foundation, they were interrupted with a knock by Vanessa. The young woman was blushing. "Diana, you have a guest. An important one."

"Justice League?" Diana inquired.

Vanessa shook her head. "No, but he's still important. Bruce Wayne." She giggled. "He's so much hotter in person."

Bruce? Why was he here? Then she realized he heard the news about Lois. "Send him in." She looked to Julia. "Please, excuse us."

"Of course." Julia rose from her seat, papers in hand.

"Right this way, Mr. Wayne," Vanessa said brightly.

"Thank you," Bruce said politely with that smile that seems to make women (including Vanessa) swoon. Diana shook her head amused. Once they were alone, Diana saw Bruce's charming smile fade into a frown. "I saw the news and I don't believe any of it. Lois' death isn't random. What happened?"

Diana told Bruce the truth on what happened yesterday, leaving out Clark's reaction to Lois' death and her confrontation with Lois' spirit this morning. "I agree with Shayera. There's something else going on here, Diana. Someone with phenomenal powers knows your and Kent's identity. I think Lois was a pawn in their game."

"Maybe, but who do we know has the power to give power to others?" Diana questioned. "When I fought Lois as Mysteria, she had strength that rivaled my own and it was the power of my lasso that reverted Lois back to her human state."

"I know Kent doesn't have enemies like that," Bruce said. "What about you?"

"Me? My enemies are the same as yours except for Cheetah, Ares and--"

"Circe," Bruce finished for Diana.

"I suppose so but ever since Aresia's death, I haven't faced her."

"Maybe she's been busy planning something all this time."

Diana considered it. "Well, it's *not* impossible. I should go to Themyscira and consult Menalippe about this. Maybe she had a vision. Want to come?"

"To Themyscira?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"As Champion of the Amazons I can welcome any man to our island. Besides, you've dropped by there unannounced already. Remember my wedding night to Kal?"

Bruce didn't comment on that. "You and Kent aren't speaking to each other are you?"

Diana knew she shouldn't be surprised but she was. "How did you know that?" Diana asked.

"You want to figure this out with me instead of him. How did he take the news?"

"Not good. He doesn't want to talk to me about it. I'm giving him some space. I know he blames me for Lois' death even though he keeps saying it's his fault."

"He's blaming himself because he couldn't protect Lois," Bruce easily deduced. "Your actions might've killed her but it wasn't intentional. It's not as if you meant to do it." Bruce sat back in his seat an idea forming. "Maybe this was the plan all along."

Diana frowned. "What plan?"

"When you and Superman work together, you're a phenomenal team. You're invincible. What if Lois' death was a trick to break you up? Keep you apart while whoever is behind this attack?"

"Then it goes back to the question on who could have the power to do this," Diana said. "I'll try contacting my Gods and if I do not receive an answer, we'll go to Themyscira tomorrow." Bruce was going to speak but Diana cut him off. "It's your after all idea. Besides, Kal has enough on his mind."

"Very well, but we are taking my jet."

Diana nodded. "Agreed. How are you treating Euboea in Gotham?" Diana asked. "You're not putting the moves on her are you?"

Bruce flashed a wicked grin. "Just the usual Wayne charm but she's not falling for it."

"A woman who refuses Bruce Wayne? How rare," Diana smiled. It was the first smile she had since yesterday.

"It is an endangered species," Bruce gave one of his rare jokes.

"Still, I hope they are all right as they study this world," Diana said seriously.

"They all are carrying tracking devices so in case something does go wrong, the Justice League will find them," Bruce told her. "We also have safe houses for them to go to until help arrives. In Gotham, Euboea knows to come to Wayne Manor."

"Well, Bruce, let's hope it doesn't come to that while they are here."

* * *

After work, Clark flew over Metropolis doing his regular patrol over the city he protects. In truth, his patrol was over an hour ago. He should be going home but was finding it hard to do so. In the distance something was hovering in the sky as if waiting for him. When he saw who it was, he flew closer in disbelief. Before him was Lois Lane. She wasn't wearing her business suits but a white dress looking the picture of serenity.

"Lois."

In Clark's eyes, it was Lois but in truth it was Circe. "Who else would it be, Smallville?"

"You can't be Lois. You're dead."

*First Diana and now him. What a pair those two are.* "I am dead but it doesn't mean I can't be here. I'm stuck between dimensions, Smallville. Only you can help me crossover."

"Of course." If he couldn't help her in the living, Clark would see to it that Lois find peace in the afterlife.

*Look at him. So eager to help.* "You have to leave Wonder Woman."

Clark felt his own heart drop. "Why? I don't understand, Lois."

"She's not right for you, Smallville. She's a murderer."

"Diana didn't mean to kill you, Lois," Clark told her. "You must understand that."

"You really think that?" she asked doubtfully.

"I know Diana didn't mean to kill you, Lois. It was an accident."

*Damn. I thought he would blame Diana.* "No, she didn't. She wanted me dead." Circe floated closer to Clark. "I know you love me, Smallville. You know what you have to do: leave Diana and I can rest in peace."

"I'm sorry, Lois," he rejected the offer, "but there must be another way."

Circe was perplexed. *If he forgives Diana too soon, my plans may be in jeopardy* "You're rejecting my request?"

"I don't see how giving up Diana will help you rest in peace, Lois. Diana made a mistake. I was angry. I'm still am, but I was angry with myself more than anything. I couldn't save you and I will always regret that but I can't give up Diana for you. I can't give her up so your soul finds peace."

"You rather my soul wonder aimlessly because you won't give up, Diana?" *Should've known it would be a long shot. Oh, well. At least I should continue playing the part of the bitter ghost.*

"There has to be another way, Lois."

"There isn't!" she insisted. "You won't do this for me?"

Clark shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't."

Circe scowled at him. "You have made your choice." She vanished before him. "I hope you regret it."

Circe returned to her island and changed back to her true form. She went to her crystal ball. Waving her hands mystically, Clark and Diana's apartment appeared. She would have to keep a close eye on them. She didn't want them making up too soon.

* * *

Clark wasn't home when Diana arrived. Diana hoped he would be but she was expecting his absence. Diana went to her office where her shrine to the Gods was kept. She prayed to her Gods, consulting them, asking them if Circe was involved in Lois' death. She received no answer of course. She was certain they wouldn't reply by tomorrow either. Diana made a quick call to Bruce to confirm their departure for Themyscira.

After turning off her phone, Diana heard movements in the apartment. Diana left her room and found Clark in their bathroom turning on the shower. Their eyes met. "I wasn't sure you were coming home."

"Where else would I go, Diana?"

"The Fortress," Diana told him. "Your parents' home."

"This is my home, Diana."

"I thought you'd want some time away from me. You left this morning without so much as a goodbye."

Clark could hear the hurt in Diana's voice. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms but he kept his distance. "I'm sorry about that. I don't have any excuse."

"So, how was work?" Diana asked as she approached him. "It must've been rough."

"Somber. Lois will have a memorial service tomorrow," Clark said as he removed his cape and dropped it on the floor.

"That's very quick."

Clark pulled his shirt over his head. "Lois' family wants to hurry with the funeral arrangements."

Diana's eyes raked over the muscles of Clark's chest, momentarily distracted. "So, you want to go by yourself?" Diana asked. "I could come with you."

Clark pulled off his red boots. "No, I rather go by myself."

"If that's what you want."

"It is." Clark slipped off his blue pants. "Have you eaten?" Clark asked suddenly.

"No. I just got here myself."

"I'll fix us something after my shower." And off went his boxers. Clark slipped inside the shower. Normally, Clark would pull her in and for a moment Diana thought he would, but as she stood there longer than intended, Diana knew he wouldn't ask her to join him.

* * *

The following morning Diana was awakened by a gentle shove. She opened her eyes to find Clark staring at her. "Kal?" She looked him sleepily taking in the fact he was dressed in a black suit.

"I wanted to let you know I'm leaving for Lois' memorial this morning."

Diana sat up in bed. "I know why you don't want me to come with you but I would like to come with you."

"The memorial is for immediate family and friends at the Daily Planet."

"In other words, no it wouldn't be right."

Clark left Diana's side and resume dressing. He was putting on his tie when he said, "It's not that, Diana."

Suddenly, Clark felt Diana wrap her arms him from behind. "Kal, I don't want us to be like this forever. This silence between us; the distance you are putting between us. I want to get through this."

Clark turned Diana around. Looking into her eyes, he never saw her look so vulnerable. He felt his will was breaking. He couldn't keep his secret from her anymore. "I don't want it to like this for us either, Diana. I'm sorry for being cold and distant. I'm really not angry with you. I'm angry with myself. I invited Lois to lunch and it was something there she picked up on our secret."

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't know anymore than I did."

"I know and it scares me. If I couldn't see what was wrong with Lois in time to save her, what chance would I have in saving you if you're in that kind of trouble?" Clark caressed Diana's face. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Something flickered in Diana's eyes. Understanding probably. "Is that why you… Kal, why didn't you tell me?"

Clark shook his head. "I don't know. I should've but I couldn't."

"Oh, Kal," Diana hugged him fiercely. "If something was happening to me, know that I would tell you, and if you should lose me, you know what you would have to do." Diana cupped her hands in his. "You will mourn, but you will pull yourself together and be Superman. The world needs you and you cannot stop being who you are if I should die."

Clark gathered Diana in his arms, needing to feel her close again. He didn't kiss her, knowing if he did, he wouldn't stop. "When I get back from the memorial service, we'll talk."

Diana nodded. "I'd like that."

Circe frowned as she watched the warm interaction between Clark and Diana. "I don't like this. They're coming back together sooner than I thought. I need to strike now." Circe waved her hand over the crystal ball, changing the image to the Watchtower where her crystal was stored.

The crystal now covered half the gun and was in the process of transforming it into a more powerful weapon.

"It's not complete," Circe's frowned. "I'll have to change that, but I have to wait until Superman and Diana are too far away."

* * *

Circe waited until Lois Lane's memorial started and Diana was sitting in the backseat of Batman's jet as they flew over the ocean as they made their way to Themyscira. She wondered why they were together but shrugged it off. Circe knelt before her altar. On her altar were dark relics that belong to wicked Gods and sorcerers. She closed her eyes in concentration and began her chant, speaking in strange tongues that had not be used in centuries.

In the Watchtower in Level 21 where the main gun stored, Circe's crystal covered the gun, changing its form redesigning itself to Circe's command. Vibrations and mystical energy passed the room, sending tremors to the control room of the Watchtower.

On the main deck of the Watchtower, Mr. Terrific was at the controls monitoring Earth. Other members of the League were in the room with him including John Stewart, Zatanna and Shayera.

"That's strange," Mr. Terrific noted.

Shayera turned to him and asked, "What's strange?"

Mr. Terrific studied the readings before him. "There are some usual readings coming from Level 21."

"What's in Level 21?" Zatanna asked.

"That's where our main gun is held," John said. "Pull up the camera in the room."

"I tried that," Mr. Terrific said, "But whatever is going on in there killed the cameras."

Shayera unhook her mace. "I'll check it out."

John stepped forward. "I better go."

"No," Shayera disagreed. "You need to stay up here in case I can't stop what's going on."

"I'll go with you," Zatanna offered. "TROPSNART SU OT LEVEL ENO-YTNEWT!!"

Shayera and Zatanna arrived at Level 21 in seconds. The door Level 21 crackled with energy. Zatanna shuddered. "I sense magic, Shayera. Dark magic."

Shayera turned on her mace. It crackled with electricity. "We have to get in." Shayera slammed her mace against the door panel forcing the door opened.

The women gasped at what they were seeing. The weapon that was once the main gun was glowing, electricity crackled flowed out of the room, giving Shayera and Zatanna light charges of the power they were facing.

"What's going on?" Zatanna yelled.

"I don't know, but this is worse than when Luthor got controlled of the gun!"  
Shayera said. "It looks like it was going to blow!"

Suddenly the whole floor trembled causing both women to lose their balance. Mr. Terrific yelled into Shayera's earpiece. "Shayera, what's going on! The whole Watchtower is shaking!"

Zatanna and Shayera helped each other stand. "Code Red! Code Red! Evacuate the Watchtower!" Shayera ordered and turned her ear piece off.

"Whatever is going on, it's gonna blow soon!" Zatanna said.

The women could faintly hear the sounds of the Watchtower alarms. Another blast of electricity escaped the room knocking both women into a wall.

"We have to stall until everyone gets out!" Shayera said. "Cover me!" Shayera struggled with each step as she made her way inside Level 21. The force of the mystical power, whipped her hair and pushed her back but she continued forward. Zatanna followed her using her magic to lessen the magical storm they were entering.

Shayera slammed her mace on the weapon that was once the main gun. It didn't create the reaction she was hoping for. The discharge of mystical energy shocked Shayera, knocking her out. Zatanna grabbed Shayera and pulled her out of the room.

"It's too late! It's going to blow!"

The room exploded and Zatanna stood in front of the unconscious Shayera.

"ECROF DLEIF!" Zatanna cried out before the blast consumed them.

The dark energy spread throughout the Watchtower, swallowing up heroes who failed to reach the control room to teleport to Earth. John Stewart saw the dark energy exploding in the room pulling heroes into its power. John released the full power of his ring covering everyone in his vicinity. He hoped it was enough. The dark energy traveled until it covered the entire the Watchtower, turning it into a beacon of light before it released itself on the Earth. The dark energy Circe created covered the planet Earth like a giant wave.

On Earth, people looked up at the blinding light coming towards the planet before screaming in pain once they were consumed over it.

Amazons scattered across the United States looked up as well unable to do anything before the dark energy passed over them and everyone surrounding them. Ipthime was the only Amazon not worried at what was happening. This was Circe's attack on humanity and she knew she and the Amazons would be safe.

At Lois' memorial, Clark heard tremors and the cries of many all over the planet. Before he could react, the energy passed over him and everyone in the room.

Batman landed his jet on the sands of Themyscira. When Batman and Diana stepped off, Diana said, "Bruce, you can take off your cowl here. No one knows who you are. Besides, it's eighty degrees."

"I can handle it," Bruce told her.

Suddenly, the skies rumbled. Diana and Bruce looked up and noticing the blue skies of Themyscira, turning purple. "What is that?"

"It can't be safe!" Bruce said. "We better get to cover!"

"No!" Diana said and stood her ground. "We'll be safe. Look!"

Bruce looked to where Diana was pointing. The strange purple light passed over Themyscira but it wasn't seeping onto the island. It was as if something was protecting them. Then the strange light moved on returning blue skies to Themyscira.

"We're safe," Bruce said. "But what about the rest of the world?" Bruce ran back to his jet and jumped in his seat. Diana followed him.

"Batman to Metro Tower. Come in." A visual of the control room came up and no one could be seen. The room was eerily quiet.

"It shouldn't be so silent," Diana said. "Someone is always in the Metro Tower."

"Anyone! Come in!" Batman yelled.

A creature snarled into the camera causing Batman and Diana jumped. The creature had the body of a cheetah but stood on two legs as if it was human. It also wore Flash's costume. The creature bit into the camera with its sharp teeth and shook it viciously until the screen went dead.

"You're right, Bruce," Diana said grimly. "Circe is involved."

* * *

AN: DVR8: Sounds to me you've been watching too much of Bruce Timm's Superman. ;)

Believe it or not you can have a story of Superman without Lois Lane if you want to read one without it. I can kill her off because this is my story. Brave New Metropolis is a story that was created for an animated series. It's not set in stone that Superman would be that way if Lois was killed. What kind of man does that make Superman? He lose someone he loves and he becomes evil? Look at Kingdom Come. Lois died, Superman mourned for her but he moved on to have five kids with Diana. So, life will not stop for Superman if Lois dies. If that's the case, what's going to happen to him when Lois does die of say natural causes because unless something drastic happens to Superman, he will outlive her and he will outlive her for a long time.

Also, S:TAS Superman is so different from the Superman in my story. That Superman didn't even tell Lois how he felt and he goes berserk when he loses her. The Superman in my story is married to Diana. Okay, so he thinks Diana killed Lois, but do you really think my version of Superman is going to give humanity a big FU when he learns Lois is dead?

The whole Superman losing his humanity connection if Lois dies always sounded bogus to me. He had parents. A child forms a connection with the parent first before anyone else. How should that be different with Superman? Jonathon and Martha Kent raised him. It was their morals and principles that set the tone for Superman in the first place not Lois Lane.

You asked if Diana will have the strength to save him from the loss he will go through? HELL YEAH! You think Diana is going to accept Clark shutting her out? This is her husband after all. You also need to remember Clark loss a dear friend not the love of his life which in my story happens to be Diana.

Lois' death will be seen as an accident because Diana didn't know it was Lois she was fighting. Let's say Diana is charged with 'killing Lois' the secret will have to come out of Lois being Mysteria and as it was seen in the last two chapters she did some things that will not have the people looking too kindly of her: first she almost destroyed a building filled with people when attacking Diana and second she caused a fight in the streets with Diana, not caring about the civilians. Her good reputation as a reporter will be tarnished by that.

Timm's version of For The Man Who Has Everything doesn't count here because in my version Clark had dreamed of a family with Diana and in Timm's version, Clark's wife was a combination of Lois Lane and Lana Lang not just Lois.

If we want to talk about Legacy, of course Clark will remember Lois as well as his parents and Kara because they remind him of who he was before he was brainwashed by Darkseid. He had not met Diana yet. She was still on Themyscira. Even though Lois was a shoulder and a comfort for Clark to lean on at the end of Legacy when the world didn't trust him, she didn't help him resolve the feelings what happened to him in Legacy. As seen in Twilight, Clark was ready to kill Darksied even if it meant killing himself. In my version of Twilight, Diana helped Clark faced and finally resolve those feelings.

As for unresolved feelings Clark has for Lois, WHOA!! Where did you get that? Clark is over Lois. Have you been reading my story at all? He was the one who broke things off with Lois. He was thinking of Diana while he was with Lois. He was the one who proposed marriage to Diana. When a guy does that to another woman, it pretty much means he's over his ex. He still feels a connection to Lois because he did love her and always will but their relationship ran its course. He sees Lois as a friend now and you know Clark will do anything to help a friend out, especially one he was close to as Lois. Hell, he'll help an enemy out if it concerns humanity.

Flash did not faint. Ipthime knocked him out and told him he fainted. Ipthime is blinded by her disgust over Diana's relationship with Clark that Circe's promise she can show Diana how men are really like and cause them to break up (Lois' death). Ipthime really hates men and have no faith in mankind and although she doesn't trust Circe, her offer to break up Clark and Diana was too tempting to resist. To Ipthime, making a bargain with Circe is the lesser of two evils. When you make deals with a devil like Circe, there's a price to pay.

FYI: I wouldn't use S:TAS or the JL series as the best reference for Superman because he was one of the weakest versions of Superman in those series. If ever they release Ruby Spears Superman from 1988, you need to check that out. That has the best version of an animated Superman.

VFSnake: I think you should know me better than that. ;)

Kairan1979: I like to live dangerously. :D

Thanks for the reviews everyone!


	21. Chapter 21

JL: The Newest Recruit

Part Twenty-One

Comeback

In the batjet, Batman sat in his seat brooding while Diana leaned against his chair. Her thoughts were on what she and Batman witnessed going on in the Metro Tower. "They've all been turn into beastiamorphs! It is possible my sisters, my mother, Kal…" Diana couldn't finish her words.

"We better go back to see what damage Circe has done to the world," Bruce said.

"No." As much as she wanted to go back and see if her husband was all right, Diana knew she couldn't be so rash. "We can't just go back by ourselves. If everyone in the world is like this, they'll attack us. Circe is in control with everyone being beastiamorphs."

"Everyone might not be enraptured in Circe's spell," Bruce pointed out as he switched the channel from the Metro Tower to the Watchtower. "We have Justice League members in the Watchtower."

A visual of the Watchtower showed Justice League members as beastiamorphs fighting each other in the Watchtower Control Room.

"Looks like they were changed, too, but how?" Batman wondered. "The Watchtower is outside Earth. They should've been safe from Circe's magic."

"They should've. I had no idea Circe's powers could stretch so far." As Diana she stared at the screen, Green Lantern came into view. "Bruce, look! John didn't change."

Dinah came into the view of the camera and her screech pushed back the beastiamorphs around her while Green Arrow fired his arrows to fend off the attacks. "So we do have survivors."

"The first thing we need to do is round up anyone who's escaped Circe's spell."

Bruce agreed. "Since there is very little to no human thought when one is changed into a beastiamorph, we could call out to any Justice League members who weren't changed and have them meet us at one of our rendezvous without any worry we're letting the enemy know where we are."

"Agreed, but we still should addressed the rendezvous points in Watchtower code," Diana advised.

"Which one? Watchtower and the Metro Tower are out of the question."

"Here," Diana decided. "You make the call. I will address my Sisters on this matter. We will need their help."

****

Shayera awakened on the cold floor of Level 21. In the distance, she could hear the sounds of animal growling. She shook her head to clear her mind, thinking she heard wrong, but as she looked at the end of the hall, she saw Zatanna battling three monsters. Zatanna was using her magic to subdue, or as it appeared to Shayera, go easy on the monsters. Grabbing her mace, Shayera went to help.

Before Zatanna could stop her, Shayera hit the panther beastiamorph with her mace. Electricity poured through the beastiamorph as he screamed in pain. Shayera stilled for a moment as the beastiamorph's screamed sounded very familiar.

"Don't hurt them!" Zatanna shouted at her. Zatanna spoke an incantation and each of her attackers were subdued: the panther was wrapped in chains, the giant snake was wrapped in his own tail and the dragon had a muffle over his mouth and his feet and tail chained to the floor. "Take a closer look at them, Shayera, and you will see why I was trying to be light with them."

Shayera looked at each monster. One was a snake wearing remnants of Elongated Man's clothes, the panther wore armor like Steel and the dragon wore Firestorm's clothes.

"Is that…? What happened to them?"

"Magic. You where knocked out when it happened, but I held a shield up protecting us. When it was over, I went to see what damaged was done and found them. I'm sure this has happened to everyone in the Watchtower."

Shayera immediately thought of John. Even though he was with Vixen, she still cared for him. "We need to be sure."

"Okay, but you better be prepared to fight our friends who have been turned into monsters," Zatanna warned her.

Shayera gripped her mace. "You know you don't have to ask me that."

Zatanna prepared to transport them when Batman's voice came through their earpiece. "This is Batman. The people of Earth, including everyone in the Metro Tower and the Watchtower have been turned into beastiamorphs by the sorceress Circe. Wonder Woman and I have been spared the spell. If any Justice League members can hear us, rendezvous at Watchtower Six in two hours. We will coordinate a plan for attack."

"Watchtower Six?" Zatanna repeated. "Isn't that Themyscira?"

"Things are worse than I thought," Shayera said. "We better check the Watchtower for survivors."

Zatanna agreed. "TROPSNART SU OT LORTNOC MOOR!!"

In seconds, Zatanna and Shayera were taken to the control room where they found themselves in the middle of a war among friends. Green Lantern, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Mr. Terrific and Vixen were fighting off Justice League Members transformed into beastiamorphs.

Zatanna and Shayera joined the fight. Shayera subdued her former friends with her mace and sometimes her fists. Zatanna cast her spells to bind her allies.

It took over an hour to subdue all the beastiamorphs. John turned his attention to Zatanna and Shayera. "It's good to see you two made it out." His relief soon turned to anger when he demanded, "Would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on? I heard Batman saying something through the earpiece but I was too busy fighting these monsters to listen."

Zatanna gave John and the others the quick summary of what Batman relayed to them.

"If we go to Themyscira, these guys will be left unguarded," Oliver gestured to the beastiamorphs. "We have them trapped now but I don't want to leave them here alone."

"Some of us will have to stay back then unless…" John looked at Zatanna. "Can you reverse the process and get our friends back?"

"It's not as easy as that, John," Zatanna said. "Mixing magic is dangerous, John. From what Diana has told me about Circe, this is her signature move. Something she created and perfected over the centuries. I don't know what effects it might have on our friends if I try it. I rather find Circe first to learn what spell she used or force her to change everyone back."

Shayera snorted. "That's not likely."

"You got that right."

Everyone turned to see Circe standing in the Watchtower. She looked over the beastiamorph Justice League, tied and caged. "This is how you treat your friends? Hmph! They will be in much better company with me."

"Oh, yeah?" John challenged as he stepped forward. "You're not taking them anywhere."

Circe laughed. "You're in no position to challenge me." She eyed the group that surrounded her. "In fact, none of you are."

John attacked first sending the power of his ring on Circe. Circe only deflected the blast back on John, slamming him through one of the steel walls of the Watchtower. John wouldn't stay down as he came after her again. He created a cage to trap Circe but she caused the cage to trap John instead.

Circe stared at John as he struggled to break from his power. "Hmm. Such fire in your eyes. How did my spell miss you? An easy way to remedy that."

Seeing what Circe was planning, Zatanna intervene Circe. "ECNELIS ERCIC!"

In the middle of her incantation, Circe's lips were merged together. Smiling, Circe wiped a hand over her mouth, magically repelling Zatanna's power. "Such cheap parlor tricks do not work on me. Try this!" Circe released a blast of her magic on Zatanna encasing her in magical ice.

As Zatanna struggled to break free of Circe's power, the other Justice League members took part in the fight. Circe silenced Black Canary by molding her lips together. She pinned Green Arrow to the wall with his arrows. She knocked out Mr. Terrific when he tried to sneak up behind her. She trapped Vixen in a cage with magical chains preventing her from morphing into an animal.

With the remaining members of the Justice League defeated, Circe finished her spell turning John into a bull beastiamorph. When Zatanna finally freed herself of Circe's power, Circe, John and the rest of the Justice League members who were changed into beastiamorph were gone.

Zatanna freed the rest of the group. "This is bad. Where could Circe be taking our friends?"

Vixen crossed her arms. "She's gonna unleash them on some unfortunate people."

"What's worse," Oliver growled. "It doesn't seem we can stop her. She knocked all of us on our ass."

"There has to be a target," Shayera voiced her opinion. "Circe is Diana's enemy. She hates her more than anyone. Plus there's some prophecy surrounding them. I think she's going to attack Diana's home."

****

Clark couldn't believe it. Everyone in the room transformed into beastiamorphs. Lois' father, Sam Lane was changed into a bull. Jimmy Olsen was a turtle. Perry White was a walrus. Steve Lombard was a donkey. Clark stopped the fights and subdued everyone in the room, chaining and tying them with whatever he could find.

When he left the building where the memorial was being held, he found the citizens of the Metropolis fighting each other. He was left with no choice but to leave them be. The only way to help them was change them back to normal. That didn't mean he didn't fight beastiamorphs as he flew to his destination. He fought several until he got to his parents home in Smallville.

Jonathan was changed into a bloodhound hiding from Martha the lioness. After subduing his parents where they couldn't kill or rather, where Martha couldn't eat Jonathon, Clark flew to his Fortress of Solitude.

Clark heard Bruce's message and was pleased to know he and Diana were safe on Themyscira. Now he had to make sure the Amazons that were in his world were safe too. He knew Diana was worried for them and he sought to ease her worries and bring them home.

Upon arriving at his fortress, Clark went to his control room. On his computer he located the Amazons by the tracers they were given. It was a precaution taken in case something happen and this certainly was something.

He found Hippolyta, Phillipus, Penelope and Acantha in Washington, D.C. Euboea and Timandra were in Gotham. Magda and Ipthime were in New York City. From the satellite images that scanned into his computer, he saw they were changed either. It was strange to Superman. He was vulnerable to magic. Why didn't Circe change him and the Amazons?

Those were questions that would be answered later he hoped. Flying off in Diana's jet, Clark flew to where the Amazons were and hoped they hold their own until he got there.

****

Ipthime watched from her balcony of her hotel room in New York City as beastiamorphs fought with each other in the streets. Some flew in the skies, fighting and killing each other. "Hmm, how mankind have turned into their true selves. Savages."

Ipthime's bedroom door flew open with Magda rushing in and slamming the door shut. "Ipthime, it's total madness out there! The humans have all turned into monsters!" Magda barricaded the door with a desk. "We must contact Diana and her Justice League friends. It won't be safe for us if we stay here. I pray that our fellow Amazons are safe out there."

"Who's to say Diana's friends haven't been turned as well?" Ipthime asked.

Seeing the joy on her sister's face, disgusted Magda at her sister's behavior. "I don't know but I've turned on the tracer Diana gave us in case something happens. If we can't wait for them here, we should try to get to the safe house Diana told us about."

"We don't need to go anywhere," Ipthime said confidently. "We'll be fine."

"You certainly are sure of yourself," Circe said as she appeared before the Amazons.

"Circe!" Magda shuddered in fear of the sorceress. "What are you doing here?"

Circe ignored the Amazon but was thrilled at the fear she instilled her. "Just having a conference with my partner in crime."

"Partner in…" Magda looked at Ipthime. "Sister, what is she talking about?"

"Why are you here?" Ipthime demanded, ignoring Magda's question. She didn't mind being Circe's partner but she didn't want her sister's to know of her deception.

"Oh, are you shying away on your part in this?" Circe mocks her hurt. "Why? This is a momentous event. If it weren't for you, mankind wouldn't have been turned into beastiamorphs."

Magda turned Ipthime to face her. "This was your doing? How could you?"

"How could I not?" Ipthime defended herself. "The humans are nothing but savages and our princess is trying to save people who don't want to be saved. Not only that but she does the contemptible by mating with a man."

Angry, Magda slapped Ipthime. "You fool! That is why you joined forces with Circe? The only one who is a savage and has done anything contemptible is you, and if I didn't need your help against those beastiamorphs, I'd beat you for your betrayal!"

"The beastiamorphs won't harm us," Ipthime assured Magda.

"Do you think that because you allied myself with me?" Circe asked. "Enlighten me. I'm genuinely curious."

Ipthime turned to face Circe, her body turning cold at Circe's words. "You can't mean to betray me."

Circe's supercilious laugh was chilling to the Amazons. "Oh, no, I won't betray you. The beastiamorphs will not attack you. You helped me concoct this plan. What kind of person would I be if I kill you after you've helped me so much?"

Magda didn't like her words. There was something suspicious about that tone and how she only looked at Ipthime. "You say you won't kill Ipthime. Something tells me the rest of the Amazons are not so safe."

Circe smirked at Magda. "You would be right. In fact, all the Justice League members who were changed into beastiamorphs are going to Themyscira."

"Our sisters will be overwhelmed with the swarm of beastiamorphs," Magda said. "They may not stand a chance."

"Oh, not 'may not'," Circe corrected the Amazon. "Will not. That's very important to remember. Diana might but I have something for her."

"How could you?" Ipthime demanded. "I helped you make the people of Earth this way and you send them to attack my Sisters?!"

Circe wagged her finger at Ipthime. "I never said I *wouldn't* send the beastiamorphs after you. You assumed I wouldn't because of our deal. I cannot have all my children attacking each other. They need something to target and what better target than the Amazons."

"Traitorous witch!" Ipthime lunged herself at Circe. Circe sent forth a blast of magic that force Ipthime to her knees. She gave a warning look to Magda. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you." Magda remained where she was. "Good girl."

Circe stared down at Ipthime. "Such betrayal. I cannot allow it. I was going to spare you. Now I relinquish it. I hope the beastiamorphs in this city give you a taste of the pain and suffering as what the Amazons on Themyscira will face."

Circe malicious smile was the last the Amazons saw before she disappeared.

The thought of her sisters on Themyscira vulnerable to an attack brought tears to Ipthime's eyes. "It's all my fault. I've doomed us all. Every sister's death will be on my head."

"Ipthime, you should've known better than to make a deal with Circe. No matter how much you were displeased with Diana's life in this world," Magda chastised her. "You've doomed us all."

Ipthime couldn't say anything to defend herself. "I know." She punched the floor. "If only I didn't make a deal with her."

Magda didn't ask but Ipthime confessed in details about her deal with Circe. When she finished, Magda said, "Oh, Ipthime, how could you be so foolish? You hated the princess' beloved that much?"

"I only wanted to show her the evil of men."

"And yet, you showed her how one sister can betray her own kind; how one sister can betray the planet she loves so much and protects," Magda pulled Ipthime to her feet. "I'll let the princess deal with you. For now, we must fight off the beastiamorphs and find a way to save our Amazon Sisters."

****

"This is your fault, Princess! You've endangered the lives of our Queen and Sisters by having them go to Man's World!"

Hellene was the first of many Amazons to chastise the Princess over the unknown fate of the Queen and the Amazons now in danger in Patriarch's World.

"Hellene! Sisters!" Diana addressed the Amazons in the Senate Room, "You have every right to be angry with me but now is not the time. The Earth is now in Circe's control. Our Queen and our fellow Amazons may have been changed into beastiamorphs. We must work together to save them and everyone on the Earth."

"I agree with helping Queen Hippolyta and sisters but why must we aide the people of Earth?" Hellene questioned. "They are nothing but savages."

"There are many things that differ us from the people of Patriarch's World but there is one thing that has not and will not change, Hellene. We all live on this planet. The Earth is our home as much as Themyscira, more so because if anything should happen to Earth, we all will die."

"We have our Gods to protect us," Hellene said.

"They do but they haven't answered our prayers on our Sisters whereabouts have they?" Diana countered. "It's very possible, even our Gods will not be able to save us. They may be leaving this to us to solve on our own."

"Diana is right." Menalippe spoke in support. "We must work together now and reserve judgment for later. As for now, our Queen is out of action and per the laws of Themyscira, Diana is now Queen. We must obey her."

Everyone including Diana knew this but this was something Diana didn't want to do. "Unfortunately, it *does* fall upon me to act as Queen. I will gladly step down once my mother is found but until then I shall rule. We need a group of Amazons to stay here to protect our home, but we need many to come with Batman and myself to Man's World. I prefer not to choose names but ask for volunteers."

It didn't take long for those to volunteer to go with Diana or stay behind. Once the decision was made, Diana left the Senate Room to talk with Batman as he waited outside. "It shouldn't take long for our forces to gather."

Batman nodded. "I'll go out and wait for our friends to arrive."

Zatanna mystically appeared before them. "That won't be necessary. We all are here now."

"Even Superman?" Diana asked hopefully.

"Zatanna," Batman said cautious. "It's good to see you."

Zatanna smiled at Batman. "Likewise, Bruce." She turned her attention to Diana. "Sorry, Diana. Superman wasn't with us. There's not many of us. We were attacked by Circe and she took all the Justice League members in the Watchtower that were turned into beastiamorph. She got John in the fight, too."

Both Diana and Bruce were shocked by the news. Bruce's mind began thinking of what Circe mean to do. "If she took the ones in the Watchtower, she took everyone from the Metro Tower, too."

"Yeah," Zatanna agreed, "I think so, too. Shayera thinks Circe's coming here."

"Shayera's right. What better way to destroy me and my sisters by sending my own allies from Patriarch's World to destroy my people."

The warning horns sounded throughout the palace. The three raced to the nearest balcony to see all the Justice League members who are now beastiamorphs on the sandy shores of Themyscira. Leading them was Circe.

Diana jumped off the balcony and flew to the beach. She could see many Amazons on the beach, some standing in battle armor, others on horses ready for their Queen to lead them battle. Standing with the Amazons was the Justice League just beaten by Circe not long ago, ready to fight again.

Diana landed before her allies as she faced off with Circe and her changed friends. Diana could feel Zatanna standing with her and hear the sounds of the Batjet above circling the area. As Diana looked at her friends now under Circe's power, she was pleased to see Clark wasn't among them. But if he wasn't a beastiamorph, why hasn't he come to Themyscira as Batman ordered. Where was he?

"Diana, how glorious is it for you to see the fall of the Amazons," Circe gloated. "It's fitting you should die on the island you were born."

"Leave this place and turn everyone back to normal," Diana ordered.

The beastiamorph Flash and Green Lantern came to Circe's side as she commanded it. She rubbed Flash's head and he purred. John was on all fours. Smoke fanned his nostrils as he growled at Diana, not remembering they are good friends. "I rather like everyone this way," Circe said.

"Amazons," Diana warned her sisters. "They may appear to be animals but they are humans. Fight them, injure them if you must but do not kill them."

Circe laughed. "No killing? Oh, you have doomed your people. Lucky for me, I have no such concerns on killing. Kill them!" she commanded.

The beastiamorphs charged on the Amazons and Justice League. Zatanna used her powers to subdue the beastiamorphs coming her way. Black Canary used her voice, Green Arrow had his arrows, Vixen morphed into formidable animal, Shayera used her fists and mace, Mr. Terrific had his fighting techniques and Batman dealt with his former allies in his jet, shooting weapons that would subdue them. Flash and Green Lantern attacked Diana as Circe watched.

****

The Queen of Themyscira's suite in the White House was barricaded with furniture to keep them safe from the beastiamorphs destroying the White House. The Amazons were in a meeting with the President of the United States when Circe's spell took over. Before their eyes, the president, his advisers, and the secret service members all transformed into beastiamorphs. The Amazons fought their way out of the room and the beastiamorphs roaming the halls until they reached the safety of their room.

The Amazons were quickly making weapons using objects around their suite. Though barricaded in their room, they could hear the sounds of fighting outside. "We can't stay here, Hippolyta. We must find a way out."

"I don't think that will be wise, Phillipus," Acantha said. "We are outnumbered."

"Nor do we know the terrain of this area as we do Themyscira," Penelope added. "We should pray to our Gods."

"We have our invisible jet," Phillipus argued.

"Our jet is at an air force base," Hippolyta reminded Phillipus. "It will not be safe for us to travel with so many of the beastiamorphs out there. We will stay here but we will arm ourselves. I have faith Diana and Kal-El are alerted to our troubles and will find us."

Phillipus didn't share in Hippolyta's decision. "You put a lot of faith in Superman, Your Highness."

"Why not?" Hippolyta asked. "He is the most powerful force on this planet."

"He is just a man."

"Phillipus, you witnessed Superman's strength at first hand. You know he is more than just a man."

Windows shattered and four beastiamorphs flew in. The Amazons jumped to battle, fighting the beastiamorphs with their weapons, fists and legs. The Amazons were holding up well against the beastiamorphs except for Penelope.

Penelope was a priestess and the least trained fighter among the group. The lion beastiamorph knocked Penelope's weapon out of her hands and pounced on her. He sunk his teeth and claws in Penelope. Penelope tried to fight the lion off but she didn't have the skill or strength. Seeing her blood splatter on the lion and herself, Penelope thought it was over for her until a force lifted the lion off her. Penelope thought one of her sisters came to her aide until she saw the flutter of a red cape.

Penelope could only watch as Superman beat up the rest of the beastiamorphs. Then she herself was lifted in the strong arms of Superman. Though her interest lied in the arms of a woman, Penelope could see the appeal Superman had and why her princess loved him so much.

"Kal-El, it's good to see you," Hippolyta addressed Superman.

"Euboea and Timandra are waiting in Diana's jet. I'll lead the way."

Superman led the Amazons safely out of the White House and into the Invisible Jet. Acantha tended to Penelope's injuries as Superman explained to Hippolyta the situation that was happening on Earth. When they flew to New York to rescue Ipthime and Magda, they realized they were too late to save one.

Ipthime was covered in blood, some of her own, most belonging to Magda who lied on the floor at Ipthime's feet unmoving as Ipthime fought the beastiamorphs surrounding her. Superman knocked out the beastiamorphs around her. He was glad to save Ipthime but he was regretful he wasn't in time to save Magda.

"She died saving me," Ipthime cried. She was on her knees crying while the Amazons surrounded her. Superman was diligently covering Magda's body with a cloth. "This is my fault."

"Don't talk like that, Ipthime," Hippolyta comforted the Amazon. "Magda did the honorable thing dying for her sister. You didn't know this would happen."

"But I did," Ipthime cried as she looked to her. "This is my fault. I joined forces with Circe to turn mankind into beastiamorph."

Everyone in the room was shocked to silence at Ipthime's revelation. Like the others, Superman wondered what was going through Ipthime's head. He also wondered how to tell Diana she lost one sister and was betrayed by another.

Hippolyta was the first to react to the news. She angrily yanked Ipthime to her feet. "You know the history between Circe and our people, particularly our princess, and you ally yourself with her? Explain yourself!"

"Please, Your Highness," Ipthime pleaded. "I was foolish and driven by anger. Slay me if your must but listen. Circe is leading Justice League beastiamorphs to Themyscira. She plans to kill all the Amazons."

"What in the Gods name were you thinking, Ipthime?" Timandra asked. "You not only caused Magda's death but the possible genocide of our people!"

"I was thinking of nothing but my own selfishness, and in the process, I may have killed the one person I wanted to protect. My princess."

Superman was silent through Ipthime's confession for he saw it as an Amazon matter, but hearing Diana's life was in danger caused Superman to step in. "What does Circe have planned for Diana?"

"I don't know," Ipthime told Superman. She never feared a man, but seeing the hard eyes on the Man on Steel made her quiver in fear and it also made her see how much Superman cared for her princess. "But whatever she has planned, it's deadly for Diana."

A gust of wind blew in the room, causing the Amazons to fight for their balance. When the wind passed, Hippolyta noticed Superman was gone.

"I pray that he reaches my daughter in time." Hippolyta pushed Ipthime to the floor. "And if he doesn't, you will have my wrath before I kill you with my hands."

****

It was all out war. Amazons against beastiamorphs. Justice League members against their own allies. While the Justice League and Amazons refrained from killing the beastiamorphs per Diana's orders, the Amazons were harsher in their fighting techniques. The beastiamorphs weren't dead but they weren't equipped to fight either.

Diana was getting attacked from both sides as she tried to hold off her strength while fighting Flash and Green Lantern. If she wasn't fighting off the brute bull strength of Green Lantern and the power of his ring, she was avoiding the speed and dangerous cheetah claws of Flash. When Diana thought she had Flash unconscious, she loop her lasso around Green Lantern. She had him subdued in her lasso but suddenly her back was slashed with thick claws. Diana screamed as her loosen the control of her lasso around Green Lantern. It was enough for him to charge on Diana, head bowed and hit her squarely in her center.

Diana was knocked off her feet and slammed onto the sandy beach. Above her, Diana could hear Circe laughing.

"So much for the Champion of the Amazons. Taken down by two men. I thought you were more powerful than that."

Diana rose, blood dripping down her back, her uniform partially torn. "Hiding behind your victims like a coward instead of taking me on yourself? I thought you were better than that, Circe."

Circe laughed. "Those words won't get me, Diana. If I didn't hate you so much, I would be impressed with your refusal to die. Your cool is remarkable. I wonder what it would take to get you angry. What if I involve Superman in the equation? Would I finally see that Amazonian anger?"

Distracted, Diana was knocked down by John. "I won't let you do anything to Kal." Diana pushed Green Lantern off her. When Flash came to her again, Diana kicked his gut and slap a karate chop to his neck, had him groaning in pain as he went down.

"Stay down!" Circe slapped Diana with her dark magic that left the Amazon Princess muscles immobile. Circe sauntered over her. "Hmm, I already did. I'll let you in on something. It was I who gave Lois Lane the power to be Mysteria. She foolishly thought if she had powers like you, then Superman would leave you to be with her again." Circe laughed. "She really was a pathetic woman. Humans and their fixation on love are the weakest of people and so easy to manipulate. Lois Lane could've recovered from the beating you gave her but I didn't want that to happen. It wouldn't benefit me at all."

"How could you be so heartless?" Diana asked as she struggled to break free of Circe's power.

Circe laughed at the ridiculous question. "Because it's so much fun! As the foolish humans say, 'Duh!' As I was saying, I was the one who killed Lois Lane and it was such fun seeing the horror and guilt on your face when you thought you killed her. The confrontation between you and Superman later on was priceless. My only regret is Lois' death didn't end your relationship with Superman. It was a long shot but worth it. The plea in Lois' eyes to live, her desperation. Oh!" Circe placed a hand over her dark heart. "It was so delicious to see. You should've seen it yourself. It was beautiful."

Diana heard enough. To think an emotionally tormented Lois was used and manipulated by Circe for her joy. To learn it was all an elaborate scheme to breakup her and Superman. Time and time again Circe used people for her own enjoyment and Diana had enough.

To Circe's shock, Diana broke free of the magic Circe had over her body. Diana's eyes were full of rage. Secretly, this was what Circe wanted. To get Diana angry.

"You monster!" Diana lashed at her. "First Aresia and now Lois, not to mention all your other victims I don't know about! I'm tired of you using people as your playthings! This ends now!"

Diana flew at her, full of fury, ignoring the incantation Circe was saying until it was too late. Diana only got one punch against Circe until she felt the sand from the ground rise and latched onto the Diana's feet, slowly making its way up her legs. "I knew your anger would blind you."

The sand melted into Diana's legs as if blending with her body. Diana saw her legs were melting. She screamed in unimaginable pain as she collapsed on the sandy beach from when she was born. "What have you done to me?!"

"I'm bringing you home, back to the sand you were born from. I think a family reunion between you two is long overdue!" Circe was too busy enjoying her triumph over Diana she was unaware of a strong force coming for her.

A blast of blue energy struck Circe from behind. She felt her own body crumple to her knees. Who would dare strike Circe in her moment of triumph? Circe turned to see Zatanna standing behind her. "You again!"

"SNIAHC FO ERIF!"

Circe looked perplexed until she saw drops of her blood on the beach (thanks to Diana punching her) turn to fire and creating a ring of it around the witch. Circe found herself momentarily trapped.

"POTS!" Zatanna said to Diana followed by another incantation. Slowly the sand seeped from Diana's legs and back to the beach.

Two of the Amazons with Zatanna went to Diana's side. "Thank you," one of the Amazons told her. "Did you reverse the spell?"

"Sort of," Zatanna answered. "I've only slowed the process. Only Circe can completely reverse it."

Green Lantern and Flash attempted to help Circe but were burned in the fail attempt. They soon turned their wrath on Zatanna and the Amazons. The Amazon raised their weapons ready to fight but Zatanna took command.

"SNIAHC!" Chains rose from the sandy beach and attached themselves to Green Lantern and Flash's legs. The two beastiamorphs struggled in vain but the magic cast around the chains would not be easy to break.

The distraction was enough for Circe to finally free herself. She snarled at Zatanna. "Subdue me with your magic? It's nothing against my own!" Circe fired her dark powers on Zatanna.

Zatanna created a shield to defect the power as it near her and the Amazons guarding Diana. "Protect Wonder Woman!" Zatanna ordered the Amazons. The shield she created was already cracking. "We have to hold Circe off until Superman arrives."

"Superman?!" Circe laughed and poured more power against Zatanna. "He can't stop me! None of you can!"

The shield cracked and Zatanna use an enormous amount of her power to send the blast upward where the sky was its victim. If Zatanna took the blast, even she wasn't sure she would make it. Fighting off such dark magic left Diana unguarded and at Circe's mercy.

While Zatanna was distracted, Circe turned her attention to Diana and the Amazons. She repeated her incantation and Diana's legs started to melt with the sand once more.

Diana was to her knees in sand when she weakly told the Amazons, "Get the lasso around Circe."

"You'll never get that around me!" Circe pointed at the weapons the Amazons were holding and turned it into snakes.

While the Amazons had their own fight on their hands, Circe took notice of Zatanna who was recovering from deflecting Circe's power. She saw the magician was breathing intense. "A little in over your head?" Circe taunted her as she landed.

"Just catching my second wind," Zatanna returned. "DNAS! ERIF!" Sand rose from the beach covering Circe which soon turned to fire encasing Circe in glass and with her own magic glass. It wouldn't last Zatanna knew but it would buy some time hopefully.

Zatanna tried to slow the process of Diana's body reverting to sand but couldn't. "I can't stop it. Circe altered her spell. Only she can save Diana."

The magical glass case Zatanna trapped Circe in shattered. Splinters of glass spilled across the beach. "And I will not save Diana. I humor you, Magician, but it ends now. All of you will die!"

A sonic boom pierced the skies above everyone. Everyone could only make out a red and blue blur. Circe felt an earth shattering punch across her face and her body pummeling deep in the sandy beach of Themyscira. Circe felt her head ringing and her vision tripling as she looked up with shaky eyes to see Superman standing over her.

"I try to refrain from hitting women, even if they are on the wrong side, but you, Circe, are no woman."

Body still wrack in pain, Circe did her best to smile even though with the punch Superman gave her brought Circe difficulty in moving her mouth to do so. "So… the big hero comes to rescue his lady. It's too late. Diana is dying and I refuse to stop the spell."

Circe started to fade and retreat to her island but Zatanna's, "POTS!" caused the witch to revert back to flesh. "I can't…" Circe tried again. "I can't transport!"

Zatanna stood by Superman. "You're gonna stay here and fight instead of run like a coward."

Circe rose to her feet. "Fine. I don't need to leave. I can take care of you right here!" Circe turned her eyes on Superman. "How about serving me again? I'm sure you will love that."

"TCETORP NAMREPUS!" Zatanna cast a blue glow surrounded Superman. "I wouldn't try it, Circe," Zatanna told her. "Your powers are strong but so are mine. A simple spell from you will not change Superman into a beastiamorph."

Circe was displeased with that revelation but as she stood, she refused to let it get to her. "Very well. I don't need to pull Superman under my control to defeat him."

As Circe prepared to fight Superman, a gold lasso looped around Circe. "What?!" The witch cried outrage. "NO!" She saw Diana using the last of her strength to trap Circe in her lasso.

Superman took hold of the lasso as he angrily told Circe. "You will reverse the spell on Diana."

Under the lasso's power, Circe had no choice but to do as commanded. She spoke the spell; watching with everyone else Diana's body turning to flesh once more. It was a relief to everyone to see Diana standing on her feet.

Diana approached Superman and took the lasso from him. "Now you will free everyone on Earth of the spell you cast on them."

"What you ask is dangerous for me to do," Circe told her. "That is a lot of power to unleash upon the world. It could drain me of my powers where it may take me years to recover."

"So, that is why you used Ipthime and had her trap your crystal in the Watchtower," Superman said.

Diana was stunned by his words. "What? Ipthime?!"

"I'll explain everything later," Superman told her.

Diana nodded and turned to Circe. "Remove your beastiamorph spell you cast on everyone on Earth."

Forced by the lasso, Circe spoke reverse her spell. Her eyes and soon her body glowed as an amazing amount of energy left her body. The power traveled over all the beastiamorphs on the island turning the Justice League members back to normal. The power soon spread over everyone on the planet, changing them back to humans.

Circe collapsed to the ground, frail and drained of her power. Her skin was wrinkled and saggy of a woman centuries old, her hair white and frazzled. Her youth and beauty were gone.

"When my powers return," Circe vowed, "I will return with a vengeance."

The skies rumbled as a large bolt of blinding lightening struck the beach. "I think the world has had enough of your vengeance and it is time you are silenced."

The words came from the Hermes the messenger god. With him were Athena, Demeter and Artemis. "It is time your evil spirit is vanished for good."

Circe's eyes widen in horror. "No. You can't mean to take me to Cronus."

"As holder of Hecate's soul, the very being who betrayed Cronus on Zeus' orders, it is only fitting you are taken to his burial where he can exact his proper revenge."

Athena smiled at Diana. "You prayed for our help Diana and on Queen Hera's command, we've come to act at last."

And just as quickly, the Gods and Circe were gone.

A recovered Flash stumbled to the group, "Is it over?"

"Yes, Flash, it's over," Diana told him. "It's good to see you back to normal."

"Good. Could someone explain to me what happened? The last thing I remember was being at the Metro Tower and why do I have this unusual thirst for milk?"

****

After the repairs were made to Themyscira, the Justice League left Themyscira to attend to the damage that was done to the rest of the Earth while the citizens were turned to beastiamorphs.

While the Amazons were recovering from the day's event and preparing for Magda's burial, a more serious discussion was taking place in the throne room of the royal palace. Diana and Hippolyta listened to Ipthime as she was on her knees cowering to the Queen and Princess of Themyscira, begging for forgiveness for her misdeeds.

"As much as you plead, as much as you admit your mistakes, Ipthime, we cannot easily forgive you. Your actions caused deaths around the world. Humans as beastiamorphs unwilling and unknowingly killed each other," Diana said.

"Worse, you betrayed our people to our worst enemy and nearly caused our own extinction. Death is the only just punishment for your actions," Hippolyta added.

Ipthime kept her head bowed. "I accept my Queen's command."

"However, talking with Diana, I will not order your death. Diana thought of a punishment herself."

It was clear Hippolyta didn't approve of the punishment Diana thought of but was willing to abide it.

"Ipthime, your actions were cruel and unforgivable. Because of your hatred to men and your displeasure of my relationship with Superman, you nearly caused genocide to the whole world and our kind. You need serious help and counseling, Ipthime. Therefore as much as my mother disagrees with this decision, I won't allow your death but rather your banishment from Themyscira."

Ipthime's mouth dropped in shock. "Banishment?"

"Your isolation from Patriarch's world lead to your actions. You don't know how men have changed in the world. It's time you do."

"I can't live in that world," Ipthime protested. "I rather die."

Diana's kind blue eyes turned dark. How dare Ipthime reject her offer after all she's done? Diana had the desire to slap Ipthime but didn't. "You won't die, Ipthime. Death is too easy a punishment. I want you to live a long life. I want you to think about the innocent deaths you've caused and let it eat at you as you repent your sins. Plead and beg for death all you won't. I won't allow it."

Ipthime accepted her punishment and knew it was not wise to questions Diana's actions. "As you wish, Princess. I apologize for questioning your punishment."

"Gather your things tonight, Ipthime. We will leave in the morning," Diana ordered.

****

Superman was waiting for Diana in her bedroom. He was out of his uniform, fresh from his bath and wearing a terry cloth robe. When she entered, Diana knew Clark heard the meeting in the throne room. "Ipthime agreed to your terms I see."

Diana sat on her bed and slipped off her boots. "She was reluctant but she saw it my way."

"I hope you know what you are doing," Clark told her as he sat beside her.

Diana thought she did. "Isolation from Patriarch's world has not been a good thing for all of my people," Diana admitted. "I think this will help her."

"Maybe, but I wonder what she would do if she's in the company of Flash again." Clark shook his head. "He may send Ipthime over the edge. Even after learning what she did, Flash volunteered his services to convert Ipthime."

Diana groaned. "I rather he didn't, but Ipthime will deal with different types of men. If she can deal with Flash, I think we may be safe from genocide again."

"I hope so." Clark rubbed her back, his fingers tracing over the claw marks on her back that had yet to heal. "How are you?"

Diana leaned on his shoulder. "For the tenth time tonight, Kal, I'm fine. I'm fully recovered from Circe's spell and these scars will heal in no time."

"We still have much to talk about."

"Yes, we do," Diana agreed.

"I'm sorry about Magda."

Thinking of her beloved sister who was killed by a beastiamorph brought fresh tears to Diana. Clark embraced Diana, holding her tightly as she cried softly against him.

"I'm so sorry, Diana. I wish I could spare you this pain."

Diana pulled away wiping her tears, "I know you did everything you could. Thank you for saving my mother and sisters from the beastiamorphs. I could've lost them all it if wasn't for you."

"Don't think anything of it," Clark told her.

"I'm sorry about Lois," Diana apologized.

Clark kissed her forehead. "I know you are. It wasn't your fault she died, whereas it was my fault for pushing you away. I'm sorry for my behavior towards you. I shouldn't have done that. You said we shouldn't keep secrets with each other and I was it by keeping my feelings from you, for not telling you my fear. I owe you a big apology."

Diana placed two fingers on his lips. "I think we've done enough apologizing. Let's promise to not to repeat our actions."

Clark kissed her fingers. "Promise. I love you."

"And I you," Diana closed her lips over his.

The kiss started off as soft and gently but quickly turned to hard and needy. They had to make up for the distance put between them and reconnect as a couple in love once more.

Once Clark freed Diana of her uniform, Diana straddled him as he told her. "I've missed your hands on me."

"I've missed your lips on me," Diana told him. Slowly, Diana pushed Clark down on the bed, subtly letting Clark know she was going to be in control for the rest of the night.

To Be Concluded

Johnceg: I know a little Spanish but I didn't understand everything but I will take it as a compliment. :)

EroslackerMicha: Well, she finally got what was coming to her.

Lilbit4: Wow, didn't you just misunderstand what I was saying. I'm not bitter at all. A reviewer gave me a long review critizing my stories citing things that didn't happen in my story. I respond in a long review correcting her mistakes. Nothing bitter at defending one's story if it is misinterpreted. If you read her review and my response, you would get that.

Animeroxz: Thanks. It would've been nice if the JL series were nicer to SM and WW. But alas, they didn't.

Crazyforfanfic: Circe can be funny at times and at others she could've been downright either. It's unfortunate the JL series didn't show how truly wicked Circe is. That would've been an awesome two part if Circe was given the respect of a true villain as Joker and Lex Luthor were in the JL series.

Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I had fun writing it even though I was taking longer than I should've in wrapping it up. I hope you all like it.


	22. Chapter 22

JL: The Newest Recruit

Epilogue

Five Years Later

It was a chilly winter's night when Clark and Diana Kent returned home after a memorable wedding. Not only was it a special wedding with it occurring just an hour before New Year's but the couple who got married was one for the history books for no one saw the union coming.

"I saw it but I still can't believe it," Clark confessed as he helped Diana out of her coat. "Flash got married."

Diana chuckled, sharing the same feeling. "Flash and marriage doesn't sound like words that should be said in the same sentence."

"Maybe I'm being too hard on him," Clark said as he followed Diana up the stairs. "I guess I shouldn't be shock about Flash getting married. It's who he married that surprises me. Ipthime! Who would've thought?"

Diana flipped on their bedroom lights. "Certainly not me. That's a bet I don't think anyone would've won."

"Honestly, I thought Ipthime was more into females," Clark admitted.

"I never thought that." Diana plopped onto the bed and kicked off her shoes. "She never had a relationship like some of my other Sisters."

"Are you tired?" Clark suddenly asked her.

Diana rolled her eyes, knowing why Clark asked the question. "I'm fine, Kal."

Clark loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt as he told her, "I knew we should've left after the ceremony. It was late to begin with."

"You worry too much," Diana told him as she relaxed on the bed. "Remember when I invited Ipthime back to the Watchtower to apologize for her dealings with Circe?"

Clark knew where Diana was going. "Flash forgave Ipthime for using him and told Ipthime how hot their kiss was and his desire to repeat it."

"I couldn't believe he kissed her in front of everyone." Diana shook her head. "I'm even more amazed she didn't kill him then and there."

"That slap she gave him wasn't a light caress," Clark reminded her.

"Amazing how things don't turn out how we think. I never thought when I banished Ipthime from Themyscira she would marry a man. I only expected her to tolerate them. We certainly do not give Flash enough credit. He certainly has a way with women."

"He does," Clark agreed. "He got a date out of you."

If she wasn't lying down, she would hit him with a pillow but circumstances prevented her from moving so swiftly. "He tricked me. You know that. Even if I did wanted more with him, you wouldn't have allowed it."

"Damn right I wouldn't." He joined Diana on the bed and moved closer to her. "So, is that the only thing you didn't expect?"

Diana matched his smile as she knew what he was thinking. Her hands touched her swelling belly. "No. I never thought with my body and your Kryptonian genes, we would be having a child together."

Clark kissed her belly and looked at the child growing inside the woman he loves so much. "Neither did I, but I am happy for this miracle even though you do hog the covers and kick me in my sleep."

"It's the baby. I have to keep moving to find a comfortable spot."

Clark rolled his eyes, "Riiiight."

"It's your fault," Diana accused him. "You seduced me."

"My fault?" he laughed. "Conception was in July, and if I remember correctly, you were very randy that month. It had me wondering if Cupid struck you with an arrow."

Clark rest his head against Diana's belly and she ran her fingers through his dark hair. "Cupid had no influence over me, but I do recall you walking around the house shirtless a lot."

"It was summer," Clark justified himself. "And a hot one at that."

"Ah, but with your Kryptonian body, the heat doesn't get to you. You deliberately tempted me. Do you think it was in South America in the jungle?"

Clark shook his head. "Nah. What about the time we stayed in Atlantis in Arthur's palace?"

Diana shook her head. "No. We had to control ourselves. You were afraid we may shatter the windows and flood Atlantis."

"We did break a window in the Watchtower," Clark reminded her. "Not too mention almost knocking the Watchtower out of orbit," he chuckled at the memory.

Diana playfully hit his arm. "You laugh now but it wasn't funny explaining why we almost knock the Watchtower out of orbit."

"I've never seen you so red," Clark told her and paused. "Well, there was that other time in the fortress, when you wanted to experiment with my powers in our lovemaking. You know, when I---"

"Stop," Diana stopped him. Just thinking about the incident had Diana blushing. "We can't do that now so don't bring it up."

But Clark wasn't willing to let go of the topic just yet. "I can't wait to do it again. You never came so hard."

"Kal!" Diana warned him.

"Okay. I'll stop but I'm betting that's when our miracle happened."

Diana linked her hands with his. "Agreed. I must admit I'm scared about our miracle. What powers he will have? What about his schooling and making friends his age?"

"You keep saying it's a boy," Clark said. "I never told you what the sex is."

"That's because you won't tell me," Diana reminded him. "I'm just grateful we don't have the likes of Circe and Darkseid to deal with. We haven't seen them in years. There is still evil in the world but having major threats as those two gone certainly eases my mind."

"Mine, too. I don't think I could spare Darkseid's life if he got his hands on our child," Clark confessed. "But," he grinned, "if we can take on the likes of the costumed villains, mad scientist and a reluctant Godfather in the name of Batman on a daily basis, I think we are going to be all right."

Diana pulled Clark to her for a kiss as she tells him, "You know, I think you're right."

The End


End file.
